The Strife of Rome
by Thetruehero
Summary: Sequel to The Path of Discord! You better read that first or you won't know anything! Samuel thought everything was finally over but now the Earth Mother is rising and so are her children the Giants. Sam must keep the camp from falling apart and will have to join forces with an old enemy to keep Gaea from winning once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE PATH OF DISCORD OR ELSE THIS ONE WON'T MAKE SENSE! I'M SERIOUS YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND SO MUCH IF YOU DON'T READ IT! Anyway let's begin the Lost Hero!**

* * *

"YEEEEEEHAWWWWW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as we raced through the desert plains of Nevada. After the war had ended me and the Hephaestus cabin made some more mounted trucks for long distance travel. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair as we shot down the street, two other trucks were close behind me, we were like a convoy of heavily armored demigods. The thought made me laugh as we saw a large building in the distance.

We slowed down as we parked in the lot and everyone hopped out of the trucks. I jumped off the bed and shouldered Discord, Percy had been missing for over a two days now and Annabeth was freaking out. I sent out most of the camp and Nico had been kind enough to shadow travel a lot of us to our designated states. Of course transporting twenty demigods and three war trucks knocked out him _and_ Mrs. O'Leary together. We had a few hours before either of them would be waking up.

We walked towards the building and my armored jacket and hat transformed to match the weather. I was now wearing a black sleeveless tank top, basketball shorts, and a baseball cap. My rifle turned into a lacrosse stick as I slung it across my back. We were near the door and I saw the sign next to it "Nevada Wilderness School for delinquents and troubled youth? Well this will be fun." I muttered as we all walked in. It looked like one of those fancy boarding schools you see in movies which I thought was weird since this was a school for violent and stupid teens...that's not what it was for but I don't care.

Since we were in the mortal world the bionic part of my face was concealed by the Mist. It didn't take much but since my eye was fashioned from Celestial Bronze to mortals I had heterochromia. Which is when you have different colored eyes. One would be shown as red and the other some random color, whatever the Mist thought would be a good color. Right now I think I had a green eye...Why am I going into so much detail with this?! We walked over to the nearest adult, a lady in a blouse and skirt filing papers.

"Uh hi?" I said and the lady turned around and scowled at me. I guess I didn't look very nice and she was right, I'm not "We are looking for Percy Jackson?" I asked, that usually would trigger some huge monster fight. They would become calm and then say Perseus Jackson because the only ones that knew his real name were trying to kill him.

That didn't happen the lady just scowled again "No one attending this school has that name. I do not know how you got out of your classes but Physical Education should be starting! Get to Coach Hedge right now." She said and walked away. Wow I guess the adults in this school were pretty stupid since she didn't even try to drag me to the class she just left. The door is wide open I could literally just leave right now if I attended this school.

Wait did she just say Coach Hedge?! Gleeson Hedge?! That old goat is still working? Dang I gotta see this! I ordered my men to scout the area for any sign of Percy while I went to the gym. I walked through the halls until I saw the sign that said 'Gymnasium' and I pushed the double doors open. I was immediately hit by the smell of an old gym where no one showered afterwards, I gagged a little before I collected myself. I looked around trying to find Coach Hedge, maybe it was a different...

"Let's move cupcakes! Get that rear in gear!" a loud voice shouted. No that's definitely him, I looked over and saw the vertically challenged satyr that brought me to camp all those years ago. I smiled a little and when he saw me he looked stunned as I bumped his shoulder and leaned against the wall next to him. He lost focus of his job and stared at me "Strife? What are you doing here?!" he asked.

I grinned "Percy Jackson is missing. Seen him here or heard anything?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed and looked at all of the young teenagers who were running around the gym. I caught sight of three people, some scrawny guy that looked like an elf, some girl that looked like she may have had some Native American heritage, and a huge buff guy with black hair that seemed to be flirting with the girl. I looked at the coach and he was staring at those three intently "Demigods?" I asked and he nodded.

"Those two are. That big guy, Dylan, is just a pain in the hindquarters" he said pointing to scrawny guy and the girl. Something was off about this situation, the way that Dylan kept flirting with the girl and not letting her leave. The way he was looking at her I switched to Thermal Vision and saw the entire gym turn dark blue. Orange shapes ran around the gym and as the two demigods ran by I noticed something.

Dylan had no thermal reading! It was like he wasn't there, no way that guy was mortal. I leaned over next to Hedge and went back to normal vision "Keep an eye on Dylan. He's not mortal at all." I said and coach lifted his baseball bat. Some of the students were starting to look at me and the scrawny guy actually stopped and ran up to me, he was sweaty from the running.

"Yo Terminator! What's with the metal face? Are you from the future?! Tell me does the world love Leo Ultimate Bad Boy Supreme as much as they do now?!" he asked with a grin. I just stared at him and contemplated cracking him over the head with my gun. I didn't get the chance because the gym door opened and Will Solace signaled me over.

"Hey see you back at camp Hedge, keep an eye out okay?" I asked and he nodded before he whistled and started shouting at the kids. I ran over to the son of Apollo "What's up?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"No luck. Chiron called and said we need to get back to camp, something about the Bronze Dragon." he said and I nodded. We walked out and saw the rest of the campers climbing into the cars, Nico and Mrs. O'Leary were in a small town called Tusayan. It was near the Grand Canyon so by the time we got back they should be good to go.

I climbed into the bed and grabbed the mounted M60, I pounded the roof of the truck and that was the signal to go. The campers immediately gunned the engines and we all shot down the street. We were cheering and whooping, we didn't get to leave camp much. I mean I did a lot but I'm the son of Eris so I kind of get a free pass on that since it would lead to an argument with Chiron and I mean come on fighting with that guy is so fun!

Anyway we were all enjoying the freedom of the desert and the town soon came into view. We were about to hit the town limits when the ground erupted underneath all of our trucks. We all screamed as the trucks flipped over and I went hurtling right to the ground.

I hit the rocky ground head first.

Then I blacked out.

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally regained consciousness I was being dragged through the forest. I could hear all of my men groaning in pain as whatever had us dragged us away from the wreckage and into the forest. I heard a roar but everything was fuzzy from the blow to the head. I shook my head as my vision cleared, something had my arms, I switched to my battle vision and I gotta be honest it actually _was_ like the Terminators. The little crosshairs in my sight scrolled along the hands that had me and they showed me that the right hand was brittle from an old injury.

I quickly made the decision and bit the hand. I heard a weird grunt and the monster dropped me, I reached for Discord and whirled around to face my captor. It was a six handed ogre looking thing, the Earthborn I remember reading about these guys. I quickly fired and the bullet sailed into its head, the monster turned to clay and fell to the ground. I was glad that the rifle was lever-action and the bullet enchantment was the same as my old guns except much faster!

I cocked the gun and the crosshairs flew to another target and seemed to guide my hand as I fired at another Earthborn that was carrying Will Solace and two Demeter kids. As soon as they were free they joined me in fighting off the monsters. In just a few minutes we were all free and the monsters were nothing but clay. We cheered when we heard a stomping sound, the ground rumbled and we heard a deep laugh.

"You think you have won?" a deep voice boomed behind us. I didn't recognize the voice but by the volume it was definitely not human and it was _big._ We all huddled together and readied our weapons, the moon was high in the sky and I switched to thermal vision and couldn't see anything. I quickly switched to night vision and caught something approaching us, I gulped hard as the creature became clear.

"DRAGON!" I shouted just as a massive claw broke through the trees. Everyone jumped out of the way as the claw slammed into the area we were just in. The trees around us fell as it crashed through the forest trying to kill us. I was with a few Athena and and Ares kids as we rushed through the trees "Go go go!" I shouted and started firing into trees. I used night vision but this thing was so big I didn't know what part was which as it snaked along through the dark and dense trees.

The campers kept running as I kept firing, I could hear the bullets ricocheting off its scales. I was just pissing it off, I kept running and found myself in a huge clearing. Their was nowhere for me to hide and the stomping was getting louder. Fire shot into the sky and trees started to burn as the dragon approached me I backed up but again I had nowhere to hide from this beast as burning trees fell forward and sparks shot everywhere.

Then I saw it.

If Typhon had a pet dragon this thing was it! This dragon was the biggest monster I have ever seen! It was probably eighty feet in length and had blood red scales, its claws were massive each talon was longer than me! Massive bat like wings were pressed against its back as it pushed away a bunch of trees and flaming branches fell everywhere. It wouldn't be long until the entire forest was on fire, the dragon looked at me with glowing yellow eyes and a forked tongue the size of Mrs. O'Leary shot out for a second as it approached me.

"Son of Eris! You will be a delicious meal!" It spoke in a deep voice that reminded me of a tuba but it was so much louder and the vibrations it sent through my body made my teeth chatter. I backed up and raised my gun but I knew it was useless. The dragon laughed and stopped walking towards me, all it had to do was take like two steps and I was dead meat but it seemed to be having a wonderful time.

"My mistress said a powerful demigod would greet me after I rose! The infamous Samuel Strife though is too gracious of her!" he said and I continued to back up to the tree line. His mistress?! Who the hell could employ a massive dragon?! I gulped hard as the dragon stepped forward, his foot was twenty feet away from me now. The dragon looked like he was trying to smile "Do you not know who I am? A pity hardly anyone does! They know of my brother and sister! Ladon and Lamia got all the glory but not me!" he roared and blew a jet of fire into the forest and another group of trees burst into flame.

I racked my brain trying to remember the dragon myths, I did not know Ladon and Lamia were siblings but this dragon? Who was he?! He seemed to read my mind because he gave a very deep and sinister chuckled "I am Cychreides! Terror of Salamis and firstborn of the dragons!" he roared lifting on his hind legs and spreading his wings.

It's safe to say I wet my pants right there.

I lowered my gun and looked at the massive dragon in front of me. This thing was going to eat me in one gulp it was just toying with me now. I was sweating in the heat of the burning forest, when I suddenly saw something to my right. I switched to night vision and saw a young boy looking at me in the shadow of the trees.

Nico di Angelo! The rest of the group must have made it back, if I could just get to Nico...

"What are you talking about? You are the most famous dragon in existence!" I said as I started towards the tree casually as if I was not talking to a murderous dragon. Cychreides stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Flattery will not save you boy." he said but I could hear the pride in his voice. I knew I had him I just had to keep talking and I would hopefully not be crushed, burned, eaten...lets focus on the positives.

I gulped hard and I locked eyes with Nico, a silent understanding passed between us and he crouched down to stay hidden. I looked at the massive dragon and tried to think of more lies "Tell me about how you ravaged the city of Salamis I have heard rumors but to hear it from the very beast that caused it! What an honor!" I said with a fake grin.

He hummed contently as he thought back to the days when he killed people everyday. I took this chance and ran towards the trees and I heard the loudest roar ever, I thought my eardrums were going to burst. I looked back and the dragon was raising its massive claw and bringing it down right on me.

I leaped forward and crashed into Nico.

Then we fell into the Shadow Realm.

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

When we landed Nico and I rolled across the floor shivering and covered in a thin layer of frost. The frost only happens when the shadow travel is unprepared like ours was, it'll melt soon but my bionic eye was sort of short circuiting due to the sudden temperature change. It's happened before their was no permanent damage, I mean Hephaestus had made this eye himself he wasn't careless like that. Our friends ran over to us and helped us over to a fire, I really did not like fire right now! What had Cychreides said? He had a mistress and he was promised me when he rose? What did he mean by rose? From the dead? Who the hell was his mistress?! We were looking for Percy and now we had a million more questions to answer other than where the hell is he!

Will wrapped a blanket around Nico as I blew air into my cupped hands. Nico was rubbing his arms but I bumped his shoulder and he looked at me "Rub your chest, your arms will reheat themselves it's your chest that needs to warm up." I advised. Nico rolled his eyes but moved his hands to his chest and rubbed, I smirked this kid was not subtle sometimes. Once Nico and I were back to our normal body temperatures we recounted everything we heard the dragon say.

"Who is this mistress he was talking about?" Will asked and I just shrugged as I grabbed my Winchester and put it next to the fire so the ice could melt. Will handed me some food and then handed some to Nico, the two fell into conversation and I had to suppress a laugh. A few years back Will told me he was gay, I started to wonder who he might be interested in, It's not me so stop thinking that! As Will talked to Nico I started to realize that his type was totally gloom and doom A.K.A Nico di freaking Angelo!

I got up and looked at where we were, it was the motel room we had checked into so Nico could sleep off his shadow travel. I looked out the window and the massive hellhound was sleeping peacefully in the parking lot. Everyone probably saw her as a garbage truck or something, I would have to go see her tonight, she's such a fluff ball and she loves it when we go hunting together. She loves chasing after the monsters to bringing them back to me and every time I fired my gun she would howl to try and match the sound.

Yes I just called a hellhound a fluff ball. I have a weakness for the adorable such as Mrs. O'Leary or my girlfriend Drew Tanaka. Yeah I'm dating her...got a problem with that?!

Anyway once I was all warmed up I grabbed a large slab of meat that we packed for her and I walked outside. I threw the meat in front of her and she woke up and barked excitedly and started tearing into the food. I sat down and leaned against her furry cheek and stroked her ear. It was a cool night and I was glad since this night took a really terrifying and strange turn. We had to get home tonight because that stupid bronze dragon burned another cabin. Ever since Beckendorf died that thing went haywire and attacked everyone then it just ran away into the forest, it would come back from time to time but we still hadn't caught it yet.

Anyway when Mrs. O'Leary was done eating and she got a thorough belly rub the campers all walked out. I looked at the massive dog "Okay girl, time to head home!" I said and she barked happily. Everyone grabbed onto the dog and we tied a roped around her collar and then around us so if we let go of her we were still tethered. The moon was on the other side of the building so Mrs. O'Leary just barked and then we all melted into the shadows.

It only took a few minutes but finally we landed in Camp Half-blood and Mrs. O'Leary immediately fell to her side and started snoring. It was roughly five in the morning, I could tell because the Sun was just beginning to rise in the distance. I got enough sleep when I was knocked out so I didn't feel tired, also who would feel tired after a dragon said he wants to eat you! That he literally wants to eat you specifically not just demigods he wants to kill _me_ personally!

I saw Annabeth in the distance and untied myself and ran over to her "We have a problem Annabeth. A really big one." I said and she nodded. Her hair was a rats nest and her eyes were red from crying, I didn't blame her after all she was in love with Percy. Even a sociopath like me understood that, I knew those two were in love the second I saw them together when they were twelve. I made sure that Drew didn't make a move on Percy after we started dating because of two reasons. I like dating her and I didn't want Annabeth to brutally murder her.

It didn't take much for a selfish narcissist Drew totally fangirled over Percy and Annabeth being together.

Anyway I explained what happened in Nevada and she shook her head "That can't be a coincidence, I just had a dream last night saying the answer was at the Grand Canyon! I need to find someone with only one shoe and they would help me find Percy!" she said and I ran a hand through my hair. It was slightly annoying me that she wasn't taking the fact that a dragon was probably burning its way across the USA seriously. I didn't bring that up though because I like my life and don't want it to end from that girls dagger.

I walked with her as she walked over to Will and Nico "I need to borrow the chariot Will." she said and he nodded. I quickly made my way to the stables and saw Butch already working on the harnesses. I helped him tie the ropes to the chariot and then make sure the pegasi were properly harnessed. By the time we were done Annabeth walked in wearing armor "Ready to go Butch?" she asked and the son of Iris nodded.

"Good luck guys." I said as they took off, I yawned and I guess I really was tired. I made my way over to Cabin Twenty One and slowly opened the door, all of my siblings were asleep. I sighed in relief and quietly made my way to my bed and took off my jacket and my boots. I gently placed my gun against my nightstand and slipped into the blanket, I grinned at my stealth.

And then I felt something grab my legs.

I shrieked in a very unmanly way and fell out of my bed. I was breathing heavily as a blonde haired boy poked his head over the side of my bed "Aaron." I breathed out as I got my heart rate under control. My little brother nodded innocently as I looked over and saw none of my siblings were awake, holy Hades they sleep deeper than the Hypnos cabin. I stood up and sat down next to my ten year old brother "What's up little man why are you in my bed?" I asked.

He knocked his knuckles together before looking up at me, his eyes matched mine. Crimson red iris's the signature trait of the children of Eris "You were gone...I got scared." he said softly. I nodded many people think just because our mother is the goddess of conflict that it takes a lot to scare or intimidate us. The truth was we all have our fears and Aaron's fear was the dark. Whenever he got scared he would crawl into someones bed and the other would either talk to him until he fell asleep or, if it was one of the twins, watch movies all night.

I sighed and picked up Aaron and walked over to his bed and tucked him in. I smiled as he grabbed his pillow tightly "I'm right here little man. Nothing to be scared of. Now get some sleep we all have to wake up soon." I said and the boy nodded. He yawned widely before he was out like a light. I walked over to my bed and yawned too before crawling into bed and passing out in a second.

The dreams that followed scared me to my core. I saw fires raging across Tusayan, the motel we were all staying in just a little while ago was nothing but burning wood. I saw Cychreides swipe his tail and bring down a bunch of buildings. He blew fire and torched the entire street, then he turned his head and was looking directly at me.

"Child of Conflict! You escaped me once it shall not happen again! My mistress rises and soon I will feast upon your bones!" he roared before he launched himself into the sky. His wings spread out and he was illuminated by the moon, he flew down and then rose high in the sky. Fire shot from his mouth and he torched the surrounding forest that was already burning from our previous encounter. Then I felt like I was falling, I was about to hit the ground but then it gave way and I was in a large never ending pit.

I kept falling and falling until I saw flames at the bottom. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't work as I felt the heat of the flames. I raced through the earth and the it felt like my skin was burning off!

Just before I hit the flames everything went black and I woke up in a sweat, the cabin was empty now and sunlight was streaming through the windows. I didn't realize it but I was grabbing my chest as I got my breathing under control. I gulped hard as I calmed myself down.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

But I knew it wasn't.

 **REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW MY PEEPS!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of my cabin and took a deep breath, my thoughts kept returning to my dream. The feeling of the flames burning my skin and how Cychreides literally vowed to kill me...I wonder what Drew is doing! I pushed the thoughts of dragons and dying out of my head and walked over to the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked and Drews brother Mitchell answered "Hey Mitch is Drew here?" I asked knowing he hated that name. He frowned and shook his head.

"Docks or Big House." he said before he shut the door. Yeah love you too Mitchell I'm dating your sister so get used to it, I walked up to the Big House. Most likely she left her makeup in the rec room in the last meeting. I hiked up the hill and was about to walk into the house when I heard voices. I turned and saw Drew walking up with some blonde haired looking guy, now I'm not a jealous guy but seeing her flirt with with _that_ dude made my blood boil. I glared at the guy as he walked past me without even acknowledging me, ohhh he is so asking for a bullet to the leg!

Chiron walked out and went wide eyed "You! You should be dead!" he said. Finally! Something we agree on! I should solve that problem right now actually make it look like an accident on the climbing wall? Yeah that could work. Or maybe I didn't see him while I was at gun practice?

"Babe?" Drew said, I didn't realize she was standing next to me. I jumped before chuckling and giving her a peck on the cheek and taking her hand in mine. We walked away from the Big House and made our way around the camp joking and laughing. I looked over and saw Will giving that scrawny guy from other day, Leo, a tour. I walked over and Leo looked at me and seemed to immediately recognize me, who wouldn't a quarter of my face is robotic!

"Heyyyy Terminator! Are you a Vulcan too?!" he asked and Will whispered into his ear "Right right are you a demigod too?!" he asked. Wow I really don't like this guy and why is he staring at Drew like that? I don't like him and I am definitely not going to let him make a move on Drew!

"Look at my girlfriend again and their won't be enough left of you to convict me!" I growled and Leo immediately turned away. I fist bumped Will and then kissed Drew goodbye before heading to the forges. Turned out Will and Leo were going there too thank the gods I was only picking up something. I walked in and gave Nyssa a hug before grabbing the duffel bag and walking out, I made sure to bump Leo in the shoulder before leaving and then made my way to the Dining hall.

My siblings were all enjoying lunch, Angelica was making a bunch of Ares kids throw food at each other making my siblings, and me, laugh. I reached them and dropped the duffel bag on the table "They're done guys. Enjoy your new weapons." I said and everyone grabbed at the bag practically ripping it in two. For the twins they had matching shotguns, Angelica got a 9mm pistol, Christina and Aaron both got two small Derringers. Oh Sam you just gave a bunch of kids guns! Guess what? My cabin is the only one with extensive gun training! The twins were the sons of a cop, Angelica was the daughter of a hunter, Christina's dad was a gun nut, and Aaron just liked guns.

Apparently liking guns was all the training you needed because here is a ten year old aiming a gun at his sister with the safety off. I rolled my eyes "Training starts tomorrow guys. I'll need your help with Capture the Flag." I said and they all nodded. I kind of missed my Mossberg that was now hanging out in the weapons shed but hey such as life. We all started eating and Travis Stoll walked up to my table, I really don't like this guy or his brother. A few years ago they shot me in the leg with my own gun and I was still ticked about that.

He looked nervous as he stopped and looked at me "Something on your mind or do you want me to fill that empty head with rage?" I asked with a grin and my siblings snickered. Travis started sweating and I looked at him oddly what's with this guy and he better not sweat on my pizza or I wouldn't be responsible for what I might do!

"I want to make a deal with you." he said and I smiled widely. My cabin was known for our abilities to make people fight and hate each other. When someone asked for a deal it was something my siblings and I took great joy in. The deal was total immunity from me and my siblings making you attack people or have people attack you for a certain amount of time depending on how much you paid us. We also had other deals but that one was the most popular. It has made my cabin very rich!

"Well now you have my attention Stoll. What's the deal you want? Certain person you don't want to fight with, someone who you want severely injured in a fight, or just us not screwing with you?" I asked and looked at the twins. Simon took out a notepad and Arthur handed him a pen as we all looked at Travis.

"No screwing with me and I also don't want to fight with Katie. The deal extends to her also." he said and I laughed. Two people? This was some sort of deal he was asking no doubt it was because he was crushing on her and he didn't want us to interfere while he hit on her. We did tend to do that it was super fun to ruin shit like that!

"Two people for not being screwed with, that'll rack you up to about twenty drachma. Pay by Friday man or you know what happens." I said and Travis nodded with a grin. I looked over as Simon wrote down the deal, terms, and payment. It was set, if he didn't pay we would make his life a living hell!

Oh the joys of being the children of Eris!

We all went back to eating and examining our guns "So sunrise tomorrow we start training I won't be responsible for one of you blowing your own foot off." I said as I finished my food. Everyone nodded as they finished too and we all left to go to our camp activities.

Just enjoying the day.

 **Kind of a slow chapter but I wanted to write this soooooooooooo enjoy? REVIEW GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For Cychreides look up the dragon Deathwing and that's basically what he looks like minus the weird metal jaw and metal plates in his stomach.**

* * *

It was in the fire I swear I'm not crazy their was a face in there! Oh wait we haven't gotten that far have we? Riiiggghhhht well allow me to explain.

When night rolled around my cabin and I took our seats near the edge of the campfire. I had Drew in my arms as we swayed back and forth to the stupid songs the Apollo kids were singing. As we talked and laughed Travis walked up to us and threw me a bag of drachmas. I opened the bag and then handed Angelica the drachmas so she could count them out.

"Yeah it's all here." she said and I gave Travis a wink. He sighed in relief before he walked away and immediately started flirting with Katie Gardner, that guy doesn't waste time. I looked over at me sister and she smiled "They're real. He _had_ to have stolen them no way he could get this much in one day." Angie said. I laughed, Hermes was the god of thieves so no doubt he picked the pockets of everyone in camp to come up with this kind of money.

He must really like Katie.

Anyway soon Annabeth, Chiron, Rachel, and that new guy Jason all stood by the campfire. As they talked I tuned them out, yeah I know Great Prophecy coming soon blah blah blah. I just stared at the fire, it changed with the mood of the camp and it was blue right now so people must have been scared. As I stared into the flames they suddenly turned blood red, I leaned back a little in confusion and looked around, no one seemed to notice the sudden color change.

I stared at the flames wondering what red meant as the mood of the camp. Suddenly within the fire I saw something horrifying, I saw a face. This grotesque looking face, his hair was greased back, his teeth were sharpened to fangs, and he looked like he was laughing. I started breathing shakily, this was freaking me out! First a dragon and now whatever this guy is?! I can't be that crazy right?! Nevermind don't answer that question.

I didn't have to think about it for long because just then Jason summoned a bolt of lightning and blasted the fire to pieces. Maybe this guy is alright because damn that was scary! Anyway I guess he was the son of Zeus because...you know...the lightning. I wonder if he was interested in Drew because if he was I don't care if Zeus is his dad I'll end that little punk!

"I'm so the girl for the job!" Drew said standing up. That jarred me back to reality and I looked up at my girlfriend, what was she volunteering for? A quest?! No way in hell! I was about to protest when she spoke again "You know I can be very persuasive." she said with Charmspeak. I couldn't help but chuckle, same with my siblings, the thing with Charmspeak is it conflicts your mind. It makes you think something that you weren't. Because it conflicts with your head the children of Eris were immune to that kind of magic! Pretty awesome right?!

Then Piper stood up and demanded she go, she had Charmspeak too! Hers was really powerful I actually started to feel like she was right, she should go. She was the girl for the job and then right there in front of everyone she was claimed by Aphrodite. I started laughing uncontrollably! The girl that my girlfriend seemed to hate more than anyone was her sister! Oh my gods talk about karma! Oh someone stop me I can't breath I'm laughing too hard!

Drew smacked me in the back of the head and that made me laugh even harder! After that Jason said she was a knockout and I completely lost it! The twins had to drag me away as I laughed, I finally composed myself and stood up wiping away the tears in my eyes. I took a deep breath and with a smile on my face I led my my siblings back to the cabin where we hung out and watched movies for like four hours. We joked around and played jokes and drank soda to our hearts content.

Ahhhh family!

Anyway eventually Aaron yawned and that made Angie yawn which made Simon and Arthur yawn which made Christina yawn which made me yawn...we were all yawning that's the gist of it. I switched off the tv and we all climbed into bed, mine was the farthest one down and the most comfortable. Not that the beds were uncomfortable but mine was a king size and the others were queen sized beds. The privileges of being head counselor to a rich cabin!

Anyway my head hit the pillow and I was out immediately.

I really hate demigod dreams I really do.

I found myself walking along a hiking trail, the landscape was beautiful. Miles and miles of forest and rocky hills and lakes, I recognized this place. I went to a boarding school near here when I was thirteen, I was standing in the middle of Yellowstone National Park. I looked around and saw dark clouds in the distance, I turned to my right and I saw a reporter talking into a camera.

"That's right we are now reporting that the firestorm that started in Nevada is spreading! It has taken out most of the forests in Nevada and will soon hit Yellowstone within a few days at best! It looks like this could be the end of the majestic beauty of this park." She announced as the wind picked up. I heard a roar in the distance and suddenly I was propelled forward, I was going so fast I think I left my lungs in Yellowstone. Anyway when I finally stopped I was standing in front of a raging forest fire.

I saw within the dark nearly black clouds the wings of Cychreides, his eyes were like headlights in the cloud. He blew fire and set another section of trees ablaze, he spread his wings and the clouds parted for a second. Fire coursed under his scales, anything that touched his body immediately caught fire. He was radiating flame, he took off into the sky and and then swooped down over the rest of the forest. The wind he was creating with his flight practically dragged the flames with him, everything under him as he flew erupted and burned to ash.

This guy wasn't messing around! He literally was burning his way across the country! I saw a tree crack and break due to the flame and it fell down right on top of me.

The scene shifted.

I was in some sort of warehouse, all around me I saw boxes and conveyor belts. I heard a rumbling laugh and I saw a massive weird...guy walk into the room. He was thirty feet tall at least, his eyes were a pale white, and his hair was black and greased back. It was the same face I had seen in the fire at camp! This guy looked even scarier now that Is aw the full thing! Especially his dragon legs! They were burnt orange! He was wearing some kind of track jacket and gold chains were around his neck. He looked like some kind of mobster.

He grinned to reveal his sharpened teeth "Looks like old Cychreides got the message! Ha!Soon we shall have the child here and I will deliver him to Tartarus myself! He shall suffer a thousand deaths!" the dragon guy said to no one in particular. He stomped around and grabbed a clipboard and started muttering under his breath as he looked at all of the boxes and then down at the clipboard. Eventually he grinned "Everything seems to be in order! Now we just need those miserable whelps they call a child of Hecate and child of Eris!" he said laughing.

I shot up out of bed, I was sweating so much that my bionic eye was actually sparking. I gasped for air and blinked my eye, I saw the time in the corner of my vision. Thank you internet and mechanical eye! It was six in the morning and I could see sunlight through the window. I was shivering even though I was sweating, I kept thinking about what that guy said. I finally caught my breath and got it under control, I looked over and saw my siblings all passed out. Even Aaron was passed out, he must have not had a scare last night.

Then I heard the roar outside and I groaned loudly as I recognized that sound.

The bronze dragon was back!

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The way that Sam fights is exactly the same as Channing Tatum in Golden Circle look up his fight scene and the way he uses his Winchester is exactly how Sam fights.**

* * *

When I ran out I was wearing my jacket and pajama pants. A lot of campers were already running to hide or to fight, I gripped my Winchester as I ran to the Hephaestus campers who were making a wall of shields. I ran up to them and cocked my gun "Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you!" I said as I took aim at the dragon. As it was about to land I got a clear shot of its eye when a hand gripped the barrel of my gun. I stared at it for a few seconds, someone was about to lose their goddamn hand! No one touches my stuff!

I looked to my right and saw Jason looking at me with calculating eyes, Annabeth and Nyssa were at his side "Don't attack it. Stand down." he said calmly. He was calm, I was not I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, I was a good five inches taller than him. I glared at him and stared directly into his eyes so the message sunk in.

"Don't...touch...my gun!" I said slowly so it could get through his thick head. He nodded but remained composed, I let him down slowly and continued glaring at him as the dragon landed. I walked behind Annabeth and laid Discord along my shoulder. Jason said not to attack that thing so if kills him not my fault! I just wish that it would kill him already, he touches my gun and so he gets eaten by a metal dragon. That's fair right? At least to me it is.

Leo Valdez slid off the side of the dragon, that he named Festus, and acted like he was having such a great day. A great day is me putting a bullet in that dragons bronze skull! He hurt Jake Mason and put him in a full body cast so this was personal between the two of us. Anyway soon Piper came up and her, Leo, and Jason took off on the massive dragon and flew out of sight. The way the dragon flew reminded me of my dream, I grabbed Annabeth by the shoulder and quickly told her everything.

"You might want to talk to Chiron about that as for that dragon legged guy...I have a few theories but nothing concrete. I'll let you know Sam." she said and walked off. I rolled my eyes and ran up to the Big House and ran into the rec room where Chiron was looking over a map of the camp.

"Did you need something Mr. Strife?" he asked and I told him everything I even mentioned my dream from before about how Cychreides would feast on my bones. Chiron stroked his beard "I know of the giant that you saw. He is one of the weaker ones but powerful nonetheless. That was Hippolytus he was born to destroy Hermes and be the Messenger of the Giants. If what you saw was accurate he is expecting you and a child of Hecate to most likely deliver you to his brethren. The reason why however I cannot guess although it is anything but good." he explained.

Well now I feel fantastic! Did I say fantastic? I meant sick to my stomach.

"Do not dwell on it Sam I will do some investigating. In the meantime I believe capture the flag will be starting soon and you should be training your siblings for tonight. Run along I will call you if I find anything." he said and I nodded before walking out. My siblings were easy to train on shooting mostly because unlike the other campers they actually listened to me. Pretty soon the Sun was going down and we were all gathering at the edge of the forest.

Annabeth left earlier so I was in command of the Blue Team tonight. I walked up to the large group of campers "Alright Hecate, Nike, and Apollo cabin you guys are going to lead a diversion. Demeter you guys are going to defend along with my cabin. The rest of you are going to lead a frontal assault while I go for the flag. Clear?" I said and everyone nodded. I cocked my gun "Alright lets kick some ass!" I said as the horn blew to signal the start of the game.

My plan was working pretty well, I heard fights breaking out on the diversion team as I raced across the creek and entered Red Team territory. I ran into a clearing and caught a glimpse of the flag on a tree when something hit the side of my face. If that part wasn't metal I probably would have been knocked out from that blow to the head but I just stumbled and fell to the ground groaning. When I looked up I was surrounded by about ten campers.

"Nice one Malcolm you were right!" came the voice of Sherman Yang, I looked around and it was Ares and Athena campers all smiling. I growled and lifted my gun, Sherman and Malcolm Pace stood next to each other grinning. I looked around me and smiled wickedly these guys just don't learn do they? I tapped my heel on the ground and a wave of red smoke shot out and enveloped the group. Everyone's eyes flashed red and they started attacking each other.

"Time for some fun!" I said as I ran forward my vision turning red, Sherman and Malcolm charged me in their bloodlust. I slammed the butt of my gun into Malcolms head and he fell to the ground. Sherman swung his sword and I flipped my gun and the side hit his arm as I ducked and grabbed it from behind the son of Ares. I pulled back and Sherman screamed as the gun broke his arm and he dropped his sword. I used the momentum of the gun and I swung around and slammed his head into a tree, the helmet helped him not die but he crumbled to the ground unconscious.

I turned and Malcolm had gotten back up and charged me again, I grinned as I sidestepped and wrapped my gun around his neck and pulled back. He started choking and I used his disorientation to my advantage, I swung Malcolm to the side and he hit the ground and rolled across the field groaning. Two more fighter came after me and I swung my gun and knocked one of their swords out of their hands. I shoved the butt of my gun into his gut and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the other guys breastplate and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The bullet didn't pierce his armor but it left a dent that was going to be sore in the morning!

I was about to go finish off Malcolm when suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I was still in the forest but it wasn't the forest around camp, I was in a burned forest nothing but ash and charred trees surrounded me. I gulped as I looked around and saw Hippolytus walking through the destroyed forest. He laughed as his dragon legs crushed a burned log and sparks shot into the sky. I backed up as he walked next to me "He's doing well! Soon the caldera shall be ignited and nothing will oppose the giants! For you mother we will burn this world and create it in the image of the Giants!" he said before throwing his head back in laughter.

I shuddered his laughter was like nails on a chalkboard. Suddenly something shimmered in front of me, it took the shape of a teenager with a sword. I gasped as the image came into focus and Sherman Yang approached me with his sword and brought it down with all his might. The scene around me melted and I was back in the camp forest and I had no time to react as Sherman swung. The sword slashed my chest, no one ever really hit my chest and my jacket was like armor when it was closed I was almost invulnerable. This time however my jacket wasn't closed, the sword sliced into my chest and I fell to the ground as pain exploded in my torso.

Malcolm ran over to me, his head was bleeding from our fight but he looked worried and so did Sherman actually. They both knelt next to me "Oh gods why did you do that?!" Malcolm asked and Sherman looked as a loss of words. My vision was dimming as blood poured from my chest and soaked the ground underneath me.

"I...I thought he would block it! He always blocks it! This is the first time I've hit him in years!" he said with a worried tone. My bionic eye was malfunctioning as I my vision dimmed some more. The eye turned off and my vision tunneled as I heard the horn blow signaling the end of the game. I heard shouting for help and suddenly I saw my siblings faces, they looked scared, Aaron was crying. They started saying something but I couldn't hear anything besides a ringing sound in my ears. I saw my siblings were definitely threatening Sherman even though I couldn't hear them, that made me happy before I was back in pain.

The last thing I thought of before I slipped into unconsciousness was my siblings. I love them and I wish I could tell them but I didn't have the energy.

I blacked out.

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

When I finally came to I felt like hot coals were burning my heart. I winced and gulped hard but that just made the pain intensify. I looked around and yep I was in the infirmary in my designated bed since I spent a lot of time here. Guns were dangerous and just because I'm a good shot doesn't mean I don't screw up sometimes.

Anyway Will Solace walked in wearing green scrubs and jeans holding a clipboard. He looked up and smiled "Hey Sammy you're finally awake. You've been out for fifteen hours we finally got your cabin to go to sleep. Aaron wouldn't leave your side. We even offered to willingly have him make us fight and he didn't want to." he said and I chuckled before the pain spiked and I grabbed my bandaged chest. I breathed heavily and waited for the pain to subside.

I had this horrible taste in my mouth, probably blood, "Where's Chiron? I need to talk to him right now." I said. My voice was hoarse and scratchy but I didn't care I saw Hippolytus and he said he was doing this for his mother. Who was his mother? I had heard of the Giants before but who birthed them. I was brought back to reality by the sound of hooves, Chiron walked in and smiled when he saw me sitting up.

"Ah Mr. Strife good to see you awake. I'm afraid I can't say the same for Mr. Yang." he said pointing across the room. I looked past the centaur and saw Sherman laying in a bed riddled with cuts and bruises. I guess my siblings are as protective of me as I am of them. I looked back at Chiron and he looked grim, something told me his investigation yielded some bad results. He confirmed my suspicions when he said "It is worse than I suspected Samuel. During the game I found an old prophecy, it was spoken back in the nineteenth century long before either of the Great Prophecies were ever uttered. It never came to pass and we wrote it down and placed it in the attic. I fear the time has come, rest for now and meet me in the Big House." and with that he left.

I wanted to protest but the pain in my chest said otherwise. I nodded and let Will work his healing magic "You seem worried Sammy." he joked and I grinned. Leave it to my best friend to joke about the impending doom that was about to hit us to try and lighten the mood. Soon I lifted up again and only winced a little "Looks like everything is working properly. Come on I'll help you up." he said and he helped me put my shirt on over my bandages. I threw on my jacket, grabbed my rifle, and together we walked out of the infirmary.

We made our way to the Big House and by the time we reached it I was able to walk on my own. I felt a few stabs of pain in my chest with every step but whatever I've been ripped apart by evil murder spirits I can survive this. The door flew open and Drew ran out and grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss, her mascara was slightly running as she hugged me. I winced at the pain but returned it "Don't scare me like that Sam!" she said in a shaky voice. Oh ho I guess the Tyrant of Aphrodite Cabin has a soft spot for little old me!

"I promise babe. Come on let's see what Chiron has to say." I whispered and we all walked into the house. We entered the rec room and all of the head counselors were there waiting for me. I sat down and winced but waved it off when Drew looked at me worriedly. I looked at Chiron "Well, don't keep me in suspense what does this prophecy say? Also how do we know it involves me?" I asked.

Chiron sighed before he handed me a rolled up scroll that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in a hundred years. As a matter fact from what he told me that's exactly what happened! I shakily unrolled it and looked at the Ancient Greek letters before I translated out loud.

 _The thief, the lone gunman, and the fighter shall go_

 _Beyond the land of which they know_

 _The flames of Salamis shall light the rain_

 _A victory won through death and pain_

 _Through misery and grief they must not derail_

 _The bane and the gunman only one will prevail_

I lowered the scroll and tried hard not to look absolutely terrified which I was by the way. I reread the scroll to make sure that I didn't miss anything. I didn't I gulped hard as everyone looked at me "Now hold on just because it says a gunman doesn't mean that it's me that it's talking about!" I said with wide eyes. Everyone looked at me like I was insane and I glanced at my Winchester that was laying on the table "Fuck." I said it was me. I was the lone gunman.

I banged my head into the wood I didn't want to do this! I kept thinking about that third line "The flames of Salamis shall light the rain!" Cychreides said that he was the terror of the city of Salamis. The bane must have been Hippolytus because he was the bane of Hermes. It said we were going to suffer misery and grief, last I checked those weren't good things. The only thing that we needed were the people.

"Well the thief and the fighter. Children of Hermes and Ares that has to be it. God of thieves and god of war, the question is who's going?" Malcolm Pace said. He was the acting head of Athena when Annabeth was gone. We all sat there quietly for a good five minutes, I got annoyed by the silence and slammed my gun down. I hate silence! I absolutely hate it!

"Look I'm going so someone from Hermes and someone from Ares better grow a pair and join me." I growled and Clarisse cleared her throat. I looked at my friend with wide eyes was she volunteering? I can live with that but she bit her lip.

"Chris will go. He said that he had a dream where he would have to take on a huge responsibility I think this is it." she said softly. I knew this was hard for Clarisse since Chris was her boyfriend and the last time me and Chris were together was in the Labyrinth and I nearly blew his head off. Luckily she stopped me from doing that.

"We have our thief now we just need our fighter. Any volunteers?" I asked Clarisse and she shook her head.

After a few seconds she spoke up "Get to the tree when you guys are packed. I'll talk to my siblings and send one of them up." she said and I nodded. With that the meeting was adjourned and everyone left except for me. I just stood there staring at my gun going over the prophecy constantly in my head.

Only one will prevail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I forgot to mention that most of the prophecy came from my good lad Ryano12345! Love ya buddy!**

* * *

When I was all packed I rubbed my healing chest. It had finally died down to a dull throb and occasional bouts of razor sharp pain. Nothing major you know. Anyway I packed up anything we might need such as a few guns, some drachmas, about a hundred dollars in mortal money, and two pictures. It was a picture of Drew and I when we first started dating, it was our first kiss at the fireworks. The second was of my cabin mates and I together in front of the cabin.

The prophecy said only one would prevail and I'm going against a dragon and a giant so I didn't have high hopes. Especially when the word death was literally in the prophecy! Anyway way I threw it all in a bag and slung it over my back before holstering Discord on my back and making my way out of the cabin. I shut the door quietly so I didn't wake up my siblings but I should have known better as soon as I turned around I found them all standing at the foot of the steps.

"Did you really think you were going to leave without saying goodbye?!" Arthur asked with a scowl his red eyes glowing a bit. Simon and Angie both nodded in agreement and I bit my lip before letting out a small chuckle. You really can't get anything past my family they are like psychic in this sort of thing.

"I was kind of hoping to leave without some kind of tearful goodbye." I said with a small smile. I walked down the steps and stood in front of them, they were scowling but I could tell they were doing their best not to cry. We all were sort of bad at hiding emotions sometimes especially Aaron because he just broke down sobbing. He ran forward and I crouched down and gave him a hug "It's okay little man I'll be back before you know it. Just be strong okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't want you to go big brother! You make camp fun! Please don't go!" he blubbered as more tears fell down his cheeks. I looked at Christina and she took his hand and help pull him off me. I sighed heavily this was exactly what I wanted to avoid.

I looked at them and pulled them all into a hug "I'll miss you guys. I'll be back soon I promise." I said with a sigh. I looked at the twins "You guys are in charge. No massive fights understand?" I asked and they both saluted and grinned knowing full well they weren't going to listen to me. I walked past them and made my way to the pine tree when I saw Drew waiting for me outside her cabin. I made a detour and walked over to her and she hadn't fixed her makeup or styled her hair which was very unlike her.

I stopped about a foot away from her and before I could say anything she pulled me into a kiss. Usually whenever we kissed it was just a quick peck or making out but this kiss was electrifying. It was deep and full of emotion, like it was the last time we were ever going to kiss. We pulled away and Drew took a deep breath "If you see any girls out there...just remember that kiss before you try anything with them." she said and I grinned before kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"You're the only girl for me Drew." I found myself saying. Okay so maybe I have feelings deeper than just her being hot! Maybe I actually really like her and maybe I...nah! No way! I doubt she's even thinking the same thing as I am. We said goodbye one last time before I hiked up the hill to see a group of people waiting for me. Chiron, Malcolm, Chris, Clarisse, and some Ares kid I think his name was Mark? Yeah Mark I remember because he loves playing pranks on Clarisse with Sherman.

"Any idea where you're going?" Clarisse asked and I nodded. Last night I used my eye to look up a few things, I know right?! I have free internet with this thing! It's the best thing ever every Youtube video is like a personal movie theater! I just move my eyes and blink and that works as the mouse I love Hephaestus I freaking love that god!

"Yellowstone National Park. Hippolytus mentioned a caldera in my vision. Yellowstone is the largest super volcano in the world. Cychreides is going to try and ignite it, that must be what light the rain means. He's going to end the world by lighting the volcano. If he succeeds no one will be able to stand against the giants because everyone will be dead from the volcanos eruption. The only thing I can't figure out is what's beyond the land of which we know?" I said and Malcolm cleared his throat.

"Their aren't many records of this but back in Ancient Greece the city-states referred to their territory as the 'Land they know' because it was their region. Anywhere past that was considered beyond that land." he explained. I stared at him for a few seconds before rolling my hand for him to explain further. He looked at me "That's all I know." he said finally.

"Perfect." Mark grumbled and Clarisse smacked him.

Chris rubbed his temples "Look we'll deal with that part later we have a location let's stop Cychreides first and then deal with the giant okay?" he suggested. We all nodded and agreed after that we all said our goodbyes. Clarisse and Chris kissed goodbye before we all climbed into one of the armored trucks Hephaestus cabin provided. Chris was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Mark was in the back. Chris started the truck and we all took one last look at the camp.

Then we started down the road.

 **REVIEW PLEASE I HAVE NONE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THIIIIINK!**


	9. Chapter 9

"All I do is win, win, win no matter what!" I sang.

"Got money on my mind I can never get enough!" Chris yelled.

"And every time I step up in the building!" Mark continued.

"EVERYBODY'S HANDS GO UP!" The three of us sang at the same time.

The three of us threw our hands up and laughed as the song ended. Yeah we were having a nice time on our way through the city trying to stay positive about our inevitable death. As we calmed down another song came on and Mark whistled "Dang this station has such great songs!" he said as he sharpened his sword.

Chris grinned as we left the city and got on the highway "Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin worked together to make it. It plays song based on what you're feeling. We were feeling scared so it played these awesome songs to cheer us up." he explained. I laughed he was right I was feeling better, until Mark opened his freaking mouth!

"Speaking of Aphrodite" he shoved his head in between me and Chris "What's up with you and Drew?" he asked. I frowned and looked at him confused. He laughed "Come on man everyone knows you're hitting it!" he said with a wide grin. The grin dropped when I hit him the face with the side of my gun, he groaned and held his bleeding nose. I glared at him and almost decided to whack him again but stopped myself, once was enough for now.

I kept staring at him as blood poured out of his nose "Never say that about Drew again! If you do I'll snap your neck!" I growled. Mark lifted an eyebrow as he stared at me in shock.

Chris just shook his head as he pulled off to the side of the road and turned the car off. He looked at the two of us "Guys we have a long trip ahead of us can we not fight the whole way and just make up?" he asked. Mark and I looked at each other and then we looked at Chris.

"NO!" we both said.

Chris threw his hands up in defeat "Well I tried." he said and laid back. When we noticed that he wasn't turning the car back on he looked at us "I'm not driving until you guys agree not to fight." he said. Me and Mark looked at each other again, he rolled his eyes and held out a bloody hand. I scowled but took it anyway, Chris smiled and started the car again. We drove for a few miles before Chris spoke again "So not to start a fight but what _is_ with you and Drew? Are you guys together or just like having fun?" he asked.

I didn't get as mad at Chris, he was my friend and he had tried to help me when we worked for Kronos. I owed him and I would repay by being nice "We're together." I muttered. Mark groaned as the bleeding finally stopped and poked his head between us again.

"She dates other guys though. Why are you still with her? Actually she hasn't dated anyone recently...oh dude. Nice!" he said grinning like a lunatic. I just stared at him confused, Chris looked just as confused as me. Mark laughed "Dude it's one thing to fall for a girl but to make someone like Drew fall for you is a whole different thing!" he said. What was he talking about? Drew doesn't feel that way about me and even if she did I don't feel that way about her. I mean if she said she felt that way about me it would be nice because she enjoys spending time with me just like I enjoy spending time with her.

The radio switched to "When a man loves a woman" in that moment. I quickly hit the button and switched it off. I cleared my throat "I haven't 'fallen' for Drew dude. She's my girlfriend and that's it." I said firmly. Mark licked his lips and laughed again which was starting to piss me off!

Mark finally sat back grinning "Bro you are totally in love with that chick! I may be the son of the war god but I have a sense about these things! You looooooove Drew!" he teased. I cracked my neck, this guy was asking for another crack in the face! I grit my teeth as he laughed I was so close to losing my cool and killing this guy!

Chris must have noticed my agitation "Let's get some food guys. Oh look a Burger King! Thank the gods." he said under his breath. I took a deep breath and calmed down a little as we all climbed out of the truck. I finally got a good look of the car, it was a big black Ford that was completely reinforced with Celestial Bronze and had a few hidden enchantments. The magic hid us from most monsters so it should be a smooth trip...I just totally jinxed it didn't I?

Anyway we walked in and ordered some food, we sat down and went over the game plan. Mark picked at his fries "So the flames of Salamis. That's Cychreides no doubt but what does it mean light the rain? How can you burn rain?" he asked. I admit I had been thinking about that too, how can you set water on fire?

Chris took a sip of his soda "I think I have an idea about that. Rain doesn't just mean rain it might mean a storm. There is always rain in different storm. Sam can you see any storms heading to Yellowstone?" he asked. I blinked my eye and quickly went on to the internet, my eyes darted around as I flew through different weather reports. I winked and clicked on one site, it was a bunch of storm chasers, they were chasing a huge dark cloud. It was almost black and they mentioned how it was heading for Yellowstone and would collide with the firestorm.

"Yeah their is a storm heading straight for the park." I said and then looked a little more "It's going to hit in five days." I said and looked at the two guys. They looked a little shocked probably because they could see the video and website in my eye so it looked creepy but I really don't care.

Chris shook his head quickly and regained himself "Five days. We can make it to Yellowstone before then easy." he said. Mark looked a little uneasy I was hoping that maybe his fried were poisoned? That would be great! Chris saw it too "Something on your mind Mark?" he asked and the son of Ares looked scared now.

"I mean, that line in the prophecy. _A victory won through death and pain._ Doesn't that mean one of us will die?" he asked. I didn't want to admit it but yes if the prophecy said someone died it means one of us is going to die. I didn't want to think about it at all I wanted to enjoy my meal that tasted like sawdust now. We stopped talking and finished our meals and made our way back to the car. We climbed in and Mark had a wicked grin on his face and he didn't like it as we left the parking lot.

"So...you don't love Drew?" he asked innocently. I nodded and glared at him wondering where he was going with this. He reached over and flipped the radio on again.

"Endless Love!"

I switched the channel

"I'm thinking out loud!"

I switched it again

"I love you so would you go with me!"

I punched the radio and broke it.

For once I enjoyed the silence.

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

We were almost there before we were attacked! We were so close! We were just about to leave New York when the hellhound rammed the car. We didn't even expect it or anything the shadows in the passing trees seemed to get darker and then boom it rammed us head on! We all screamed as the car flipped and crashed into a tree and then fell to the side. I knocked my metal eye and it took a few hits before it rebooted and I could see again.

Mark was kicking the window trying to break it and Chris was trying to unlock the door. I rolled my eyes and pressed Discord against the windshield and fired. The glass shattered and Mark took the initiative, he scrambled out with his sword drawn. He nodded and then I crawled out with my gun aimed, Chris had his dagger in his hand as he joined us. The car was destroyed beyond repair and looked like it was spewing oil, oh man Grover wasn't going to like that.

The hellhound was gone! It was as if it just wanted to ram our truck and then get the hell out of there. I kept my gun aimed at the forest as we all backed up to the ruined trunk and got our stuff. Chris handed me my bag and I slung it over my back. Mark cursed in Greek as he lifted his blade, it was chipped and cracked one swing and it probably would shatter. He scowled as Chris gathered the last of the supplies "I spent all night sharpening this thing! Where the hell is that hellhound I'll murder it! I'll break its stupid neck!" he shouted and started for the trees.

I grabbed him and he glared at me but I held a finger to my lips. I switched to thermal vision and I could see bits of orange behind the trees way in the distance. We were being watched. I couldn't make out what it was but we were definitely being watched. Something sent that monster to derail us and slow us down "I saw a sign for a hotel about three miles down the road. Come on we should reach it by sunset." Chris said and I nodded.

We all started walking and it was Mark grumbling about his sword, Chris making sure our supplies weren't damaged, and me walking backwards making sure we weren't being followed. We were I could easily tell, whatever was following us clearly didn't know I could see them. As we walked Chris handed us waters...did dating Clarisse turn him into a mother hen or something?! I took it with a nod and Mark just grumbled a thanks before he glared at his sword again.

I knew I was going to regret this but I drew my tanto knife that was sheathed into my boot and taped his shoulder. He looked at the knife "Take it man. Can't have you defenseless." I said and he nodded before gripping it. I felt a little worried the last person I gave my weapon to ended up dying in an explosion. I shook the thought out of my head as we continued walking, I could see the time and we were walking for about an hour and a half when everything happened.

Whatever was following us must have had enough because they suddenly picked up their pace. I aimed my gun and was ready to kill them when I saw another orange shape in the trees. Then another and another and another. At least fifteen humanoid figures were watching us. I took a deep breath "Guys we have to run. Now!" I said and we all took off. The figures started running too and they were pretty damn fast, as we were running I saw a building in the distance.

"In there! Go!" I shouted and we cut into the forest and made our way to the large building. I heard giggling as we ran through the trees, okay so if there is one thing scarier than monsters it's the sound of laughter when being chased! That shit is just not natural!

We ran through the forest and the giggling got louder and louder it sounded like a bunch of girls. I heard Chris cry out in pain, I turned and saw him on the ground. Something was dragging him away "Chris!" I shouted and started after him. Mark grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Let me go!" I ordered but he wasn't listening. He had a steel grip as he dragged me into what looked like an old warehouse, we quickly ran in and shut the door.

Whatever was out there was strong because something slammed into the door and knocked us both to the ground. We quickly got up and pressed against the door as the creatures banged on the door even more. Mark momentarily left me to hold it back as he grabbed an old pipe and ripped it right off the wall. He slid it into the doors bars and I helped him bend the bar so it was locked in place. The creatures shrieked and roared as they banged some more but the door wouldn't open.

Eventually it died down and we heard footsteps retreating into the forest. Mark and I sat down against the door sweaty and breathing heavily, then I slammed Discord into his head. He cried out in pain before I tackled him to the ground "Why did you do that!? You left Chris to die!" I growled as I punched him. He spit out some blood before kicking me off of him, I groaned as I fell to my side and he shoved his dagger, _my_ dagger, against my throat.

"Listen he was a goner anyway! Kid of Hermes?! No way he would survive out here!" and with that I headbutt the guy. I was once again thankful for my metal face because Mark grunted and fell of of me. I grabbed my rifle and pointed it at him. We were both cut up and bleeding from that little scuffle.

"We are going to save him!" I said through gritted teeth and Mark looked at my gun before he looked up at me. Anger and hatred was evident in his eyes.

"Fine"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! I finally figured it out! Look up Cable in the Deadpool videogame! His face is what Sams face looks like just draw the line right at his nose and then turn the metal bronze and the eye red and that's Sam.**

* * *

We agreed that we would search for Chris in the morning because if we ran into the forest at night whatever was out there would kill us. We realized it was some old meat factory, probably abandoned before I was even born if the decayed meat was any indication. I used my backpack as a pillow and rested my head trying not to think about Chris, eventually I drifted off to sleep.

The dream I had, as usual, was terrifying.

I was in a cave I couldn't see the entrance but it was definitely a cave. I saw Hippolytus walking in carrying a box the size of a small car, he placed it on the ground and cracked his back. He walked over with a clipboard and stared into the shadows "Delivery for...Sipy?" he asked and a laugh broke through the darkness. A shadowy figure approached him, it was human size and was clearly a woman as she walked up without fear.

"Thank you Hippolytus! These potions will help with my party. All we need is the guest of honor, I'll deliver him to you as soon as he is in my grasp. As for that child of Ares...I will greatly enjoy killing him!" she said. Her voice was distorted but it was female and the way she was talking made it sound like she had a grudge against Ares. Maybe she had a grudge against the gods and was just excited to kill one of their kids.

Hippolytus grunted "Just make sure the boy is unharmed I do not wish to receive a package that is already broken. Really says something about my delivery methods and I can't have that." he explained. The woman nodded and with that Hippolytus walked out and the woman opened the box.

"The trap is set...time to send out the bouncer." she said and I heard a roar and shrieking echo throughout the cave. I heard rumbling like footsteps approach us and then the ground gave in under me. I was falling down a large pit, I saw fire at the bottom and I knew now that this must be the caldera of Yellowstone. I screamed but it wasn't a scream it sounded like a roar, it was the same roar I heard Cychreides make when we met. Just before I hit the flames everything went black.

I woke up in a sweat I was breathing heavily as I looked around, I saw Mark was looking through a window on a catwalk. He was supposed to wake me up but he took the whole night shift, who does he think he is being all...kind and whatnot! Jerk! I gathered my stuff and holstered my gun as I made my way up the catwalk. He barely looked at me, he just gave a nod as I handed him some food. I lost my appetite, we were four days away from the end of the world and we weren't even out of the state.

I looked out the window and saw nothing in the trees, I switched to thermal and still I saw nothing. I let a sigh of relief as I made my way down and Mark was already going for the door. I shouldered Discord "Here we both need to..." I froze when Mark grabbed the doors and ripped them open. The bar that was keeping it locked snapped like a twig and the doors flew open and Mark walked out without another word. What is going on with him? Why isn't he complaining or trying to hurt me for beating him last night? Why was he not muttering about having to save Chris? Why was he acting so...peaceful?

"Hey? You alright man?" I found myself asking, I wasn't really one to get all deep and stuff with people I don't like so this was foreign territory. He glared at me as we slowly and cautiously entered the forest, we walked side by side making sure nothing caught us by surprise. He had his dagger and his shield at the ready while I had my rifle pointed and ready to fire at anything that tried to sneak up on us. Anyway as we walked Mark took a deep breath and scowled as we trudged on.

"It's...Lou Ellen." he grumbled in a low voice. I looked at him, what did Lou Ellen have to do with this? She was a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic and what did this have to do with anything? After a few more steps he lifted his head up "She broke up with me last night. Over IM." he mumbled. I whistled that's bad, I mean it's one thing to break up in person, or have me and Drew break you up but to have someone break up with you over Iris message was just plain horrible.

I cleared my throat as I lowered my gun and looked at him "Sorry man break ups suck." I said as we heard a twig snap. I turned and fired and...oops I shot a squirrel! We just kept walking in a hurry before some nymphs killed us for that. As we walked I kept switching to thermal hoping to catch the maniacs who took Chris but no luck. I sighed and looked at Mark who looked like he was trying really hard not to cry "Hey, don't worry about it dude. Let's just find Chris and keep going." I said and Mark glared at me but nodded.

He took a deep breath "Look man I got something I should probably tell you...did you hear that?" he said looking around. I switched to thermal again and looked around, I saw an orange shape in the distance. I pointed and we both took off after whatever it was, I switched to regular sight and caught just a blur of whoever we were chasing. I aimed my gun but Mark grabbed the barrel "We need it alive! Come on!" he said and I growled. Why does everyone keep touching my gun?! I swear I'm going to cut off the hand of the next person that grabs it.

We ran through the forest trying to keep up but we just heard giggling and then suddenly the creature just vanished. We stopped and caught our breath I looked around but saw nothing, whatever it was just ceased to exist. I groaned in annoyance and fired into the air, Mark jumped and punched my arm "Want them to hear you?! We need the element of surprise!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes "That only works when we know what we are dealing with and when we know what they even are! Right now they could be watching us so guess what? No element of surprise you idiot!" I said angrily. Mark punched my jaw and I shoved the butt of my gun into his gut. He groaned and swiped his knife against my cheek, I winced and felt the cut on my cheek. I grit my teeth and tackled him right as he swiped again, this time however he hit the metal part of my face and sparks flew as we fell to the ground.

We both started punching each other, I had the advantage since half of his hits landed on my metal face and hurt his hand. I involuntarily switched to battle vision and the crosshairs gave me a description of my target, again like the Terminator. I saw a description on his chest that said he had a few broken ribs my arms moved themselves and I punched his chest making him cry out in pain. I brought my hand back and punched him again, I smiled a little when suddenly something slammed into my side.

I flew about twenty feet and slammed into a tree trunk. I groaned in pain as I caught sight of something big picking Mark up and then started towards me. My vision was blurred but I caught a glimpse of horns and what looked like a tuxedo.

The monster reached towards me.

Then all I saw was black.

 **REVIIIEEEWWWWW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Have you ever seen a computer reboot? That little wheel pops up and then after a few seconds the system comes online saying _System Reset_ or something? Well that's what it's like having a magical bionic eye created by a god. When I began to regain consciousness a little pinwheel popped up in the darkness and then it vanished and a bunch of information popped up.

 _All organs functioning normally._

 _Temporary deafness in one ear._

 _Sprained wrist._

 _One friendly target two feet to the left._

 _Two enemy targets ten feet to the right: One monster and one mortal._

 _Switching to Battle Mode._

I opened my eyes and my vision was red. I looked to my right and could see a girl, she wasn't the girl from my dream I knew that. The monster on the other hand was someone I recognized, when he had reformed I had made him a top commander in the Titan army. I had heard what Percy did to him when he killed him the second time.

Yep, I was looking at the Minotaur wearing a massive black tuxedo he was grunting and mooing like a cow. I glared and reached for my gun only to see my hands were bound, I grit my teeth but remained silent as I saw my feet were also tied. I looked over and saw Mark next to me in a similar predicament I heard the girl groan in annoyance "When they wake up do what you want but Sipy wants them alive!" she said and the monster nodded.

I silently scooted next to Mark and nudged his shoulder "Mmhmmm huh?" he mumbled. I looked over and saw the Minotaur and the girl were still talking, how that woman understood that cow I'll never know.

I nudged him some more and his eyes fluttered open, his forehead had a bloody cut from our fight and I probably looked no better. He lifted his head and winced but I clamped my bound hands over his mouth and looked over to our captors. He noticed them too and nodded, I lowered my hands and he remained silent. I looked over and I switched my vision back to normal and got a good look at where we were for the first time. It was some sort of warehouse, abandoned obviously, and I squinted to try and adjust to the light that was hitting me in the face.

When I was finally able to adjust I noticed the girl was gone and the Minotaur was looking down at me. I think he recognized me because he grunted softly and cocked his head to the side. I tried for a smile "Heyyyyy buddy long time no see! I hope there's no hard feelings for me leaving the army." he picked me up by the neck and lifted me high in the air. He was crushing my windpipe "Okay...so you're a little pissed...I get that!" I squeaked as I hit his massive arm to get him to lighten his grip.

Turns out Mark is the hero in this situation!

Mark had started sharpening a pipe against the wall as soon as he woke up and use it to cut his bonds. He go to his feet and ran the pipe into the monsters leg. He howled and dropped me, making me land flat on my back and groan as my shoulder blade felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. I rolled on the ground trying to stop the pain in my back but I couldn't reach it, I looked up and saw Mark and the Minotaur staring each other down. The monster had gotten his classic battleaxe and Mark had nothing but a sharpened pipe. If I were to put money on it I didn't like Marks odds.

He proved me wrong.

He charged the Minotaur and when he raised his battleaxe to split the guy in half I looked away. I heard the monster roar in pain and I looked back up to see the pipe lodged in its...Oh my gods! Who puts a pipe there?! Oh gods well Mark just turned the monster from a he to a her! The monster was on his knees practically sobbing in pain. Somehow Mark was able to lift his battleaxe and right when the Minotaur ripped the pipe out of his...special area Mark brought it down on his neck. The monster was decapitated and turned to dust leaving only a sharpened pipe and hoof as a spoil.

Mark walked over to me and used the pipe to break my bonds and help me up. I rubbed my sprained wrist and looked at the seventeen year old in front of me. I didn't really know what to do "Thanks, that was pretty impressive...and disgusting did you have to castrate the poor thing?" I asked and Mark smirked. I grinned as I pat his back, a little spark of friendship "Come on let's find our stuff." I said and we looked around the warehouse.

"Up here!" he shouted and I made my way up and our stuff was on a table overlooking the entire first floor. I threw my jacket on and put on my hat before holstering Discord. Only to scream in pain, Mark looked over as I grabbed my shoulder in pain. He knelt next to me and helped me take off my jacket and he lifted my shirt and took a sharp breath. He took something out of his bag "Dude this is gonna hurt so get ready. The bone isn't broken you got a pretty deep gash." he said and I felt a sharp pain halfway down my back.

I groaned a little as Mark slowly stitched my back up, every press of the needle felt like I was being stabbed. I clenched my hand into a fist to try and deal with the pain "So, you know...ah!...Sewing?" I asked and Mark chuckled a little.

"Nah not entirely Ares cabin gets a lot of scars and cuts, we gotta learn how to stitch ourselves up after a battle." he said as he was almost done. He had reached my shoulder blade and it felt like the knife had stayed in and he was twisting it! Mark stopped for a second before continuing "You know most people would be a crying mess right now. That is some pain tolerance." he commented as he continued stitching.

I was trying very hard not to cry after he said that "You don't live the life I have without suffering a lot of pain." I said through gritted teeth. I really hope I don't break my teeth! I like my teeth very much. Mark finally closed up my wound and cut the thread. I let a sigh of relief and wiped away any few tears that escaped as he sat in front of me. He looked at me curiously as I looked at myself without a shirt, I never really paid attention to my scars but I could see two big ones.

The jagged three foot long scar from Shermans sword that ran from my right shoulder down to my stomach. The worst one was right in the center of my chest above my heart it was an oath I took when I was fourteen to my manipulative and psychotic immortal brother Horkos the god of oaths. He had made me do his dirty work and when he burned the oath into my skin it stayed even after he removed the oath. It scared and even though it was white scars they still spelled out my oath in Ancient Greek perfectly.

 _Retrieve the golden apple of discord and return it_

I rubbed my chest and felt the scars and noticed Mark was looking at them. After a few seconds I put my shirt on and winced a little over the fabric hitting the stitches. Once I had my jacket on Mark spoke "You know Clarisse told me about you. How you can be trusted but you betrayed us. You fought for Kronos, you even killed my older brother Josh in the Battle of the Labyrinth." he said he didn't actually sound mad he sounded more curious.

I nodded and bit my cheek a bit "Yeah, I regret that. Trust me when you see the horrors Kronos did first hand you learn the gods aren't all that bad." I said I told him about Harley being kidnapped, my fight with Koios, and how Alabaster sent my own brother for me to kill to try and break me.

Mark looked stunned for a second before he looked down and scratched his head "Wow...Well sorry man. I love fighting as much as the next guy, but I don't think I'd want to deal with that." he said and I nodded in agreement. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I gave a soft chuckle.

"Sorry for...you know, attacking you a bunch of times." I said and he nodded.

"Ditto, you're right though. We need to find Chris, he's the thief in the prophecy so we need to save him." he said and we both stood up and got our stuff together. When we were done I walked down and grabbed the spoil of war from the Minotaur. I handed it to Mark and he grinned as he took it before holding out his hand "Friends?" he asked.

I took it with a smile.

"Friends."

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

When we walked out we weren't sure where we were I saw high buildings, we were in the middle of a city. So I did the most natural thing on earth. I used my eye to go onto the internet and see where we were on Google Maps. We were out of New York thank the gods but I didn't like where the map said we were.

"We're in Detroit, Michigan. How did we get here in just a couple hours?! It's only noon!" I said as we started down the road. We both looked around at the skyscrapers looming above us and tried to get our bearings. Finally Mark tapped my shoulder and I winced a little cause he hit my stitches but I looked at what he was pointing at.

It was a large building that said _Amazon_ on it and we both stared at it for a few seconds. Mark looked at me "Dude? You don't think that maybe the Amazons and Amazon are connected do you?" he asked. I honestly never thought about it before I thought it was just a name you know? Just the name of a company that had no connection to mythology.

I've been wrong before and I'll be wrong again.

We walked in and we were met by a pretty woman, who couldn't have been more than twenty, with a name tag that said _Rebecca_ on it. She smiled at us "Can I help you?" she said in a soft voice. I didn't even know what to ask I mean we needed help but I doubt just saying that would get us very far.

"You absolutely can beautiful!" Mark said and I looked at him stunned. Was he really hitting on girls now? I gotta admit I admire his complete failure to understand that we are on a fucking deadline! I slapped him in the back of the head before clearing my throat.

"Yeah this wouldn't happen to be related to like the actual Amazons would it?" I asked and the woman immediately dropped her smile. She drew daggers that I hadn't even seen and pressed them against our throats.

She glared at us as she pressed the daggers deeper "You have five seconds before I slice your throats." she said. I was trying hard not to sweat as I saw about ten more armored women rush out with weapons ready. I gulped hard as I looked around we were completely outnumbered!

"We just want to talk about some transportation. We want to leave the city as soon as possible. We mean absolutely no harm." I said as calmly as I could. The women didn't lower their weapons at all and I was beginning to think about how many of these girls I could take out before they killed me. Probably none.

Finally Rebecca lowered her daggers and stared at me for a little longer than I would have liked. She walked over to a computer and typed in something "We have a flying chariot for sale. Hundred drachma." she said.

Mark scoffed "Who has that kind of money?!" he asked and I smirked as I walked over. I handed Rebecca a large sack filled with the Greek coins. One of the perks of being the head of the richest cabin in camp! As I started to turn away she grabbed my wrist and quickly wrote something on a small card "Chariot will be brought around in ten minutes." she pushed the card into my palm and winked "Enjoy." and then she left. All of the other Amazons left the room too and I looked at the card she gave me.

 _Rebecca Powers_

 _IM me sometime ;)_

I stared at the card for a few seconds before I showed it to Mark. He grinned and held up his fist, I just rolled my eyes and threw the card in a trashcan. Mark looked at me like I was insane "Dude! She's interested aren't you?!" he asked I just shrugged.

"I have a girlfriend Mark." I said and he just shook his head. I noticed him take the card out of the trash and I smirked a little as we walked out of the store. We heard a garage door open and a pegasus brought out a large golden chariot. We both climbed in and Rebecca gave me another wink and I shivered a little before snapping the reigns. We took off into the sky and soon we were high in the clouds burning through Michigan and into Ohio in no time at all.

As we flew over a city I yawned, it was only three in the afternoon but I was exhausted. It may have been the shoulder wound or maybe just the worry of going to sleep and seeing something truly horrible. I had to keep going but Mark grabbed the reigns from my hands "Get some sleep man don't worry I'll keep it steady." he assured. I nodded but just to be sure I pulled some rope out of my backpack and tied my waist through one of the rings of the chariot and then immediately passed out.

Once again I was plagued by nightmares but instead of seeing Cychreides or Hippolytus I saw something else.

I saw another giant he was thirty feet tall and had dragon legs like Hippolytus but that's where the similarities ended. His dragon legs were a brilliant gold and his skin was the color of obsidian. His eyes were completely blue like sapphires, his hair was dreadlocks and was braided with small daggers. He was somewhere in the desert I could tell from all of the sand and stuff but where?! Sahara? Gobi? Mojave?

He walked around what looked like an abandoned town like in those old western movies. He grinned as he spread his hands "A perfect trap!" I don't know who he was talking to but that didn't matter. He walked around and drew a long golden staff slung across his back. He paced around the center of the town "I will truly enjoy killing you! I await you!" he said and he looked directly at me.

"Son of Eris! You're death will be truly painful! You're mother will regret ever having killed me!" he said viciously.

I woke up screaming, I mean I was shrieking like a little girl as my eyes shot open. Mark grabbed me before I fell out of the chariot "Whoa man! You okay?" he asked and I nodded as I got my breathing under control. I looked at the time in my eye, it was nine at night and I was no longer tired.

"I'll take over. Get some sleep Mark." I said and took the reigns. He nodded and tied the rope around his waist and conked out in seconds. I took a deep breath as I thought about my dream, my mother killed that guy?! Who was he?! Why did he want to give me a painful death?! Okay that last one isn't really a question I'm very popular in the whole painful death category.

All I knew for sure was we were in for way over our head.

We had two giants to kill!

 **REVIEW GUYS! PLZZZ!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was roughly two in the morning and we were flying over Missouri. The clouds had parted and Mark was passed out next to me. I looked up and stared at all of the stars in the sky. Drew told me the names of all the constellations whenever we sneaked out of our cabins at night.

What? You think just because she's shallow and mean and spends more time on her make up than anyone that she isn't smart?! Well guess what next to the Athena cabin members she is one of the smartest people at camp! So shut your mouth before I break your foot off and shove it in there!

Anyway as we were flying we hit some turbulence, Mark snorted and kept sleeping. I looked around, we shouldn't be hitting turbulence like that so low. I looked behind us and paled, a huge black cloud was tailing us. Anemoi Thuellai! I shook Mark awake and he frowned as he stretched and yawned "Waddya want Sam?" he asked groggily.

I rolled my eyes and pointed behind us "Storm spirits here take the reigns!" I said and handed him the ropes. He woke up fast as he snapped them and we flew faster. I grabbed Discord and stood behind Mark, I dropped to one knee and aimed down the sight. I switched to battle vision and the crosshairs counted how many enemies were following us.

 _One hundred and twenty four enemies_

I gulped I was fast but not that fast! I cocked my gun and fired, a spirit turned to dust and another took its place. I fired again and again no matter how many I killed another just took its place. I kept firing and the spirits were closing in on us. Soon they were so close I could see the hatred in their eyes, then I remembered something. I quickly grabbed my bag and dug around I knew I brought one but where did I put it?!

Finally my hand closed around something the size of a tennis ball. I pulled out a golden apple from my cabin and grinned as I looked at the approaching spirits. I pressed the apple against my lips "For the most vicious." I whispered before exhaling. A faint red mist left my mouth and the apple glowed red before it was back to normal. I stood up and looked at the spirits "CATCH!" I shouted and threw the apple off the side.

Nearly all of the spirits shrieked and dove after the apple that was lost in the clouds below. Maybe twenty stayed behind they probably didn't hear me over the roar of the wind. I quickly reached over and grabbed Marks bag and took out his cracked and damaged sword just in case I had to fight hand to hand. I aimed my gun but then a spirit came out of nowhere from the side and slammed into me and the chariot. I toppled over the side and grabbed the axle of the wheel as I fell. I looked down and nearly cried at what I saw.

Discord fell out of my grip when I was hit and now the rifle was falling seven hundred feet to the ground below. I whimpered as it vanished in the clouds and then anger coursed through me as the wind spirit that attacked me was gaining on us. I tried to grab another part of the chariot but I was too low. I was losing my grip when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm, I looked up and saw Mark straining to pull me up. I grabbed his arm and hauled myself up a little. My shoulder was killing me as I felt the stitches rip open but I just lost my gun I wasn't going to let something like pain stop me.

I was just able to reach the side of the chariot and I let go of Mark and practically leaped into the chariot. I could feel blood soaking my shirt and pants but I still didn't care. I was so angry I couldn't think straight! That spirit left me defenseless but not only that I now lost the gift I got for last year! My Winchester repeater was now lost forever!

The storm spirit was right on top of us and...well like I said I wasn't really thinking straight. So what I did next you can't really blame on me I was angry!

I jumped out of the chariot and tackled the spirit!

Now under normal circumstances the spirit could just evaporate and I would plummet to my death. However I think I seriously caught the storm spirit by surprise because I physically touched it and we both shot down. As we were falling I could hear Mark scream my name but it soon grew faint as I fell through the clouds punching the spirit without mercy. I beat and cursed the spirit the entire way down it kept trying to vanish but I don't know I think maybe my fast punches were disorienting it enough that it couldn't focus enough to change into thin air.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed as I looked down and saw a river. We were heading right for it and I don't know how either of us were going to survive the impact but I didn't care! Send me to the Underworld with a bow on my head I'm killing this fucker if it's the last thing I do! Which it probably will be.

The river was getting bigger and bigger and then we just crashed right into it. The spirit broke into dust on contact so I was happy for a small microsecond before I slammed into the river. The water was freezing I was surprised I didn't hit the bottom with how hard I struck the water. I could feel the air being ripped from my lungs as the current pulled me and was swept through the water. My vision was dimming and I felt weightless, I found my thoughts going to Drew.

I love her. There I said it! I'm in love with Drew Tanaka and I wish I had told her before I left camp! Now she'll never know how I feel because this is where I die. The water suddenly felt warm, maybe my skin was so numb I couldn't tell the difference anymore.

My eye shut off as I began to lose consciousness...again!

Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me up.

 **REVIEW! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?! WHO IS HIS SAVIOR?!**


	15. Chapter 15

I felt pain in my back, someone was stabbing me. I winced with every stab as they seemed to be making a trail up my spine. When they hit my shoulder blade I screamed bloody murder. The person winced for a second "You were a screamer then and you are a screamer now!" a voice said. I froze, I didn't even feel the stabbing pain in my shoulder.

That voice! I know that voice!

I very carefully and unbelievably painfully turned my head and saw a tall teenager stitching up my back. I didn't think I'd ever see him again! I made sure that if I ever saw this guy again...I'd split his goddamn skull open! I'd rip his heart out and make him eat just so I could know that it was being digested! I'd gouge his eyes out and make him watch as I torture him! I should at least get to rip his eyes out since he did the same to me!

"Alabaster!" I growled viciously before I groaned in pain.

Alabaster Torrington smirked as he bandaged my shoulder. He sat down on a rock and stared at me, a fire roared behind him and I saw a small bedroll. I have never felt more anger than I felt right now! He fought against the gods! He made me kill my own brother! HE RIPPED MY FUCKING EYE OUT!

He licked his lips and gulped "You won't be going anywhere anytime soon man. Nearly every bone in your body was shattered upon impact. I saw you the fact that you're alive is remarkable." he said with wide eyes. I scowled as I tried to move and screamed so loudly it definitely could be heard for miles. It felt like molten lead was covering my body a few tears fell down my cheeks as I gasped for air. Alabaster stood up and looked down at me.

"I swear...I'm going to _kill_ you! I am going to burn you! I'm going to burn you from the inside out! I'll summon the Phonois to rip you to shreds!" I spat before nearly blacking out from the pain. I grit my teeth and tried to get my breathing under control. Alabaster didn't look scared as he stood up and splashed some water from the river on his face.

"Tempting, but really you kind of owe me. I saved your life."

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU MADE ME KILL MY BROTHER! YOU RUINED MY SIGHT! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" I screamed trying to ignore the pain but it was very difficult. Alabaster actually looked a little scared now. Was he expecting me to be grateful?! To thank him?! The day Mark and I kiss will be the day I forgive him for what he did to me!

Alabaster clicked his tongue "I told you last year that idea was more or less the work of Koios. He told me to send Jackson to break you. If I had known it was going to make you go crazy...I would have done it sooner!" he said grinning. Was he just enjoying my pain?! He was probably enjoying this because he knew if I wasn't gravely injured I would end his miserable life!

Actually wait a second there's a question.

"How...How did you know I was here?" I asked and Alabaster looked around. He sighed before he scratched the back of his head.

"I wasn't here to save you. I was here already when I saw you crash into the water. I didn't know it was you but the second I saw this" he held up my cowboy hat that Circe gave me "I knew it was you." he explained. He threw the hat onto my stomach and chuckled a little. I had not stopped glaring at him, I want to kill him! Oh my gods I have never wanted anything more than to make him suffer for what he did! He tapped his right eye "By the way, nice face dude. You were ugly before but man now you made bronze look ugly! How can you do that?! How does one make a metal ugly?" he asked laughing.

I was legitimately shaking with rage but I couldn't move! I might as well keep him here so when my bones heal I can break every bone in _his_ body! I stared at him "What are you doing here in the first place?!" I growled and Alabaster stopped laughing and scowled.

"None of your business Strife!" he barked and we both glared at each other for a good ten minutes. Finally he just scoffed "I was looking for someone. My friend." he grumbled. He has friends?! Doubtful since I thought we were friends. That was before I realized the gods were in the right, oh if I had my gun I'd so shoot him in the leg!

The thought of my Winchester made me want to cry again. I can't believe I lost my gun! Oh man Mark! What happened to him?! Last I saw he was being chased by about twenty storm spirits, he's a son of Ares but can he face all of them and win? I started to get worried and sat up only to scream even louder than I did before "Wow do you have a death wish man? In a few hours the healing magic will set in. Sleep it off." he suggested.

I didn't trust him! Who would but my eyelids started to get heavy. I yawned much to the pain in my jaw "Why...Why did you save me?" I asked. Alabaster looked shocked at my question and he stared at me as my eyes closed. He mumbled something under his breath but I didn't catch it. I passed out and if he's still there when I wake up I _will_ end his life.

The dreams that followed were almost as painful as my broken bones.

I saw Cychreides, he had made it to Yellowstone. He was stalking the grounds, liquid flame dripped from his scales burning the ground. His scales were once blood red now they were a deep char black as he swung his head back and forth. He snorted and blew fire into the air before his claws sank into the ground and he started digging like a dog. He blew flames and burned away some of the dirt before he continued to dig through the earth. He ripped out clumps the size of houses as he ripped through the dirt.

My dream changed and I saw Mark. He was in a city driving the chariot through a city, five storm spirits were right behind him. He looked terrified as I saw a bunch of cuts on his face, his black hair was coated in monster dust. He took a quick turn and a spirit was hit by a bus and exploded into gold dust. Mark kept weaving in and out of traffic keeping low to give the spirits more obstacles. He made another turn and he slammed his head into a low hanging traffic light. He fell to the ground dazed and the spirits circled around him laughing "For the mistress!" they said in unison.

My dream changed again.

I saw Hippolytus and the giant from before. They were standing in the warehouse with all of Hippolytus's deliveries and crates. They were talking and laughing "Truly funny Gration. I am glad to see you back! We shall trike fear into the hearts of mortals when we remake this world!" he said patting the giant on the shoulder. The giant, Gration, grabbed his hand and crushed it! Hippolytus shrieked as Gration pushed him to the ground and put a dragon leg against his chest and pointed his spear to the other giants head.

"Do not touch me! I cannot stand contact! Surely you remember that or have you forgotten your place brother?!" he asked menacingly. Where have I seen this before? This scene looks so familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it.

Hippolytus nodded his eyes filled with fear and then Gration huffed angrily and stomped out. The giant glared at the doorway "We should have left him in Tartarus!" he grumbled angrily.

I woke up and immediately clutched my head in pain. That was when I realized I could move again! I looked at my hands and then slowly got up, my joints cracked as I stretched but other than that no pain at all. I cracked my knuckles and looked around, the fire was recently put out and the bedroll was gone. Alabaster was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, I almost had him! I was so close to killing him!

"You're awake." came a voice behind me. I turned and saw Alabaster carrying a a few fish on a line. I stared at him before I jumped up and leaped towards him, he dropped the fish and held his hands up. Green energy shot out and hit me, I fell to the side as I drew Marks sword. I charged him as he drew his sword too, I smiled as I swung at him and he deflected. Like I planned the blade shattered and the hilt continue going down and the piece that was still in the the hilt cut Alabaster's chest.

He groaned a little and I punched him and sent him to the ground. I dropped on top of him and pressed the broken sword against his throat "Any last words you miserable pig?!" I asked and he just smirked. I growled and pushed the blade further "What are you so smug about?!" I demanded.

"You need me alive Sam! I'm the only one that knows where your friends are!" he said and I hesitated. Was he telling the truth? If he was than that means...I would unfortunately have to keep him alive! I reluctantly got off him and moved my dagger away from his throat. He let out a sigh of relief and sat up.

"The only reason you are alive is because I need to find my friends. That's it!" I spat angrily. He nodded as he rubbed his knuckles together. Even though I hated him I know for a fact that he has an extensive knowledge of Greek mythology. I glared at him "Do you know who Hippolytus is?" I asked and he nodded.

"Giant bane of Hermes."

I nodded and bit my lip "What about Gration? Ever heard that name?" I asked and Alabaster looked stunned.

"Haven't heard that name much, was surprised someone else even knew it. Although it's obvious why you would know him." he said. I looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gration is the bane of Eris."

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Is this really necessary?" Alabaster asked as we walked through the woods. I glared at him and then pushed him forward, I had his sword against his back. He tried to kill me and instead ripped my eye out the last time we were together. I wasn't taking any chances this time.

"Just keep walking Torrington! Where's Mark and Chris?!" I asked but it came out as more of an order. Alabaster didn't answer and I ran the sword through his shoulder. He shrieked and I kept him from falling over. Oh don't think of me as considerate the only reason I grabbed him was so he could keep walking through the pain. You think I care about this guy?! Not a chance in Hades!

I pushed him forward as he winced in pain and clutched his shoulder. After a few seconds of walking he opened his mouth "I don't know where Chris is but I think I know where Mark went." he said. I scowled, he said he knew where my friends were! Friends! As in the plural of friend! Now he's telling me he only knows where one of them is?!

I ran the sword through his other shoulder for that one. He screamed again and we kept walking, it is literally taking all my willpower not to kill him! He seemed to sense what I was thinking because he gave me a sideways smile "If it's any consolation...I'm sorry about your eye." he said softly. I growled and pushed him to the ground, he fell with a grunt from his wounded shoulders.

"You don't get to talk about that! You don't get to talk about anything except where Mark is! You got that?!" I snarled and he nodded. I picked him up and threw him forward, he had to grab a tree to keep himself balanced. After a few seconds I grit my teeth and went against my better judgement.

"You ruined my sight! You tried to kill my friends you tried to kill me!" I said through my teeth. I didn't even realize it but we had reached a road and in the distance I saw a city, maybe St. Louis. We continued down the road, and the Sun was just beginning to rise. It was roughly six in the morning, three days until Cychreides ignites the volcano.

Alabaster groaned from his wounds but I don't care! He could be getting ripped apart by the Furies themselves and I'd still tell him to keep going! He stopped for a second and looked to his right, I was about to hit him again when the trees rumbled. We both watched as a cyclops ran out "I knew it! Ever since I smelled that weapon I have followed your trail son of Eris! You will pay for killing Koios!" he roared. He must have been a deserter of the army when Kronos fell or something.

He charged me and I barely had time block as he swung at me. I lost my grip on the sword and landed twenty feet down the road. I rolled on the pavement and groaned as the cyclops approached me, I noticed something bronze on his back but I was more focused on his hand getting ready to kill me. He raised his fists and then cackled as he brought them down.

Then a sword went through his throat and he crumbled to dust as he fell on top of me. Alabaster was standing in front me with his sword raised, did he just kill that cyclops? I watched as the large pile of dust blew away in the wind, all that was left was...OH MY GODS!

"My rifle!" I said with a grin as I picked it up. Not a scratch on it it was absolutely perfect! I felt a tear fall as the son of Hecate loomed over me his sword in hand.

"That's two times I saved your life Strife." he said and I saw another cyclops approaching him from behind. I leaned over and fired, nailing the cyclops in the eye and killing him. I grinned as he turned around to look at the dust blowing away. This gave me time to stand up and point Discord at his head.

He turned and gasped, which made me grin "Now you're back to one. Keep walking Torrington." I said and he grumbled as he sheathed his sword. He started towards the city and I kept my gun trained on him as we reached the city limits. I don't really know what my gun turned into because of the Mist but no one said anything as we walked down the street.

"So...Drew Tanaka?" he asked and I hit him in the back of the head with my gun. He winced and rubbed his head then winced at his injured shoulders.

"What are you talking about?! How do you know about her?!" I said angrily. When he didn't answer I dragged him into an alley and pointed my gun at his head again. I had no more patience with him! Up until now I was being nice but he brought up Drew! That crosses a line!

He held his hands up in surrender "You talked while you were unconscious after I pulled you out of the river. You kept saying her name over and over again." he explained. I kept the gun trained on his and he grinned and lowered his hands "Are you seriously going to shoot me? Honestly what's to gain from that?" he asked laughing.

I think you know _exactly_ what I did after that.

I shot him in his fucking leg!

"Satisfaction." I said smiling.

He screamed and fell to the ground "Why!? Are you kidding me?! Oh gods this is worse than your stupid pistols!" he screamed in pain. I grabbed him and hauled him up, he limped ahead of me. I grinned at his misery it was so nice to see him in pain!

"Now where is Mark?!" I asked pressing the gun against his other leg and he shuddered. He took a shaky breath aw he must have really missed my habit of shooting him!

We were in the middle of the city now skyscrapers were looming above us. Alabaster gulped as he stopped "See that building?" he said gesturing to the biggest skyscraper. I nodded and he looked at me "Over the last few weeks demigods have been disappearing and I have been tracking the kidnappers to here." he explained.

"Looking for your friend?" I asked and he nodded. I know I'm going to regret this "Who is he anyway? You're Satan and last I checked he didn't have friends." I said angrily.

He bit his lip hesitantly "Ethan Nakamura. He disappeared after the Battle of Manhattan and I've been looking for him ever since." he explained. I went wide eyed should I tell him now? It would be hilarious! I may need his help though. I have no idea what is in that building and it was over fifty stories so it could hold an entire army!

"If he's in there we'll find him okay but only because I owe you! Our priority is finding Mark!" I growled and he nodded as he readied his sword.

Alabaster chuckled "Just like old times huh Strife?" he asked as he focused and green energy covered his wounds and they immediately began to heal. I sighed heavily, if Mark was in that building I was going to save him.

I readied my gun and started towards the building.

More determined than ever.

 **REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

As we crossed the street I read the name of the building "Discordia Tower? Oh no way that's a coincidence! Discordia is my mothers roman name." I muttered. Alabaster snickered a little as we walked into the building. The lobby was a large room with white tiles, it reminded me of the Plaza hotel we made our headquarters during the Titan War. As we walked in we heard a crash and we quickly got our weapons ready and stood back to back.

We both made our way down a hall and saw a receptionist talking into an earpiece. We cautiously made our way over and the lady clearly could see through the Mist. She eyed our weapons and then cleared her throat "Do you have an appointment with Ms. Sipy?" she asked and I was shocked. That woman from my dream had that name! She kidnapped Mark? She sent those storm spirits?! Who was she?!

"Uhhhh yeah? Yeah we are her seven appointment?" I said but it came out as more of a question. I mean I didn't know exactly what to do if I say no I would have to hurt her and she may just be a mortal under a spell or something. Anyway what really scared me was when the lady typed on her computer and then smiled.

"Of course! Mr. Strife and Mr. Torrington welcome! The elevator is to your right. Top floor." she said and then went back to her computer. Oh man this isn't good! Whenever someone says you're supposed to be here when you know for a fact you aren't that is the time to get the hell out of there. However Mark was here, if I could save him I would.

Alabaster and I walked into the elevator and when it shut I hit the top floor button and we started going up. The song that was playing made me want to vomit I have absolutely no idea what a Hollaback Girl is but all I know is I want her dead! Anyway Alabaster looked at me "Dude you know this is a trap right? Like no way we are walking out of here without a fight." he said. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He looked down "Just stating the obvious." he grumbled.

I hit in the gut with my gun "Do me a favor and shut your mouth!" I said angrily. He groaned but nodded as the door beeped and we walked out. We stepped right into a massive office that was wall to wall windows. The only part of the wall you could not see through was the elevator. A massive desk was at the far end of the room and a chair was facing the windows.

"Please come in! I've been waiting for you Samuel!" a female voice spoke behind the chair. I aimed my gun and walked forward, Alabaster was behind me in case something jumped out. We were halfway across the room when the chair turned. I was shocked to say the least I wasn't expecting the woman who kidnapped my friends to be so...normal looking. She had long brown hair, a slim figure, and hazel eyes. She stood up and walked over to us "I'm so glad you could make it Samuel! The party is about to begin!" she said and she started towards the elevator.

I held up my gun to her head "Stop! Where is Mark!? You kidnapped my friend and I want to know where he is!" I demanded. Sipy did not drop her smile as she too a step back from my gun.

"Ah yes Mark Chambers. I'm afraid I will not be releasing him, you see I have a bit of a grudge against the gods. Killing Mr. Chambers will be a lovely start. My patron has said that I will have my revenge on Apollo and Artemis soon. All I have to do is keep a son of Hermes and Ares prisoner for a few days. Once they are dead I am to send you and Mr. Torrington to Calico. Easiest thing to do! Especially for my company." she explained. I barely listened to her she had Mark _and_ Chris!

"What is this company?!" Alabaster asked and I slapped him before returning my aim to Sipy. She just chuckled as she walked back to her desk and pulled out a remote. She hit a button and the lights dimmed and a small projector popped out of the ceiling and started up. The window it was pointing at changed into a regular wall and we could see what it was showing which was some sort of graph.

Sipy walked over "Here at Discordia we do our best to create a better future! How do we do that? Correct! We destroy the gods! Our whole endeavor is destroying the gods and letting the Giants take over! Where do I fit into the picture? I'm so glad you asked!" I didn't ask "You see my company has been tasked with taking demigods and taking their power! We drain them of any power their godly parents gave them and we supply them to the Giants to help them fight! If you see from this chart our production has gone up fifteen percent since Kronos was defeated! Our company also supplies different immortals with anything they may need! Servants, monsters, weapons, or maybe just a new chariot!" She said switching to different slides.

Once she was done the lights came back on "Any questions?" she asked casually.

I was stunned and disgusted what's a word for that? Disgustunned? Let's go with that. I held my gun tighter "Who are you?!" I growled pressing my gun against her forehead.

For once her smile faltered "My dear Samuel don't tell me you don't recognize your own sister!" she said laughing. I was confused until she brought her fingers to her eyes and groaned a little as she pulled out contacts. She lifted her head back up and showed her crimson red eyes. She smiled widely "My name is not Sipy. It is Niobe, you will hardly ever hear of me!" she said angrily. I was starting to miss the psychotic cheerful one over this one.

"I was the only surviving daughter of Tantalus. I'm sure you remember him. The man who is in the Fields of Punishment standing in a lake with an apple tree above his head?" she explained.

I scoffed "You mean the guy who fed his children to the gods?! That's not someone to be very proud of!" I said very close to throwing up. This lady was sick! She was my sister too?! Wait how is she my sister?! I already have enough murderous siblings! I don't need anymore!

"I see you are still confused little brother. Allow me to explain. You see after the rest of my siblings were born father caught the attention of Eris. Soon after I was born and father said I was his only achievement that he was proud of. Then the gods punished him! It was then that I fell in love with a man. We had so many children and I was truly happy. Then Artemis and Apollo...they killed my children! Just because Apollo is the bringer of disease he convinced his sister to kill my children! It was then that I vowed revenge against the gods no matter how long it took! I was so distraught over the death of my children I ran to a hill and the gods turned me to stone. They call that place Mt. Sipylus." she said her eyes glowing brightly with anger and hatred.

"Sipylus? Sipy?" I pieced together and Niobe nodded with a smile. Did she think that was clever?! She took off three letters of the name and she probably thought she was the master of subtlety.

Niobe grinned as she looked behind me "I believe the charade can be dropped." she said and suddenly I had a sword against my throat. I looked over and Alabaster was grinning as he had his sword on my neck and he grabbed my gun. Oh you have to be fucking kidding me?!

"Sorry buddy but she promised to release Ethan if I help her bring in some demigods." he said not at all sounding sorry. I glared at him oh this was the time! This was most definitely the time!

"Ethan is dead! He died in the Battle of Manhattan! Everyone knows about it! He died trying to kill Kronos! His sword fractured and a piece of it stabbed and killed him! You've spent this whole time looking for a dead man!" I shouted. Alabaster started to lower his sword in shock and I saw that Niobe was a little worried but then her eyes grew brighter and she smiled.

"He is lying young Mr. Torrington. He is trying to trick you." she said and Alabaster winced as his eyes flashed red.

"Lying?...Tricking?...Yeah yeah Ethan is alive! I know he is!" he said menacingly. What the hell was that?! She like conflicted his mind or something. Can children of Eris control thoughts? She has had a long time to harness and learn her powers. Niobe was much stronger than me I knew that much but how much stronger than me?

"Please take him to the cells and then leave me so I can contact Hippolytus." she said laughing as the son of Hecate dragged me into the elevator. As we started going down I glared at the doors I swear I will kill Alabaster! I'm done with this guy!

Alabaster gripped the hilt of his sword tightly "Don't act so surprised Sam. Trust me just don't drink anything Niobe gives you and you'll be fine." he said. I clenched my jaw and brought my boot down on his foot. He winced and I pushed his sword away and threw him against the wall of the elevator. I grabbed his sword and he kicked me in the face, I felt blood start to drip from my nose as we wrestled for the sword. I heard the door open behind me and a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I was thrown out of the elevator and I slid across the ground. I saw a bunch of security guards rush me and then had me by my arms. I tried to fight but these guys were strong! As I fought I realized where we were. We were in some sort of underground warehouse. I saw weapons everywhere and cages filled with demigods and even some horses.

That was when I saw _the_ horse!

Have you ever seen an animal and it looked at you? The second you saw each other you seemed to understand one another? That's what this was like when I saw this horse. It was a deep black stallion much like Blackjack except the pegasus was a char black and this horse was literally as black as darkness! Have you ever heard of vantablack? It is the darkest color in existence it literally absorbs ninety nine percent of light and this horse was it! I couldn't even see its eyes because it melted into its fur. The only way I could tell it was a horse was the fiery golden mane and tail. The gold looked like it was actually made from liquid gold and then dipped into the hair. It was probably the most beautiful animal I have ever seen.

The security guards dragged me further into the warehouse and then opened a cage and tossed me into it. I groaned, they were not very nice!

"Sam?" a voice came up in the darkness. I looked up and couldn't help the smile that grew on my face.

"Mark! Chris!" I said and pulled the two guys into a hug. Marks cuts were still bleeding so he must have gotten here recently. Chris on the other hand looked horrible, he was covered in bruises, one of his eyes was black and swollen shut, and his lip was split.

Chris smiled "Glad you could finally join the party! Now all we need is to get out of this cage before that crazy chick kills us!" he said. How was he keeping a positive attitude?! Is he going crazy again? Maybe he's just happy that we're alive.

I didn't think long because Mark gave me another bone crushing hug "So glad you aren't dead bro! When you jumped out of the chariot I thought that was it! I'd have to finish the quest alone but man nothing can kill you!" he said smirking. I gave him a fist bump and grinned.

"Nah man, can't leave my bro behind!" I said and we laughed together. Chris was looking at us amazed probably because the last he saw us we were at each others throats. He just chuckled and we all sat down, it was then that the realization sunk in. I looked around "Guys we need to get out of here!" I said worried.

Chris grinned and nodded "Don't worry." he said chuckling a little.

"I've got a plan!"

 **REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

"So you think it'll work?!" I asked and Chris nodded as pulled out a small lockpick. Where he hid that I couldn't tell you Hermes kids are particularly crafty and sneaky.

Chris walked over to the door of the cage and started to pick it when we heard footsteps. We all shot back and pretended to be asleep, whoever was walking stopped right outside our cage. I heard the door open and a shadow fell over me.

"Sam? Sam? Wake up!" a voice said. I recognized it but I never thought I would hear it again. I opened my eyes and saw a blue eye shining next to a brown one. I opened my mouth in shock.

"Blake?" I asked incredulously and he nodded with a smile. I was about to ask what he was doing here when he put a finger to his lips. He clicked his tongue and we heard another pair of footsteps "This guy helped me escape. He says he knows you. I've been here a few days I saw you being dragged and I almost couldn't believe it was you." he said as he helped me up.

"How did you get in here?!" I asked.

"What happened to your face?!" he asked horrified. Oh yeah I forgot that not everyone has a bionic face. The last time I saw Blake was on the Brooklyn Bridge when he wanted out of the Titan army.

However I am just stalling here "A guy named Alabaster ripped my eye out in the war." I explained. Blake looked shocked as the footsteps got louder behind him.

"I told you I was sorry about that." came the voice of one Mr. Alabaster Torrington. I switched to my battle vision and grabbed him by the neck. I threw him against the bars of the cage and started squeezing his windpipe! Watching Alabaster slowly die by my hands...I can't explain the feeling but I'll try...it's absolutely irrefutably one hundred percent undeniably the most amazing feeling ever without having to cuddle afterwards. Yeah that's close enough.

Blake did his best to stop me but I was done with this guy! He has betrayed and hurt me enough! This time he dies! No force on this planet will stop me from breaking this fuckers neck! That was until Blake slammed something into the back of my head and I let go of Alabaster in my daze.

"We need him alive if we are going to get out of here! He helped me escape and he said he wants to help the others too." Blake said as I stood up and glared at both of them.

Finally I conceded "Fine! As soon as we are out of this though I am killing you!" I said as Alabaster handed me my gun. He didn't answer as I cocked the gun and motioned for Chris and Mark to follow as we made our way through the shadows of the warehouse. When we reached a small alcove I saw at least a hundred demigods all looking just as angry as Blake. They were all wearing similar armor as Blake, it wasn't Greek it was...okay I've had enough of the secrecy of this guy!

"Blake who the hell are you?!" I asked slightly irritated he is the only reason Alabaster is not dead and I really want to kill him! He looked confused as I pointed to all of the men dressed in similar armor and they were positioned like they were all one unit.

"What do you mean? These guys in particular? They are part of the Third and First cohorts from camp." he said casually. Cohort? From camp?! What in the hell is he talking about.

"Cohort as in like the Roman military?" I asked confused and Blake looked at me like I was crazy. He's not wrong but I have known him for three years and I still have no idea who he is.

Blake counted his men "Yes like the Roman military, how long have you been away from Camp Jupiter?" he asked. That threw Alabaster, Mark, Chris, and me completely out the window. Camp Jupiter?! Is he saying that their is another camp?! For Romans?! But does that mean...

"Are you a Roman demigod?" I asked and Blake nodded like it was obvious.

Blake realized that me and my friends, and Alabaster, were shocked. He looked confused "Aren't you guys? You're the son of Discordia, you're the son of Mars, you're the son of Mercury, and you're the son of Trivia." he said. We all looked at each other, I even momentarily forgot my anger to Alabaster because this was too confusing!

"Blake, we're Greek demigods!" I said a little too loud. Nearly every other demigod turned and stared at us shocked before they pointed their weapons at us. I aimed my gun at them "I wouldn't call this a fair fight. You'd need to get some more men!" I said angrily. Greeks and Romans never got along in history. My friends...and Alabaster all stood next to me with their weapons ready. Blake looked like he didn't want to fight but this wasn't about him. The Romans were backstabbers! They were selfish! Why did I hate them personally? No idea!

"I don't know who you are but Greeks are scum!" one of the Romans said. I smirked I could practically feel the murderous conflict that takes place here. I barely had to concentrate as I slammed the butt of my gun into the ground and already a fully armored army of Phonois appeared behind me waiting for my orders. They were spirits of murder they were under the dominion of Eris just like the dead soldier of every losing war must obey children of Ares.

Two small armies were now facing each other and I have to say I really liked my odds with the murderous spirits on my side.

Then Blake stepped in.

"Guys we can't fight! We need to work together!" he pleaded but I wasn't listening. It was like some ancient instinct was telling me to kill the Romans!

"HEY! PRISONERS OUT OF CONTAINMENT!" a bunch of security guards started towards us. I looked at the Roman demigods and then at the Phonois soldiers.

"Truce?" I asked and the demigods all nodded "PHONOIS! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" I ordered and the spirits swarmed after the guards. Me and Blake looked at each other "Run!" we both shouted and Greek or Roman it didn't matter we all fought our way through the compound. Blake shouted orders and the Romans shouted and slaughtered their way through. I grabbed Blake "Get my friends out of here!" I said as I looked at the last of the Phonois get turned to dust. I gulped "I have an idea to distract them get them out of here!" I said and Blake nodded. I ran in front of the men and fired my gun killing the lead guard "Come and get me!" I shouted before running off. The guards all started after me as the rest of the army made it to the stairs and elevator.

I ran through different sections knocking over boxes onto security guards who all had Celestial Bronze weapons as they chased after me. Where was it?! I take one right and then a left? Or was a right then a left? I turned and started firing at the guards. Every shot hitting its mark right in their chest. I had a small heart monitor detector whenever my battle vision scrolled over a guy. Every shot I took they immediately flat lined.

Finally I saw the cage, I tapped my heel and red smoke shot out of the ground like a geyser and the men all started attacking each other. I smiled as I ran to it and the stallion neighed as I shot the lock and pulled the door open. It nuzzled its head against me and I pet its mane "It's okay girl. Wait girl?" I looked down and immediately regretted it "Nope...you are most assuredly a boy. Kudos by the way." I said before he lowered his head. I saw a saddle next to the cage and in no time I had it harnessed. I love cowboys what can I say I know how to harness a saddle.

I hauled myself up just as fifty more guards started towards me. Then the most amazing thing happened.

The horse got angry!

It snorted angrily and then bucked up. When it brought its front hooves down the ground cracked underneath it. As a matter of fact the entire warehouse started to rumble, he neighed loudly and started towards the men. It simply walked, it looked at the men and suddenly they stopped charging me. They then proceeded to kill themselves with their weapons. I lowered my head so I could see what it was doing and I gasped. It's eyes had turned the color of molten lava, its eyes actually looked like mini volcano's!

I didn't think about it much because I kicked with my spurred boots and the horse took off. We galloped through the massive warehouse that looked like it was coming down. I realized that every step he took with his hooves made the whole building shake. I saw the door to the stairs and I shot the hinges, the horse kicked the door in two and shot up the stairs like eight at a time. Soon I heard the roar of battle and I broke through another door and saw all of the demigods fighting guards and even some monsters.

I saw Chris, Alabaster and Mark fighting side by side. I saw some Roman demigods found some chariots somewhere and they were using it to hide behind as they fired arrows. I clenched my jaw and kicked my spurs again and the horse thundered towards the chariots. I looked at the demigods "Attach the chariot! I'll cover you!" I said as I opened fire on the guards and monsters. It only took about a minute and when it was done I spurred the horse again and we shot across the lobby. No matter how fast he was moving I didn't fall off and my shots always hit their marks.

We shot over to my friends...and Alabaster "Get in now!" I said just as the elevator dinged. I looked back and saw Niobe walking out with a...Oh my gods that's a goddamn mini gun! Once everyone was in the chariot I spurred and the horse bucked up and then rammed the front door just as Niobe opened fire. Practically the whole front wall collapsed as the horse took of down the street. It's footsteps thundered and the roads cracked and parked cars went haywire as the horse shot down the street.

This was the most amazing feeling ever next to killing Alabaster! The wind in my hair and the speed this horse was going! Is this what cowboys feel all the time?! I love them even more now! Finally we were outside of the city and I pulled the reigns back a little. The horse came to halt and I hopped off and pet his mane. It neighed happily and nuzzled against me affectionately. I already loved this horse and I think I'm going to keep it but he'll need a cool name "Rival. I think I'll call you Rival." the horse whinnied in agreement.

I looked at my friends who were all climbing out I grabbed my gun and immediately hit Alabaster in the face and sent him to the ground. My friends didn't try to stop me as I pointed the gun at him.

"Time for you to start talking!"

 **REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Seriously?! Is this really necessary?!" Alabaster demanded as Mark finished tying him to a tree. I hadn't stopped glaring at him as I pointed my gun at him. Chris was currently frisking him and relieving him of any possible weapons.

I clenched my jaw "Seeing as how you were working for Niobe yes it is!" I said angrily. Alabaster must have sensed my anger pretty well because he gulped hard. I don't care if he's scared! He should be because I fully intend to end his life after he tells me what he knows. Chris finished his search and everything he found next to us and got started on a fire. The Sun was just beginning to go down I looked behind me and saw Rival grazing peacefully in a nearby field. The thought made me smile before I turned my attention back to our prisoner.

Alabaster was struggling against his bonds. They must have been too tight or something but I don't care! He looked at us "Look guys you are probably really mad but..." he didn't finish because I gripped his throat tightly. He choked for air as I squeezed his windpipe.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth involve the Giants or Niobe they are going to be 'My balls! My balls! You just shot me in the balls!' and don't think I wont!" I threatened. Alabaster looked terrified now as he nodded.

"Okay I'll tell you everything! Look I was searching for Ethan when Niobe kidnapped me. She said that she had Ethan and that she would release him if I helped capture you and your friends. I had no idea that Ethan was dead which is why I decided to help you! I remembered Blake from our time with Kronos and he insisted that I help you too. Look just untie me this is all just a bug misunderstanding!" he insisted as he wrestled with the ropes.

Mark smirked "Untie you? After what you did to my bro?!" he pulled me into a joking protective hug and I couldn't help but chuckle. He glared at Alabaster "In reality you are a known traitor Torrington. Strife here was too but at least he stayed true to his word. Sam doesn't lie and manipulate, he came back to camp and begged for forgiveness and even underwent torture to earn our trust back. You on the other hand, you just look out for yourself you don't care about any of us so why should we care about you?" he said. I gotta admit when Mark was your friend the guy knows how to defend you! Bro indeed!

I rubbed my neck when he mentioned the torture. Nearly all of the scars healed but one still remained, one that is like a never ending reminder of what I did in the Battle of the Labyrinth. It was a spider web like scar that covered the entire bottom part of my throat and collar. A little gift from Dionysus after I unwillingly killed his son Castor, he nearly strangled me with vines if my mother had not stepped in. He had made the vines burn my throat and everyday when I looked in a mirror I was reminded of what I did to my friends.

"Look I can help you! I really can! I won't try to kill you! I swear on the River Styx!" he said and the sky rumbled. Well now we knew he wouldn't kill us, the last oath I made resulted in my eyes being gouged out by the very demigod I was pointing my gun at. The only thing was he promised not to _kill_ us that doesn't mean he won't hurt or betray us. Oaths have their loopholes if you phrase it correctly.

Chris and Mark looked at me and I sighed "Get some sleep. Alabaster tomorrow we are going to decide what to do. For now you get to live. I'll take first watch guys." I said and my friends nodded. Pretty soon everyone was asleep even Alabaster in his clearly uncomfortable position. Ha I hope he's uncomfortable!

Anyways as I sat against a tree with my gun aimed at the sky I heard a snort. I looked over and saw Rival.

Someone was with him!

I got up and aimed my gun at the tall man that was petting my horse. The man had his back to me as I silently approached him "A fine horse you got here." he said in a deep voice. The voice was familiar but I couldn't pinpoint it. Where had I heard it before? The man let out a deep chuckle as he turned around to face me.

He had cropped blonde hair, a farmers tan, broad muscles as if he plowed fields all day, and crimson red eyes. I recognized this guy he was probably the only one of my immortal siblings I liked. I gave small smile as I lowered Discord "Hey Ponos. What brings you here?" I asked the god of labor and hardship.

Ponos smirked as he pet Rival "Just came to see my old friend little brother. Thank you for saving him." he said as Rival neighed happily at the affection.

I was a little shocked "You're old friend? You mean Rival?" I asked and Ponos nodded.

"Rival? That's a good name. History doesn't know of the Stallion of Strife. You will not find him in any myth or record book. He was a gift, from me to our mother as a symbol of thanks for my godhood. I'm glad someone worthy in the family has finally found him. He has taken quite a liking to you and I'm glad, he's infused with the strength of fifty horses, he can manipulate distance at will, and he even is gifted with some of the powers children of Eris have but to a much greater extent." Ponos explained. We walked back to the tree and sat down next to each other. Rival neighed and then laid down next to the god. He chuckled and waved his hand, a carrot appeared in his palm and he fed Rival.

I sighed as we looked up at the starry night, it was cloudless so all the stars could be seen. Ponos continued to pet the horse and I gave a small smirk "I met Niobe. She had him caged for who knows how long." I said and Ponos nodded slowly.

He sighed deeply "Many children of Eris are resentful. They hold grudges like nobody's business. When I was a child my siblings would always fight and cause chaos wherever they went. Me? I just...helped people prove themselves. That's all I've ever really done. Niobe, she has been plotting her revenge for a long time, now that the Giants are rising and the Doors of Death are open more and more children of Eris are returning. Some are even more cruel and horrible than Niobe. I'm glad you are not one of those children Samuel." he said looking at me with a smile.

I smiled too, it's nice to have some brotherly bonding with an immortal. You never know when being nice to a god could pay off. After a few more minutes of feeding Rival Ponos looked back at me.

"The reason I came here is under mothers request actually. Do you know what a fatal flaw is Sam?" he asked and I nodded. The fatal flaw was a flaw in you that could easily result in your death if you let it take control and define you. Ponos stroked Rivals mane "The children of Eris all have the same one. It is very different from other demigods. Our fatal flaw is Wrath. It is your belief that you are judge, jury, and executioner. You think because someone has wronged you then you have the authority to exact revenge and make them pay. Take the child of Hecate, he betrayed everyone but you believe that you are the one that should kill him. That your decision is final." he explained. I frowned that's not a fatal flaw! That's just karma and justice!

I just shook my head "He ripped my eye out! He tried to kill my friends and I! This is justice Ponos! This isn't wrath." I insisted but now the more I thought about it the more it made sense. When I was growing up anyone that made fun of me suffered by my hands. Any camper that annoyed me I saw fit to shoot them and that it was justified.

Ponos nodded as he looked at my bionic face "When we get angry those two lines become blurred. We see hurting those that have wronged us as justice but true justice doesn't come from you. That is the job of the Fates. Little brother so many years ago you showed me that you are willing to stand up for what you believe in. You also showed me that your anger can take control sometimes and make you do things at great risk of your own life just to make others pay. Even when those people are gods." he said. I remembered that day in Vermont. My immortal siblings tried to kill me and take the Apple of Discord. I prayed to Eris to help me and she did, but it was because I was angry at my siblings and I wanted them to suffer like they made me. It was not out of what was right it was out of revenge.

The god of hardships seemed to understand what I was thinking and nodded. We sat there for a good long while just staring at the stars and listening to the bugs. I looked over to our camp and everyone was still passed out. I looked at Ponos "What did mom do to Gration?" I found myself asking. The god looked at me before he leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Gration. He was born to defeat Eris, during the first Giant War he tried to kill her in a duel. The big idiot was always one for the theatrical scene, he tried to kill her by convincing us her own children that we were better than her and that we should slay her ourselves. During the duel we all attacked her while under the control of Gration. He was brought down when Eris threw her spear and pierced his eye. The momentary loss of focus was enough for us to break out of his spell. We all attacked Gration and sliced him to pieces before he could even pull the spear out." he explained. Wow talk about a violent family!

I took that all in, it took all of the children of Eris to kill that Giant?! That's just fantastic because nearly all of my immortal siblings hate my guts! Thunder rumbled in the distance and Ponos clicked his tongue and started to get up.

"That is my cue to leave. Before I do though please remember what I said little brother. Wrath is our greatest weakness. Sometimes death cannot be avoided but that doesn't mean we are the ones that deliver the killing blow. I also want you to know that some deaths you may think that they are your fault. That you could have done something. That it should have been you. Never think that Samuel, sacrifices are made by those brave enough that not even death will stop them. Remember that in the next few days. Farewell." he said and vanished in the night.

What did he mean in the next few days?! We have to fight Cychreides in just two days! Did he mean someone was going to die?! That _I_ was going to die?!

Needless to say I stayed on watch the rest of the night.

 **REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Soon the Sun was rising and I hadn't slept a wink. I kept looking at my friends, Chris and Mark were sleeping peacefully. Screw Alabaster I don't care about him. I looked at them and couldn't stop worrying! Ponos had mentioned that some deaths were a willing sacrifice. That I shouldn't feel guilty or blame myself for it, but who was he talking about?! Chris or Mark? Or was he talking about me? I couldn't think straight I would never forgive myself if my friends got hurt.

When this quest started if someone told me that Mark was going to die I probably would have laughed and asked for details. Now? The mere thought made me sick to my stomach. He was my friend.

As for Chris well he always tried to help me. When we were in the Titan army he tried to get out and he offered to help me get out of it to. I told him no and kept to myself. He still tried though he was just a helpful guy. If anything happened to him the wrath of Clarisse wouldn't be enough pain to compensate.

As for Alabaster? Eh let him die!

Chris and Mark both woke up around seven in the morning and I was still sitting against the tree. Luckily nothing had attacked after Ponos left because I doubt I would have been able to move after everything he told me. Mark bumped my shoulder and handed me some water. I don't know how Chris did it but he somehow managed to get our packs from the warehouse when we escaped. I grabbed mine and opened it, I found the picture of Drew and I. I smiled as I stared at it remembering that night, it was the day we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend and we sealed it with a kiss. Our first kiss and also my first kiss ever.

Chris was packing everything up and checking what we had to eat while Mark sat next to me. He looked at the picture in my hand and chuckled "You're a lucky guy you know." he muttered. I nodded as I put the picture in my pocket. I want to keep it close to me, the very next time I see Drew I'm going to kiss her with everything I have and tell her how much I love her.

I put my arm around the son of Ares and put him a choke hold "Don't worry buddy. You'll find the girl of your dreams. Or guy? I don't know what goes on in that war filled mind of yours." I said laughing. Mark laughed too as he broke free of the hold and sighed heavily and leaned back.

"Listen I should tell you this now, I tried to back in New York but we weren't really friends then. When you were gone, like working for Kronos, Drew and I kind of dated for a while." he said and I frowned. Why was he telling me this? Drew dates everyone, the difference between other guys and me is at the end of the day Drew and I are still together whereas the other guys are not. Mark shifted uncomfortably "I...The reason I was scared to tell you is that I sort of resented you. I hated your guts actually. I fell in love with Drew and when you two got together I was so mad because why couldn't she have tried a long term relationship with me? Then you do the whole Drew is the only girl for me thing and I want to hate you more but...you make her happy. More happy than I ever made her when we were together. I'm sorry man I just feel like if I didn't tell you now I might never get the chance." he rambled nervously.

I honestly had no idea what to say to that. He dated my girlfriend which was a normal thing but he's my friend he shouldn't have done that but we weren't friends until like two days ago. My brain hurts! I breathed deeply and pat him on the back "It's okay dude. Don't worry about it when we get back to camp I'm going to have the entire Aphrodite cabin find you your dream girl!" I said and Mark cracked a smile. We fist bumped and got up to help Chris who slapped Alabaster until he woke up.

"Oh great! I was hoping yesterday was a dream!" he groaned when he saw us glaring at him. Mark untied him and he fell to the ground "So are you guys finally going to trust me?" he asked as he shakily stood up.

I lifted Discord "We don't trust you but you could be useful in our fight with Cychriedes. With the three of us I like the odds that you'll stay in line." I growled. Alabaster glanced to his right and his left eyeing the sons of Ares and Hermes who were both holding their weapons at him. It felt good when your team was in sync and knew what to do.

Alabaster nodded "Okay sure I'll help you fight the dragon. Can we go now?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and almost shot him in the leg but that would just slow us down. The three climbed into the chariot as I hooked it up to Rival. He nuzzled my shoulder and I smiled as I stroked his nose. Alabaster cleared his throat "Yo don't we have a deadline? Can you stop petting the horse so we can actually go?!" he asked. Mark and Chris both slapped him and he winced.

I smiled wider as I climbed onto Rival and holstered my gun on my back "Okay boy we need to get to Yellowstone. Think you can do it?" I asked and Rival snorted. I wasn't sure if he understood me but he bucked up and then raced down the road. We kept going faster and faster and then the trees seemed to bend and blur, the road cracked with every footstep, and then I couldn't see we were going so fast. My vision went black as Rival continued to gain speed.

After what felt like hours and possibly days I lost track everything seemed to come into focus again. My vision returned and I was worried we lost the chariot but when I looked back I saw that my friends, and Alabaster, were still there looking like they want to vomit. Rival slowed to a stop and I could see he clearly needed to rest. His chest was heaving and his breath was ragged, I guess traveling long distances like that really tire him out. We collected ourselves and looked around, we were in the middle of large city "Where are we?" Mark asked.

"Cheyenne, Wyoming." Alabaster said immediately. We all looked at him and he rolled his eyes "I was born here I think I know my hometown." he explained. I just growled as I led Rival into a park and let him rest in the shade. The horse laid on its side and seemed to fall asleep, when he woke up he'd be able to graze and have himself a big snack. Looking at my horse sleeping I yawned widely, I hadn't slept at all and now it was finally starting to get to me.

"Hey get some rest Sam. Alabaster can show us where we can stock up on supplies. Sleep dude we'll wake you if we need you." Chris said grabbing Alabaster by his collar. The son of Hecate nodded in annoyance at being grabbed but I didn't argue I was too tired. I laid down and rested my head against Rivals chest, the slow breathing relaxed me, I heard my friends walk away and I lowered my hat over my eyes. I passed out almost instantly and my nightmares found me.

I saw Hippolytus cursing and throwing things around in his warehouse "Unbelievable!" he shrieked. The door flew open and Niobe walked in riddled with cuts and bruises. Her mini gun was still smoking from being fired, she threw it on the ground and glared at the giant who glared right back. He stomped over to her "All that merchandise! All of those supplies! Nearly my entire stock was in your company because you insured its safety!" he roared.

Niobe scowled as she walked over to a large table that had a variety of weapons on it. She picked up a small 9mm and a dagger "I underestimated my brother. That shall not happen again! Charter me a train! I'm going to Yellowstone to oversee the finalization of the caldera!" she growled. Hippolytus grit his teeth but remained composed as Niobe turned around to face him. She holstered the gun and the dagger "I assure you once my brother is taken care of I will start reimbursing you for your lost inventory." she said and walked out without another word.

Hippolytus glared at the door before he looked directly at me "Wake up Sam!" he spoke but it was Alabasters voice.

I shot my eyes open and stared up at the pale moon. I looked to my right as saw Mark, Chris, and Alabaster fighting some really weird monsters. They looked like strange bat ladies, and let me tell you they looked disgusting! I grabbed my gun just as one lunged at me, I smacked it with my gun like a baseball and shot it midair.

I ran to my friends and Alabaster looked terrified "These are the Keres! Female spirits of violent death and disease! Don't let them touch you!" he warned as he stabbed one and it turned to dust. I shot one and the bullet went right through and into another. Double Kill!

Mark kicked one away and decapitated another.

Chris swiped in an arc and cut down three or four at once.

Alabaster fired green energy from his hands and the Keres that were hit were immediately vaporized on contact.

"Die in pain child of Conflict!" one shrieked and jumped towards me. I didn't have time to react, everything seemed to slow down. I was lifting my gun but I was too slow, the Keres bared its fangs and raised its talons.

"NO!" a voice shouted and someone pushed me to the side. I heard a scream and the sound of flesh being ripped and then the Keres screamed as it was killed. I groaned as I lifted my head off the ground and looked behind me.

Mark was laying on the ground, blood flowing out of his chest, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was choking back a sob as he screamed in pain, Chris sliced the last of the Keres and then ran to Mark. I got up and knelt down next to my injured friend Alabaster looked down in sorrow. I glared at him "Help him! You helped me before! Use your magic and heal him!" I shouted.

Alabaster looked at me "I...I can't. Only a god can heal the wounds the Keres inflict." he said sadly. What does he have to be sad about?! He didn't know Mark! He wasn't his friend!

Mark was turning pale as Chris applied Nectar to the wound. Mark gulped hard and looked like he was trying hard not to pass out "You're going to be okay man! You're going to be okay!" I kept saying as I helped bandage the wound.

Mark started shivering and his lips seemed to turn blue "You...Y-You guys...N-Need to go. S-S-Stop Cychriedes. L-Leave me behind." he muttered in pain. I shook my head as Chris and I picked him up, much to his screaming in pain, and placed him in the chariot. We had to move it was pretty late almost ten at night. We had just barely over a day until Cychreides ended the world.

"He can't travel in this condition! At least not at the moment. We have to camp here for the night. If we travel with him like this the speed might literally kill him." Alabaster warned. I wanted to argue but if he was right I wasn't going to chance it. I nodded and Chris and I placed him down gently in the grass. I gripped my gun tightly and sat down next to him.

"You shouldn't have done that Mark. Why did you take that hit for me?" I asked as I tried hard not to cry for my friend. Mark gasped loudly as he looked at me and gave a very pained smile.

"You...You'd do the same...f-f-for me." he said softly before he passed out from the pain. I ran a hand through my hair, we needed a god to heal him. I silently prayed to my mother, to Ponos, to every single one of my godly siblings in the hopes that they could help Mark.

I gave a shaky breath as I looked at Mark.

"Yeah, I would do the same for you."

 **REVIEW! WE ARE ALMOST TO CYCHRIEDES!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOWS THIS FOR A LONG CHAPTER!**

That night none of us slept. Actually Chris and I were the only ones who didn't sleep. Alabaster was out like a light and Rival was still sleeping off from his last trip. I guess even if we wanted to move Mark it wouldn't have mattered because without Rival we weren't going far.

Chris and I stood guard, Mark was shivering and blood was already soaking through the bandages. I gulped hard that wound was meant for me! I should be laying on the ground passed out from excruciating pain not him! He should be sitting where I am and I should be dying NOT HIM!

"Don't beat yourself up Sam. He chose to take that affliction because we both know you are the one that needs to live. You're the gunman in the prophecy. You have to fight against the Giants and win. When we were trapped in that cage, before you arrived we talked it over. We would give our lives to ensure your safety so you are the one that prevails against the bane. We know what we signed up for Sam." he said softly.

I looked at Mark and then back at Chris and shook my head "I...I can't do this. I'm so scared Chris. I've never been more scared, we are about to fight a massive dragon tomorrow. After that we still need to fight the bane. There's also some things I haven't told you guys." I told him what Ponos explained to me about death and sacrifice and then I told him about my dreams. Chris was silent the whole time, we never hung out much back at camp but seeing him now as we watched over our friend. I honestly never felt closer to the guy.

Chris sighed as he looked up at the sky "Have you ever looked up and thought, even though the gods and titans exist, they are still so small compared to the rest of the universe?" he asked out of the blue. I hadn't I looked up and saw a bunch of constellations shine brightly. Chris looked back at me "Their are so many horrors in this world Sam. It only takes one good thing to make fighting all those horrors worth it. For me that's Clarisse. When we graduate from college I'm going to marry that girl." he said. I looked at him confused why is he telling me this.

Chris gave a small smile "What I'm saying is I agree with Ponos. I have a reason to die fighting, to make sure Clarisse lives and has a nice life." he finished. I nodded I felt the same way actually, even though me and Drew hadn't been together for very long I would die for that girl.

Mark gasped in his sleep and shivered before he muttered something and fell back asleep. I sighed again "Chris don't take this the wrong way but are you sure you're the guy in the relationship?" I asked with a smile. We both laughed a little at my joke before we fell into comfortable silence. Normally I hate silence but right now I was savoring every moment. I looked at my friends, and Alabaster, and felt content "Sleep man. I'll wake you if anything happens." I said and Chris looked like he wanted to argue but finally nodded and rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

I had my gun at the ready, I wasn't going to be taken by surprise again. I looked at the time and saw it was nearly one in the morning. We were in the last twenty four hours before Cychreides destroyed everything. I heard a rustling and I shot up and aimed my gun. I slowly stepped toward the bush that made the sound and lunged behind them.

I saw nothing.

I heard a small crash and I looked across the street. I saw a shadow move behind a car, what was that? I ran over to the car and looked behind it, again I saw nothing. I was vaguely aware of my distance from the others until I heard the voice.

"Big brother?" that was Aaron! What the hell was he doing here?! I quickly followed the voice, it was getting louder and louder as I ran down the street. Why was Aaron here?! He shouldn't be here! He shouldn't be so close to something so horrible! He shouldn't see Mark the way he is! He's just a kid!

"Aaron! Aaron?! Where are you little man?! Aaron!?" I shouted as I turned a corner. Only to get a large fist right into my face.

I blacked out.

When I finally came to I felt like a train had rammed my skull at full speed. I looked up and everything was blurry from the blow to the head. I heard voices but they were distorted and sounded so far away, I tried to move and realized my hands were tied to a chair.

My vision began to clear and I groaned as the pain in my head intensified. Large heavy footsteps approached me and I looked up into a large ugly face with one eye. I leaned back because man was that some breath he had! The cyclops grinned "Welcome!" he said in a perfect imitation of my little brothers voice. I glared at him oh he was so going to pay for that! I don't know how he knew my brothers voice but he won't live long enough to tell me!

I strained against my ropes but the cyclops laughed "Good luck child! I have been sent by my lord Gration to deliver you to him. He will take great joy in your death!" the monster said laughing.

"Yeah he'll have to take a number on people who want me dead. So with that I think I'll leave and just..." the cyclops slammed his fist down and glared at me. I shut my mouth after that.

The cyclops growled "I would love to eat you right now...but my master wishes you alive. However maybe a limb or two won't hurt." he said and started looking for a knife. I started racking my brain what did Niobe do back in St. Louis?! She screwed with Alabasters head but how did she do that?! I know my voice can cause fights but maybe if I was persuasive when I spoke...

He found a knife and licked his lips "You don't want to cut me up." I said softly. The cyclops froze and stared at me. His grip on the knife tightened and he looked like he had a headache.

"Yes...Yes I do...not?" he asked. It was working!

"No you do not. You actually plan to set me free." I said in the same soft voice. The cyclops shook his head and then nodded and it went back and forth like that for a while. I could practically feel him trying to fight my voice. Eventually he dropped the knife and clutched his head in pain.

"I don't want to!" he shouted.

"No...you don't but you're going to anyway." I said confidently.

"I am not...I am...going to...free you?" he asked sounding more confused with every word he spoke. I nodded and he grabbed the knife again. Okay...moment of truth time! The cyclops grabbed the chair and quickly cut my bonds I then took the opportunity to grab the knife and thrust it into his skull. He crumbled to dust and I groaned as I stood up what a total time waster! Wait speaking of time...Six in the morning?! Oh gods the others will be up soon! I gotta get back!

I quickly grabbed my jacket, hat, and my gun then I ran for the door. I stopped for a second and remembered the way he mimicked Aaron's voice so perfectly. I shuddered before grabbing the door handle and leaving the building. I walked out and saw the rising Sun in the distance. I must have been on the other side of the city or something. I really hope those movies are accurate with horses because I had no idea where I was so...Plan B!

I made my thumb and pointer finger into a C shape and then put it into my mouth. I whistled as sharp and as loudly as I could. I waited a few seconds and then I heard a loud thunderous sound. A few moments later Rival was galloping towards me. Gods I love that horse! I quickly hauled myself up "Alright take us back boy!" I said and we shot down the road. We raced through the streets and windows cracked and car alarms went off as we made our way back.

When I got back I saw something was wrong and I couldn't have been more angry!

Alabaster was gone!

I grit my teeth as I climbed off of Rival and shook Chris awake. He woke up with a jolt "Huh? What?!" he asked and I told him Alabaster was gone. He looked over and glared "Leave it to that coward to hit the road the second we let our guard down! Should we just...Dude what happened to you?!" he asked. I frowned before I looked into the window of a nearby car. I had a black eye and a busted nose from the cyclops.

"Tell you later! Come on we don't have much time! By the end of the day Cychreides is going to ignite the volcano! We gotta move!" I said and he nodded. We grabbed Mark who woke up from the pain and started groaning loudly. I winced at his pain "I know man I know! We gotta move and we are not leaving you!" I said leaving no room to argue. He gulped hard and nodded giving me a grateful smile as Chris climbed in and helped him sit down. He then helped tie him to the chariot so he didn't fall out.

I climbed on Rival after securing the chariot "Okay boy. Yellowstone park. We have to get there as fast as possible!" I said and Rival snorted. He bucked up and then shot down the road. Before he reached super speeds I looked back and saw Chris keeping Mark steady. He saw me and gave me a thumbs up just as the world started to bend around us.

When everything cleared we were in the middle of a raging hurricane. We were in Yellowstone alright I recognized it from the pictures I had seen on the internet. Lightning flashed and rain poured down as I looked around. I expected to see massive fires and destroyed parts of the forest but it looked normal. Then I heard a roar in the distance, it must have been miles away but it sounded like he was roaring right in front of me. It was louder than any thunder in the hurricane.

I snapped the reigns and Rival started galloping through the forest. He jumped over fallen trees and dodged branches as they broke off of trees. Rival knew exactly where to go because he navigated through the storm with godlike precision! The chariot kept bumping over rocks and logs and I could hear Mark yelling in pain from the sudden hits. We kept going and soon the roaring grew louder and louder. I saw burnt trees and fires raging in the storm.

Soon we reached a clearing and I still could barely see through the storm but I saw the crater where Cychreides had been digging. I hopped off of Rival and ran over to my friends "Guys stay here. Watch after Mark I'm going to go check it out." I said and Chris nodded but Mark grabbed my arm.

"I can f-f-fight." he said weakly I smiled and pat his shoulder.

"I know you can man, but not this fight. If I don't make it back get on Rival and get the hell out of here!" I said and Chris nodded. I gripped Discord and started down.

"Sam!" Chris shouted and I turned around to see my friend possibly for the last time. He looked at me, fear was obvious in his eyes "Good luck!" he shouted and I nodded before starting down the hill.

I got closer to the crater and that was when I realized just how big it was. It was twice as large as the entrance to Tartarus at least! I could feel the heat radiating from the massive crater. I climbed up the massive clumps of dirt and kept tripping. The rain was turning the dirt to mud and I kept slipping! I cursed as mud splashed against my face but continued climbing. When I reached the top I looked down at the hole the dragon had created.

I immediately got vertigo.

The hole went down so deep the only thing I could see was a small light at the very bottom. It must have been the magma that coursed through the massive supervolcano. I backed up a little I didn't want to slip and fall that was a one way trip no doubt.

"Welcome Samuel!" a deep and menacing voice spoke loudly. The huge hill of mud on the other side of the chasm began to shift. The mud fell and revealed liquid fire dripping from char black scales. A massive forked tongue shot out as blazing yellow eyes shined through the storm like headlights.

Cychreides!

"I have been waiting child! Waiting for you! You escaped me before and that will not happen again! The Giants have begun to rise! The Earth Mother awakens and I shall rule the skies for eternity!" he roared blowing fire into the air. The flames soared high into the sky and the storm cloud over us lit up a little and it actually began to rain fire! Clumps of fire fell and crashed into the ground igniting the entire forest around us. I saw that the dragon was really enjoying himself so I might as well end that!

I aimed my gun and fired nailing him right in the eye! He roared and the stretched his wings and flapped them once. The force that those wings caused launched me from the muddy hill and I flew across the field. I hit the muddy ground and slid through it. I lost grip on my gun and it landed a few feet away from me. I reached for it but heard Cychreides roar loudly. I looked up and saw one of his talons come down I gasped and rolled to the side, his claw missing me by a foot. The force however threw me into the burning forest.

I groaned as pine trees scraped my face as I landed. I quickly got up and took off running how the hell can we kill this thing!? What can kill a dragon?! I ran through the forest and Cychreides roared again and charged through it. He must have been a little off due to his eye because he ran past me and didn't stop as he searched for me. I quickly ran back to the clearing and searched for my gun, I scooped up some mud and kept searching as fire continued to rain down.

 _The flames of Salamis shall light the rain_

That kept running through my mind as my hands hit something metal in the mud. I pulled my Winchester out and wiped off the mud just as I heard Cychreides roar again. He must have realized that I wasn't in the direction he was running. He'd be back in two minutes tops! I looked around for something to fight with. My gun wasn't enough! I had to figure out how to kill Cychreides and somehow stop that caldera from igniting.

Oh...now wait just a minute.

It was a crazy plan! Probably the craziest one I've ever had but it was good. It might work! The trees broke and Cychreides saw me, his one good eye burning with hatred "Burn in agony!" he shouted and opened his mouth. Fire shot towards me and I screamed just as a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the way.

I looked up and I was sitting behind Chris as he rode Rival. The chariot was still attached and Mark was hanging on to it. He could barely lift a sword, it looked like it was taking all his strength just to stay standing. I looked a Chris and let out my breath "I owe you guys big time!" I shouted as Cychreides roared and continued to blow fire at us but Rival was too fast.

Chris smirked as he looked back at me "Tell me something I don't know! You got a plan?!" he shouted and I nodded. I quickly told him my plan and then yelled it to Mark who nodded weakly before doubling over in pain. As we road around the crater Cychreides seemed to have enough and lifted on is hind legs and flapped them again. The force hit us and the chariot flipped over sending Mark to the ground. The chariot flipping knocked Rival to the ground and we both were thrown off. We landed at the edge of the forest and I hit the ground so hard that it knocked the breath out of me!

I groaned as Chris quickly got to his feet. Mark was laying on the ground motionless twenty feet to my left and Rival was getting back up. He bucked up and stomped down, the chariot broke off and all that was left was his saddle. Chris was breathing heavily as Cychreides made his way across the caldera. It seemed like he really did not want to be near the entrance which just strengthened my plan. I looked at the son of Hermes "We can't keep dodging him! He's too big and too powerful!" Chris panted.

Cychreides roared as he lowered his head, it was only about thirty feet away but he was so big it might as well be right in front of us! He flicked his tongue "A nice try young ones! You cannot stop the eruption! Once the Earth Mother stirs tonight the volcano shall bring ruin to all mortals who dare challenge her!" he roared in victory before he opened his mouth. I saw hundreds of razor sharp teeth that were going to rip Chris and I apart! He slowly lifted up, his wings going up probably the position to lunge forward and kill us.

Then the large burning tree to the left of us fell and crashed on the dragons right wing. He roared in pain and the sound of his wing breaking was nearly as deafening as his roar. Cychreides took a few steps back as he ripped his wing out of the tree. I looked over and saw Mark riding Rival, his sword at the ready. He looked over at us, he was pale and blood was pouring down his body "GUYS RUN!" he shouted as he spurred Rival. The horse galloped forward and rammed it's head into the dragons stomach.

Cychreides shrieked as he toppled onto his side right next to the edge of the caldera. Mud flew everywhere as he crashed to the ground. It was then that I saw that Mark was bathed in a red flame. The blessing of Ares! That's why he was able to defy the affliction! He was temporarily invulnerable!

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I AM INDOMITABLE! I AM ETERNAL! I AM FLAME! I AM CYCHREIDES!" the dragon roared as it began to get up. Chris and I were running now as we tried to go help Mark. I realized what Mark was planning and gasped as I ran as fast as I could.

"Mark don't do this!" I shouted but he looked at me. He didn't look sad, he didn't look angry, he looked...at peace.

"Take care of her! Take care of Drew!" he shouted before he stood on top of the saddle. Cychreides began to sit up and it was then that Mark swiped his sword and whipped Rival in the side. The horse neighed and bucked hard launching Mark like a catapult. He shot towards Cychreides and brought his sword down just as the dragon lunged. His sword stabbed into his good eye and the dragon shrieked so loudly I temporarily went deaf.

The dragon rose to its hind legs roaring in agony and it was then that he lost his footing. Mark continued to stab the dragon in the face as he toppled backwards.

Right into the caldera!

"NOOOOO!" I shouted and ran to the crater.

Chris was right behind me "No! No! No! No! No!" he kept saying as we reached the edge of the crater and looked down. The caldera could no longer be seen, Cychreides had practically buried it when he fell. And Mark with him.

The eruption had been stopped but at what cost?! I screamed into the storm and fell to my knees. Chris let a tear fall as he sat next to me. I sobbed, I don't care what you think of me I sobbed for Mark! He's gone! My friend is gone!

It was just like the prophecy said.

 _A victory won through death and pain_

 **REVIEW! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I BEG OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	22. Chapter 22

I don't know when exactly the storm let up or when it stopped raining fire. I was just staring at the now buried crater, Mark had sacrificed himself for us. I finally know why I had those dreams of falling through the caldera and crashing into the magma. It wasn't me that was falling, it was Mark I should have seen that! I should have thought about the prophecy more! He might still be alive if I had just thought this all through!

Chris never left my side as I sobbed, I cried into my hands as I Chris pat my back. He kept telling me it wasn't my fault and the conversation between Ponos and I kept ringing through my head. Rival hesitantly walked over and nuzzled the side of my head. I looked up and saw the stallion, even though his eyes were a deep black I could see sympathy in them. I choked back another sob as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged the horse. He made a comforting snort as he rest his head on my shoulder.

"Sam? Trouble." Chris growled as he drew his sword. I looked up and saw someone was running through the trees. The fires had finally died out but nearly the entire forest was nothing more than wood and ash. The person was getting closer and when they broke through the tree line my blood boiled.

"Alabaster!" I snarled and grabbed my gun and I fired. I guess my eye might be malfunctioning from the many blows to the head I've suffered in the last few hours. Maybe I was a little disoriented from the loss of my friend. Whatever it was I missed and hit the tree a few feet away from the son of Hecate.

He held up his hands, he was riddled in cuts and scratches "Whoa man! Peace! I have some stuff you gotta hear!" he said as he approached us. Before I even did anything Chris punched him and knocked him on his ass.

"Where were you?! You ran away you little coward! I should kill you right now!" he roared as he pressed the sword to his throat.

Alabaster gasped for air before he squeaked out "Niobe...Gration!" in a high pitched voice. I hadn't been paying much attention until he said that! I tapped Chris on the shoulder and gestured him to get off. Alabaster let out a sigh of relief before I rammed the butt of my gun into his face. He was out like a light and blood trickled from his nose and mouth. Chris and I walked over to the destroyed chariot and grabbed what we could scavenge from the battle. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a sack of drachma.

I handed the sack to Chris and he looked at me confused. I sighed "Go home. Iris message Chiron and get back to camp. You're done with the quest." I said softly. Chris stared at me like I was insane and he shook his head. No one else is dying for me! Alabaster screw that guy if I die he's going with me but Chris? No way!

"I'm not leaving you here! We still have to fight the Giant! What about beyond the land of which we know?! We don't even know where that is!" he argued. I knew he was going to say that, I wiped a few tears away as I looked at the son of Hermes.

"California. Back in St. Louis when Blake said he was Roman and over the years when I had interacted with him...California is Roman territory not Greek. That's what the prophecy was saying. Beyond the land that belongs to the Greeks. Practically the whole western United States I assume is Roman. We're already here Chris, you're job is done. Without you me and Mark...we would have never become friends. We may have even killed each other. Misery and grief and you made sure we didn't lose sight of what we have to do. I almost gave up yesterday remember? It was because of you I didn't. Go home Chris." I explained. I choked up a bit when I mentioned Mark.

Chris held the drachmas tightly then he looked at me. He gave a shaky breath but nodded, he gave me a quick hug "Don't die Sam." he said and I smiled. That's his advice?! Don't die?! Noted. Anyway Chris started to walk away but he turned around "You know for an alleged sociopath, you got a good heart." he said with a smile. Him saying that reminded me of the day Beckendorf died, it was the exact same thing his ghost said after he told me to look after Harley and Jake.

Felt only fair to repeat what I said too "So I'm not made of stone, sue me." I said with a chuckle. Chris smiled a little wider "Hey, don't tell anyone about Mark yet. Tell Chiron to send some satyrs or something to try and find his body if they can. Other than him don't tell the campers about Mark, just to give them some hope." I said and he nodded. He gave me a wave goodbye and I waved back before he made his way onto the hiking trail to find a rainbow.

I looked over and saw Alabaster was starting to groan. I glared and walked over to him "Get up Torrington!" I snapped and he slowly got to his feet. His nose was starting to turn purple, no doubt I broke it but I don't care! I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him into the air "You better start talking! You left us! Mark is dead and right now I'm blaming you for that!" I said viciously.

Alabaster was terrified "Look man I left because I was following a lead on the Keres! I figured out who sent them! It was Niobe! Hippolytus sent her some monsters and she sent them after us! I was following Niobe and she's nearby! On a huge train!" he rambled. Right as he said that I heard a loud train whistle in the distance. Alabaster gulped "We gotta go now if we want to catch her! Come on!" he said. I didn't have time to hurt him I reluctantly let him down.

"One false move and you die! This is the last time Alabaster!" I said and he nodded as he followed me. I climbed onto Rival and Alabaster climbed on behind me. He didn't look happy as he gripped the saddle and I snapped the reigns. Rival took off like a bullet and raced through the forest, he weaved through the trees and soon we broke through the treeline. In the distance I saw a huge freight train cutting through the park, I didn't see any tracks but my guess was the train was enchanted or something so it didn't need physical tracks. At leas I hope that's what it was because if that thing crashed then wow what an explosion that would be!

"She's on that?" I asked and Alabaster nodded and I sighed and snapped the reigns again. Rival shot down the hill towards the train and I could see their were at least fifty cars. Half of them were what you usually see on a freight train, huge metal boxes and cages. The other half looked like one of those overnight luxury trains, my guess is that's where Niobe is. We road next to the luxury cars and I saw a door on the side, it was definitely locked.

"How are we supposed to get in there?!" Alabaster yelled over the roar of the train. I looked back at him and grinned.

"Simple!" I said before I grabbed him by the neck and used all my strength to swing Alabaster into the side of the train. He crashed and broke through the window, a few seconds later I started to think I had finally killed him. Then he stood up with a few shard of glass in his arms, he glared at me before he walked over and unlatched the door. I road closer as it opened and I leaped off of Rival and into the car. I looked back at my horse "Stay close boy!" I yelled and the stallion neighed and slowed down a little and was out of sight.

I cocked my gun as Alabaster drew his sword. The car we were in was empty so we made our way to the next one. Alabaster opened the door and I quickly ran in with my gun ready. About twenty empousai and a bunch of harpies are turned and growled. I gulped "Oh shit!" I said before firing and killing three harpies at once. Alabaster swiped and killed a few demons before a harpy bit his arm. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, I smirked I'm not helping him! If he dies...oh well!

I kept firing and an empousai lunged at me, I ducked and as she flew over me I jumped up and she crashed through the window. No doubt she was dead as I swung my gun and crushed a harpy to dust. I saw Alabaster had beaten the monster off him and started launching green fireballs, effectively setting the whole damn train on fire! That idiot!

I shot the last empousai in the face right as Alabaster burned the last harpy. I scowled at him for setting the train ablaze and was about to chew him out and probably shoot him when I saw something through the door window. Niobe was running down the next car! I took a deep breath and raced into the next car, Alabaster was right behind me. Those monsters must have been the security for the train because all of the other cars were empty.

I saw Niobe glare at me as she reached the end of the last car and then ducked to the side. I raced through and when I opened the door to the connecting space of the cars she was gone. I looked to my right and saw a ladder that led to the roof of the cars. I rolled my eyes and holstered my gun before I started climbing. I heard Alabaster groan and wheeze out of breath before he started climbing too. I reached the top and saw a bunch of vents and other things on the roofs that someone could easily hide behind.

Alabaster stumbled behind me as he reached the top and gasped for air. The wind was rushing against my back as the train cut through a small valley. I looked up and could see a forest at the top of the cliffs a hundred feet above me. When I looked back I'm glad I have quick reflexes because right then Niobe jumped out from behind a vent and fired a 9mm right at me. The bullet seemed to move slowly as I quickly turned to the side to dodge it and Alabaster, who was just standing up, got the bullet in the leg. Ha!

"Oh my gods!" he screamed and I kicked him in the face because screw him. He fell off the roof and landed back on the dividing space between cars and laid there. I just shook my head as I turned and Niobe was already racing towards me. She was wearing dark red combat armor but she was still so fast!

"LET'S FINISH THIS BROTHER!" she shrieked as she drew a dagger and lunged at me. I raised my gun and blocked her attack, I swung Discord like a bat and hit her thigh. She snorted in anger before she punched me in the throat. I gasped as my breath escaped me, I dropped my gun and grabbed my throat while I struggled to breathe. She kicked me in the chest so hard I shot across the car and slammed my head into a metal vent. I groaned and clutched my head, I saw Niobe sprinting towards me with unnatural speed! Her red eyes burning with hatred and vengeance. Probably because I destroyed her company and ruined her life.

Worth it!

She grabbed her pistol and aimed it at me. I grit my teeth and I lifted my feet up and caught her hand between my boots. She tried to shoot me but I moved my legs and she shot next to me. I quickly hooked her arm through my legs and spun around. She yelped as she was thrown to the side and her gun slipped out of her hands. I saw Discord laying against a roof window at the other end of the car. Niobe was grabbing her head in pain and growled as she reached for her gun. I jumped forward and pushed the gun away and it slipped off the roof and out of sight.

She screamed and drew her dagger again, I rolled to the side as she stabbed the metal ground. We both got to our feet, Discord was behind her! I had to get to it but she was quick! She was so fast!

Niobe kept flipping her dagger in a taunting way. She grinned "Come on little brother! Just try and get your gun! I dare you!" she said smugly. I smelled smoke and remembered that Alabaster had set the train on fire earlier. I smirked and instead of racing for my gun, I turned and ran away. I heard Niobe stutter in confusion before she growled and chased after me.

I jumped over the divide of the cars and ran to the car that was now spewing black smoke from the fire. I turned around and Niobe was right behind me! I quickly jumped into the burning car and ducked under a table. She quickly followed me and her combat boots made a loud boom as she hit the ground. She was breathing heavily as she looked around, the smoke was messing up her vision and with me wearing a black jacket and hat I was nearly invisible.

Her dagger glinted in the sunlight streaming into the burning car, I slowly got up and she must have superhuman hearing or something because she turned and threw her dagger right at me. I also must have superhuman speed because the next thing I knew I had dodged and grabbed the dagger by the blade and threw it right back. She gasped and the dagger sunk into her shoulder, I took the opportunity to push past her and climb up the ladder as quickly as I could.

I had only made it across one car when she reached the top and raced after me. I looked back and gave her a smug grin as I continued running. She growled in anger as I jumped onto the front car before I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg. I screamed collapsed against the metal roof. I looked back and saw her dagger in my calf, I gripped it and screamed bloody murder as Niobe approached me. I looked over and saw Discord was only about ten feet away from me. I started crawling towards my gun.

Niobe grabbed the hilt of the dagger in my leg and ripped it out. I screamed as Niobe kicked me in the chest and I fell on my back. She slammed her boot into my wound I screamed again, she grit her teeth and started to punch me in the face. Even though she was hitting my metal face she didn't relent as she beat me within an inch of my life. I spit up some blood as she grinned, her legs were crushing my arms and she punched me again causing my bionic eye shut off.

My vision was blurry but I felt something against my hand, Niobe gripped my head and slammed it into the metal. My vision blurred again and whatever was against my hand I gripped it tightly. It felt like the hilt of her dagger, she must have put it to the side when she started beating me.

I had no strength left as she cackled evilly "Sorry brother, but only one of us is making it off this train alive!" she said happily. Right then I thought of Mark, his sacrifice to ensure that I lived. I wouldn't let him die in vain! I took a deep breath and flipped the dagger and stabbed her leg. She screamed in pain and I slashed her cheek, causing her to fall off of me. We both got up and I felt dizzy as the train raced over a large cliff, the drop was probably a thousand feet or more.

Niobe lunged at me again and I thrust the dagger forward. She ducked and grabbed my wrist and twisted. I howled in pain as she grabbed the dagger and punched me as hard as she could in the face.

I blacked out momentarily as I flew back and slammed against the roof. I looked over and Discord was right next to me but I felt so weak! I could barely move as I heard Niobe laugh in delight. She limped towards me with her dagger at the ready. I gulped hard and spit out some more blood, I was gasping with every breath I took. Then Niobe was right on top of me, she was bleeding but I doubt she looked as bad as me.

"I heard your friend died back in Yellowstone. What a coward, just like you Sam." she said calmly.

Well now that's crossing the fucking line!

I grabbed my rifle and fired point blank and shot Niobe right in her stomach. She dropped her dagger and groaned in pain as I fired again and hit her shoulder. She fell back and lost her footing on the car. I made a split second decision and lunged forward as she fell. I grabbed the strap of her armor and gripped a vent so I didn't fall with her.

She was gasping as the train was almost at the end of the cliff. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes "Come on brother! You wouldn't kill me would you! Surely you know of our flaw? Revenge will kill you! You know this is true Sam!" she screamed. I licked my lips as I remembered what Ponos had told me. Children of Eris should never deliver the killing blow out of revenge and let me tell you I wanted some serious revenge on this chick!

She smiled as she saw me think this over. I looked into her eyes that were exactly like mine, she was my sister! She was blood. That was when I saw the malice in her eyes and the evil in her smile. I grit my teeth before I gave a wicked smirk that matched hers.

"I think...The Fates will make an exception for this one." I said.

She gasped as I let go of her armor strap. She screamed her stupid head off as she fell over a thousand feet to her death. Soon her screams faded over the roar of the train and then that was all I could hear. I laid on my back taking deep breaths as I heard footsteps behind me. Alabaster stood over me with wide eyes. I glared at him he was shot in the leg! He's used to that why didn't he help me?! He knelt next to me and grabbed my gun before he grabbed my arms and helped me off the roof of the train.

He gave me some Ambrosia and Nectar and my wounds healed up a bit. My bionic eye came back online and I could see clearly again. I took a deep breath and it was easier now, I looked back and we reached the end of the cliff and now we were in a tunnel. It was pitch black outside but lights illuminated the inside of the train. Alabaster cleared his throat and I glared at him angrily.

"I was in the engine and I found out where this train is going. Calico, California. Isn't that where Niobe said she intended to send us to?" he asked. I didn't drop my glare but I nodded.

"Gration is in Calico." I mumbled through the blood that was dripping from my mouth and lips. I took another deep breath and it was easier than the last. It was more stable now thanks to the healing.

Calico here we come!

It's time we end this damn prophecy!

 **REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

I wasn't sure when we were going to reach Calico all I knew was my cuts were mostly healed and I still want to kill Alabaster. What else is new? We sat across from each other as the train went down a tunnel. We were definitely in California I knew because we already passed Las Vegas about two hours ago. Ever been to Vegas? Always wanted to go but never had the time. Oh well I'm just stalling for the main event.

"Well I guess this is the end huh Alabaster?" I said as I lifted my gun to him. He held his hands up as I glared at him, I switched to battle vision and saw his heart rate spiking. I don't care I'm going to kill him!

He gulped "Come on man! Can't you just let me go? Like we get to the town we fight a Giant and then we part ways?!" he begged. What a freaking coward! He can't even accept his death! I shook my head, I knew if Chris was here he would tell me to calm down or that I should leave him to the Fates but this was Alabaster fucking Torrington and Chris isn't here! The person who gouged my eyes out! The guy that fought against the gods! He deserved to die!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, this wasn't me. This was my anger taking over, I had a thirst for justice since I killed Niobe. If I have the guts to kill my own sister then killing someone I hate more than anyone will be easy. I cocked my gun and aimed it at his head, I grinned as Alabaster closed his hands into a fist and whimpered. That was when Alabaster started to laugh, my glare darkened as he he just shook his head. He sighed happily "Well I guess I can stop acting all scared then." he said and opened his hands.

Bright green lights shot from his hand and blinded me. I winced as I closed my eyes and looked away, then Alabaster tackled me. He grabbed my gun and we wrestled for it. I stomped on his foot and he growled and kicked my knee. I screamed and dropped to my knees as Alabaster ripped the gun out of my grip. He hit me across the face with it and I landed on my back in a daze. I looked up and he was standing over me holding my gun. He grinned "You really are the easiest person to fool you know." he said before slammed the butt of my gun into my face.

I blacked out.

When I came to I was tied up and Alabaster was slowing the train down. He looked out the window and smiled widely, he held up my gun and looked at me. His eyes seemed almost crazy now as he hauled me to my feet "Time to do some walking!" he said and threw me out of the train. I landed on my shoulder and groaned as it exploded in pain! Alabaster jumped down and landed in front of me, he picked me up and pushed me forward. I winced a little as we walked through the desert in the distance I saw a very small town.

Alabaster laughed as he kicked me in the back of the legs and forced me to my knees. He put the gun to my head "You know I was thinking of handing you over to Gration alive so he could spare me. However if I hand you over dead then I'll probably be rewarded even more!" he said as he pressed the gun against my head. After a few seconds of nothing he lowered it a little. He looked me in the face "Aren't you gonna beg Strife?" he asked curiously.

I scowled "You think I'm going to beg for my life?! To you?! Alabaster even if you kill me right here right now it's not going to change anything. You're going to the Fields of the Punishment! Knowing that I can die happy. So do it. Kill me!" I said gritting my teeth. Alabaster raised the gun slowly and I rolled my eyes and leaned forward so the barrel was against my forehead. Alabaster looked hesitant "Go on! Pull the trigger you little bitch!" I yelled and I saw something behind Alabaster. A small cloud of and and dust, I figured out what it was and grinned as I pressed against the barrel.

Alabaster gulped, has he never done this before? Has he never actually killed anyone? Wow he really is a coward if he can't carry out his own threats! He saw me grin and he growled as he pressed the gun against me and cocked it. Suddenly we heard thundering footsteps and Alabaster paled "Oh no." he said softly.

I clicked my tongue and grinned "Oh yeah." I said.

Rival thundered towards us and Alabaster kept trying to shoot him but he was a terrible shot. Rival snorted angrily and slammed into the son of Hecate as he ran by. Discord fell out of his hand and Alabaster started to get back up and reach for the gun. I quickly kicked the gun away just as Rival bucked up and brought his front hooves down on Alabasters head. He crumbled to the ground and Rival walked over and bit the ropes in half. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my horse "Thanks buddy!" I said happily.

I took the rope and tied Alabaster, I didn't have time to deal with him right now, and threw him over Rival and then grabbed my gun. I looked over at the town ahead and saw a sign that said 'Calico Mining Town' and I knew I was in the right place. Leave it to Gration to pick an old western ghost town to have it out. I got closer to the town and then remembered how powerful and brutal Gration seemed to be against people he didn't like. I climbed off of Rival and tied his reigns to a pole "Stay here boy." I said and made my way into the town.

When I walked through I saw literally nothing! It really was a ghost town! I kept my gun at the ready as I looked around, if there was ever a time to have a high noon standoff then this was...

"WELCOME!" boomed a voice wow nailed that perfectly huh? I turned around and Gration was much scarier in person. I was really glad that Chris wasn't here because I did not like my odds against this guy! He had his golden spear with him and he was wearing black and gold battle armor. His golden dragon legs looked even scarier than in my dreams. I gulped hard as I aimed my gun but the giant only laughed. He grinned widely showing his disgusting teeth "The famous Samuel Strife has come all this way just to die by my hands. Oddly poetic no?" he said.

I gripped my gun and glared at him "The only one dying is you!" I shouted back. Not my best comeback but it's all I had at the moment. I gulped hard as Gration thrust his hand out and hundreds of murderous Phonois appeared around him. As the anti-Eris he must also have control over the conflict spirits. Much more than I do so no way can control them now! He roared and hundreds of monsters ran out to join the spirits, where they were hiding when I came in I couldn't tell you.

Gration laughed loudly "Don't you realize that only a demigod and a god together can kill a Giant?! Where is your god to save you child?!" he roared.

"Right here."

I looked around as I heard multiple footsteps and the weirdest thing ever happened. I had a family reunion! Ponos and Horkos walked out of an alley with five foot long bronze swords. The Amphillogiai all appeared around me wearing identical black armor, each one had a Stygian Iron dagger in their hands. Limos appeared and even though she looked sickly and horribly thin she looked downright murderous with her javelin in hand. Then I heard a poof and the Algea appeared next to my immortal brothers all three wielding weapons that look like tridents.

"Gration! How have you been?! It's been a while huh?" Horkos said with a smirk. The giant growled as he backed up a little, then he gripped his spear and scowled.

"KILL THEM!" he roared and the spirits and monsters all roared and charged us.

Ponos looked at his sword "You know dear siblings. I think Sam has the right idea weapon wise." he said with a smile. They all nodded and smiled as their weapons shimmered and turned into multiple handguns and rifles. I grinned as we all aimed at the monsters and opened fire on the running army. We killed a hundred in seconds as we continued firing, soon the monsters were too close and their weapons changed back.

And then like the murderous family we were...

We charged the army together.

I fired and then used my gun like a bat and swung at the monsters. I looked over and saw my psychotic brother Horkos stab a cyclops and then he looked at me. He gasped "Sam catch!" he yelled and threw me his sword and I instinctively threw my gun over to him. I grabbed the hilt of the sword and boy was it heavy but I swung and cut a lastrygonian in half and then swiped in an arc killing a ton of monsters. I heard Horkos laugh as he shot and killed an empousai "Now that's how you fight little brother!" he said as we threw our weapons back at each other.

We were doing pretty well until Gration stepped in to fight. He swiped his spear and knocked a bunch of my siblings out of the way. Ponos jumped up and stabbed his shoulder but he swatted him away like a fly. He flew and crashed into an old bank causing Horkos to throw his sword and have it lodge into his leg, he growled and ripped it out and threw it at the god of oaths. The sword pierced his stomach and he screamed as he was pinned to the wall with his own sword. He'll be fine I'm sure!

Gration laughed as I started to get cornered away from my siblings. The Phonois were circling me, I looked around and the army was just too big.

Then a massive explosion erupted in the middle of the town. Everyone, even the spirits, were thrown off their feet. I looked up and standing there was Eris, my mother herself. She was glaring at Gration "Hello my old friend. I believe these are my children you are hurting." she said calmly. she was wearing her black and gold armor that matched Grations and she was holding her daggers in her hands. She looked around "PHONOIS! YOU ARE RELEASED!" she shouted and all of the spirits dissolved in the wind. All that was left were the monsters and the Giant.

Gration growled as we all got back on our feet. I ran over and ripped the sword out of Horkos, he winced but nodded in gratitude as he took his sword. We all started hacking and shooting at the army, Eris was leading us swinging her daggers with such speed her arms were a blur. Soon the final monsters were cut down and we all turned our attention to the Giant. He didn't look scared he looked more intrigued if anything.

"Fools, all of you!" he said angrily as he gripped his weapon. He smiled sadistically "Don't you realize a trap when you see one?! Oh Eris you really are losing your touch if you are falling for this again!" he laughed. I was wondering what he was talking about. Again?! Then I remembered what Ponos said about how Gration was killed the first time, how he turned all of her children...oh no!

Too late I realized this whole time I thought he was talking about a trap for me! It wasn't, it was a trap for my mother! Gration slammed his feet down and black smoke shot towards all of us.

When it hit me my brain went all fuzzy, I stumbled backwards as I tried to swat the smoke away. I shook my head trying to focus but my thoughts were murky.

"You believe you all are better than you mother. You know she holds all the power, why shouldn't you have it?" Gration said. His voice was so entrancing I couldn't help but agree with him. Why did my mother get all the power?! I'm powerful but don't I deserve more?! My friend died for me and I deserve something out of this. Wait...my friend died? Mark, yeah Mark died for me so I could kill...who was I killing?

"Kill your mother children! Take your place as the rulers of conflict!" He roared and I watched as my siblings all turned and grabbed my mother. She looked a little scared now as they held her down and then I made my way over with my gun ready. My siblings cut and slashed at Eris as I walked slowly. She deserved this! Didn't she? I shook my head to try and clear it but it was so powerful! Gration grinned again "Kill her Samuel!" he said and I suddenly had the great urge to kill my mother!

Horkos and Ponos had her on her knees and she looked up through her black eye as I aimed my gun. I pointed it right at her head and she looked at me pleadingly. She didn't deserve to be a god! I did! I cocked it and clenched my jaw as she looked into my eyes.

"This isn't you Sam. Please remember all that has happened. Remember Mark, Chris, Drew? What about Aaron? Your brothers and sisters? Remember them son!" she pleaded and I hesitated. My siblings? I'm doing this for them! Right? No this is...this is wrong!

I gripped my gun tightly as Gration stared down at us, he was behind my mother grinning "Kill her!" he ordered.

I don't know if it was a moment of clarity or something but I didn't listen. I looked at my mother and our eyes locked, this isn't right! This is Gration trying to trick us! I grit my teeth "Get out of the way." I whispered. She seemed to realize what I said and grinned as she ducked her head right as I fired. The bullet sailed over Eris and struck Gration right in his eye!

He shrieked in pain "NOT AGAIN!" and stumbled backwards clutching his bleeding eye. All of my siblings grunted and stumbled away and let go of Eris. Horkos and Ponos looked at our sisters in confusion.

"Did we just..." Limos asked.

"No...no way we almost did that!" Horkos said horrified.

"Oh Gration you are so dead!" Ponos shouted.

The Giant looked both terrified and in pain as blood rushed through his hand. I helped my mother up and together we all charged the giant. Ponos turned his sword into a farming scythe and swiped at the giants right, cutting it off. Horkos ran behind him and slashed his gut causing Gration to double over in pain. Limos threw her javelin and it pierced his breastplate chest. The Amphillogiai all took turned stabbing his upper body and slashing his arms.

Eris flew behind him and stabbed his neck and face repeatedly as I continued to shoot him in every part that wasn't armored. Soon Ponos slashed off his other leg and he toppled to the ground. We all gathered around the defeated Giant as he looked at us "You will not win! My brother Porphyrion rises! The Giants shall prevail!" he roared glaring at us with his one good eye.

I knew exactly what was going to happen so without even asking I handed Eris my gun. She climbed on top of the bloody giant and smirked "Don't you ever learn Gration. Don't...fuck...with my family!" she said before she shot him in the face. Gration crumbled to dust and it blew away in the wind.

 _The bane and the gunman only one will prevail_

I PREVAILED MOTHERFUCKER!

All of my siblings cheered as my mother threw my gun back to me. She stepped in front of me and smiled before she pulled me into a hug. This is only the second time I've hugged her but it still felt warm and comforting. When she let go of me Horkos clapped me on the back "Now that is what I'm talking about baby brother! The way you were smacking those guys around with the gun! Oh man talk about classic!" he said laughing loudly.

"You guys aren't going to kill me?" I blurted out.

All of my siblings looked at me confused before they busted out laughing. Horkos wiped tears from his eyes "Of course we'll try to kill you! We all have tried to kill each other on more than one occasion! It's practically how we communicate in this family! I tried to set Limos on fire like last week! On the way here I stabbed Ponos in the chest!" he said loudly before he doubled over in a fit of laughter.

Ponos smirked "The point is Samuel. Welcome to family!" he said and all of my siblings cheered in agreement before they glowed brightly. I averted my eyes and when it died down the only people left was Ponos, Eris, and me.

She gave me a warm smile "Well done son. That was courageous, you must have shown true loyalty to me to resist Gration like that. I'm sure you will be greatly rewarded for this I believe Ponos has something for you?" she asked and my brother nodded before he handed me something. It was the hilt piece of a large sword made of rope and had a metal grip. I stared at it confused until Ponos chuckled.

"Swing it." he said and I frowned before I swung the hilt over my head. A ten foot long leather rope shot from the hilt and cracked in the air as I swung. Ponos ducked as the whip cracked right over his head. He let out a breath of relief "Be careful little brother. Thank you." he said before he vanished in the light. I looked at my whip and concentrated slightly, the leather retracted until I was holding just the handle. I clipped it to my belt and grinned its already awesome that I have a Winchester now I have a bullwhip!

Eris smiled again as she looked at me then it turned to one of pity. She sighed deeply "I wish I could say this is the end son but this is only the beginning. Hippolytus is still at large and...you will soon feel abandoned and alone. I want you to know that you always have friends please do not push them away. Speaking of friends, yours should be here in a very soon. Goodbye son." she said and vanished in a puff of red smoke. I thought what Eris said but shrugged it off, I've survived worse I can fight whatever life sends at me now!

I whistled sharply and Rival ran up to me with a struggling Alabaster on his back "Let me go!" he roared. I glared and pushed him off of the horse and he coughed. I untied him and he groaned loudly.

Then I stomped on both of his hands and broke them "Can't have you using healing magic on me." I said viciously. My anger was back and nothing was in my way, the prophecy was complete which meant nothing was going to keep me from killing Alabaster now! I kicked him to the ground and he whimpered as he tried to crawl away but his broken hands made it near impossible.

I held my gun up but then I thought about Niobe and I thought about Mark. My sister and my friends, enough people have died. I heard a whinnying sound and I looked into the sky and actually scoffed in amusement. Chris Rodriguez was flying on Guido heading right for me, he landed and hopped down "You thought I'd just up and leave Sam?! Not a chance! I called Chiron and he asked some nearby pegasi that were looking for Percy to help me. I saw the whole fight dude! That was amazing!" he said and he pulled me into a half hug.

I grinned before I looked at Alabaster again and clenched my jaw. I raised my gun again but this time Chris didn't stop me, I looked at him why wasn't he stopping me? He glared too "Kill him." he said and I was stunned. He looked at me "He's betrayed us too many times. Kill him!" he said angrily. Wow I think my anger might be contagious, I don't know what it was but I lowered my gun. Alabaster began to stand up wincing because of his hands.

"Thanks man! I promise I'll make it up to you!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

Then I shot him in both of his legs!

He screamed and fell back to the ground bleeding, I looked at Chris "Get on the pegasus head back to camp." I said and he nodded before hopping on Guido.

"You aren't coming?" he asked and I looked at Rival.

"I'm taking the long way home. See you back at camp man." I said and Chris smiled. He took off on the pegasus while I climbed on Rival.

Alabaster looked up in pain "You...You can't just leave me here!" he shouted. I smirked as I spurred Rival and he started down the road. Alabaster looked at me as I passed "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE OUT HERE!" he screamed. I won't kill Alabaster, Ponos was right we shouldn't kill out of revenge. That doesn't mean I _have_ to help him, if he dies out here then oh well! My smirk got bigger as he continued to scream for help.

"GET BACK HERE STRIFE!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"HELP!"

Alabaster wasn't dead but I had the feeling that this was the last time I'd ever see him. Soon the screaming faded as I rode away on my horse and we picked up some speed. We ran faster and faster and I started to wonder how fast the trip would be when Rival wasn't carrying a chariot. I guess I'm about to find out!

I grinned as I snapped the reigns and the world bent around me.

 **REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Turns out it takes two days to make it back to camp. No monsters attacked me my whole way back! It was pretty awesome! I would ride on Rival for as long as he let me before he needed to rest. He would sleep and I would eat and then I would rest next to him. When he woke up we would start riding again and soon I was racing along Long Island Sound. I saw the pine tree in the distance and grinned widely. It was around lunch time so I doubt I'll have to deal with much people right away.

I entered the camp and climbed off of Rival and let him eat some grass. I hadn't even made it to the Big House before I was tackled to the ground from behind.

"BIG BROTHER!" the voice of Aaron shrieked so loud their was a faint ringing in my ears. I smiled as I sat up and hugged my little brother, he was grinning like a lunatic. When we pulled away I stood up and he grabbed my hand "Wait until the others see you! They'll be so happy! It's been really weird with you gone big brother! Simon and Arthur suck! They keep raising the prices of the deals so not even Hermes kids can pay on time!" he rambled as we walked.

I shook my head and smiled, those idiots! I missed them so much! Anyway we walked into the Dining Pavilion and I saw all of my siblings eating but the twins were glaring at some Demeter kid. I walked closer and I heard their conversation "Look it's fifty drachma or no deal." Simon said and I clicked my tongue.

"What did I tell you about raising prices?" I asked loudly. Nearly everyone stopped eating and turned to see me. The twins looked terrified before everyone in the pavilion ran up to me and started asking questions. I said hi and hugged the few people that have my permission to hug me. I looked around to the Aphrodite table, I saw that Piper was back but where was Drew? I frowned "Anyone seen Drew?" I asked.

Mitchell nodded "Yeah she's in Brooklyn with Leila for a little while I don't know why. She said she'll be back when she can. She isn't head counselor anymore! Piper is!" he explained. I was shocked the Beauty Queen overthrew my girl? Wow...respect!

Anyway I sat down with my siblings and gave them another hug before I turned to the twins who both looked very scared. I glared "Now what's this about raising prices?" I asked calmly and they both gulped. They started accusing the other, saying they were persuaded by their twin to raise it and I just held my hand up. I stood up and everyone had gone back to eating "Hey guys?" everyone looked at me "Listen, raise your hand if my idiot brothers cheated you in deals!" I yelled. Practically everyone raised their hands, even Travis who was supposed to already be protected! I glared at my brothers again "Okay so refunds for everyone and once I deal with my brothers we'll make the deals again for the right price!" I yelled and everyone cheered.

I sat back and the twins looked embarrassed which they should be! They were cheating people for more money! Ahhhh it's good to be back! We all started eating and chatting. After we were finished I saw Clarisse and the rest of the Ares table looking around. I sighed, this was going to be tough.

I walked over and Clarisse saw me "Yo Strife where's Mark? That idiot get lost or something?" she asked with a grin. I shook my head and sat down, the whole cabin stopped eating and looked at me.

"Look Clarisse, Mark was actually killed by Cychreides. It was because of him that we won. He's the reason that we beat that dragon, he killed the dragon by himself. He tackled him and they both fell into the volcano, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this. He was a good guy." I explained.

Clarisse was shocked before she broke into a large grin "A dragon? By himself! Oh he's one lucky son of Ares!" she said with a grin.

"That's how I want to go! I should have gone! Dang it!" Sherman grumbled. I looked at all of them and was stunned. Were they really discussing this? I guess children of war aren't really mindful of death since they love war. As everyone was chatting I looked at Clarisse and she locked eyes with me.

"Thank you." she mouthed and I nodded with a small smile. She was just putting on a show, she loved Mark like she loved all her siblings. She just doesn't show it. Just then Chris walked in with a few Hermes campers and saw me. He grinned and we fist bumped before he gave Clarisse a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and I got up to go back to my siblings when Chiron walked in. He looked at me "Mr. Strife with me please." he said and I nodded. I walked out and together we walked into the Big House where Annabeth was waiting for us. She looked like she had been crying which is understandable when the one you love is missing. Chiron comforted the daughter of wisdom before turning to me "Please tell us everything that happened. Chris told us that Mark was killed but what happened after that?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and recounted everything that happened. I left out leaving Alabaster to die, that's just for me to know. When I was done Annabeth let out a breath "Wow, so Gration was the bane in the prophecy not Hippolytus. Which means that he's still at large." she said. I nodded, we had to stop him! He was supplying all of our enemies with weapons if we kill him we take out the supplier and we have a better chance of winning this thing.

Just then their was a knock at the door and Leo walked in covered in oil. He had a huge grin on his face "Yo Terminator you're alive! Great how did you get your eye made? I would love to use the same enchantments!" he asked. I scoffed and looked at him, my battle vision accidentally switched on, it does that when I'm annoyed sometimes.

"This was a gift from Hephaestus himself. Unless you have him on speed dial you're out of luck dude." I said with a smirk. Leo leaned towards me and I, obviously, leaned back away from this scrawny guy. He pulled a screwdriver from his tool belt and tapped the side of my face, I grabbed his wrist with lightning speed. I pulled him up so he was level with me and glared "Don't...do that!" I growled. He gulped and nodded before I let him down.

"Just wanted to check the circuits. You got a loose wire sticking out right under your ear. Can I fix it Terminator? Or are you late to killing Sarah Connor?" he rambled. I had to resist the urge to laugh at that, this guy was actually a little funny. I sighed and crouched down and he took his screwdriver and set to work. I didn't feel much, the nerves on that side of my face were kind of screwed up being you know...metal! After a few seconds I heard "There you go!" and suddenly my vision became so much sharper almost like an eagles!

I looked around and everything was crystal clear and I could see the details on the painting across the room! I smiled "Whoa! What did you fix?!" I asked. This is amazing! Oh my gods my aim is going to be perfect now!

Leo grinned "Near as I can figure, that was an artificial optic nerve wire, must have come loose during a fight or something." he explained and I nodded. It must have never really been working or maybe I never activated it or something. Either way it must have come loose during my fight with Niobe, she was punching me repeatedly no doubt she did some serious damage to my face. I don't care though this is the greatest thing ever!

I pat the guy on the back "Nice job dude." I said before I walked out. When I walked out every flower, strawberry plant, and tree was amazingly detailed and it was pretty sweet. I made my way to the arena and I saw some targets, maybe I should test my new eye! I took out Discord and aimed without my battle vision on, it didn't take more than a split second before I fired. In less than three seconds I had hit all the targets dead on. I grinned and tapped my knuckles against my metal face as a symbol of thanks to Hephaestus.

I heard a car honk and I turned, in the distance I saw Drew and Leila at the top of the hill climbing out of one of the camp vans. I grinned widely and made my way up, I saw Drew and she looked angry. When wasn't she?! Anyway as soon as she saw me she looked shocked. I grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss "I missed you." I whispered.

"You're alive?" was all she said. I pulled back and frowned, why wasn't she her usual cheerful self around me. Usually she dropped her whole selfish vibe when she was around me. I let go of her waist "Everything okay babe?" I asked a little concerned.

She scoffed and mumbled something about 'Stupid Sadie' no idea what that means. Maybe you do! She looked at me and gave me a fake smile "Of course I missed you sweetie!" I could tell it was fake sincerity but whatever I'm used to her acting like this sometimes. I had other priorities today!

"Listen Drew, when I was out there I realized something...I love you." I said with a blush. Drew looked stunned as she just stared at me for a good ten minutes. I hated the silence but for her I held in my anger "Anything you have to say to that?" I asked cautiously.

She kept a strange neutral expression before she finally broke into a large grin. I started to smile to, until she opened her fucking mouth "Well this was fun! Sorry Strife but it looks like our time together is done!" and with that she started to walk away. I literally could feel my heart shatter with every step she took.

I raced after her and grabbed her shoulder "What are you talking about?! I love you!" I practically shouted. She just smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes like I was one of the guys she went out with and made them fall in love with her and...oh.

"Yeah you're getting it now Sam. You were a long term project, it took four months for you to fall head over heels in love with me! Usually I just use Charmspeak but son of Eris. You were tough but thank you for falling in love with me. It's been fun! Bye!" she said and left me there open mouthed in a state of shock.

My heart felt like it was being crushed and blended. She didn't love me. I was just a fucking game to her! I fought and nearly died for her and she doesn't care! Mark dies so that I could profess my love for her and she doesn't care!

Fuck Drew!

Fuck Mark!

Fuck _everything!_

 **REVIEW GUYS!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Did I do it right?" the young Iris camper asked, he was probably fourteen or so but who honestly cares?! I scowled and shook my head and showed the class how to aim _properly...Again._ They tried their best but guess what?! Their best isn't fucking good enough! Even when you know you did your best and you get get your goddamn heart ripped out!

"No! Oh my gods! Are you guys screwed in the brain or something?! Do it again!" I shouted and the campers seemed a little scared now. I honestly couldn't care less! They need to do better! I kept yelling at them because they couldn't hit a single target no matter how many times I showed them!

"Yo Strife! Counselor meeting is about to start!" Clarisse called and I rolled my eyes. Why should I care about anything at this point?! I left those miserable idiots to try and figure it out themselves. If they end up shooting themselves that's one less annoying kid I have to teach. Clarisse walked with me and kept her eyes on me as we approached the Big House "Everything okay man?" she asked concerned. I growled as I picked up my pace but she stayed next to me "What's bothering you Strife?" she pressed.

I scowled and looked at her "You want to know what's bothering me?" I asked and she nodded. My scowl deepened "People keep asking me what's bothering me!" I snapped at the daughter of Ares. She looked shocked before she glared at me and walked ahead of me. Fine with me! Screw her!

I walked in and sat in the back of the room and Travis freaking Stoll walked up to me with a grin. He sat next to me "Thanks for the immunity man! Katie finally agreed to a date!" he said happily. I looked over and saw Katie and I clenched my jaw. Why should they be happy when all I get is pain?!

I looked back at Travis "Katie said she'd rather date Connor." and with that Travis glared at Katie and stomped over to her. They started arguing and it didn't make me feel any better. Okay maybe a little when Katie slapped Travis and knocked him on his ass. Travis shook his head as Katie screamed at him, jarring himself back to reality and he looked at Katie confused then he looked at me. He seemed madder than ever but I don't care at all! Let him suffer!

He marched over to me and looked like he was about to yell at me when Chiron walked in. He stomped his hoof and everyone went silent. Jason and Annabeth were right next to him and I felt anger rising in me. Screw both of them! The only person I feel even slightly bad for is...nope no one. Screw all of you! Jason started talking about the Roman camp and I rolled my eyes, this is so boring all I want to do is go to bed and maybe watch some T.V. to forget about Drew!

"Well aside from that we have another problem. We have gotten reports of some Giant activity in Seattle. We need someone to look into it." Chiron said and I lazily raised my hand. Everyone gasped and looked at me, the room fell deathly silent as I rolled my eyes and glared.

"I'll go. Whatever." I said annoyed. The truth was I'll check this out but I really don't expect to come back. Maybe they'll think I died or something, not that I care at all what they think. My heart literally cannot take this place anymore and I want out! Chiron started talking about my partners in the quest and I shook my head "Nah, I'll go alone. Much faster that way." I explained before I walked out before someone could protest. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I reached the door, I turned and saw Will Solace.

He looked worried "Let me go with you Sammy, you might get hurt or something." he insisted and I glared again. Oh like he really cares?! Please, I'm better alone and I always have been! I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

Will looked a little hurt but I don't care. I pushed him away "I don't need or want your help Solace!" I snapped. I feel like me calling him by his last name and not Sunny Boy hurt him even more cause it meant that I was serious. He gulped but didn't follow me as I walked out of the Big House to get packed. I sulked back to cabin twenty one and saw the twins playing tag with Aaron who was giggling from all the fun. I rolled my eyes, yeah it's all fun in games until an Aphrodite girl rips your heart in two and stomps on it.

I just shuffled into my cabin and grabbed a backpack and started packing. I don't exactly recall what I packed but it probably wasn't the essentials like water and food. Like I said though I couldn't care less anymore, I had just finished when I heard the door open. I looked back and saw Aaron smiling happily before he saw me "What are you doing big brother?" he asked. Oh my gods is he ever going to learn my name?! He's ten and he has a brain he should be able to memorize my name!

"I'm going on a little mission Aaron okay?" I said a little angrily. I love Aaron but I mean come on he can be really annoying sometimes. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my back and started for the door. Aaron grabbed my legs "Come on little man let me go I'm leaving and that's final!" I snapped but he didn't seem to hear my anger.

"You can't go big brother! You just got back last week! Don't leave! What if I get scared?" he asked.

That's when I just snapped!

I grabbed Aaron and pulled him off me and he got to his feet. I glared at him "Listen here kid! You are ten years old! Ten year olds aren't afraid of the dark! So either grow a back bone or get the hell out!" I shouted loudly. Aaron immediately started crying and okay maybe I felt a little bad about what I said but it was the truth! I sighed and thought about apologizing when the door slammed shut.

I turned and saw all of my siblings looking at me in shock. I stared back as Aaron ran to my siblings and they hugged him protectively. They all started glaring at me as they comforted Aaron who was sobbing uncontrollably. I sighed in frustration "Look guys..." I started but never finished.

"Get out." Simon said with a glare.

"Right now!" Angelica said scowling.

"You're not welcome back here anymore!" Arthur barked as he picked up Aaron and held him.

"Leave now!" Christina growled.

I stared at my siblings before I scowled and pushed past them. My heart felt even more shattered than before now. No one wished me luck as I met Chiron who was at the top of the hill with Rival already saddled. He handed me the reigns and nodded, I didn't nod back I just climbed on my horse and looked back at the camp. Too many bad memories here better I leave.

I snapped the reigns and Rival started thundering down the street.

I didn't look back once.

 **REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

Seattle was so boring! I rode in and it was all gloomy and cold. I sighed as I thought back to three days ago when I had left. How I screamed at my little brother, how I was mean to my friends, and I how I even broke up Travis and Katie before they even had a chance to start. I shook my head and scowled to myself. Why should any of them be happy when people can easily break your heart?!

I rode down the streets on my horse and no one batted an eye. I have no idea if the Mist was working or if a horse riding down the street was normal to these people. Kind of makes you wonder how crazy things could get before the Mist gets involved here. I didn't want to test it as I pulled out Discord and kept it aimed, my vision was still incredibly sharp and it was awesome! I could basically see the feathers of a bird move as it flew in the sky.

I searched around the city and I could see the Space Needle wherever I went, I looked to my right and saw a stadium. It was the middle of winter and a layer of ice and snow coated the city. Every once in a while Rival would slip and nearly throw me off. What was I looking for again? Chiron said their was some Giant activity? What kind? Which Giant? Can't be Gration cause he's super dead. Each Giant is different and extremely deadly in a different way. So which one was here?

I heard car horns blaring and crashing in the distance I sighed. I think I found the Giant. I snapped the reigns and Rival took off towards the crashing. When we reached it we were in front of a huge skyscraper that overlooked the entire city. Something was off about it though, it was dark out but this building seemed to radiate disaster and destruction when you got close enough. Any cars that passed by it swerved and crashed into each other or they just stopped working or they crashed into a wall.

Rival whinnied nervously and I pat his neck "It's okay boy. Find some grass okay? I'll whistle if I need you." I said as I climbed off. Rival bucked up and then took off down the road, I gripped my gun and slowly made my way to the building.

"So" a voice boomed around me "A demigod has come!" he said. It was definitely male but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. I was in the courtyard of the building, it was about the size of half a football field and not one person was in sight. I gulped hard as I heard laughter echo all around me "So weak." he said behind me. I turned and fired but nothing was there! I heard the laughter again and I fired but still I hit nothing.

I growled "Show yourself coward!" I shouted and I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned and nearly fainted at the sight before me. It was a Giant alright, he was at least twenty five feet tall and he had dragon legs like the others. His skin and legs were a charcoal black, his hair was black and oiled back with wires and circuits braiding it. In his hand he had a massive sledgehammer! I gulped hard as I aimed my gun at him "S-Stay back!" I shouted but the Giant laughed again like this was the funniest thing ever.

I had enough of his laughter and aimed my gun and pulled the trigger.

 _CLICK_

I frowned in confusion, my gun was enchanted to never jam or run out of bullets! What the heck?! I fired again but was met with the same jam! The Giant grinned widely as he approached me "You do not know who I am child!" he roared. I backed up still trying to fire my gun but to no avail! Suddenly my eye shut off and I couldn't see to my right!

"I am Mimas! Bane of Hephaestus! No machinery works around me! Nothing does!" he shouted. I gulped hard as I dropped my gun and pulled out my whip. I haven't had time to practice with it but now's better than never right? I pulled back and swung it, it cracked right next to Mimas and he looked to his left at the sound of the crack. I swung again and it struck his leg, he winced in pain and I could see blood trickle from his leg. I grinned and swung again, the whip cracked against his shoulder.

He winced again and I started to feel pretty good until I thought back to when I got it. It was given to me after fighting Gration and my mother told me that I would feel alone. That I shouldn't push my friends away, and that's exactly what I did! Oh gods why did I do that?!

I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice I had pulled the whip back until it was too late! It shot back and cracked against my right leg. Pain immediately flared as blood gushed out of the wound. I fell to the ground screaming as I held my bleeding leg. I was breathing heavily trying to focus on anything but this unbearable pain! I heard Mimas chuckle as he approached me, I crawled away trying to find my whip, where was it?! Finally I saw it at the edge of the courtyard, I must have thrown it in my pain.

Mimas jumped forward and landed in front of me, he was grinning like a maniac. He cocked his head to one side before he crouched down and picked up the whip. He threw it down in front of me "Go on! Try and fight back! I like my prey when it fights!" he said viciously. My leg was throbbing horribly and I could feel the blood rushing out and onto the ground. I reached forward and grabbed my whip, I'm not going down without a fight! He wants me to fight back?! Fine by me!

I very painfully and shakily got on one leg and readied my whip. I pulled it back and got ready to swing.

Then Mimas hit me with his sledgehammer!

I flew across the courtyard and slammed into a brick wall. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel anything except pain. My sight was starting to fail me as Mimas approached with a smile. He raised his hammer and then suddenly an arrow pierced his shoulder. He staggered backwards as another hit his leg, he roared in pain as a volley of arrows struck him. He growled angrily "This is not over son of strife!" he said before he ran off.

My vision tunneled and the last thing I remember before blacking out was a bunch of blurry shapes. Demigods maybe? They surrounded me and then one took off their hood. I saw an angel. I swear it was an angel! She looked worried as she stared at me and spoke to her friends.

Then darkness took me.

 **REVIEW! KIND OF SHORT CHAPTERS I KNOW I APOLOGIZE!**


	27. Chapter 27

I was in and out of consciousness but one of the times where I was barely awake I heard a snippet of conversation.

"You told me yourself my queen!"

"He's different now!"

"How can you be so sure?! You told me yourself that he was cruel and insane!"

"That was then! Trust me he is not the same man he was on the island."

I blacked out again.

When I came back fully I cracked my eyes open and felt sore all over. I moved slightly and my body was immediately racked with pain! I tried to scream but my throat wouldn't listen to me. I felt something cool and wet hit my head, I did my best to look up but could only make out long dark hair. I gulped and my throat felt like broken glass with every movement. I heard someone singing, who was singing? The more I listened the more I realized how beautiful it was. It was calming and genuine like she had experienced every word she spoke.

I realized it was the person who was with me that was singing "It's okay. Sleep now. Rest." she said softly. I wanted to argue but my voice didn't work and I suddenly felt so tired. I tried to keep my eyes open to see who it was that was with me but I couldn't help it. My eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again no one was with me, I finally took in where I was. It was some sort of bedroom, like the ones in fancy hotels with a TV, a desk, a bathroom, and a huge bed. I'm not complaining but where the hell am I and who do I have to kill to get out of here?! I still could barely move without nearly blacking out from pain. I darted my eyes down and caught sight of my arm in a cast and my other was bandaged. I had a blanket on me but I suspected my legs were in casts too.

I moved my eyes to my left and saw my jacket, hat, and boots were in a chair and they were coated in blood and dirt. I looked to my right and saw the door, probably the way out of here. I would move to get out of here but again it felt like an elephant was stomping on my body! I couldn't even groan I was in so much pain.

Then the door opened.

A tall woman, she was maybe my height, walked in holding a bucket of water and a sponge. She stopped dead when she saw me looking at her "You're awake." she said. That voice...She was the one that was singing! She sat down next to the bed and dipped the sponge in the water and started to wash my forehead. She looked at me with intense dark eyes "That was stupid of you. Trying to fight Mimas alone like that." she said as she washed my cheek.

I simply glared at her who the hell does she think she is?! Like I care what she thinks of my methods! They _were_ very stupid methods though. She lifted my arm carefully and started to wash me, it was in that moment I realized that I had no clothes on! Oh gods! How many days has she been washing me while I was unconscious?! Oh dear Zeus strike me down right now! I couldn't say anything I just blushed deeply. When she moved to my chest and stomach she stopped and touched my scar from Horkos "What was this?" she asked me.

I gave her a message with my eyes that said "I can't speak remember!" and she rolled her eyes and pressed two fingers against my throat. She muttered a small incantation and a warm feeling surrounded my throat like I was drinking hot tea. I gulped and it didn't hurt very much now.

"You can speak now. What happened?" she asked again. Wow, this chick was an enigma. She was definitely a demigod but was she Hecate? Why did she look so familiar?!

She pointed to my scar again and I opened my mouth "Oath" was all I could get out. My voice sounded rough like a rock scraping against gravel. She frowned as she stared at the scar and her eyes widened as she realized they spelled out my oath to Horkos. She just shook her head and started washing my stomach. Ooookay she is getting dangerously close "Stop." I said weakly. It was like my brain was rebooting one word at a time I could barely form a sentence.

She sighed and moved onto my other side. She washed my arm "I'm guessing you don't remember me?" she asked. Oh so she was thinking the same thing as me?! Who is this chick!? After a few moments she looked at me "My name is Hylla. We met before, on Circes island." she explained. I thought back to that day that felt like centuries ago, the pretty girl who greeted me and my men when I worked for Kronos. That's where she learned that little bit of magic because she worked with Circe herself.

My brain was starting to work a little faster now. I gulped again "You're the one that got Circe for me." I said slowly. It was hard trying to form complete thoughts, my brain felt like mush. She nodded as she continued to speak under her breath and more warm sensations spread throughout my body. Soon I could move my neck and my head didn't feel like it was splitting in two anymore. I looked over to her and we locked eyes, hers were so dark and terrifying but oh my gods were they beautiful!

"Your face. Injury?" she asked and tapped the metal with her finger. I licked my lips and tried to sit up but I groaned and clutched my chest. She grabbed my neck and helped me sip some Nectar, soon the horrible pain stopped. She held me down "You need to rest! Don't move okay?" she asked. I don't now why but her telling me what to do really set me off!

"Look I don't need you to tell me what to do! I can take care of myself!" I snapped and grabbed the sponge before wincing and moaning in agony! Oh my gods this hurts so much! I reached for the bucket and my shifting weight made me fall right out of the bed. I screamed so loudly Hylla held her ears as I laid on my back on the ground. I whimpered a little and she stood over me with a smirk.

She crossed her arms and my gods she's pretty but I shouldn't get attached because odds are she's just like Drew! She stared at me "You gonna shut up and let me help you?" she asked curtly. I'd like to say I had a snappy comeback but really it was a painful whimper like a little puppy before I nodded. Thank the gods the blanket fell with me or I'd have burst into flames as she propped me up and continued to heal me. Soon my breathing was stable and I could move my arms more. My lower half was basically paralyzed though "It'll take a little while for your legs to heal properly." she explained.

"Why?" I asked amazed she frowned at my question and I rolled my eyes. Was she dense or something? I cleared my throat "Why are you helping me?! I didn't ask you to help me! You should have just left me to die out there! Why did you help me?!" I snapped. Hylla looked shocked at my words but she should have! This was my life! My screwed up and fucked life! She should have let it end!

Then she surprised me with her comeback.

"Because if you really didn't want my help. You and I wouldn't be talking now would we? Correct me if I'm wrong but if you really wanted to leave you would have probably tried to kill me already am I right?" she asked. I bit my tongue, okay she kind of got me there. I'm a shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy but for her I'd ask every question I could think of. Whoa, why am I thinking this?! I don't even know this chick! I left camp literally because a girl broke my heart I can't start having feelings for another! She was really very pretty though, very pretty and commanding. Every word out of her was laced with authority and I gotta say I respect that and find it cute.

I just looked down and covered myself some more "Sorry." I muttered under my breath. Hylla nodded and then threw me the sponge, I looked up at her and she scoffed.

"You're doing your lower body. I'm not touching anywhere near there. When you're healed up meet me downstairs." she said and then left me with a sponge. I finished up myself and then realized I was sitting on the floor while my legs slowly healed. Juuuust perfect! I took in my room and drummed my fingers on the ground for literally like an hour! Soon though I lifted my leg and felt nothing. The pain was gone! I let out a sigh of relief and shakily got up. I looked down at my right leg and saw a really nasty gash running up my entire leg. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt before walking to the door.

I hesitated and looked at my jacket and hat. I was leaving these out in the open but if they wanted to take it they already could have. My whip and gun were nowhere in sight though so I was defenseless. I was taking a chance here with this girl she may have just been buttering me up to kill me or something but she had also saved my life. I kind of owed her now, I cursed to myself for owing her a life debt but I shook my head and grabbed the doorknob.

Then I walked out.

 **REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

I walked out into a hallway and it was totally empty. My joints were still really sore but I felt so much better now. I looked down the hall and saw a set of stairs, I slowly made my way down and came to a large dining room. Hylla was sitting at the head of an empty table and in the corner were men in orange jumpsuits. What the hell?!

Hylla didn't smile or anything she just looked up "Sit down. Eat." she said and went back to the papers in front of her. I sat down and looked at the food in front of me, my stomach rumbled and I couldn't help myself. As I started eating Hylla snapped her fingers and the men ran over and took her dishes away.

That stopped me for a second "You keep slaves?" I asked. I then continued to eat, maybe she's dangerous maybe she isn't all I know is I'm fucking hungry! Hylla smirked at my comment.

"Not slaves. These men just know their place." she said simply and I stopped eating altogether at that. I looked around, know their place?! What does she mean by that?! She seemed to sense my confusion and chuckled "Have you ever heard of the Amazons?" she asked.

I nodded "Yeah I had the pleasure of having a knife in my throat a little while ago." I explained. Hylla chuckled again and even though she had a cute little laugh I glared at her. When she stopped she noticed she just kept that smirk on her face "Look why am I here?! Why did you save me?!" I snapped. She dropped her smile and then the plate I was eating was taken away.

"We have been tracking Mimas for months now and in less than five minutes you got him to reveal himself. Albeit you then proceeded to attack him and nearly died but the point is you seem to have a knack with fighting Giants. We are still tracking him but we'll need your help." she said and I rolled my eyes. I knew she was buttering me up! The feelings are one sided as per usual I pushed myself out of my chair. I started for the door before I heard Hylla stand up and I was shoved against the wall.

"Listen here kid! We need your help and if you are not willing to help us then we saved you for nothing. That means either you help us or we kill you! Which will it be?!" she growled pressing her sword against my back. One thrust and it would snap my spine and pierce my heart. I wasn't scared I had faced death so many times but I could tell she was telling the truth. I clenched my jaw and held back a snarky comment before I remembered the life debt.

I finally sighed "Fine but don't call me kid! I'll help you. After that we are even okay?! I'll need my weapons though." I said and she pulled the sword away. She walked over to a table and opened it, pulling out my whip hilt and handing it to me. When she didn't move again I scowled "I'll also need my gun. You know it's a Winchester about this big and I could use it to blow your head off!" I said angrily.

Hylla glared at me "Look we don't know what's wrong with it but their is some kind of curse on your gun. It won't fire and it shocks anyone that comes near it. Any ideas?" she said as she sheathed her sword. I growled, my gun was cursed?! Of course it was! Mimas is now my least favorite Giant of all of them! Hylla opened the door I was heading to and it opened into a huge warehouse so large I couldn't see either end. We walked across the large room where a bunch of heavily armored women were examining a table.

Hylla cleared her throat and everyone parted like she was their boss. She probably was with the way she talked and damn she's cute! I shook my head stop it! She doesn't feel that way and I shouldn't either she just threatened my life! Yeah but when is someone _not_ threatening your life? My conscious has a point. Anyway we looked at the table and it was my gun but it was glowing purple. I reached for it and suddenly an arc of electricity shot out and sent a painful shock into my hand. I winced and pulled my hand back damn that hurt!

Hylla rolled her eyes "Any idea how to break the curse? The big baby here won't help without it." she said in annoyance.

I grunted in offense "Right and who's the one that needs this big babies help? That's what I thought so shut it!" I said. All of the women gasped as they looked at Hylla wondering what she would do. She just rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. All of the women looked stunned at her response, why was that? Did she normally hurt people? That's what I'd do! Why was she not getting angry at my comments?! This is annoying! She annoys me!

She grabbed a cloth and carefully picked up the gun "It's gonna be tough to break this curse. We'll need a gods help but for something like this we'll need one that likes deals." she explained. I groaned as I grabbed my chest in remembrance of one god that likes that sort of thing. Hylla looked at me "You look like you're going to be sick. Are you okay?" she asked I could hear the concern in her voice and I wanted to say no and explain myself but why should I?!

"Yeah I'm fine! Let me think about this for a while I just need some time alone! Can I have that?!" I snapped back angrily. She looked stunned as I turned back and stomped away back to the little dining room, up the stairs, and then into the room. I slammed the door behind me and immediately punched the wall. Why did I do that?! She was worried and I yelled at her! I could have started something but I thought of Drew and she was so sweet to me and I don't want that again! I can't take another rejection like that!

I rubbed my throbbing hand before I sighed in defeat. I was never good with flirting or being nice to people that weren't my friends. Hylla and I weren't friends I was just a useful person that she saved. That didn't make us friends but I could have made that attempt! Why didn't I go along and act nice!?

I hate myself!

 **REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

I just laid on the bed for maybe an hour before I heard a knock. I sighed heavily "Yeah?" I yelled back. The door opened and Hylla stepped in looking pissed. I was about to talk but she shoved me very roughly off the bed and I hit the ground hard. Before I knew what was going on she had me pinned to the ground and a sword at my throat.

"Listen here..." it finally occurred to me that I never told her my name.

I rolled my eyes "Sam." as snapped.

She looked a little shocked "I thought your name was Drew?" she said and I glared. I must have talked in my sleep and someone saying her name made my blood boil! Why did she do that to me!? What did I ever do to her?! I growled pushed Hylla off me. She was caught off guard as I we faced each other. I was empty handed and she had a sword out, we both glared at each other. She grit her teeth and thrust her sword. I dodged and threw a lamp at her, she swung her sword and it shattered. I took a swing and she sidestepped and cut my hand, I winced a little but quickly turned as she brought her blade down. I had enough of this! I grabbed the blade with my hand and stopped her. Blood rushed out of my hand as I gripped the sharp metal tightly, it trickled down the blade and it hurt wow did it ever hurt! She looked at me with shock as I started breathing heavily in pain and twisted the sword. It fell out of her grip and I threw it on the bed, then I pushed her against the wall with my forearm against her throat. My entire right arm was coated in blood as I glared at her.

"Something you have to say to me?!" I said angrily. I should let her go, she's clearly in pain but guess what?! I'm probably in more pain than she's ever experienced! Hylla gasped for air before she brought her foot up and gave me a cheap kick right to the crotch. I squeaked in pain and she punched me in the metal part of my face. I have never really been hurt by that but damn she has one hell of a right hook! I winced as my eye went blurry for a second and she used that moment to kick me in the chest and I fell back. I crashed in between the bed and the nightstand, completely wedging myself so I couldn't even move. I wiggled a little bit but by now Hylla grabbed her sword and was pointing it at me.

I guess she wins.

"Don't...ever...talk to me like that in front of my warriors! You made me look weak and as their queen I need to look strong!" she growled. I just rolled my eyes as I felt blood drip into my hair, my sliced hand was hanging above me in my weird position. Wait a second did she just say queen?! As in Queen of the Amazons?! I've been talking to the queen of a bunch of super warrior women?! Oh man I should probably apologize for that!

"I'm...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I said softly not meeting her eye. I heard her sigh and then sheathe her sword, when I looked up she was holding out her hand. I grabbed it with my good hand and she pulled me out of the little wedge. We looked at each other and I swear it looked like she was blushing but she cleared her throat.

After a few seconds of awkwardly standing there she finally spoke "So why did you freak out?" she asked.I licked my lips and rubbed my chest feeling the scar that a certain god had given me.

"I know a god that can help us but I really don't like it." I explained.

"We need his help if we are going to break the curse on your gun!" she said confidently. I sat down on the bed and she sat next to me "Which god?" she curiously.

I sighed in frustration "My immortal asshole of a brother. Horkos the god of oaths. He loves torturing me so you can understand my sudden anger about this." I said to her. Hylla looked at my hand and must have put it together who gave me my scar.

"He's the same god who did that to you?" she asked softly and I nodded. Even though it was so many years ago it still burned like hot coals just like the very day my brother gave it to me. Hylla pat my back and I was too scared to care about that "So he'll break the curse only if we swear to an oath?" she asked.

I shook my head in dismay "If I swear an oath, he loves to make me suffer. He'll make me take the oath and he'll make sure it's a nasty one because last time I got away with cheating him out of my oath. He's going to make sure this one is even worse than being ripped apart by murder spirits." I said and Hylla gasped. Oh yeah not everyone knew that story.

"You can't be serious! Sam you don't have to pick someone that will torture you!" she insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"You got a better idea?! Look I find Horkos, I take his oath, he lifts the curse, and we find and kill Mimas." I said and Hylla shook her head.

"I think you mean we. We are going to find Horkos, can't have the chance of you just running off. You and I are going to find your brother and we will both take an oath. I need to ensure you don't try to cheat me or anything!" she said although it kind of sounded like she was...begging to go? Like she wanted to go with me? Nah she was probably doing because yeah I'd probably run at the first chance.

I sighed and was about to protest when I realized what she was saying. She was going to go with me?! Maybe that will give me some time to apologize and maybe start a friendship with her! Although I will have to figure out exactly how to be friends with a girl that isn't a child of Aphrodite or my siblings which both hate me by the way. Actually how do you make friends? Anyone know?!

Finally I just nodded "Fine we'll go together." I muttered and Hylla seemed to brighten at that. She got up but I grabbed her arm "Wait you're the queen doesn't that mean you have a lot of responsibility you'll be leaving behind?" I asked and she smiled. A real genuine smile. It was beautiful. Stop it Sam! Stop it!

She leaned forward until our faces were inches from each other. Oh gods what's she doing?! Is she gonna kiss me or something?! Is that normal?! Does she like me?! She smirked "Don't worry about it." she whispered before she left. I just sat there and gulped hard was that flirting?! What the hell was that!

I tried to get my heart rate under control.

What a woman!

 **REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

Hylla and I agreed to spend the rest of the day preparing for our trip. I kind of figured out where the god of oaths would like to hang out. Where is the one place where you take oaths, swear to tell the truth, and then get punished for lying? Yep you guessed it! A court and where's the most important court in the country? The Supreme Court in D.C. so we were in for quite the trip. Also I realized that my family is a bunch of predictable idiots! I took a quick shower and then I got dressed in a blue polo and black jeans, not very stylish but do you think I care?!

Anyway Hylla told me my armor needed to be cleaned and the enchantment started to fade over my many battles since I got them. A few Amazons that were children of Hecate said they would work on it and see what they could do. So now I was wearing standard Greek battle armor and I had a sword strapped to my side. I also had my whip with me but I am scared to take it out again after what happened last time. I have never been good with a sword but maybe my powers will be good enough to help.

I walked out and saw Hylla talking to another Amazon, I made my way over and they both turned. Hylla cleared her throat "Sam this is Kinzie. She's going with us because she is our best tracker." she explained. I rolled my eyes but nodded shaking the girls hand. She looked me over and gave me a small smirk.

"You seeing anyone? You'd look very cute in an orange jumpsuit." she stated bluntly. I cleared my throat and blushed wildly, was she flirting with me? Was that a compliment? Is Hylla blushing too?! I looked over at the Queen of the Amazons but she already had started walking away and I couldn't tell. I looked back and Kinzie was right in front of me now, wow she was fast!

I gulped hard "Uh, look I'm flattered and all but...no thanks." I said nervously. Oh but Sam you were so confident when you first asked Drew out during the Battle of Manhattan. Oh why did you have to bring that up?! Look I was sleep deprived, just battled a titan, had been hit with Hydra acid, and I have always made stupid choices! It's all an act people! I am scared twenty four seven about everything but I act all confident because it's better than showing my true feelings!

Kinzie frowned before she just sighed and walked away. I let out a deep breath, that's the second Amazon I have met that has hit on me. Why are they interested in me?! I'm not an impressive guy, I mean sure I have some muscle but no more than everyone else back at camp from our training. I remember once Silena told me I had the traits of a child of Aphrodite but what does that even mean?! Did she mean that I was horrible to others and break their hearts because I assure you that is not the case! Yes I enjoy fighting and making people hate each other but I'd never ruin true love!

Anyway I shook the thought out of my head and walked down the massive warehouse where I saw Hylla sitting on her throne made of books and other stuff. She was talking to a few Amazons and she looked up and saw me. She gave a bored eye roll and I had to suppress a smirk as I walked up. Were we friends? I snap at her and she's kind to me she snaps at me and I'm apologetic. What a weird way to communicate and we've only had like two conversations in total.

The Amazons left and I walked up to Hylla who stepped down from her throne "I have all the rations we'll need and I booked us a flight to D.C. that leaves in an hour so we should probably hurry." she said and I nodded. We started down the warehouse and it took longer than I thought I really misjudged the size of this place. It was even more massive than I thought! Well it is Amazon the company so I guess it makes sense. We were walking and then I saw a familiar face walking towards us.

"Oh hey" Rebecca Powers said to me "You know you never called." the Amazon said with a glare. I scratched the back of my head I really have no idea what to say. At the time I was dating a cold-hearted _empousai_ and didn't think about other girls. When is it okay to date again after someone destroys your heart? Never? Hylla looked at me confused before she cleared her throat and Rebecca realized who I was with "Oh my Queen! I'm sorry I didn't realize he was with you. I apologize! Please forgive me for flirting with him!" she rambled before she ran off.

Hylla and I looked at each other and then we both blushed. She thought that we were together? Oh man that's embarrassing! We both just started walking again and my armor kept tilting and multiple times Hylla had to adjust the straps. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I just took my sword and cut the straps letting the breastplate fall to the ground. Then I continued walking, Hylla walked next to me "That's not very smart." she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes "That's not very smart" I said in a mocking voice "Whatever." I muttered. She scowled as we reached a set of spiral stairs and we made our way up. It took a while but finally we reached a lobby and we walked out into the cold night. Snow was lightly falling and I shivered I wish I had my jacket now! Hylla winced at the chill but remained composed "Come on I have a car waiting for us, we should just barely make it to the airport! Kinzie went ahead of us to make sure no monsters were there to slow us down. We'll meet her there, so get in." she said and I stopped her.

"Nope! My brother my rules! We get there my way." I whistled sharply and then it sounded like a thunderstorm was starting. Soon Rival galloped down the street and practically slammed into me. I hugged him back "I missed you too boy!" I said before I climbed on his back. I held my hand out to the Amazon "Hop on." I said and Hylla looked hesitant before she grabbed my hand. I pulled her up and she held onto my waist tightly "Not a fan of horses I take it?" I asked with a smirk.

Hylla grunted in defiance "Shut up. You really think a horse is faster than a car?" she asked. Clearly she was unconvinced about Rivals power so the thought to impress her made me smile.

I looked back and she looked a little pale, oh this was going to be fun!

"Buckle up!"

Then I snapped the reigns and we took off!

 **REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

It took twenty five minutes to get to the airport which I was happy about because man was it cold! I hardly noticed it because Hylla held on to me tightly and suddenly I didn't mind the freezing cold wind hitting my cheeks. When Rival slowed down a large airport was in front of us and my bionic eye was definitely beginning to short circuit in the cold. We climbed off of Rival and I pat his neck "Head to Washington D.C. boy! I'll call you there if I need you okay?" I said and my horse snorted and then thundered down the road and out of sight.

Hylla was shivering and I smirked as I opened my bag and pulled out a small jacket. It was my size but Hylla needed it more than me. I wrapped it around her shoulders and she looked at me, it may have just been the cold but I swear her cheeks darkened from a blush. We made our way into the airport and it was practically empty, it was pretty late at night and I guess not many people take cross country night flights. We saw Kinzie waiting for us and Hylla handed her a ticket and then handed me mine. Kinzie had a window seat because she insisted, then I also got a window seat...next to Hylla...alone!

I gulped hard as we went through the security checkpoints, luckily the Mist made our weapons undetectable, and because we had First Class we boarded immediately. It would not have mattered anyway since really we were the only ones on the flight. I sat down after putting my bag above me and rested my head against the soft headrest. Then Hylla sat down next to me, I started to sweat as I saw Kinzie on the other side of the plane alert and ready for anything. That must be why she didn't sit with Hylla so she could be ready to fight if she was needed.

We both looked at each other and I immediately looked away when we locked eyes. Come on you big idiot! Think of something! Don't just sit there! I was racking my brain trying to think of something to say when Hylla interrupted my thoughts. She tapped my shoulder "So you never told me how you got that." she said gesturing to her eye. I sighed as I rubbed the freezing cold metal, it was hard to remember what life was like before that fight. When a quarter of my face wasn't metal.

"During the years before the Second Titan War I was actually working for Kronos." Hylla gasped. I nodded in agreement "One of my comrades, Alabaster Torrington, he took my place when I finally defected. During the war itself we fought against each other and we dueled. I won the duel and spared his life but he decided to try and kill me instead. He attacked me with a glass shard and tried to stab me from behind but I turned around and he stabbed my eyes out." I explained sadly. Hylla was listening to every word "I was temporarily blind but luckily I earned the respect of Athena and Hephaestus. Athena asked him to make me this eye as reward for helping lead the army. So that's the story behind my freaky face." I said bitterly. Sure it was cool that my face was robotic but honestly it means I'll always stand out even to demigods.

Hylla shook her head "Sam it's not freaky. As a matter of fact I actually find it incredibly heroic and amazing." she said and I looked at her. I'm sure I just heard her wrong but she smiled a little "It's more than a scar, it's a reminder of why you fight. Granted it's a little more than what most demigods have but Sam, you lost your eye and still here you are fighting for the gods. It shows that you're strong and that no matter how many times you get hurt you'll still do the right thing." she explained. Wow she is amazing!

I gave a small smirk at her words, everyone always said that my eye was cool and stuff but they didn't know. They didn't know the pain I went through, the suffering I endured, and it was because of that I was given my sight back. Sometimes I feel like I don't even deserve it, I was horrible to so many people just because I enjoyed watching them fight. I had a lot of scars but not all of them were on the outside.

The engines started up and the plane started to move forward. We gained speed and then shot into the sky and leveled out, the seat belt sign shut off and I clicked the belt lock and sat forward. I was breathing heavily not everyone knew that full story, only Will, Clarisse, Jake, and Alabaster himself. Add Hylla to that list please. She leaned forward and tried to get me to look at her but I kept turning away, I was actually close to crying. Finally she grabbed my head and forced me to look at her, tears were very evident in my eyes as I tried to blink them away.

"Sam listen to me. We all have wounds that make us question ourselves. Wounds that shake us, make us think we are weak but we can't let those kinds of scars get to us. Take me for example, after that miserable excuse for a boy Percy Jackson destroyed the island my sister and I were taken prisoner by the pirate Blackbeard." now it was my turn to gasp. She waved it off like it was no big deal "My sister and I are the daughters of Bellona, the roman goddess of war. The pirates quickly grew to respect us and we parted ways. This scar?" she pointed to a small white scar on her forehead. I hadn't noticed but now it was clear as day "It reminds me everyday that even though she can handle herself I couldn't protect my sister from the pirates. That if she got hurt it would have been my fault. Don't let the past define you Sam." she said softly.

We stared at each other for a long time and I wiped away my tears. I cleared my throat when I noticed Kinzie was looking at us. She gave me a knowing grin and a wink, I blushed and I hope it wasn't noticeable. That was when I realized something.

No one was here.

I mean yes we were the only ones in First Class but where were the attendants? Hylla noticed my expression "What? What's wrong?" she asked. I held my finger to my lips and waved Kinzie to draw her sword. She nodded and we both drew our weapons. Hylla hopped out of her seat and drew a dagger, I crouched down and Hylla was behind me, the curtain separating First and Coach was closed. Kinzie and I both approached either entryway and I held up my fingers.

One.

Two.

Three!

I ripped the curtain away and was met with red eyes and black fur! Hellhounds! It tackled me and Hylla got knocked into a seat as the monster bit down on my bracer armor. Kinzie was in a similar predicament as she punched the hellhound and fought back. I angled my sword as the monster continued to try and bite my head off. I quickly thrust and stabbed it in the stomach, killing it. It crumbled to dust and I got to my feet and helped Hylla up "You okay?!" I asked concerned.

She nodded as we heard another sound. It sounded like a thunderstorm! I ran over to the cockpit and yanked at the handle but it was sealed. Hylla ran next to me "Step back!" she said and then a sharp red glow illuminated her and she grabbed the handle and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. I was shocked as the glow died "Power of Bellona I hope you have a plan!" she said and I nodded.

"Improvise and then somehow land this plane!" I said and Hylla rolled her eyes. I ran in and saw their were no pilots! Not a single mortal was on this flight! I grabbed the control wheel, I looked out the window and rain was pounding against the aircraft. I saw figures in the darkness of the clouds and I gulped hard as I realized what they were.

"Venti!" Hylla said and I nodded as I heard growling behind us. I turned and saw the dust was swirling around, the monsters were reforming! Hylla gripped her dagger "Try and land the plane! Kinzie, help me keep these monsters from reforming!" she ordered and ran out. I heard them fighting as I hit random buttons and levers. I never flew a plane before so I have no idea what to do!

I pulled the wheel back and the plane exited the clouds, I could see hundreds of storm spirits surrounding the plane. The plane kept shaking and rumbling, in the distance I could see the lights of a city.

"A VALIANT EFFORT SON OF STRIFE." a very familiar voice spoke. All of the screens turned on and the image of Mimas appeared. He was grinning as suddenly all of the lights shut off in the plane. I heard the engines begin to fail, I looked out the window and saw two had burst into flames! Mimas laughed showing his disgusting teeth "Farewell child. Maybe the mortals will give you a proper burial...if they ever find your body that is!" and with that the screens went dark again. Three engines were now on fire and the storm spirits were practically shooting lightning at the plane.

The plane was starting to dip down, I pulled the wheel back and strained as I tried to level out but to no avail. I heard a small explosion and no doubt that was the fourth turbine checking out! Hylla and Kinzie ran in with cuts all over them and they were covered in monster dust "What now?!" Kinzie asked.

I looked around, the ground was getting closer and we were nearly in a total nosedive! Suddenly I had an idea "Find some parachutes! Maybe their are some on this plane!" I said and the girls nodded before running off. I pulled with all my might and the plane leveled out just a little bit so we had a little more time but not much! Hylla came back with a parachute in hand.

"We only found two! What should we do?!" she asked and I was sweating and gritting my teeth as the plane leveled out some more but we had maybe thirty seconds before we crashed. The storm spirits had all but left, their job was probably done so they had better things to do. I realized what I needed to do!

"Kinzie! Put on your parachute and jump! Go now!" I shouted and she looked hesitant but quickly strapped it on and opened the door. She was practically sucked out of the plane and the door was ripped off the plane and flew out of sight. Hylla was holding on to my chair and it was now or never. I let go of the wheel and grabbed the parachute out of Hyllas hand before she could say anything. I quickly strapped it on with a little difficulty cause the plane was like a vacuum with the door opened.

"What are you doing?! Are you leaving me here to die!? You're a coward Sam!" Hylla shrieked and I rolled my eyes as I tightened the last strap.

"Hylla do you trust me?" I asked and she looked at me confused. I gulped as the ground was getting so much closer now "Do you trust me?!" I asked again. She nodded and I grabbed her by the waist "Good because I don't!" I said loudly.

Then I jumped out of the plane with Hylla in my arms.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as the burning plane shot past us. We were in a free fall and I tried to yell but Hylla is a really loud screamer! Finally I carefully maneuvered my hand so it was resting on her cheek, she stopped screaming and looked at me. I looked down and the ground was coming up fast "Pull the chute!" I shouted. I didn't know whether or not she heard me but her hand snaked to my back and she pulled the strap. I gripped her tightly as the parachute opened up and our descent immediately slowed, Hylla was shaking now as I held her close.

Then the plane crashed to the ground letting out a massive explosion that would have definitely killed us on impact. We slowly made our way to the ground and I could feel Hyllas heart racing as it beat against my chest. I let a breath of relief and chuckled, she looked at me and smiled "Well, at least we know you trust me." I said casually. Hylla hit my chest and then immediately yelped and held on to me tightly. We hit the ground and the parachute fell next to us.

This was the moment when I realized something. I was still holding onto Hylla and I was laying on top of her. We were so close that I could feel her breath on my cheek, I gulped as I gave a small smile. Wait...is she leaning forward?! Is she closing her eyes?! Is she going to kiss me?! I didn't realize it but I was beginning to lean forward too.

"MY QUEEN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Kinzies voice rang out. Hylla and I immediately let go of each other and I took off the parachute bag. I scratched my head and Hylla looked at anything except me as Kinzie broke into the clearing. She let out a sigh of relief "Thank the gods you are okay! Come on there's a road not too far from here." she said and started back to where she came from.

Hylla looked at me and we locked eyes before she shrugged and followed the Amazon. I quickly ran after them and stayed close to Hylla.

With a little smile on my face.

 **REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

We trudged through the freezing cold forest, luckily it had stopped snowing. Unluckily our clothes were ripped up and it was super windy. I couldn't even tell where we were because it was so cold my bionic eye kept shutting off and sparking. I shivered as I hit my head on a branch that I didn't see because of my fucking eye! If I didn't have it then I would have been able to see that branch perfectly! I rubbed my forehead as I continued walking in the very back.

"We'll rest here tonight." Hylla stated as we entered a clearing that was covered by tall trees so their wasn't a lot of wind hitting us. Thank the gods for that because I can't feel my hands. We all set up camp Kinzie, being the genius she is, was able to grab our stuff from the plane before we had to jump out. Speaking of jumping out, what was that moment with Hylla? I need to talk to her about it but I don't want Kinzie to hear me talk about personal stuff like feelings.

I rolled out my sleeping bag next to Hyllas as she took out some food and water. I saw my opportunity and pulled Kinzie aside "Hey Kinzie can you gather some firewood? Stay close though, within shouting distance." I asked softly. She gave me a wide grin and a wink.

"No problem Strife. Have fun." she said in a teasing voice before she walked off. Did she know? Am I that obvious? Does that mean Hylla already knows? I saw Hylla started eating a chocolate bar as she quickly snuggled into her sleeping bag. How do I start this? Do I just go for it?! I hate making small talk!

"So...are we not going to talk about...you know...what happened back there?" I asked cautiously. Even though I phrased my words carefully no doubt I sounded like a jerk already. Hylla looked at me confused "I mean that little moment...back there? Before Kinzie showed up?" I asked with a deep blush spreading across my face. My bionic eye actually started back up from the heat my face was radiating.

Hylla straightened and then kept a neutral expression "I have no idea what you are talking about." she said finally. Now I was confused, their had definitely been a moment! I was sure of it now but how do I talk about this?!

I drummed my fingers against the metal part of my face, which felt like fire now. I gulped "So, you're telling me that you didn't try to kiss me?" I asked rapidly. I couldn't look her in the eye at this point and then I heard her laugh. I glanced over and she was covering her mouth trying to stifle a laugh and I felt my face heat up some more but this time not of embarrassment! It was out of anger! I scowled as she held in her laugh and failed "Fine! Forget I said anything!" I snapped.

Hylla finally stopped laughing as Kinzie returned "Hey so this is as much as I could find. Sam? You okay?" she asked. I glared at her before I stood up, drew my sword, and started into the forest.

"I'm getting some air." I said and before either of them could say anything I walked out of the clearing. I hacked through a bunch of bushes that were in my way, each swing made me more and more mad. Of course she doesn't like me! Why would she?! I'm just a stupid freak! Heroic and amazing my ass she was just saying that about my eye to make me feel better! She probably thought I was a freak like everyone else did! I growled as I thought back to Drew, everything she had said to me about how much she liked me was a lie! Hylla is just the same!

I wasn't paying attention and swung against a large boulder. The vibration that shot through my arm made me drop the sword in pain. I snorted in annoyance and picked it back up, then I looked around. Where the hell am I? Everywhere I looked I just saw dark forest, no fire and no sound except for the bugs chirping. Well great now I'm lost in the forest and don't know which direction I even came from!

Then I heard the howl.

I readied my sword as I heard rustling nearby. I gulped I heard the sound all around me, their were a lot of whatever they were! Then a wolf broke into the clearing, I had once had the pleasure of running into the Hunters of Artemis when I first started working for Kronos. They had wolves with them but they didn't look like these wolves. These had black fur, piercing yellow eyes, and looked like they really wanted to kill me. One leaped forward and I swung and the sword passed through the wolf. I quickly punched it in the snout and then kicked it away from me before it could recover.

Breathing shakily I held my sword up "Stay back!" I ordered and the wolves didn't move back but they didn't move forward either. Then I heard clapping, slow sarcastic clapping. Then I heard a laugh as the wolves parted and a man stepped out of the shadows. He was a wiry man with black hair, his eyes were red but not like mine his were like blood. His skin was pulled back tight against his skull and his teeth were sharp fangs like a wolf. He had a crown that looked looked like it was made of human finger bones and his robe did _not_ smell like a rose!

"Ahhhh welcome child!" he said in a scratchy voice. He didn't look very impressive but I could tell from the way he was standing and displaying himself that he wasn't scared of me either. He grinned showing more of his sharp teeth "Our lady said that you would be here! We were investigating the crash for survivors and caught your scent and my what a delicious scent it is!" he said taking a step towards me. I backed up but kept my sword pointed at him. He rolled his eyes "Honestly child don't even try. You know of who I am, of _what_ I am. Do you really think a steel sword will do anything?" he asked with a smug tone in his voice.

I gulped hard, he was right I was going to need silver if I wanted to fight this guy! Yep you guessed it. I was facing down Lycaon, the Wolf King! I still kept my sword pointed at him "Listen, let's just part ways and forget we ever saw each other. Sound fair? I think it does so I'll just be on my way then." I said and turned around. Only for a wolf to block me, I heard the werewolf chuckle in amusement as he stepped towards me. Wow did he have bad breath or what?! It smelled like rotting meat and something told me he didn't brush after meals.

Okay so I really don't have a plan here. Maybe Hylla and Kinzie heard the howls? That was literally my only hope as the tall man took another step towards me. Instinctively I swung my sword and it passed through him like he was nothing but air. He sighed and looked at me with a bored expression "Kill him." he ordered and the wolves advanced.

I swung and struck one with the hilt, kicked another, and then elbowed another in the face. I was doing well until one wolf tackled me from behind, I fell on my stomach and lost my grip on the sword. It clattered to the ground as I slammed into the cold dirt. I groaned as the wolf growled and I could feel it's teeth against me ear as it got ready to kill me. Then it yelped and fell off of me, I looked over and saw the wolf lying dead with a dagger sticking out of its back.

Then Hylla and Kinzie saved the day!

They leaped out from behind the trees holding bronze weapons but I could see a tiny bit of silver laced on the edges. Thank the gods for the Amazons! They started attacking the wolves and I quickly scrambled to my feet and grabbed my sword. Then I felt a hand on my throat, the grip tightened and I could barely breath as I was lifted a few inches off the ground. Another hand rested on my lower jaw probably to stop me from talking I heard Lycaon growling behind me "Drop your weapons! Drop them or I kill him!" he said viciously.

I gasped for air, I was barely getting anything to my lungs and I was starting to see black. I saw Hylla and Kinzie hesitate and I locked eyes with the Queen of the Amazons. I hope she understood what I was trying to say silently!

 _Forget about me! Kill this asshole!_

She took a deep breath and started to lower her sword. I went wide eyed, this isn't good Lycaon will kill us all or just me! I had to act fast so I did something pretty stupid even for me.

I bit the first werewolf in his hand. He howled and I saw the Amazons continued fighting and then I was thrown to the side. I slammed against a tree and then Lycaon pounced on top of me, his lips were dripping with saliva as he licked them.

"A bite for a bite is only fair!" and with that he sank his fangs into my shoulder. I screamed almost as loud as when I lost my eye as the teeth went deeper. He opened his jaws and bit down again, I shrieked in agony as Lycaon looked at me again. His entire lower face was covered in blood, _my_ blood. He grinned wickedly before Kinzie threw a dagger and it sank into the immortal mutts gut. He howled loudly in a very wolf like manner, he glared at the girls before waving his hand and the remaining wolves retreated "This isn't over!" he snarled before running back into the forest.

Hylla and Kinzie ran over to me as I...sobbed? Screamed? Laughed? It was all sort of blurred at this point. Every beat of my heart my vision blurred, it felt like it was going to burst! I heard Kinzie say something to Hylla and she looked on the verge of tears as she looked down at me. I swallowed thickly as she knelt down next to me, tears broke free as she took my hand and squeezed it.

"Sam I don't know how to tell you this..." she stated wiping away tears as she looked at my bite wound. I knew what she was going to say, as soon as Lycaon bit me I knew what his plan was. I coughed as Kinzie tried to tend to my wound that wouldn't heal no matter how much Nectar she poured on it. Hylla gave a shaky breath as she squeezed my hand again, harder this time. I gasped as Kinzie touched the wound, blood was pouring out of it but it was already turning a sick shade of purple.

Hylla hung her head sadly and choked back a sob.

"You've been afflicted with Lycanthropy."

 **REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

Everything seemed so far away and dark as Kinzie bandaged my arm, the bleeding had finally stopped but the wound looked horrible! It was a dark purple and just looking at it made me want to vomit. The two Amazons had hauled me back to our camp where a fire was still blazing. Why did I leave?! Why did I get angry?! Why can't I just bite my tongue! If I hadn't left out of anger with Hylla maybe I wouldn't be oh I don't know...A FUCKING WEREWOLF!

They laid me next to the fire and even though it was so warm I shivered violently. Probably from the loss of blood if I were to put money on it. I gurgled a little bit as the pain spiked and my shoulder throbbed horribly. Kinzie sat next to me and redid my bandages which were already soaked and falling apart. I gasped in pain as I tried to focus on anything but the pain, it was pretty damn difficult! I groaned loudly as my body went numb, then I felt another horrible stab of pain almost as intense as how I received it.

I screamed and I felt a hand on my cheek "I'm stitching it lay still okay? We may not be able to heal the curse but we can patch up the wound. How are you feeling?" Hylla asked softly as she stitched up my mess of a shoulder. Oh gods I'm part robot and now I'm a werewolf! As if I couldn't be more different from other demigods now I'm a monster! I felt Hylla stitch up the last of my wound and then she muttered under her breath, probably a healing spell.

I sighed as the pain turned into a dull throb, it wasn't much better but it was enough for me to not scream every single time I moved. I laid on my back and winced at the pain before it subsided. The girls sat on either side of me "So what do we do now? Is their a cure for this?" Kinzie asked. I licked my lips and gasped at a small spike of pain. I saw Hylla was still crying, she hadn't stopped since Lycaon ran off. I don't like seeing her cry like that, it makes my heart clench.

"We...We have to...Oh gods! The standard protocol among demigods is to...put the afflicted out of their misery." she said softly. Okay yeah I may be a little messed in the head right now but I heard that loud and clear! She just said that the right thing to do was kill me! Not that I haven't thought about it before. What?! I had no friends, was angry at everyone, and had no reason to really fight! I flipped through that brochure once or twice! Anyway I realized in that moment that I don't want to die I want to live!

Kinzie and Hylla both looked sad and terrified as they drew their weapons. Who would have thought that Amazons would be the ones to end my fucked up life. I thought for sure one of the Giant banes would be the ones to...wait back up! What did I just say? Bane, I said bane! They both knelt down next to me "W-Wait." I said weakly, They hesitated "Cure...I have an idea." I mumbled. My throat felt like sandpaper, probably the curse or maybe from all my screaming.

They looked at me waiting for an answer and I took a deep breath "Wolfsbane. It's a flower, legend is it counters the werewolf curse." I explained slowly. My brain was hurting trying to register how much pain I was in. Both girls looked at each other and relief seemed to wash over them as they looked back at me.

"We'll try it! Anything to avoid the other option. My lady let me head into the city and get a car." Kinzie said and Hylla stood up.

"No! Stay here with Sam, watch over him and guard him with your life. I will be back in an hour." and she left us before either of us could protest. Kinzie sat next to me and I steadied my breathing, the pain had subsided again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to keep my head from swimming.

"So, you like Hylla don't you?" Kinzie asked after a few minutes. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the warrior. She rolled her eyes "Oh please it's pretty obvious except maybe for her. She's never had anyone, she's always been too focused on her sister or the Amazons to even think about trying a relationship." she explained. I grunted in both pain and surprise, Hylla's never had a boyfriend? That's actually unbelievable. Kinzie cleared her throat "Yeah so I don't know if she feels the same way about you but trust me. If their is one thing I know about her it's that even though she believes that men need to know their place, she likes it a little bit of rebel. In case you are too dense to notice what I just said I hinted that you just might be her type Sam." she said with a smirk.

My breathing stopped altogether at this news. So I have a chance? I shook my head "She laughed at the idea." I muttered miserably. The pain in my shoulder was nothing compared to the pain in my chest thinking about Hylla not liking me and me liking her.

Kinzie sighed "She's bad at flirting and expressing stuff like that some times." she explained. I looked at her and she smiled a little "Okay she's absolutely awful at it." she corrected and I nodded in agreement.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked softly. I was dreading the answer, I knew what it would be but I wanted confirmation. Trust me when I say that Kinzie did not disappoint on that aspect.

"Most likely the next full moon, which is in four days, you'll turn into a werewolf. You'll retain some of your humanity but not enough to counteract your bloodlust. From Amazon files I read about Lycanthropes as the first full moon closes in you'll start to show wolfish traits and ferocity. Once the full moon passes you won't just become a werewolf, your very life force will become cursed. You'll be a werewolf forever regardless of if we find a cure or not. If we don't break your curse, Lycaon will take control of you and you'll forever be enslaved to his will." she explained.

I stared at her and my blood felt like ice. So if I don't lift this curse before the next full moon passes I'll be like this forever?! Lycaon will control me?! Well that's just fucking fantastic! I heard a car horn and I turned my head with a wince and saw headlights. It stopped ten feet away and I heard a car door open. Hylla appeared out of the headlights "Found a farmhouse half a mile down the road. Let's get going before they realize I stole it." she insisted and she helped me to my feet. Kinzie gathered all our supplies and extinguished the fire.

Pain shot through my entire body, I couldn't move my right arm because of my bite wound and since I'm right handed I'm pretty useless now! Hylla let me lean against her as she opened the back door and helped me sit in my seat. Kinzie got in the passenger seat and Hylla hopped in the drivers side. She started down the road and I swear she keeps looking in the rear view mirror just so she can look at me. I gave her a thumbs up and she sighed heavily.

My eyelids felt so heavy now that we had the heat blasting and the pain had subsided. I did my best to stay awake but my drowsiness won me over in the end. I leaned back and my thoughts became a little murky as I started to fall asleep.

Then the dreams hit me hard.

I dreamed of meat! Fresh bloody meat! It was all around me and it smelled so delicious! I grabbed a large piece that looked suspiciously like a human leg and sank my teeth in. I ripped off a chunk and grinned, it was sooooo good! The blood dripping down my chin! The taste of the flesh! I sniffed the air and suddenly I was surrounded by hundreds of black wolves. They didn't growl as a matter of fact they bowed, I grinned widely as I finished my meal. I saw pale light illuminate the little field I was in and I looked up. A full moon broke through the clouds and lit up the entire area.

I stared at the moon it was so bright! So beautiful! I couldn't help myself, I lifted my head up and howled sharply. All of the wolves around me joined in and then they started to feast on the meat. I sighed happily as I lifted my head to howl again.

Then my eyes snapped open but I could still hear the howl. That was when I realized that I was actually howling! It was as sharp and loud as my dream, I looked forward and saw Kinzie and Hylla looking at me absolutely terrified. I gulped hard, I was already starting to change?! It has only been like two hours! Oh gods I thought back to that dream it was so disgusting! So grotesque! So...So delicious!

"Sam? You okay?" Hylla asked nervously. I nodded quickly and looked out the window. I could see my reflection and I saw that my eyes were different! They were still crimson red but the whites! They were smaller now, the outline of the whites of my eyes matched my iris color. Just like a wolf! I shut my eyes tightly and after a few seconds I looked again and my eyes were back to normal. My breathing was shaky and I felt like I was going to vomit for enjoying my dream so much.

"Well, it's almost dawn. We are going to rest for a few hour okay? Think you can manage by yourself for a while?" Kinzie asked. I gotta be honest I wanted them to stay with me but they had been awake all night caring for me. I nodded and gave them a smile, they nodded back but didn't smile as they leaned back in their chairs and closed their eyes. I sat there in my chair too frozen in fear to make the slightest move.

Four days.

We had four days.

 **REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

I waited for the girls to wake up, I spent most of those four hours staring at myself in the rear view mirror. My eyes were normal but I kept thinking about what I saw, how can my bionic eye be under the curse?! Maybe it was enchanted to be connected to me like my actual eye was. The metal was flexible like skin and my bionic eye always felt like a regular eye but I knew it wasn't me. While I loved my eye I honestly missed waking up normally, every day when I woke up it was like turning on a computer as I mentioned before. The curse seemed to also be acting like a computer virus to my eye if that makes sense.

Anyway Hylla was the first to wake up, She turned in her seat and I gave her a pained smile. My shoulder wasn't killing me anymore but I still couldn't move my arm. She looked me up and down "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak only for Hylla to yelp in surprise. I frowned before looking in the mirror, I looked fine "O-Open your mouth." she said nervously. Confused I did as she said and my eyes went wide, in the mirror I saw my teeth. My incisors had sharpened and elongated so now I had four razor sharp teeth perfect for ripping apart flesh.

Juicy flesh! So warm and delicious blood for me to drink! Stop thinking like this! Stop it! Oh gods help me! I gulped and looked at Hylla "Do you know where we are?" I asked trying to push the horrible thoughts out of my mind. They kept sneaking their way in and as soon as they were there I couldn't help but think about it constantly!

"Nevada, the plane didn't get very far. Do you have any idea where Wolfsbane would grow?" she asked. I switched on the internet in my eye and looked up the flower. I read the description, what it looks like, and where it grows.

"We'll need to find a mountain range. That's where the flower grows, after that we'll need to make sure I eat enough that it stops the curse." I said but I deliberately left out a few details. What details? Oh you know like how Wolfsbane is an extremely deadly and poisonous plant that has been known to kill a human being instantaneously when enough was consumed. Anyway Hylla hopped out of the car and opened the door to my side, she grabbed my arm and helped me out.

"Come on let's get you some food." she said and that was when I realized we were in a little town with a bunch of fast food places. We walked into a little burger grill place and I sighed as I took a seat and Hylla went to get us food. I closed my eyes, the pain was fading but man I think Lycaon ripped up the nerves or something because I can barely open my hand. Hylla walked back with a tray, on it was a bunch of burgers and fries "Okay you looked hungry so I got..." she didn't finish.

I grabbed the burgers and tore into them! I was hungry alright but looking at the dripping meat, the color of it made me near ravenous! Before Hylla even had time to blink I had eaten three and moving for a third, then I came to my senses. What did I just do? I looked down at my half eaten burger and I bet you if I looked into a mirror my pupils would be blown wide, not from lust mind you but from bloodlust. I looked up and Hylla was stunned as I looked her over, her skin looks so soft, so delicate, so...STOP! Oh gods stop thinking Sam just stop thinking!

I gulped down the food in my mouth and placed the burger on my plate "S-Sorry I don't know what came over me. Here I'll pay for the food." I said reaching into my pocket for my wallet. Hylla was protesting but I smirked "Oh come on, if men are beneath you then what's the point if I can't pay for dates?!" I said laughing. Then I stopped altogether, what the hell did I just say?! Did I just say date?

"Did you just say date?" Hylla asked with a very obvious blush spreading across her face. I stuttered as my face began to heat up, I'm dead in three days so maybe it was the adrenaline? Maybe it was my fried nerves from all the crazy stuff that's been going on. Maybe I was just being stupid like usual. You know what? I'm dead in three days! Might as well try my luck!

I gulped hard "I mean...if you...If you wanted to call it that. I-I wouldn't mind." I said softly looking down. The half eaten burger didn't look very appetizing anymore, I was waiting for Hylla to laugh again, which would result in me storming out oh what would I get next?! Vampirism? Bitten by a zombie?

Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore, I looked up and Hylla was looking at me with those intense dark eyes. She looked like she was studying me, like she was a doctor and I was her patient. I must not have looked very impressive you know with a bionic face, ripped up clothes, dirt and cuts all over me, and my arm in a sling from a werewolf bite. At last she opened her mouth to speak.

Only for the car horn outside to go off. Hylla cleared her throat and threw a few dollars on the table. She looked at me "Come on we gotta go. We are running out of time." she said as she helped me out of my chair. I sighed heavily as we walked out of the restaurant, what was she going to say? She was blushing but was it just because the situation was awkward?

We walked over to the car where Kinzie was waiting for us "Let's go! I really don't want to have to kill you Sam! We have three days! We need to go right now!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes leave it to her to ruin a perfectly awkward moment. I looked to my right suddenly and saw a squirrel sitting on the curb minding its own business. I could feel my mouth salivate as I looked at it. I bet squirrel tastes delicious! I realized that without even thinking I was starting to walk towards it. I could feel drool start to drip from my mouth.

"Sam? Sam?" the girls kept asking but I could barely hear them. I slowly walked over to the squirrel and it stopped and looked up at me. I cocked my head, it's fast but what a meal it would be! With lightning fast reflexes I suddenly had the squirrel in my good hand, it gave a small sound that may have been a whimper or something as I just stared at the animal. It bit my hand and scratched at me but I didn't register it, one little bite wouldn't hurt right? Just one little bite. I leaned forward and opened my mouth wide.

"SAM?!" a voice shrieked so loud I winced and let go of the squirrel. The small animal quickly ran off and out of sight. I shook my head, what was that? Did I almost just eat a live animal? I turned around and the Amazons were looking at me worried. I gulped hard, what if I did that when it was just them around me?! What if I did that while they were sleeping?!

"Anyone got a rope?" I asked softly. Kinzie nodded and I gulped "Tie me up. I don't want to attack you guys. Tie me up and don't let me out unless it's absolutely necessary." I said and they nodded. Hylla took my sword from and my whip as Kinzie pulled out a ten foot long rope. She tied me up so I couldn't move my arms but I could still walk, so I'm not completely helpless. Nope nevermind I'm completely helpless.

The girls put my in the backseat and hooked the seat belts so I wouldn't roll. Then they got in the front and started the car "So does anyone know where we are going?" Kinzie asked after twenty minutes of music on the radio. Hylla and I looked at each other and we seemed to have the same thought.

"Colorado" we both said.

 **REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So this contains a little possibly triggering stuff like attempted rape so just letting you all know.**

* * *

We had just crossed into Utah when the Sun went down. I was scared of what was going to happen tonight! Last night I howled and dreamed of eating meat! Since then I had grown fangs, had a sudden desire for raw meat, and almost ate a freaking squirrel! I also have been having horrible and grotesque thoughts about Kinzie and Hylla, specifically in a dinner like fashion. I shivered at the thoughts invading my mind and tried to push them out but they were so appetizing!

"We'll rest here tonight. Kinzie help me set up camp while I untie Sam." Hylla said and I snapped my head up.

"N-No! Don't untie me! If I go berserk or something who knows what I might do." I said but Hylla was already untying the ropes. I kept shaking my head "Stop! Don't untie me! Stop it!" I practically shouted. My left arm was free now and before I could think my hand was on Hyllas throat. I brought her close to me and our faces were mere inches from each other, she was gasping for air. I growled like a wolf "I said...STOP!" I said in a very deep voice that didn't sound like my normal voice at all.

Hylla was visibly shaking as she nodded and I fought the urge, that horrible urge to bite her. Very carefully and very slowly I loosened my grip on her throat, my fingers lifted up one at a time and when she was free she shot away from me. She was grabbing her neck in protection and I felt horrible! I looked at my left hand and saw that my fingers were longer and my nails were sharper. Almost like a claw, the skin around my hand was turning a little grey.

I looked up and Hylla was staring at me, horror evident in her eyes as she backed away from me some more. I gave a shaky breath, this is horrible! She's so scared of me! She has every right to be too I'm a monster! Literally! I looked at my claw like hand and gulped hard, I just pulled the keys out of the ignition and threw them at Hylla. Then I shut all the doors and locked them, I'm not hurting them! I'm not hurting them! I'm not hurting them! Not tonight!

I laid on my side and held my wolf like hand, I couldn't stop shaking. Sweat was pouring off of me but I felt freezing as I hugged myself and tried to warm up. I'm not sure when but somehow my eyes closed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Boy I really wish I hadn't!

So much meat! So much prey! I was running at speeds I never knew I could reach, my sight was so sharp and clear as I rushed through the trees. The wind on my face felt amazing as I let my tongue fall out and I panted. I heard rustling and my ears perked up, I turned and crouched down, I slowly made my way over to the sound. The sound was crystal clear, I rushed through the bush and tackled a large object. I was on top of a jogger, a woman maybe in her late thirties, she was frozen in fear as I bared my fangs.

She screamed loudly as I sank my fangs into her neck and blood shot everywhere. Soon she stopped moving completely and I bit down on her arm and began to feast. So delicious! Even more when it's fresh!

"Yes, you feel the urges child of strife. Give in to them, let them take control and be free among the wilds." a voice said. It was all around me but I knew who it was, I stopped eating and looked around for Lycaon. My master. My trainer.

My alpha.

"You will bend knee to me soon enough. Then nothing will stop me from killing those Amazons. You will feast forever!" I heard laughter all around me and I kept sniffing looking for Lycaon. Amazons? What are Amazons? What did he call me? A child of strife? Why would he call me that? The only thing I know is I follow my alpha and his word is law!

"Soon child." Lycaons voice said in clear amusement.

"Soon."

I shot my eyes open and my tongue was out like in the dream. The images of blood and meat were sickening and delicious at the same time. I licked my lips and wiped away the drool on my chin. Lycaon is not my alpha! He is not my master and he is _not_ going to hurt the Amazons!

I looked at the seats and saw the leather was ripped to shreds, huge claw marks were visible. The windows were cracked and nearly shattered, I did that? When I was asleep? Oh gods! Hylla! Kinzie! I sat up in the car seat and looked at my arm, it was almost black now and covered in a thin layer of black hair. Actually I could feel nearly my entire body had that layer as well, my eyes were killing me and I saw the rear view mirror. My eyes were wolf like again and I hated it!

As I looked at my reflection I saw movement through the cracked windshield. I switched to thermal vision and saw three large figures approaching the car. I looked out the side window and saw Hylla and Kinzie sleeping peacefully, they looked so delicious! Stop it Sam! I saw the figures were getting closer and they came into focus, they were large disgusting looking men. When you grow up fighting like I did you can kind of tell what people are like before they say or do anything some times. This was one of those times! These guys were not very nice and I am so scared of what they might do!

"Well, well, well, look what we got here fellas! A couple of pretty young things out here all alone." the lead guy said. I scowled, they must not have seen me because of the cracked glass, the two other set their bags down and pulled out zip ties and quickly tied their hands behind them. That was when they woke up and started struggling against their captors. I have to help them! I can't though if I go out there I might hurt my friends!

"Let us go! Who do you think you are?!" Kinzie demanded and the men laughed. One of them pulled out a large hunting knife and waved it in front of her. She remained calm but no doubt she was terrified right now!

Hylla on the other hand was handling this like a champion! She was struggling and kicking and biting and basically making this as hard as possible! The men started to feel her up and I started shaking in anger, I can't go out there! I can't go out there! I can't go out there! I kept saying that in my head but what kind of person am I if I let even one microsecond of this happen!?

The lead guy walked over to Hylla and grabbed her, she then kicked him in the face. He growled menacingly and punched her in the cheek, she fell to the ground and the man began to lay on top of her.

THAT'S IT!

I pressed my feet against the door and pushed. The door flew off and slammed into the leader, he flew back and landed on the ground groaning. The other guys looked at me with weird faces as I stepped out towards them. The two guys both took out knives and grinned "Oh we got ourselves a little hero! Come on buddy! Make your move!" one said. Hero? Far from it, I'm just hungry!

I growled viciously and leaped forward, I shot forward on all fours and jumped up. I round housed one of the guys and he dropped to the ground, they tried to stab me but I was too quick. I stomped on the guys neck and broke it before leaping onto the other attacker and biting down on his neck. He screamed as I ripped his throat open and he fell to the ground before laying motionless. I licked my lips and tasted the blood, it was so good! So delicious!

"Come on you little freak!" the leader said, he had recovered and he had a knife in hand. I growled before I howled so loud he covered his ears, then I sprinted towards him. He gave a look of regret as I kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground. I then lifted my hands and started swiping at his face and chest, blood shot everywhere as he screamed in agony. One swipe from my claw like hand was like slapping someone with a Freddy Krueger knife hand with the force of a bear behind it!

Finally he stopped moving and making sounds and I couldn't even tell he was a person anymore. I stood up, I was panting heavily and I was covered in blood. I heard a whimper and looked behind me, Hylla was staring at me with wide eyes. I slowly walked over to her and licked my lips again, the blood was so delicious and I wanted more! I leaned down and held out my bloody hand, then I saw her eyes. They were really beautiful and I remembered why I just did what I did.

I swiped my claw and cut her bonds, she rubbed her wrists and looked up at me. She gulped hard "Th-Thank you Sam." she said softly. I smiled, which probably didn't look very good since they were probably blood stained. Kinzie looked just as shocked as Hylla untied her, I looked at the corpses of the men that were going to hurt my friends. They were still fresh, maybe just a bite? Just one? No! This isn't me! This is the curse!

I quickly walked over and grabbed the rope from before and handed it to Kinzie. I looked over at a nearby tree "Tie me to that." I said, my voice was really deep. Like a tuba almost and the girls were taken back for a second before I walked over to the tree. I stood against it and the Amazons tied me against the trunk and made sure the ropes were secured. Kinzie walked back and before I could register what was happening I felt a pair of lips on my cheek.

I looked over and saw Hylla, a small smile on her face "Really Sam. Thank you." she whispered before she walked back with Kinzie. I couldn't help but grin widely, she doesn't hate me! She isn't scared of me!

Don't worry Hylla as long as I'm here you're safe.

I promise.

 **REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

I tried! I really did! I was tied against the tree and the Sun was just beginning to rise. Tomorrow was the final day before my lycanthropy took over, tomorrow night was a full moon and might be the last day that I'm me. I felt my ears stretch and I winced as they felt like someone was ripping them off. I grunted in pain as the feeling died down, what just happened to my ears? And what is that amazing smell?!

I looked over and saw the bodies of the attackers, I felt drool start to leak out as the smell of blood hit me. It was so intoxicating and I'm so hungry! I struggles against the ropes whimpering like a dog as I strained. I started growling and then I looked at the ropes and bit them. They snapped immediately and I ran over to one of the bodies, I was breathing heavily as I looked at the blood. I know this is wrong! I know this is disgusting but it's like some instinct is making me move.

I leaned down and took a small bite of the dead mans arm, it was cold from the snow and temperature but I bit down hard. Immediately I groaned in absolute euphoria, I started chewing and then I heard a gasp. I turned and saw Kinzie staring at me "S-Sam?" she asked softly. I gulped the meat down and licked my lips.

"I...I can't help myself." I said sadly before I took another bite. It was so good! Better than anything that the worlds greatest chef could make. It was heaven! I swallowed again when suddenly I heard a sound. I perked up and I could feel my ears twitch, I was hearing sirens. They sounded like police sirens and that really wasn't good. I huffed and quickly turned and on all fours I sprinted into the nearby forest and into a bunch of bushes. I peaked through and saw four police cars roll up. A bunch of officers walked out and looked at the ruined car, they spoke for a moment probably about the car theft before they saw the dead men.

They all drew their guns as they saw Hylla sleeping and Kinzie packing up "Freeze!" they said loudly. I whimpered a little, I killed those men and the girls were being arrested for it! I'm the murderer not them but the second any mortal saw me they would probably shoot on sight. I wasn't exactly the poster child for normal looking people. I saw Hylla looking afraid as she was handcuffed and Kinzie was struggling as they were both put in the back of a cruiser.

The cruiser left and I made my choice. I have to save them! This is my fault, all of it! Lycaon biting me, those men dying, and them being arrested! Hell this whole stupid quest is my fault because my gun is cursed and like a big baby I wouldn't help them without it! Maybe I _am_ a monster, maybe I deserve to be a werewolf. I should have just let the Amazons kill me and they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. Anyway I quickly ran through the forest in pursuit of the police car.

You gotta admit one thing that is convenient about being a Lycanthrope is I can run so much faster. I also have some pretty good reflexes and agility now, I raced through the forest after the car. I saw a small city in the distance and figured that must be where they are heading. I raced ahead and soon I was just on the outskirts, as soon as I enter that city I'm a dead man! Yes the Mist is supposed to help mortals comprehend what they see but a werewolf is something mortals can understand sometimes! I go in there and I'm basically asking to be skinned alive, I have to stop the police from getting into that city. It was only once car the rest were probably back setting up the crime scene.

The car rounded a bend and I looked around, I had to stop them! What can I do?! Suddenly I remembered what happened last night, that super strength I had. Do I have super strength now? I guess it's time to find out right? As soon as the car passed by me I shot forward and shoulder bashed the passenger side of the car. The cruiser didn't fly off the road but it swerved at my hit and scraped against a tree. Sparks flew and one of the tires got stuck as the driver tried to regain control.

Before anything could be done I punched the glass and broke through the driver window. Two officers were in the car a man and woman, I grabbed the man and dragged him out through the window. I threw him against the ground and growled as he backed away from me. I must have been pretty scary looking because he looked downright terrified. I heard a gunshot and I went wide eyed as the tree in front of me now had a bullet hole. No way that hole could be there without the bullet hitting me. I turned around and the woman was standing there with her gun raised, a look of shock on her face.

She fired again and I saw the bullet hit my stomach and it passed through me as if I wasn't there. Silver! The bullet wasn't made of silver, I guess I'm far enough along that only silver can harm me now. I growled and approached the officer who kept firing until she was empty, I grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground. She gasped for air and then I threw her towards her partner, she slammed into him and they both were now laying on the ground unconscious. I licked my lips as the sudden urge to eat came back, I slowly walked over and knelt down next to them. I started panting as I looked at my prey, a single bite not even a fatal one won't hurt anyone right?

I licked my lips again and opened my mouth ready to eat when I heard a car door slam. I turned and saw Hylla standing there, she was still handcuffed, I must have broken the door lock when it hit the tree. Hylla was staring at me as I was crouched over the mortals "Stop Sam!" she said loudly. I bared my teeth, who was she to tell _me_ what to do?! She does not have my loyalty! She is not my alpha!

So why did I stop then?

I lowered my hands and stared at her for a long time, so long that I heard more sirens. I looked over and saw the rest of the police cruisers heading towards us, I growled by Hylla and Kinzie were in a small predicament. I quickly searched the delicious mortals and found the key, I threw it to them and they were free "Hurry!" I said. My regular voice was a distant memory now, every time I spoke it was that same deep voice from last night.

We all ran into the forest and I had to stop a lot because those two are really slow! Finally I scoffed in annoyance and grabbed both of them and threw them over my shoulder. I sprinted and the trees blurred as I ran past them. I wasn't sure how fast I was moving all I knew was we needed to get the hell out of here! As I ran the girls didn't scream or anything they stayed silent as I raced through the forest. I kept running and running until the Sun was high in the sky and I was drenched in sweat.

Finally I couldn't take another step, I lifted my leg and collapsed onto the ground. The girls were next to me, I was panting heavily my chest felt like it was about to burst. Kinzie got up and looked around "I'll scout the area, stay here my queen." she said before drawing her sword and walking off. I gasped for air as the world spun around me, I felt so dizzy from all that running, when I felt a hand on my cheek. I glanced over and saw Hylla giving me a smile.

"I guess you saved my life." she said quietly. I smirked and lifted two fingers up.

"That's twice I've saved you. I think you owe me now." I said smugly.

She shook her head "Mimas and Lycaon." she countered.

I rolled my eyes "We'll call it a draw." I said and she nodded in amusement. She rubbed my cheek lightly, why is she doing that? I'm dead in two days she shouldn't do this it will just make me sadder! I growled and jerked my head to the side. Hylla sighed heavily as I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

Then I felt a hand on my ears. My eyes shot open as Hylla started to scratch my ears a little, I had to hold in a groan because damn that felt nice! Like when you have a serious itch to scratch and can't reach it! That's what it felt like but a million times more euphoric. She scratched harder and I sighed happily, then I suddenly felt angry why is she doing that!? I pushed away her hand and glared at her "Stop that. What do you hope to accomplish with that?! That I won't turn into a murderous monster? That I'll promise to spare your life when I fully turn?! That's not going to happen Hylla! When I turn tomorrow night I'll...I won't be able to stop myself! So just stop it!" I shouted.

Hylla looked hurt but I kept my glare until she nodded and laid down on the grass. I sighed heavily, I wasn't actually angry with her I just figure that if she hates me rather than cares for me she would be able to kill me when I turn much more easily. I laid down and stared up at the sky, the Sun was out but it was cloudy as I thought about what I had done. I almost killed those people back there for no reason other than I wanted to. I looked at the woman laying next to me and I felt horrible, you know what? Screw it! If she wants to care about me then let her!

"I'm sorry Hylla. I didn't want to lash out at you. You are just trying to help me." I said softly and Hylla grunted in agreement. I bit my lip "Look if I turn, I want you to promise me something. Can you do that?" I asked. Hylla sat up and looked at me right in the eye, I started to understand why I listened to her back there. She literally radiated authority wherever she went, so much so that even a transforming werewolf will listen to her.

"What is it?" she asked after a few seconds.

"No I need you to promise on the Styx before I say what it is. Please Hylla?" I begged pleadingly. I could see her caving and I needed her to, this was important and I needed to know I had her word.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I will keep my promise whatever it is." she said and thunder rumbled in the distance. I gulped hard as I ripped up blades of grass out of nervousness.

I looked at Hylla and my throat felt dry "Promise me that if I turn...you'll kill me. Don't give me the chance to hurt you or to get away. Kill me. Please?" I asked. Tears were rising in my eyes and I blinked them away as I looked at the woman in front of me. She took a deep breath before she looked at the ground and nodded slightly. I nodded in return just as Kinzie walked back up to us.

"We're safe for now I think we might actually be in another state right now you were running for a long time." she said. I quickly checked the internet on my eye and saw that yeah we were in Colorado finally. Then the screen went fuzzy and started going crazy. I winced as I shut the internet off and my eye was still burning, the curse must be starting to ruin my new eye. Kinzie sat down next to us "We'll find the cure Sam. I promise." she said before she walked off to get some firewood.

I shivered even though I didn't feel cold, I looked at Hylla again and she looked like she was taking a nap. I took a deep breath as I laid down and just stared up at the sky.

We need that cure!

 **REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! Okay so if you want to know what Sam looks like look up Andrew Garfield! Just give him black hair and red eyes and that's Sam! When Andrew was a teenager of course.**

* * *

It was probably four in the afternoon when we were ready to make our way to the mountains. My eye kept malfunctioning due to the curse so I had to wait in the the forest while Hylla and Kinzie walked into a gas station. I could see a car nearby and I quickly walked over and looked into the mirror. I saw the reason why my ears were burning earlier, they had turned into black wolf ears. My eyes were now fully changed into a wolfs eyes and hair was starting to grow on my face.

If you saw me you might think I was a weird looking nineteen year old with a little bit of stubble but that wasn't the case. I opened my mouth and my incisors were razor sharp and all of my other teeth had sharpened too. I looked down and realized that more black hair was growing on my body and I really don't like it! It's itchy!

"Okay so we are twenty miles from the mountains we need to move right now if we want...Sam?" Kinzies voice rang behind me. I turned and saw the two Amazons standing behind me, Hylla was holding car keys. She probably stole them, she hit the button and a Jeep beeped at the end of the lot. We quickly ran over and I got in the back as Kinzie started the car the gas station door flew open.

"Hey! That's my car! Get back here!" he shouted as Kinzie gunned the engine and we shot down the road. I love being a demigod because unless you commit murder you really can get away with anything! Unlike most demigods I've already murdered people. Why am I thinking this? We have more important stuff to do! I need to find my pack alpha and...I mean I need to find my lord and master...No stop it! I need...what do I need? What am I looking for again?

"Sam you okay? You look kind of out of it. Sam?" Hylla asked as she stared at me. I looked at her, have her eyes always been that beautiful? I looked at...what's her name? The girl that's driving I just had it! She's been with me this whole time and I...wait how long has it been? She looks very delicious though. I licked my lips and leaned forward, oh she's young! The younger the tastier! I grinned widely as I swung my hand, that was now almost entirely covered in thick black fur, and grabbed the girl.

"Sam what are you doing?!" she shrieked as she ducked and I punched the window. I growled and tried to grab her again but Hylla whistled and got my attention. She had it long enough to kick me in the face and knock me back into my seat. I growled as I lunged towards her and she dropped her chair so I slammed into the car door. Before I could recover she wrapped her seat belt around my neck and pulled back. I struggled to breath as she strangled me, I lashed my arms out and scratched and anything I could.

Hylla then wrapped her legs around my arms and kept me pinned, I struggled but dang this girl is strong! I'd love to eat her! Suddenly I heard this horrible noise, it was the single most excruciatingly painful thing I have ever heard. I howled loudly as the ringing continued, I felt Hyllas grip on the belt loosen but the noise was too horrible for me to care. I covered my ears but it was piercingly loud it was as if knives were stabbing my brain.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was thrown into the back seat, I was shaking my head trying to stop the noise but it was so fucking horrible! I looked up and saw Hylla had a small silver whistle in her mouth. Is that a dog whistle? I bared my teeth and she looked sad "Sorry Sam." she said and I lunged forward. She opened the door and I flew out of the car and hit the ground. I yelped as I rolled across the hard road at twenty miles an hour. When I finally stopped I groaned and slowly got to my feet, I looked up and saw the car had stopped and the girls were getting out.

What are their names? I swear I knew the tall ones name just a moment ago. It doesn't matter, they are prey! Aren't they? Why was I in that car? What was I doing before I attacked them and why didn't I attack them before then? I tried to focus but my mechanical eye was killing me, why did I have that thing anyway? What happened to my eye?

I looked up as the girls got closer, I growled as I raised my claws and got ready to charge them. That was when I saw their swords, they were silver! I bared my fangs before I backed up "Sam just wait a second. You are changing! This isn't you! Please remember!" the tall girl pleaded. Who was this girl? How did she know my name? Because she's...she's Hylla! She's an Amazon no wait she's the Queen of the Amazons! The girl next to her is Kinzie! She's been with me this entire time and we are going to the mountains to get Wolfsbane! For my Lycanthropy!

I lowered my hands and opened my mouth, what do I say? Sorry I almost killed you guys?

"I...I..." I just took off! I ran into the trees as fast as I could. I heard them calling my name but I didn't care! I can't look at them anymore! I need to find the Wolfsbane myself or I might kill them! I can't do that to them I can't burden them with my problems anymore. If we don't get there in time I'll turn and kill them and I won't hesitate like I did. I'll tear them apart without remorse, I wanted to just then! I wanted to rip them apart and devour them.

I kept running until my lungs burned and I felt light headed and my feet were killing me. I dropped to my knees and hugged my chest, it hurt so much. Oh gods it hurts! The Sun was starting to go down and I just let the tears fall. I couldn't help it I just broke down at the thought that I almost killed Kinzie and attacked...Hylla.

I heard rustling behind me and I turned with my fangs bared and whimpered at who was behind me.

Lycaon.

"Your time is almost up child. Why do you fight a pointless war?" he asked as he walked over and looked down at me. He grinned menacingly and held out his hand "Come, there is much to do. Spend your final hours with your new master." he said. I shuddered violently as I stared at his hand in front of me, what's the point anymore? I'm destined to serve in his pack, it was a hopeless quest the second I got bit. I'm just a lost cause, always have been and always will be.

Lycaon biting me just showed who I truly am, a gods forsaken monster. Something that needs to be put to the sword, but that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight! They want to kill me?! To hunt me?! They'll die trying!

I grabbed Lycaons hand.

 **REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Try again!" Lycaon barked and whimpered a little. It was nine at night and the moon looked full but it wasn't. Tomorrow was my last day of freedom, actually today was because I decided to join Lycaons pack already. I lifted my head and howled almost immediately I felt Lycaons claw rake against my cheek. I whimpered like a dog as I fell to the ground clutching my face "Fool! You must match our pitch or you will be seen as weak!" Lycaon snarled.

I winced but nodded as I clutched my bleeding cheek. I heard rustling and I turned to see a small deer run past, I switched to my night vision to get a better look when Lycaon howled loudly. I looked at my new master and he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck "What is that?!" he asked. I gulped hard as his claw traced my metal face "Metal? You are not part of the gods anymore boy! We are free animals and this?! This is not natural!" he threw me to the ground and I groaned in pain. He stepped on my arms and I struggled but he was too strong "You...will not...have that!" he whispered through gritted teeth.

Then he started to rip my eye up.

I shrieked as his claws dug into the surrounding skin and he ripped the metal pieces out of my face. It felt exactly like it did last year when Alabaster ripped it out! My vision blurred as shards of bronze flew and I couldn't see to my right anymore. Then in my left side I saw Lycaon grin as he held up my mechanical eye. He looked at it before crushing it in his hands "You will have to work twice as hard to make up for this! Understood?!" he asked and I nodded trying to make the pain stop. He's my alpha I have to follow him.

I was gasping in pain as I slowly stood up and looked at Lycaon. What the hell am I doing?! This dude is a sadist! I backed up a little but when I turned I saw black wolves surrounding me. I felt his hand on my shoulder "Remember why you are here in the first place Samuel. The gods have abandoned you, your friends at camp abandoned you, with me you shall be more powerful than you ever thought possible." he explained. I nodded, he was right. This is for the best. I can't have my friends get hurt, better they leave and I wander around a mindless slave to Lycaon forever.

"The gods, my friends...Hylla." I said softly and Lycaon swiped his claw. I flew back and hit a tree, I rubbed my head as Lycaon approached me with his wolves flanking him. I whimpered again as Lycaon leaned forward and snarled. I felt angry now, he ripped my eye out! He's constantly attacking me! I glared at him as best I could with my one good eye "Why should I listen to you?! All you've done is ruin my life!" I shouted. Lycaon slammed his hands on the ground and glared at me with malice in his eyes.

"Ruin your life?! No child I opened your mind! The gods do not care for werewolves! They do not care for you! As soon as you became afflicted they turned their backs! Together we shall show them that we are the true rulers of the wilds and not that miserable She-Wolf! Come child, it is time for your final lesson." he said standing up. I slowly got to my feet and followed the alpha as best I could with my one good eye. We ran through the trees and soon we came to a mountainside.

I stepped forward but Lycaon held his hand out and stopped me "Hold child." he said. Before either of us could do anything one of his wolves leaped forward and immediately started yelping in pain. It collapsed to the ground and crumbled to dust. I gasped as I took a step back, I realized the entire field was covered in dark purple flowers.

Wolfsbane!

This could kill me if I touched it! Maybe I should you know not give Lycaon the satisfaction of taking full control over me. I wanted to move my legs forward and roll around in that poisonous field but I couldn't. Lycaon was my alpha, his word was law. He doesn't want me to die so I shall not disobey him. That little bit in the back of my mind was keeping me back and I couldn't fight it. Lycaon ran along the edge of the field and I followed close behind.

When we reached the end of the field he turned to his wolves "Find food! Make camp! Samuel come with me!" he ordered and I nodded. We ran up into the mountain and the air got thinner and it got colder.

"Hurry up Kinzie! We need as many as we can carry" I heard a voice say. That voice sounded so familiar, who was that? We crouched to the ground and I saw two figures in the distance, both woman and they were picking the flowers and stuffing them in bags. I growled, that flower is evil! They are used to kill my kind and if they are using it that means they are prey! I quickly sprinted behind a boulder to their left. I could just make out what they were saying in a hushed whisper.

"Poor Sam."

"Don't worry we'll get him back my lady."

"He looked so scared. So vulnerable."

"Let's just get these plants and then try to find him. He couldn't have gotten far."

I saw Lycaon step up out of the shadows "Hello my dears." he said smugly. I peered over the rock and saw the tall dark haired woman glaring at my master. She drew a silver dagger and I jumped out and tackled her to the ground, her dagger slipping out of her hand.

"Sam?!" she asked and I looked at her, she looked vaguely familiar those eyes seemed so...enticing. I cocked my head to the side and tried to remember where I saw her before when Lycaon laughed. he was holding Kinzie by her throat.

He looked at me and smiled "Well done Samuel! Tomorrow when you turn they shall be your first victims!" he said. I nodded as I picked the girl up and dragged her down the mountain. She was struggling but I kept my claws firmly on her arm. She looked at me and I glared at her, she was prey and that was it! Nothing more!

We brought out prisoners down to the pack and quickly tied them up so they couldn't escape. The tall girl looked at me pleadingly "Sam it's us! Your friends!" she said and I snarled. I snapped my jaws at her and she backed up next to the other girl in fear.

"I have no friends! I have no one! Only the pack!" I growled deeply. The girl started to cry and I cocked my head, why do I not like seeing that? Why does it make me feel so horrible? Where have I seen her before? She looks so familiar to me. Her eyes are so dark and intense, as if I was staring into a deep dark pit but they seemed soft as well like feathers. I grunted in annoyance and walked away from our new meals.

I saw Lycaon gnawing on a piece of meat and I sat in front of him, he grinned "Tomorrow we shall gather our full pack and then introduce you into the world of the wolf!" he said. I grinned as I grabbed some meat and took a large bite out of it. It tasted delicious and as Lycaon howled at the moon, all of the wolves joined in but I didn't I looked to the left of me at my prisoners.

I kept staring at that girl.

Who is she?

 **REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Look up the Skyrim werewolf and that's what Sam becomes. The Heart of the Beast version.**

* * *

When the Sun began to rise hundreds more wolves had arrived. I walked around with my lord and master as he walked the grounds and greeted his pack. I kept glancing at our prisoners, they were huddled together in a cage made of bone. Wolves kept snapping at them and they looked terrified, I left Lycaon and walked over to the cage. The tall girl quickly ran up to the cage bars and looked at me "Sam you have to get us out of here!" she pleaded.

Who is Sam? Why does she keep calling me that? Is my name Sam? I can't remember, Lycaon says to forget anything about my old life. The pack is what matters and that's it! The girl looked absolutely terrified and I gotta admit I felt bad, why do I feel bad? She's prey! She walked closer to me and I growled, she remained standing though. She looked at me "You don't remember us do you?" she asked softly. I snarled and swiped at the cage making her back up.

"You are prey! Tonight we will feast upon you!" I said before turning back to join my master. Lycaon was standing by a fire and grinning widely.

"Come, we shall hunt before the transformation. Follow me!" he said and shot into the forest and lightning speed. I ran after him and when I turned around forty or fifty of our pack were behind us. I stopped when Lycaon crouched down, I looked over a log and saw a deer. I licked my lips and before Lycaon said anything I leaped over and tackled the animal. It shrieked as I swiped my claw and cut its throat, I smiled before suddenly I felt a hand in my hair. I screamed as I was picked up by Lycaon who had a vice grip on my hair which was longer now due to my lycanthropy getting stronger.

He was looking at me and I couldn't see him because my right eye was ripped out. The only way I knew was his stare, it was truly murderous and I could feel it boring into me. He snarled as he threw me back and I landed in the middle of the pack. Lycaon approached me "You do not attack without my orders! You are not the alpha and you shall not challenge my rule!" he said before he howled. The wolves all started to bite and scratch me, I screamed as I felt my legs being gnawed on and my cheek was slashed by twenty claws.

Finally they stopped and I was sobbing as blood poured out of me. Lycaon knelt down and smiled "Deep down you know you deserve this for going against my orders." he said. I gasped in pain before nodding, I just had the instinct to attack before anyone else. He was the master and I must listen to him. I slowly got up and limped backwards and hung my head, Lycaon grinned as he walked over to the dead animal and picked it up. He walked back and threw it at me, I groaned in pain as I held it up "The rest of you? Find more! GO!" he ordered and the rest of the wolves ran in different directions.

He looked at me "Come we shall return to the camp, don't drop that food new blood!" he ordered and I nodded. We ran as fast as we could, well my master ran I limped from all of my injuries, every time had to look back to check on me he slashed my back like a whip. I screamed and continued running why does he hurt me?! I was just following my instincts and they told me to attack before anyone else! I shouldered the dead meat and continued running, I got the feeling he wanted me to fail so he could kill me but why would he want to kill me? He has been training me so why does he suddenly want me dead?

"Hurry or I will have your head!" he snarled and I grit my teeth and took off in a sprint leaving Lycaon in the dust. No doubt if I got there after him he would have slashed me into a million pieces. So I'm not going to give him the chance, I ignored the excruciating pain that racked through my body. I leaped over fallen trees and ran through bushes and I saw the camp in the distance. I smiled before suddenly I felt a body slam into me and I toppled to the ground in pain.

I looked up and saw Lycaon grinning "Too slow!" and then he slashed his claw over my ruined eye making me scream even louder. I slowly got to my feet and dragged the carcass into the clearing. Hardly any wolves were here as I dropped the carcass at the feet of my master and knelt before him, he grinned and took the kill away. I finally limped away from him without fear of being attacked and sat down against a tree to catch my breath.

"What happened!?" a voice asked which made me open my eyes and look to my left. The tall girl in the cage was only ten feet away and she was looking at me with worry. I glared at her and turned to my side away from her. I heard her sigh, why did that sound so familiar to me?! I looked back for a split second and she was staring at me "Sam please remember who you are! You're a hero! Don't you remember the Titan War? You fought for the gods against Kronos! You lost your eye in a duel but still fought for the gods please remember Sam!" she pleaded.

I have had enough of her! I jumped up and slammed against the cage making her fall to the ground in fear. I snarled and bared my teeth "It doesn't matter! I follow the master! Stop trying to turn me against my alpha!" I growled. As I turned away I suddenly had a small shred of memory in my head, it was blurry and tiny but it was the outline of a brown haired teenager with a shard of glass in his hand. Then I remember pain, so much pain my destroyed eye throbbed. Was that when I lost it? Is that the memory of my eye?

"Sam...please remember who you are! You're a good guy you aren't a monster! You saved my life please let us save yours! Take the Wolfsbane and break the curse. Please!" she begged. I growled again that plant will kill me! If I take it I will die and I don't want to die I will forever serve my master! I looked in the distance and the Sun was beginning to dip below the mountains. Lycaon was behind me in a second and he grabbed the scruff of my neck and hauled me over to where all of the other wolves were. They had returned from their hunts and hundreds of dead animals now laid around us.

"It is time for your transformation and for you to join my pack forever!" he said as he placed me in the middle of the pack. He then turned back and went over to the cage, he dragged the two girls out and threw them at my feet. They both looked so scared and I hated it! Why did I hate it so much?! Lycaon laughed as the Sun finally disappeared and it got dark "Let it begin!" he shouted.

Then the full moon broke through the clouds.

It started faster than I thought, this weird feeling in my chest, then it spread. I fell to my knees as it felt like knives were being stabbed into every inch of my body. My brain went fuzzy as I screamed, I looked at my arms and they were getting longer and black hair was sprouting everywhere. I felt my legs get longer as well and everything about my elongated and was covered in dark fur. My clothes ripped apart and barely stayed on me now as I changed. My scream started to morph into a howl and soon the pain stopped altogether.

I was panting heavily, then out of instinct I raised my head and howled loudly at the bright pale moon. All of the other wolves joined in except for my master who looked at me in disgust. I looked at my meal and started to salivate, such delicious morsels! I started towards them and the tall one started to cry as my face was inches from hers "Yes! Kill them both and take your place by my side! Next to your alpha!" I heard the master shout.

The girl broke down as I growled and sniffed, oh my gods she smells heavenly! I will enjoy feasting on her bones! I opened my mouth and grabbed her by her shoulders. I lifted her high into the air and got ready to take a bite when she gasped through her sobs. She looked at me "Please Sam, I made you a promise. Please." she said her voice was so full of emotion. So full of heartbreak as if what I was doing was ruining everything in the world. Her words washed over me and I honestly don't know what it was but in that moment I put her down gently. I blinked and cocked my head why did I just do that?

"What is the meaning of this?! Kill them! Your alpha commands you!" Lycaon roared. I looked at my master, he is not my alpha! I understand now why I attacked that deer first, why my instincts told me to attack before anyone.

I am the alpha not Lycaon.

I lunged over the girls and attacked my former master. He growled and swiped at me but I grabbed his hand and picked him up, I repeatedly slammed him into the ground before throwing him against a tree. I stalked over to him and as I leaned down he snapped his eyes open and kicked me in the face. I howled as he slashed my gut and tackled me to the ground and repeatedly slashed my face, I tried to follow him but I only had one eye to track him with and he stayed in my blind side.

"You...will...obey...me!" he roared in anger as he slashed at my other eye. My vision was a little blurry but I bared my fangs and grabbed his wrist. He looked shocked that I was able to move anymore as I got to my feet and roared in his face. He looked visibly afraid now.

"You are _not_ my alpha!" I said and my voice sounded so strange to my ears. I then bit into Lycaons shoulder as hard as I could, the former alpha shrieked as I tore his shoulder out and threw him back. He held his wound that was bleeding profusely and the whistled sharply. All of the wolves ran behind him and they bared their teeth, I did the same and they all whimpered and backed away but Lycaon stood his ground.

Lycaon looked madder than ever, his eyes burned with hatred "This isn't over!" he said before he howled and ran into the dark forest with his wolves right behind him. I was breathing heavily at my wounds but felt a grin on my lips, I am the alpha!

"Sam you did it!" a voice rang behind me, I had forgotten about my prey. Such delicious prey, a victory feast seems reasonable now don't you think? I turned around and saw the two girls getting up and smiling, I started towards them. The tall one looked uneasy "Sam?" she asked but I howled and kept running. I'll eat her! She is all mine now and I will truly enjoy sinking my teeth into her! I sprinted towards her and she barely had time to arm herself with a small log.

I lunged forward and she swung and slammed it into my face. I went down and quickly regained myself, the shorter one was digging through their bags but I don't care! That other girl is my target, the alpha gets the first bite after all! I chased after her as she ducked into the forest, I ran through keeping close to her I like to play with my food first! I ran ahead and cut her off, she yelped before turning around and heading back to the camp. I love this!

She was running as fast as she could but that speed was nothing I outran her in an instant. As she broke through the clearing I saw the short girl throw her something but I don't care nothing is stopping me from eating her! I broke out of the forest with a howl and leaped towards her, she turned around and I caught the glint of something shiny as I slammed into her. I probably should have paid closer attention to what she was holding.

I had her pinned to the ground and I leaned forward to take a bite but I felt a burning sensation in my gut. I looked down and saw something sticking out of me.

A silver dagger.

I whimpered as I stared at the girl in shock, the burning sensation got more intense until it felt like I was standing in fire. I looked at the dagger and caught a glimpse of something purple laced around the sides, she had covered the dagger in Wolfsbane. I gasped softly as suddenly everything seemed to spin, I could feel myself started to get shorter. The hair that covered me began to fall off and my skin got paler, my brain felt like it was being dipped in lava as I fell to my knees.

The girl grabbed me before I hit the ground, the dagger was still in my gut and oh my gods it hurt so much! Almost as bad as Alabaster ripping my eye out. Wait, I remember that! I remember working for the Titans, I remember camp, my siblings, and Hylla. I looked up into her intense eyes, they were full of tears as I took a shaky breath. I could feel my breathing start to slow, my heart was slowing down, my vision was starting to tunnel. I dragged my hand up and rested it on Hyllas cheek, if this is it I want her to be the last thing I ever see or touch. She grabbed my hand and held it there as everything started to get darker.

"Thank you." I whispered before I closed my eye for the last time and fell into nothing but darkness.

Everything seemed to be endless and nothing but dark and murky, I felt like I was floating. Suddenly I saw a bright light and everything came into focus, I was standing in front of a white building. I walked in and saw a ton of people just standing there looking at their watches and checking the time. I walked around and just stared at all of the people where the hell am I?

"Got payment?" a voice behind me said. I turned and saw a large dark skinned man with a white suit and sunglasses on. He scowled at me as he looked over his podium down at me "Can't let you on the ferry without payment kid. One gold drachma!" he barked.

I looked at him confused, what ferry? I put my hands in my pockets expecting nothing but my fingers felt something cold and metal. I pulled out a single drachma and stared at it, this was Charon! The ferryman of the Underworld, but I don't want to go! I have to get back! I looked around and saw the door was wide open, what happens if I just leave? Can I do that? I shrugged and started towards the door when I caught a glimpse of someone that I never thought I would see again.

Jackson! The Eris child I killed in the Titan War!

I stopped walking and made my way over to the young son of Eris. I sat down next to him and he looked at me with a bored expression before realizing who I was "Samuel Strife?" he asked and I nodded. Last year he had told me that I was famous among all children of conflict because I was the only one that fought for the gods. I digress however, I smiled as I looked at the closed elevator door.

"Why are you here? Why haven't you gone down to the Underworld? I'm sure mom showed leniency. She's actually very nice for the conflict goddess." I assured but Jackson looked at me with a grim expression.

He sighed heavily "Don't have payment, been here for months just waiting hoping he will open up a spot and I can go down. My punishment I guess for fighting against the gods, I have to wait here forever." he said sadly. I remember when I killed him, I held him in my arms and cried he told me that he hoped mom could forgive him. He didn't see that he was on the wrong side until it was too late, Kronos and Alabaster had told him that Eris was against the gods when she actually wasn't at all.

I sighed "Open your hand man." I said and he frowned but did as I asked. I pushed the drachma into his palm and closed his hand "Good luck in the afterlife buddy. Maybe I'll see you down there someday, be fun to annoy Hades together." I said and Jackson cracked a smile before he gave me a hug.

"I never believed any of our siblings could be nice. I was always alone, thank you Sam!" he said happily. He stood up and started towards Charon but I quickly stopped him.

"That's actually not true, the siblings that are at camp. They're good people, we care about each other because we are all we have. I told them about you, so you would never be forgotten. They know who you are and that you are a good guy." I told him. Jackson smiled and shook my hand before he walked over to Charon and handed him the coin. As he went into the elevator he gave me a small wave which I returned before I started towards the door.

I walked through the open doors and everything went dark again, I felt like I was rising through the earth. I shot up like a bullet and suddenly I stopped and I saw nothing but darkness, but this was different. It was darkness that you see when you close your eyes, I slowly cracked them open and stared at the pale moon. I heard crying and sniffling next to me.

"It's alright my lady. He died knowing you kept your promise. You did the right thing." rang Kinzies voice. I took a deep breath and realized something, my vision was wider! My eye! My right eye was back! It wasn't bionic it wasn't metal it was flesh! Flesh and bone! I had reformed like a monster void of any serious injuries. I smiled, I can't believe I have my eyes back! I turned to my right and saw Kinzie practically cradling Hylla as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Oh man this was gonna be funny!

"I'm back."

 **REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	40. Chapter 40

It wasn't funny!

There was screaming, crying, and hurting. Lots of hurting oh my gods these Amazons are strong! They kicked and punched me a lot and I drew the line when they started to bite me. Hylla was probably about to castrate me when I finally spoke up "Guys come on! I'm alive and not a werewolf can we please not send me back to the Underworld?!" I shouted and they stopped hurting me. I let out a sigh of relief as they backed away and I stood up. It was still night time probably about...I don't know! I don't have my eye anymore! As much as I loved it and the free internet and the cool different types of visions after a while you really want that to go away. I'm back to my normal self again and I couldn't be happier.

Hylla just collapsed into my arms as she cried and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. She sobbed into my chest "Don't ever do that again!" she demanded as she let go. I smiled and nodded before Kinzie threw her arms around me and gave me a hug just as painful. She pecked my cheek and my face exploded in a blush before I looked down and groaned. My clothes were totally shredded! How my shirt was still on me was a mystery and my jeans had more holes and rips it looks like I lost a fight to a velociraptor.

"We should get you some new clothes." Kinzie said and I smiled and nodded in agreement. I'm glad I wasn't a werewolf anymore I'm so fucking happy! We all started into the forest and Kinzie handed me a silver sword and a necklace made out of Wolfsbane. Probably to keep Lycaons pack away if he decided to come back, I can't believe I fought him! I attacked the Wolf King and won when I was supposed to be under his control! What happened? What made me go against the orders of someone that had total control over me?!

We walked next to each other making sure we were all together and no one strayed. I looked at Hylla to my left "Thanks for keeping your promise. You saved my life." I whispered so Kinzie didn't hear, this was private.

Hylla nodded "I always keep my promises, that was hard for me to keep though. How did you know you would come back?" she asked amazed. Oh this was gonna be a little tough to explain now wasn't it?

"I didn't actually. I went to the Underworld, I saw Charon and he was asking me for payment. I just...left I walked out the door and I went back to my body." I explained scratching my head remembering my fight with Lycaon. You know he packs a punch for such a thin looking guy! I rubbed my shoulder and felt nothing, I moved some of my ripped clothes and looked at my shoulder. The bite wound that Lycaon inflicted on me was gone! My old scars remained though like Shermans scar, my Horkos scar, and the scar from Dionysus. I felt my face and my left eye still had the three thin scars from the Phonois, I guess only life threatening injuries healed when I came back.

I'm not complaining though! I'm alive! We trudged through the forest and found a road, in the distance we saw lights. Probably one of those road side diners for truckers if I had to put money on it. We walked along the side of the road and I actually really enjoyed the silence, normally it irritates me but right now it was amazing. Was it Hylla? Whenever I looked at her I just felt...peaceful. I looked over at her and she looked at me, I gave a smile and she smiled back "So that's what it looks like." she said.

I frowned "Huh?"

Hylla rolled her eyes "Your old eye, the metal one, it wouldn't move whenever you smiled like you other cheek does. Now that you have both your eyes your smile looks more genuine. It makes you look more handsome." she said before she blushed and looked away. Did she just say I'm handsome?! Am I having a stroke? Am I still dead?! She just said I'm handsome! I felt my face heat up at her words and I tried not to smile again as we continued walking. If I smiled and she blushed then I would blush and then eventually my head would burst into flames.

"Yeah yeah Sams a cutie now can we please get him some clothes?! I feel like any second those rags are going to fall off and I'm going to know more about Sam then I want to!" Kinzie said. I cleared my throat and chuckled as we got closer to the diner, I was right! As we got closer a trucker walked out, he was a huge man built like a fridge and looked like he could go ten rounds with Ares himself. He looked over and saw us and winced.

"You kids alright? What happened?!" he asked, his voice did not match his appearance it was high and squeaky.

"Wolves." Hylla said and I shuddered at the thought of them again.

The man scratched his chin "I got some clothes that may fit ya kid. They're my boys but he didn't get attacked by wolves." he said as he walked over to a truck. He opened the back seat and pulled out a bundle of clothes and handed them to me. He gave me a smile "Good luck kids, cities about ten miles that way maybe you can catch a ride." he said before he got in his truck and started down the road. I stared at the truck as it disappeared into the night.'

Hylla was stuttering as I looked at the clothes "That just happened right? Some random mortal just gave you clothes? Like literally out of the kindness of his heart?" Kinzie asked and we nodded. Wow you fight for everything as a demigod you forget that their are good helpful people out there. Cool! I ducked into the bathroom and got changed, the clothes were a little loose but I didn't care. I walked out wearing blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a grey long sleeved t-shirt, and a black leather biker jacket that fit me perfectly.

When Hylla turned to look at me she was whispering to Kinzie and stopped and just stared at me. I felt a little self conscious "Do I look okay?" I asked.

Hylla was trying to say something but Kinzie spoke up "You look great now lets goooo! We need to get to D.C. remember? To find your immortal brother?" she reminded us. I nodded as I rubbed my chest, Horkos is going to just love seeing me. Not! We ran into the parking lot and saw a small green Ferrari in the corner. I started towards it but Kinzie grabbed my shoulder "Sam no." she said. I pulled her hand off of me and kept walking.

"Sam yes." I said with a grin.

"Sam no!" Hylla said.

I was at the car and checked above the wheels and found the spare key and took it out. I showed them the key and they groaned, my grin was hurting I was smiling so much.

"Sam yes!"


	41. Chapter 41

"OH MY GODS SAM SLOW DOWN! FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS SLOW DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIEEEE!" Kinzie screamed as I gunned the engine some more. We had already shot through three states and the cops still haven't shown up. What the Hades?! I couldn't hear any of the screams because the wind was roaring in my ears. I laughed a little bit as I rode down a stretch of road that had no cars visible in either direction. Then Hylla punched me in the cheek!

I hit the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt, smoke washed over us as the tires burned against the road. I grabbed my right cheek in pain and momentarily felt happy that I could feel pain in that part of my face again. Then I realized that Hylla just punched me "What the hell?!" I groaned and saw Hylla glaring at me.

"You were going too fast! I don't want to die!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes "Look we wasted enough time trying to save me! We need to get to DC and find Horkos! After that we still need to find and kill Mimas! Time is kind of against us here!" I yelled. Hylla and I then got in a back and forth shouting match. We got out of the car and started arguing some more, our shouting got louder and louder. We started to draw our weapons when the car horn went off in front of us and we both covered out ears in pain.

When we looked back we saw Kinzie in the front seat glaring at us "Stop arguing like a married couple and get in the car! I'm driving!" she shouted. Hylla and I both shut up and I blushed hard, I think she did too but I just hopped in the back seat and Hylla got in the passenger seat. Kinzie started the car and we started down the road at a much safer speed, I rolled my eyes and sighed at how slow we were going. I leaned forward to look at the GPS and was very aware of Hyllas face next to mine.

"Kentucky? Wow I made good time." I said smiling and then saw Kinzie glaring at me "Not that I'm bragging or anything." I said and looked away. I really should have been more focused because when I turned my head my face was literally an inch from Hyllas! We both froze and I glanced down at her lips for a split second before looking into her eyes, they were so close! One bump on the road and our lips would connect!

Apparently the gods wanted to test that theory.

We hit a speed bump and instead of shooting forward my head lurched up and I fell back and hit my head against my seat. I groaned and I saw Kinzie smirking in the mirror, oh shut it Kinzie! I quickly got back up and saw that Hylla was looking at the passing trees. I sighed, the moment was gone I might have just had a chance! I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples I wonder if whoever owns this Ferrari misses it. Probably? Nah! As we passed by I saw something that caught my eye "Whoa slow down! Stop the car!" I shouted and Kinzie pulled off to the side of the road. I jumped out of the car and ran to the metal fence that was keeping people out.

I grabbed the fence and looked at the huge ranch that stretched out before me. It was miles and miles of land filled with cattle and horses, I smiled widely I love horses so much! Hylla and Kinzie were right next to me looking confused. I chuckled "I love horses, you probably guessed that from Rival. When I was a kid I always watched those old western movies, you know when I wasn't in the hospital from my fights." I explained.

Kinzie looked at me "Fights?" she asked and I nodded.

"Not every scar I have is from a monster Kinzie. I wasn't a very nice person growing up, people were mean to me and I was mean to them. It led to some pretty intense fights and a lot of those would end with me being hospitalized for a few days." I explained as I gazed at those beautiful horses grazing. I didn't even realized it and I don't think Hylla did either but she wrapped her arms around mine and rested her head against my shoulder. I smiled some more as Kinzie cleared her throat.

"We should get going, we need to stop for gas." she said and I nodded. I didn't want to pull away from Hylla but we have priorities, get gas, get to DC, and find Horkos. We climbed back in the car only this time was a little different.

Hylla was in the back with me.

I gave a soft chuckle and hoped my face wasn't very red. Why do I blush so much with this chick!? I didn't blush this much when I was with Drew. Ugh Drew, I hate her so much! Why did she do that to me? What did I ever do to her that would warrant such cruelty?! I scowled and not even the fact that both of my eyes were back could cheer me up. I hated her and I hate that camp! No...no I don't I miss it so much. I can't go back though, not after the way I treated my friends not after the way I screamed at Aaron.

"Hey?" Hyllas voice jarred me from my thoughts, I gasped a little before looking at the goddess...Aphrodite...Amazon! She's an Amazon shut up I didn't say anything! She was looking t me intently "You okay? You look pretty angry." she asked in a worried tone.

I nodded and sighed heavily "I'm fine it's just...I was remembering my life before I met you guys. At camp." I said. I had told Kinzie and Hylla about Camp Half-blood and they didn't care about that, they already knew about Roman and Greek demigods.

"Was it bad?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head "No it was...It was actually so nice. I loved it, everything about it was just amazing. I had siblings that I love, tons of friends, and no one thought I was a freak. It was home." I said softly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I miss it so much. Maybe I could go back? Maybe Aaron would forgive me for screaming at him? Maybe my siblings would let me back? No I dug my grave the second I let my anger win after Drew broke up with me!

"Why not go back?" she asked, man can she read minds?

"I don't deserve to go back. Even if they welcomed me I don't deserve it until I learn to control my anger. It was because of my anger that I left and I need to not have these stupid fits of rage that nearly get me killed or actually _do_ get me killed!" I said pointing to where Hylla stabbed me with a silver dagger. She bit her lip as she thought about what happened just last night. I made her promise to kill me I'm not mad at her in the slightest if it wasn't for her then we would all be dead.

"Oh before anything else. Here." she said handing me my whip. I smiled and grabbed the leather and metal grip. I looked at it, Hylla took it so I couldn't hurt anyone while I was changing into a werewolf. I shouldn't think about being a werewolf because that shit was scary. I felt totally helpless like I was being possessed by that Eidolon during the Battle of the Labyrinth. I shuddered, thank god I wasn't having those urges anymore although I do still have a craving for meat.

"Can we stop I'm hungry." I asked and Hylla rubbed her stomach in agreement. Kinzies stomach growled and we pulled off the main road into a town. We stopped by one of those all you can eat BBQ places and we all licked our lips. We all hopped out of the car and Kinzie stopped us.

"I'll meet you guys inside, I'm going to get gas for the car, I saw a gas station just around the corner." she said and ran back into the car. She drove off and Hylla and I made our way inside, before we reached the door three college looking guys walked out. They were scrawny and didn't look like they even tried on their appearances but they joked around like they were a couple of jocks.

"Hey baby! How about you ditch your boyfriend and I'll show you what a real man is like!" he said loudly. He walked by us and I immediately grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"I suggest you apologize before..."

Hylla grabbed him in a very special area to men and squeezed hard.

"Yeah before that happens." I finished as the guy squealed in pain. Who wouldn't really? I was feeling sympathetic at this point as his face twisted in pain.

The other guys looked like they wanted to intervene but I'm a pretty scary looking guy if I do say so myself so they didn't move. Hylla was glaring at the guy she had in a vice grip "Never talk to women that way! Now say the magic words!" she growled. I was wide eyed, I think I might be in love with this chick!

"I...I-I-I am so sorry that I demeaned you like that, OW, I'll never do it again!" he squeaked out. Hylla grunted satisfied and let go of him and he fell to his knees and went into fetal position.

"And by the way in case you get any ideas?" she started and grabbed my head.

Then she kissed me! She fucking kissed me! I'm definitely in love with this girl!

"My boyfriend can kick your ass!" she said and then dragged me into the restaurant with a dopey grin on my face. We walked in and she immediately hung her head "Sorry I just wanted to make sure those guys didn't come after us or anything. You never know the connections some people have." she explained and I nodded. Was that kiss an act? It felt real! It felt absolutely amazing! I don't even care if it was an act that was better than I ever thought!

We got our table and sat down, I hadn't stopped grinning! Eventually Kinzie walked in looking confused "Any particular reason that their is a guy lying on the ground crying out front?" she asked and Hylla smiled while I laughed. Hylla explained what happened although she left out the kiss which I'm okay with, I'd like that memory to stay private. We got our menus and looked at the food options, we placed our orders and got our drinks.

"So what's the plan?" I asked and Kinzie took a long sip of water as Hylla spoke up.

"Get to DC, fix your gun, kill Mimas." she said and I nodded. Simple!

Of course I just jinxed it because we had just gotten our food...

When the front door exploded.

 **REVIEW! GOT THE FUNNY PART FROM DEADPOOL MAN I LOVE THAT GAME!**


	42. Chapter 42

People screamed as five cyclops's walked in, they looked like they meant business judging by how much armor they were wearing. We ducked under the table and I grabbed my whip, I hadn't even looked at it since I slashed my leg open fighting Mimas. Now it was all I had, I mean I have my sword but against that kind of armor a silver sword won't do much. I have no choice but to use my whip in this fight and I didn't like it. I sighed "Guys get out of here, I'll hold them off." I said and they both shook their heads. I groaned, not gonna talk any sense into them...I like the Amazons!

We got out from under the table and they drew their swords as I cracked my whip and ten feet of Celestial Bronze laced leather shot out of the hilt. The cyclops's looked at us and I don't know why they wanted us but we were definitely the reason they were here. Kinzie and Hylla immediately started fighting and they were a blur of movement they speed they were going. One cyclops started towards me and I swiped the whip over my head and it struck the monster in his legs.

He roared and fell and I was feeling good until another one came out of nowhere to my right and kicked me. I flew back and crashed through the front window, glass went everywhere as I hit the ground hard. I was coughing and groaning, not just from the pain but something tells me that guy didn't wash his feet because oh my gods! I quickly grabbed my whip as the cyclops stomped out, I gulped hard and swung my whip again. I was aiming for his arm but it seemed to have a mind of its own.

It shot forward and wrapped around his entire forearm "What?! Argh! DIE!" he shouted in anger. I pulled the whip back and tried to get it unstuck but it seemed to be completely wedged into his arm. I pulled hard and suddenly the cyclops was thrown off his feet and flew over me and slammed into the ground. I stopped, what was that?! I pulled the whip slightly and the cyclops got dragged like he weighed nothing is this whip magical?! It was given to me by Ponos maybe it was infused with his strength. Even if it weighs more than I can lift it will be weightless to me. Awesome!

I pulled my whip up and the cyclops flew into the air, then I brought the whip down and he shot to the ground like a bullet and broke into dust. I smiled before I heard crashing coming from the restaurant, I pulled my whip back and it quickly shot back into the hilt. I ran back inside and saw that the rest of the monsters were dead except for one that had the Amazons cornered. I glared and swung the hilt, the whip shot out and wrapped around the monsters neck.

He gagged and gripped the leather trying to breath, no one hurts my friends! I pulled back and the monster stumbled and fell to the ground I pulled the whip again and he spun around the room. He crashed through the other front window and the whip let go of his throat. He roared in pain as he hit the ground and we all ran out, he tried to run away but I cracked my whip again and it wrapped around his leg. He stumbled and I pulled him back and slammed him into the ground like the other cyclops and he exploded into dust.

"You guys okay?" I asked and they nodded as I retracted my whip and clipped it to my belt. They both were eyeing my weapon warily and I smirked, I didn't think a whip could be so powerful! I mean sure it can do some serious damage to anyone if you aren't careful but this thing was epic! I looked at the monster dust that was now in a pile on the ground "They looked like they were prepared for this. How did they find us?" I asked, I wonder why the dust wasn't blowing away.

"Gaea, she must be tracking us, trying to stop us from getting to Horkos. She wants us to be defenseless against the Giants. She knows we need you." Hylla said and I felt a little proud at that. Then I heard a growling sound, I turned and the dust was swirling around and the cyclops was staring at us with hate in his eyes. I paled as the other cyclops I killed was also reforming "I think we should go." Hylla squeaked and I nodded as we all made a run for the car.

The cyclops's had just pulled their weapons out when Kinzie hit the gas and we shot down the road. Oh and I drive recklessly?! This girl probably would have run me over and not slowed down at all! We rode through the countryside at two hundred miles an hour and she didn't slow down. Eventually she eased her foot off the gas and I could see again, I felt so light headed from that I could barely think straight. It was then that I realized that Hylla was pressed against me and her hair was blowing in my face. It was partially annoying but also her hair smelled like heaven. I probably sound like a crazy guy but who cares I'm on Gaea's Ten Most Wanted for sure so I'll think whatever I want!

We stopped and I quickly got out and retched behind a tree, Hylla did the same, and even though their was no food in my stomach my body didn't care. I groaned as I leaned against the tree and tried to get my head together from that drive. I took a deep breath and stood up, We were definitely out of Kentucky by now, most likely we were in Virginia. We just had to get to the top of the state and we'd be in the capital, and most likely Horkos would rip me apart like the last time I made a deal with him. Jerk!

"Come on, we need to get going. Those monsters may not be far behind and who knows what else Gaea is going to throw at us." I said as I started towards the car.

Apparently we didn't have to wait very long to find out.

I heard laughing in the trees and I immediately stopped walking. I know that laugh, it was the same laugh I heard on my quest to Yellowstone when Chris got taken prisoner. Mark and I never did find out what it was. I turned as the laughing got closer and drew my silver sword, then the laughter was all around us.

"Such bravery sisters!"

"Oh the male is cute! Can we keep him?"

"Enough, they shall all die for mother Gaea!"

Then their was a puff of green and blue smoke and standing in front of us were a bunch of girls. I was confused until I saw their features, their veins were green and their skin matched the color of bark. I frowned "Nymphs? I thought you were good. You fought against Kronos." I said and they all glared at me.

Hylla cleared her throat "Uh Sam? You may not know this but not all nymphs are good. Earth Mother? Tree spirits? They kind of go hand in hand sometimes." she said. Kinzie growled, she was a nymph I knew that much but I never thought of her as evil. These nymphs on the other hand had daggers made from tree bark, it was polished wood and it looked very sharp and very deadly. Hylla stepped forward "Look we are just passing through we don't have any intention of hurting you." she explained and Kinzie and I nodded in agreement.

The lead nymph smiled "That's a shame because that's our intention!" she said before she threw her dagger at Hylla. I swung my sword to block the dagger but she was faster than me and slashed the dagger in midair before I even blinked. The nymphs all charged us and I slashed at two and they turned to dust, immediately they began to reform and continued attacking. I gulped as I kept fighting but they just kept coming back, eventually they would get lucky and kill us.

Then I remembered that I have powers! I had been so preoccupied with my lycanthropy that I forgot I have powers!

"STOP!" I shouted and everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. I glared at the nymphs and I really hope my plan works, I've never tried this before but hopefully it'll work or we're totally dead! I was already sweating from the fight "You don't want to fight" I said calmly and the nymphs looked at me confused. I gulped hard "You just want to walk away, you want to enjoy yourselves and not listen to Gaea." I continued and some of the nymphs lowered their weapons.

The lead nymph was shaking her head like she was trying to remember something. I walked up to her and stared into her eyes "Just...go...home." I said and the weirdest thing happened. Instead of their eyes flashing red, they flashed gold! They all lowered their weapons and nodded with smiles on their faces and then walked into the forest and vanished. I was a little shocked that my plan actually worked!

"What was that?" Kinzie asked and I just stuttered at what I just did.

"They wanted to kill us, so I ended the conflict, I gave them peace of mind instead of rage. I had no idea I could do that until just now." I admitted with wide eyes.

Hylla smiled widely as she looked at me, I smiled back before Kinzie cleared her throat. She was tapping her foot "Can we go before they come back please?!" she asked glaring and I blushed and nodded. We all piled into the car and she gunned the engine again.

I chuckled softly, I'm not just anger! I don't have to cause fights! I can end them just as easily! I don't need to be angry all the time if I can bring peace in a fight!

I was smiling the rest of the drive.

We can do this!

 **REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

Have you ever been in the traffic in DC? It sucks! It is the worst and parking is a nightmare! After an hour of driving around I looked at Kinzie "This isn't our car. Can't we just sort of...leave it?" I asked curiously. Kinzie opened her mouth and then closed it at the realization, then she parked in a towing spot and we all hopped out. Sucks for whoever owns that car man that'll be a story to tell his friends! We walked down the street and I saw the Washington Monument in the distance and marveled at how large this place was.

We walked around for like forty five minutes before finally we found ourselves outside the Supreme Court building. We walked in and I sighed heavily at all of the people walking around muttering and filing papers. How are we supposed to find Horkos in this?! Oh wait he's the god of oaths and curses those who break them, he'll probably be in a courtroom. We walked into the nearest courtroom and it was empty, we walked into another and again it was empty.

"How are we supposed to find him?!" Hylla grumbled as we checked another empty room. I just shrugged before I heard the yelling.

"We need to pass this legislation right now!"

"Listen you idiot we can't! If we do the economy will be ruined!"

"Oh like it isn't already?!"

I clicked my tongue as I opened the door and saw the Supreme Judges all arguing back and forth screaming at each other. I looked over at the highest podium, and saw a man staring down at them grinning like a maniac. He had brown hair, a very mischievous grin, and red eyes glowing like rubies.

Horkos.

I walked into the room and the judges paid no attention to me but Horkos glanced over and saw me. His grin got bigger as he leaped over the podium and landed right in front of me, he looked like a typical college guy no older than me but this dude is probably one of the few gods that actually scare me. He looked me up and down "Brother! I was wondering when you were going to show up! Oh yeah hang on a second. Go to sleep." he said and all of the judges hung their heads and started snoring. What the hell? Since when did we have that power? Or is that just because he's a god?

He looked back at me and he looked way too happy "Glad you aren't a werewolf little brother, you turning into one reflects badly on all of us children of Eris. Super happy we didn't have to save you." he said with a chuckle. I stared at him and glared he could have saved me?! He made me suffer?!

"Why wouldn't you save him?! He suffered horribly!" Hylla shouted even though she was talking to a god. Horkos didn't care though he kept grinning as he got shouted at.

"You know I have been trying to think of a reason while you guys have been driving up here. I honestly can't think of one other than...it's really really funny." he explained casually. I sighed and tried not to whip this guy until he was crying for mommy! He walked in between the sleeping judges and started doodling on their faces with a sharpie. He gave one a mustache, another he gave cat whiskers, and then he drew glasses on another. He grunted in amusement before looking back at us "So you are here because you wanna make a deal?" he asked as he jumped up and sat down on the large podium again.

I nodded "We need the curse lifted from my gun. Can you fix it?" I asked with a glare. I don't trust him at all, when I first met him I thought he was my friend but he's just manipulative like all children of Eris are.

He nodded "Oh yeah, simple. I can actually do you one better. Who's to say Mimas won't just curse it again? Or that your gun won't jam the next time you fight him? Swear an oath and I'll fix the curse, but do me a small favor and I'll put a protective spell on it to help against the Giants." he said grinning from ear to ear. I grit my teeth this guy makes me want to vomit with every word he says.

Hylla and Kinzie were about to protest but I spoke up "Fine! I'll take your oath and I'll _consider_ your favor. What is it?" I barked angrily. Horkos grinned again as he waved his hand and a small map of DC appeared in front of us. A small red circle was outlining a building not too far from here.

"Show up here tonight and I'll tell you my favor. Don't worry it's not a quest to kill a monster or retrieve something honestly I never understood that. We're gods! I can easily just do it myself with the flick of my wrist." he explained. I was slightly grateful for that but then I realized something, what was he going to make me do then if he didn't want a normal favor?! I grabbed the map and put it in my pocket "Now! Time for the oaths! Since last time you cheated" he started.

"You tried to kill me! I kept my oath I just found a loophole. Live with it!" I snarled. Horkos dropped his smile and glared at me, even an immortal psychopath has his limits of what he finds funny and what he finds disrespectful.

Horkos took a deep breath "Whatever! Since last time I didn't get what I wanted and you need me for this. I have the upper hand! So I say I want you to take an oath baby brother and I also want _you_ to take an oath!" he said pointing at Hylla. I was about to protest but he held up his hand "You two or no deal. Those are my terms." he said with another grin spreading across his lips.

I took a deep breath "Look just give me a really bad one don't drag her into this!" I argued but Horkos chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine I'll do it." Hylla said next to me.

I looked at her in shock "Hylla no! I won't let you! Horkos give me my oath and make it the worst you can think of!" I shouted. Hylla tried to protest but Horkos rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Fiiiiiine! Little brother you are no fun some times! Follow me." he said and started towards the door. Hylla grabbed my arm as I started to follow, she gave me a scared look but I gave her a reassuring smile before she let go. I followed Horkos and he shut the door, he walked into a large room and it was filled with files and archives. All these cases filled with lies and broken oaths, of course he likes this room. He turned around and grinned "Looks like baby brother has a little crush." he sang teasingly and I paled. Oh shit this isn't good!

His grin turned evil and devious, this really isn't good. He waved his hand and the door disappeared "Okay, you asked for the worst thing? Glad to give it to you! You've been angry so much little brother. That anger isn't good for you, it got you bit by a werewolf! Hilarious!" he said laughing loudly. I glared at him as he laughed at my misery.

"So here's my oath. Do you swear that when the one you love returns your feelings you will let go of your anger? You will stop hating everything? You won't be a bratty little shit like you were in Vermont seriously telling mom was a low blow dude!" he said angrily. Why didn't he just beat me to death with a gavel?! When the one I love loves me back?! Hylla. That was what my thoughts went to when he said it. When she loves me back I have to stop being angry?! I...I can't do that! I've tried to control my anger but I always fail eventually. Hylla would never love me, why would she? She may like me but love? No it's just a stupid fantasy that will never come true.

I don't have a choice though.

"I...I...I" I couldn't think, why didn't I let Hylla take an oath too?! Oh gods me and my stupid mouth! Maybe I can take it back? No it's now or never I doubt he'll let me take this back because he really wants to see me suffer.

"I swear." I said softly my voice cracked slightly as I thought about what I was agreeing to. I felt a burning sensation against my chest and lifted my shirt, right under my first oath was my new one. It was burning into my skin like a brand but the pain wasn't coming from the oath. It was coming from my heart, I know this oath will never happen. When Hylla loves me back? Fat chance!

Horkos grinned "See you tonight for the favor. Oh and don't forget your girlfriend. I'm sure she'll love to see it!" he said before he walked out of the room laughing. I stood there frozen in place, the burning sensation was dying down but I don't care. Making this oath just made me realize how screwed I am.

Hylla will never love me.

 **REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44

I walked out of the room and found Kinzie and Hylla sitting on a bench waiting for me. They jumped up and ran to me when they saw me but I felt numb, I couldn't hear what they were saying. My oath throbbed against my chest as I thought about what I just agreed to. Why did I do that?! I'm such an idiot! To think someone like her could love someone like me?! Finally I was jarred from my thoughts when Hylla slapped me across the face "OW!" I yelled as I rubbed my cheek.

"What did you agree to?!" Hylla asked, worry was evident in her voice. Like how a friend worries over another friend not how someone you love worries about you.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said with a shaky voice. I was not fine, not in any sense of the word. They definitely were about to press but I scowled "Look can we just drop it!? I'm fine!" I snapped. Hylla had a look of hurt in her eyes and the oath on my chest burned slightly. I winced at the sudden pain but waved it off "Did Horkos lift the curse?" I asked and Kinzie nodded.

"We sent an Iris Message and your gun is back to normal. We just need to do the favor for Horkos and you'll be able to fight against Mimas no problem." she explained and I nodded taking out the map he gave me. I opened it up and we were only a few blocks away from the building. I didn't realize how late it was, the Sun was already going down as we left the courthouse. We walked down the street and I kept rubbing my chest as the burning pain from before wouldn't stop.

Hylla bumped my shoulder "Really are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should take a look." she suggested and panic immediately overwhelmed me! I can't have her see my oath! I pushed her hand away and glared at her.

"Stop! It's my oath and I'll deal with it!" I snapped at her. She lowered her hand and glared back at me, the burning sensation became slightly more intense and I did my best not to wince in pain. We finally reached the building and it didn't look like much as we looked at the three story building. I shrugged and walked down the steps and knocked on the door, a small latch opened up and a single eye looked through it. I backed up a little "Um Horkos sent us?" I said cautiously.

The latch shut and the door opened showing a cyclops wearing a tuxedo. He gestured inside and we walked in and I was thrown by what I saw. You know in the movies those like underground clubs? The ones that have tables and booths and strobe lights and a stage and everyone is like totally hammered? That's what we just walked into. The music was so loud I couldn't hear what Kinzie was saying a foot to my left. I looked around and saw one of those VIP booths and sitting there drinking like a madman was Horkos.

We walked over and when he saw us he lit up in excitement and shooed away all of his guests "Come on sit down! Take a load off!" he shouted over the music. As I sat down I realized only like half the people here were actual people the rest were monsters obscured by the Mist. I bit the inside of my cheek as Hylla sat next to us and Horkos looked at the both of us and grinned maniacally. I gulped and rubbed my burning chest, why was it still burning? It hurts!

"Now are you ready for my favor?" he asked, I scowled at him but nodded nonetheless. He leaned forward so we could hear him better "My entertainment for the night was tragically sent to Tartarus earlier. I have no act, my favor is this. Sam? Play a song and I'll help you out with your gun." he said grinning. I paled, oh please tell me he doesn't mean...I looked over to the stage and saw a piano. Oh gods please no! I've suffered enough please don't say what I think you're saying!

"Play a song on the piano baby brother. I know how much you love playing, you played nearly every day before you were sent to boarding school." he explained and I glared at him. I hate him so much!

I crossed my arms "Yeah and when you get sent to the schools I went to you pick up new hobbies pretty fast!" I growled remembering all of the beatings and injuries I got the first time I played the piano at my first school. I received a concussion and several broken bones and never went near a piano again.

Horkos waved his hand and sheet music appeared on the table in front of me. I looked at it and recognized 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel it was one of my favorites when I was a kid. I shook my head "No way! I'm not doing this!" I said standing up, clearly Horkos was trying to embarrass me with this. He knows how scared I am to play.

Horkos grinned again "I'm afraid you don't really have a choice brother. Allow me to break it down for you. Either you play a song and I help you or I kill you all right here right now." he explained as he took a sip of wine. I grit my teeth of course those are my options! Horkos is fucking insane! I reached for the sheet music but it vanished and another sheet appeared seconds later. I looked at the god and he looked like he just pulled off the greatest prank ever "Since you sort of wasted my time and I really want to embarrass you. You'll have to play and _sing_ this instead." he explained.

I grabbed the sheet music and read the lyrics...oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! I looked at Horkos in horror "Please, not this!" I begged but he was absolutely loving this. He shook his head and waved his hand, a microphone appeared in his hand, he tapped it with his fingers before he brought it to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, taking the place of our usual entertainment will be the musical talent of Samuel Strife!" he announced and I shivered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Hylla giving me a smile, I suddenly felt calmer. I smiled back and stood up, then I made my way over to the stage. I stepped up as I heard scattered applause around the large room, a spotlight hit me as I sat down at the large grand piano in front me. A microphone was next to my face, he planned this the sneaky bastard!

My hands were shaking, I can't do this! My heart felt like it was going a million miles a second! I started breathing heavily and I turned to get up screw this whole thing I'd rather die! Right before I sat up I saw Hylla in the front row with Kinzie and Horkos. She was smiling and giving me a thumbs up, she mouthed "Good luck" and suddenly I steadied my breathing I can do this.

I cracked my knuckled and placed them on the keys, I slowly started the song. My fingers seemed to remember the movements before I did because the music sounded perfect like when I would listen to it and practice for hours. I took one last shuddering breath before I opened my mouth and started to sing.

 _"The book of love, is long and boring. No one can lift the damn thing."_ I started and my mind went on autopilot as I looked at the words and continued to play.

 _"But I, I love it when you read to me. And you, you can read me anything."_ I looked over and I could see Hylla smiling as I continued.

 _"The book of love has music in it, in fact that's where music comes from. Some of it's just transcendental, some of it's just really dumb."_ I looked into her eyes and I remembered when she was healing me. When Mimas broke my bones and she cared for me, she sang a beautiful song as she tended my wounds.

 _"And I, I love it when you sing to me. And you, you can sing me anything."_ I sang and her smiled got wider. I smiled too as I started the second verse, it went by a little faster but I kept my eyes trained on Hylla. She gave me the confidence to keep going.

 _"But I, I love it when you give me things. And you, you ought to give me wedding rings. And I, I love it when you give me things. And you, you ought to give me wedding rings."_ I meant every word I sang. I don't care if Hylla didn't realize I wasn't singing the song as a favor anymore, I was singing to her. To only her

 _"You ought to give me...wedding rings."_ I finished the last note of the song and sighed. My fingers were killing me, I looked out into the crowd and all of the patrons, monster and mortal alike broke into cheers. I stood up and bowed, the pain in my chest was completely gone as I saw tears in Hyllas eyes. Horkos looked angry, I guess he was hoping I would screw up or something. Ha, jokes on him!

I jumped down and walked over, Kinzie and Hylla both were smiling as Horkos grit his teeth. I sat down at the table "So the deals complete. You'll make sure my gun is protected now." I said and Horkos looked so mad oh man it's hilarious! Suddenly he smiled widely and I that was when I felt uneasy.

"Of course little brother. A deals a deal, but first." he waved his hand and three glasses of champagne appeared in front of us. He picked up his glass "A toast to a job well done! Congratulations Samuel!" he said with obvious fake sincerity.

I looked at the glass warily but Hylla bumped my shoulder and handed it to me "You did great Sam! don't worry we're right here." was she talking about me being underage? That's not what I was thinking about at all! I gripped the glass and Horkos was staring at me intently with his smile glued to his face. I shakily put the glass to my lips and watched as my friends drank theirs, I tipped the glass back and downed the drink. It tasted nasty! What is that! Horkos started laughing as suddenly things started going fuzzy. His form was blurred as he set his glass down, I looked over and saw Kinzie swaying and Hylla was rubbing her head.

I tried to keep my eyes open but everything was spinning now. What was in that drink?! Horkos was grinning like a madman now.

"Bottoms up." he said menacingly.

Then I blacked out.

 **REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45

When I came to my head was killing me, I heard banging and slamming like doors closing. I shook my head and my vision cleared, you know it honestly feels weird waking up normally. I don't have the stupid reboot thing like I did with my bionic eye. I didn't think about that long because my vision cleared and I saw I was in a metal cell. I grabbed the bars and reached for my whip but it wasn't there!

"Hylla?! Kinzie?!" I shouted and I heard groaning to my right. I squinted in the dark room and could make out two other cells with people in them. I recognized my friends and sighed in relief "You guys okay?" I asked.

"Just fine. Where are we?" I heard Kinzie ask, I shrugged even though they couldn't see me.

I remembered Horkos giving us drinks and then nothing, Hylla had said it would be okay. I scowled, oh god no! Mouth don't you dare! My mouth did not listen to me.

"You just had to drink didn't you Hylla?!" I grumbled. I heard Hylla scoff and she stood up and looked at me. My red eyes gave off a very faint glow in the darkness which is kind of cool. Right now though I wasn't in the mood for cool.

Hylla was definitely glaring at me "What's that supposed to mean Sam?! I didn't ask to be put in a cage by a demented god!" she shot back. The oath on my chest burned a bit but I was too angry to care.

"Oh no you just accepted a drink from him when the dude is out of his mind! You know I thought the Amazons were supposed to be smart!" oh my gods Sam shut the fuck up!

"So you're blaming this all on me?!" she shrieked.

"You did great Sam! Don't worry we're right here! Ring a bell? I didn't want to drink because I knew he was planning something! You talked me into it!" I shouted at her. The oath on my chest felt like burning coals, I held in a whimper and my hand started to shake from the pain.

Hylla gave a shallow laugh "Oh is that right?! Well then why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't you let us in on what you were thinking?! You could have said anything but you didn't and drank with us?! Explain that!" she shouted back and my chest felt like I swallowed lava. I really didn't have a reason, I guess maybe I wanted Hylla to feel safe? Maybe I wanted to fit in with her and Kinzie? I don't know why I didn't say anything, I think I was just too happy with the fact that I got to play the piano again kind of threw me off my game or something.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...look we need to figure a way out of this." I said softly and I felt the burning sensation lessen quite a bit. I heard a door slam and laughter rang out, it got louder and louder until a light switched on and illuminated the room. It looked like we were in some kind of jail though where I wasn't sure.

Horkos walked into the room laughing hysterically, he sighed happily as he looked at us "Let us out! This wasn't part of the deal!" Kinzie shouted. Horkos laughed again, his red eyes glowing brightly as he shook his head.

"I said I'd fix Samuels gun I never said anything about you guys living to see it!" he said laughing like an insane person. He reminded me of the Joker from the Batman series, his grin, the way he talked, and the way he laughed. I guess every villain has some sort of inspiration huh, this guy was the epitome of psychotic insanity! How can a guy with such a small role as a god be this crazy?! I doubt even Dionysus has driven someone to such madness!

I glared at him, why is he so horrible?! I doubt any of my other siblings are this chaotic, Ponos is actually nice! He gave me a horse! Wait...my horse! I told Rival to meet me in DC I really hope he has enhanced hearing! I put my fingers in the sides of my mouth and whistled as loud and sharp as I could. Horkos winced and clutched his ears "Ouch little brother, I think I'll kill you first." he said glaring. Hylla and Kinzie started shouting insults but he just waved them off "You know I don't like being insulted or humiliated. Why do you think I haven't said anything this whole time you have been disrespecting me? You see mother doesn't like us killing our own. However she does understand that when a god is disrespected punishment is in order!" he said smiling.

That was when it dawned on me, we had all insulted him and called him demented or crazy or something. He let us do that so he could kill us without any repercussions from Eris! Well, he certainly isn't an idiot I'll tell you that he has been planning some serious revenge. Possibly since the whole Vermont incident.

He looked at me with malice in his eyes and opened his mouth when suddenly the room started to shake. He looked around in confusion before the farthest wall caved inward and Horkos was thrown across the room. He groaned and his hands started to glow red before Rival spun around and planted his back feet into his face. Horkos laid motionless on the ground, can gods get amnesia? I really hope they can because he's going to be really mad when he wakes up.

Rival trotted over and kicked the lock of my cell and it shattered into a million pieces. I opened the door and wrapped my arms around his huge neck "Best horse ever!" I said happily. Rival snorted in agreement before he opened the other cells. The girls ran over to a table where all of our weapons were laying and Kinzie handed me my whip and silver sword. I looked at Hylla and she wouldn't meet my eye, I shouldn't have yelled at her. My chest was burning just a little but it was still uncomfortable.

I climbed on Rival and held my hand out to Hylla, she rolled her eyes and pushed my hand away before helping Kinzie on so she was behind me. Hylla climbed on last and my heart clenched at the fact that she wasn't holding on to me. I shook the thought away as I snapped the reigns and Rival took off through the hole in the wall he made. He made his way down a bunch of halls and up some stairs before he shot through a door and was outside. It was late at night now, stars were shining and the moon was high in the sky, I shivered as I remembered what the moon did to me just a few days ago.

We raced down the street and into an alley before I pulled back on the reigns and Rival stopped. His golden hair shined brightly in the night and his pitch black hair made him almost invisible he snorted and large puffs of steam shot into the the cold night air.

After I was sure Horkos wasn't coming after us I looked back "Now what? Take a plane back?" I asked with a smirk. Kinzie slapped me in the back of the head and I chuckled as I thought about the last time we took a plane. Hylla hadn't said a word, she kept looking at the ground and I bit my lip "Hylla? Any ideas?" I asked softly. She finally looked at me and her eyes were a little red, had she been crying while we were escaping? Oh gods did I make her cry?! Oh man!

What should I say? I made her cry! What kind of person am I?! Finally she took a deep breath "Keep going down this street. Take a right and then a left." she instructed. I frowned but snapped the reigns and followed what she said. As we reached the end of the street Hylla kept directing me and we came up to a large building with the Amazon logo on it. Oh yeah the company and warriors are one and the same I keep forgetting that.

We all climbed off of Rival and I pat his neck before walking in with the Amazons. We were greeted by a woman and then she immediately bowed before her queen "My lady who is this male with you?" she asked curiously. I looked over at Hylla and she stared at me, she must have remembered our fight that I really wish I could take back, it was irrational and idiotic! Anyway she must have remembered because she glared at me and my chest felt like lava again.

I groaned a little and then it subsided as Hylla looked at my chest. She looked at the Amazon in front of us "He's a comrade." she said. I smiled a little as she said this but then my heart clenched because I wish I was more. She cleared her throat "We need transportation back to headquarters. As fast as possible." she explained and the lady nodded and left the room.

We huddled together "Okay so what's the plan? Get back, gear up, and find Mimas?" I asked and Hylla nodded. Kinzie nodded too but Hylla looked at the nymph.

"You won't be going with us to fight Mimas. You have risked enough already, stay at the headquarters and let me know everything that is going on okay?" she asked. Kinzie looked like she wanted to argue but smiled and nodded in the end.

The lady came back "We have transportation waiting my lady. Good luck!" she said and Hylla nodded before she looked at me.

"You ready to fight Mimas?" she asked and I smirked.

"Hell yeah!"

 **REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 46

Everything went wrong before it even began! We waited for hours but we received no transportation, Hylla sighed before walked up to one of her warriors. We were now in the bunker part of this Amazon store, each store had one where the warriors stayed and trained. Hylla was looking at the manager/lieutenant of the bunker "Have we gotten any word?!" she demanded and the woman shook her head. Hylla took a deep breath "Send an Iris Message and see what's going on. Anyone have a drachma?" she asked.

I tapped her shoulder and handed her one, I always have one on hand in case of problems like this. Also it was sitting on the table and I just picked it up, she took it and a warrior grabbed a glass prism and made a rainbow. She threw in the drachma and called for her soldiers that were supposed to pick us up. The image shimmered and we saw a burning van and dead bodies littering the street, it looked like they were on one of the bridges entering DC. My jaw dropped "What happened?!" I blurted out as I stared at the wreckage.

Suddenly the image shook and a face came into view, Rebecca Powers, she had a very nasty gash on her forehead and was breathing heavily. She took a gasping breath "My lady...I'm sorry!" she said wincing, she fell to her knees and the image followed her. She gulped hard and spit out some blood "We were ambushed. Too fast...the men too strong. Don't trust them...Mimas is back! He has reinforcements, my lady it's worse than we thought! Our old enemies have returned from the dead, even...him! New York City hurry!" and with that Rebecca collapsed onto the ground and didn't move again. Her eyes became glassy.

We all stared at the scene before Hylla swiped her hand and cut the connection. We were all in a stunned silence, Hyllas stare was dark and murderous and I found it both terrifying and adorable at the same time. She clenched her jaw "Get the dead back here so we can bury them properly. Sam? We're going to New York! Mimas isn't getting away with this! Kinzie? Send another Iris Message and have some of our daughters of Hecate teleport his gun here." she ordered. We all nodded, I may not have been an Amazon but I'd be really stupid not to do what she says even if I didn't love her.

We all ran in different directions I was wondering what Rebecca meant, who was the guy she mentioned had returned from the dead? I ran into the armory and grabbed some armor, I missed my duster jacket but I had to make do for now. I strapped it on and grabbed another set and ran back out, Hylla was talking with Kinzie, who was now holding my Winchester. It looked like it did when I first got it, polished bronze with intricate etchings along the sides.

I handed Hylla her armor and she didn't say anything as she strapped it on "I'm sorry about your soldiers Hylla." I said softly so no one else heard. She took a deep breath and looked at me, her intense dark eyes were so beautiful it made my brain turn to mush.

"Nothing more we can do but avenge them." she said in a low voice. I nodded and grabbed my gun, it felt amazing to hold my gun again! I cocked it like I always did, I kept my hand on the lever and flipped the gun around in the air and in less than a second it was in my hand ready to fire. Hylla cracked a smile "Impressive Strife." she said, the burning pain from my oath lessened, why didn't it ever go away like the last one did? The pain just kept hitting me, so much that I started to not notice it.

I grinned as I shouldered Discord "You have no idea Arellano." I said as a few Amazons walked in. They started talking about how Hylla and I were going to get to New York, I cleared my throat "If I may interrupt?" I interjected and all of the girls glared at me. I guess Hylla and Kinzie were the only Amazons that see me as an equal and not as a servant, the thought made me smile because I'm friends with their queen so what are they gonna do?

"Unless you have an idea of getting to the city I suggest you do what males should always do and keep your mouth shut!" one of the girls snarled. I was taken back wow they really don't like me.

I rolled my eyes "Look I know someone who might be able to get us to the city right now." I said and they all stopped talking and looked at me. Oh so now I have their attention? I smirked "Nico di Angelo, he's a friend of mine and he's the son of Hades. He can Shadow Travel so the trip would be pretty quick." I explained and the girls all stared at me.

"Of course he knows a child of the Underworld." one said under her breath. What's that supposed to mean?! I was about to say something to her when Hylla spoke up.

"Here, call him and see if he can help us." she said handing me a drachma. I walked over to the rainbow and threw it in, then I called for Nico.

The image shimmered and I saw Nico di Angelo sitting in a chair wearing a pitch black robe. I frowned, why is he wearing that? Usually he just wears that bomber jacket and a chain belt. He looked a little thinner and his skin was pretty pale but what else is new with that kid. I cleared my throat "Nico?" I asked and the boy looked up.

His eyes went wide as he saw me, then he looked around as if making sure he was alone. He ran up to the image and his jaw dropped "Sam?! You're alive?!" he asked incredulously. I frowned why would he think I'm...oh yeah this all started because I was on a mission from camp. That was nearly a month ago, it took weeks for me to heal my bones from my fight with Mimas and then we went to go fix my gun. Wow time flies when you're having fun right?

I smiled "Surprise I'm not, listen buddy I need your help. I'm in DC and I need to get to New York as fast as possible. You know the Giants? One of them is in the city right now. Can you help me out?" I asked the young demigod. He bit his lip as he thought this over, he looked around the room again, why was he so nervous about this? Where was he anyway?

"If...If I help you everyone will get suspicious, the place I'm at right now? I'm starting to earn their trust but their leader Reyna is pretty distrustful of me right now." he said. Before I spoke again Hylla practically threw me to the side.

"Reyna?! You know my sister?!" she asked and Nico leaned back at the sudden shouting. Wait, Hylla has a sister? Oh yeah she mentioned that before but she's the daughter of a roman goddess, does that mean that Nico is at...

"Nico? Where are you exactly?" I asked cautiously and he shut his mouth instantly.

Hylla threw her hands up "It doesn't matter look kid I'll talk to my sister don't worry about it! Can you get to DC?" she asked. Nico swiped his hand through the rainbow and cut the connection. A few seconds later the shadows around us darkened and Nico di Angelo popped up next to me. I screamed more like a girl than Hylla did, which made me blush hard as Nico rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He shook his head as if to wake himself up before he looked at me and Hylla "Wow Sam, did you get taller?" he asked as he stared up at me. I smirked when I first came to camp I was no older than Nico is right now, I was around five foot six. Now here we are years later and I'm six foot three and nearly twenty years old, I said it before I'll say it again, time flies when you're having fun.

"Maybe, so can you help out?" I asked and he nodded before he looked around. His eyes fell on Hylla and he frowned as he stared at her.

"Wow you look so much like Reyna, it's actually kind of scary." he said and Hylla rolled her eyes. I chuckled a little as Nico grabbed my forearm and then did the same with Hylla. He looked at us "You guys ready? Sam you may want to prepare yourself." he explained. I looked at him confused what did he mean? Nico clicked his tongue "Let's just say that some of the others may be a little angry you vanished like that." he said. My eyes went wide, oh shit he's taking us back to camp! Oh this is bad I can't go back there!

We melted into the shadows before I could protest. The shadows were freezing and yet my chest still burned from my oath, man what did Horkos do?! The shadows faded and we all stumbled to the ground groaning, well I was groaning Nico was snoring. I looked up and was staring at nearly the entire camp eating breakfast, they all just froze as I stood up and then helped Hylla up and picked up Nico. I took a deep breath, oh boy Will Solace looks mad, oh and so does Clarisse, why is Chris glaring at me? Oh yeah!

"Hey guys." I said nervously "Did I miss anything?" I asked with a small smirk. Immediately I was tackled to the ground by a small force, I heard sobbing as I looked at what tackled me. Aaron had his arms around me as he cried uncontrollably into my chest. I chuckled and pat his little head "Missed you too little man." I said as I stood up only to again be tackled to the ground by the rest of my siblings. They all looked close to tears as they hugged the life out of me "Guys...can't...breath!" I gasped out.

They let go of me except for Aaron, I doubt I'm gonna be free of him for at least an hour. Chiron walked towards me as I stood up, my little brother holding onto my neck as he continued to cry into my chest. the Trainer of Heroes looked down at me "Quite a surprise seeing you here Mr. Strife. We all thought the worst when you did not return from your mission. I am glad to see you are alive and well." he said smiling. I smiled back as all of my friends approached me.

Clarisse punched me as hard as she could in the cheek. Will kicked me repeatedly in the shins. Chris sucker punched me in the gut. I groaned but in the end smiled "Glad to be back. It's like nothing changed huh?" I said in a strained voice. I finally was able to get Aaron to let go of me and Simon took him and gave me a smile, then it dropped and he sighed.

"Look Sam, we're sorry. About what we said to you, we were mad and it was a heat of the moment thing. We didn't mean it. When you never came back we kind of...we sort of lost it for a while. We made people fight just because we were angry, almost half the camp was in the infirmary on the first day. We missed you, it took almost three days for us to stop crying when we burned your shroud." he explained. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"All good Simon I was bitter and angry. I shouldn't have yelled at Aaron like that. I hope you can forgive me little man, are we okay?" I asked crouching down to be level with the ten year old. He started sobbing again as he nodded and tackled me to the ground again.

Ahhh it's good to be back!

 **REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 47

Next to Percy missing me not having a metal eye anymore was the biggest thing going around camp. Leo had already tapped my eye with a screwdriver to check and it resulted in me punching the scrawny guy in the face. Now I was sitting in the rec room with Hylla next to me, Chiron called an emergency meeting after I told him about Mimas being in the city. No one said anything for a long time until finally Clarisse leaned over and punched me again. I fell out of my chair with a wince "Just checking to make sure it's not metal." she said casually.

I got back up rubbing my cheek "Look I'm sorry I vanished like I did, I shouldn't have put you guys through that." I admitted and everyone nodded.

"We sent out search parties man! We tried to find you and you couldn't send one Iris Message?!" Will said annoyed. I clicked my tongue he had a point I probably should have contacted sooner, but as much as I hated to admit it I actually forgot about camp for a little while. I looked at Hylla and blushed as I thought about the reason why I forgot camp, I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Listen now is not the time to be kicking my ass we can do that after we kill Mimas." I looked around and everyone nodded, the only ones not here were Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. Now imagine I said that and I actually cared.

Chiron stroked his beard as he looked around "A god would be needed in order for you to defeat Mimas. Unfortunately I cannot think of one that would be able to help. The Olympians are silent, the river gods rarely help anyone that is not a son of Poseidon, and Lord Dionysus has returned to Olympus." he explained. I leaned back and sighed we were screwed if we didn't have a god helping us. Chiron sighed heavily "What of your immortal siblings Samuel? You said that you interacted with them quite a bit. Would any of them be able to help?" he asked.

I scoffed and shook my head "My siblings are psychotic. They would probably kill me instead of fight Mimas just for fun." I said and I could feel the room turn gloomy from that. I mean sure their was Ponos but I doubt he'd show up, why would he? I haven't earned his respect or anything "Chiron what about you? Aren't you technically a god?" I asked the centaur.

He shook his head "Immortality is different from godhood. I'm afraid I would be of no help in that battle." he explained. I groaned loudly and leaned back, this was annoying! For Gration I had my mother and all of my siblings to help me fight, for Mimas I had done nothing but piss off a god to the point where he tried to kill me.

I tried not to think about the negatives "Okay let's just figure out where Mimas is first before the whole god thing." I said and everyone nodded. We all started talking and their were rolling blackouts throughout the entire city, we couldn't pinpoint where the Giant was. I snorted in annoyance, this was getting us nowhere! I looked around "I need some air." I said before I got up and walked out before someone could argue with me. I walked down the steps and made my way through the fields, not much had changed except for the whole Argo II being constructed in the distance.

I walked by the arena and heard Clarisse shouting orders, I saw the Stoll brothers breaking into the camp store, and then I heard a shout for my name. I turned at the yell and my blood froze and boiled at the same time.

Drew Tanaka was walking towards me.

She gave me a smile as she stopped in front of me "I like your non metal look. It's cute." she said casually. I scowled, I didn't feel anything for her except for anger now. She broke my heart into a million pieces which caused me to try and commit suicide battling a Giant alone! She pouted in a way I used to find cute "Don't be so grumpy. You know after hearing everything that happened to you and seeing you. I think I want to give us another chance. What do you say?" she asked batting her eyes at me.

I scoffed "No way in Tartarus! Actually no Tartarus has a better chance than you do! Stay the hell away from me!" I growled at her. She stuck her bottom lip out as if trying to be cute but it just looked pathetic. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck before I could do anything.

"Aw come on sweetie. Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked and I shook my head immediately. She grinned "What a lie, come here and let me give you a reminder." and with that she pushed her lips against mine. I tried to fight but as we kissed I remembered the good times we had, when we first started going out how we joked around. That was all a lie though, she did that to make me fall in love with her. My oath started to burn, what the hell am I doing?! I love Hylla! I hate Drew! I pulled away but it was too late, the damage was done.

"Sam?" a small voice spoke up behind me.

I turned and Hylla was standing five feet away, her face clearly showed she was hurt by what she just saw. My chest burned even more, like fire almost. I gulped hard and opened my mouth but she turned around and started walking away. I pushed Drew off of me and ran after the Amazon "Hylla wait!" I shouted but she picked up her pace. I finally caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and as I began to speak the words died in my throat.

Tears were threatening to break as she stared at me. She gave a shaky breath and she glared at me, my chest felt like lave now. I winced before looking at her "Look back there with Drew..."

"Oh so that's Drew?! Save it Sam! I can't believe I thought you...whatever!" she muttered before she turned away. I grabbed her and made her face me again I did my best to ignore the immense pain I was in right now and focused on Hylla.

"What? What did you think?" I asked softly.

She looked at me and took a deep breath "It's nothing. Just some stupid thoughts and it's obvious that they were untrue. Why don't you go kiss your girlfriend some more?!" she snarled and I was taken back.

"Drew's not my girlfriend I don't have one." I insisted and her glare darkened.

"You know what I don't care anymore! I hate you Sam! I _hate_ you!" she shrieked.

Well that did it!

The oath on my chest felt like I had swallowed a gallon of the River Styx! I tried to speak to Hylla as she started to walk away but I fell to my knees gasping in pain. I grabbed my chest and just screamed, I don't know for how long or how loud but it was almost involuntary I was literally in so much pain I couldn't stop screaming. I fell to the ground as the pain continued and I felt hands started to check my forehead, then my jacket was off, then I felt my shirt getting lifted up.

"Oh my gods!" a distorted voice said as I continued to scream at the top of my lungs.

Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary, big surprise, and Will was writing something down next to me. I groaned "Hey Sunny Boy." I said as I sat up, Will turned and he looked a little sad.

"Glad you're finally awake, that oath on your chest is what caused the pain." he explained. Okay that was really obvious even to me! He sighed "We have a problem Sammy." he said in a low voice. I rubbed my chest, it had died down but the pain was still there. Will took a deep breath "Hylla went after Mimas." he said and I was shocked why would she do something like that?! We're a team!

I have to find her!

 **REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 48

"So she came here and got her stuff and just left and you let her!?" I shouted at Chiron. He was calm but I could tell his patience was wearing out as I glared the centaur. My chest still burned a lot but I wasn't focusing on that! I hurt Hylla! She went after Mimas alone because...why? What did she think we were that made her so sad to see Drew kissing me? Did she...oh my gods! I have to find her now!

Chiron waited for me to stop screaming before he answered "She told me she had a lead. She is not a camper she does not have to abide by our restrictions. There was nothing I could do Samuel." he explained and my glare darkened. Is it against the gods to make Chiron hurt himself because right now that's making me feel pretty happy.

I clenched my jaw in annoyance "What was the lead?" I asked the trainer and he sighed heavily.

Finally he gave in "She told me their is an informant at the Chrysler building. A man, demigod or monster I do not know, who keeps track over the city. He has eyes all over the city and Hylla contacted him." he explained. I shook my head she shouldn't have gone alone!

"I'm going after her!" I said and ran out of the room while Chiron protested but I wasn't listening. I ran out the door and sprinted to the stables I saw Rival grazing happily and when he saw me his eyes brightened. Weird how dark black eyes can brighten but whatever I wasn't really focusing on that. I climbed on him and snapped the reigns, I saw my friends waving and yelling but I couldn't hear them. Rival galloped out of the camp and the world bent around us momentarily.

When everything came into focus it looked like the end of the world in New York City. Cars were on fire and flipped over, sirens rang in the distance, and random things were sparking or burning around the city. I saw the Chrysler building in the distance and was about to spur Rival on when I felt claws rip into my shoulders. I screamed in pain as I saw a black creature with wings above me. It was a gryphon! It lifted me high into the air and I tried to reach for my gun but my arms were kind of in the middle of being ripped off! The gryphon let go of me with a screech and I fell on a rooftop.

I rolled across the hard stone and coughed in pain as the I laid there in pain. Finally I got to my feet and the gryphon was circling overhead, I took out my gun and aimed but in a blur of movement the gryphon dived down. It was able to wrap its claws around my gun and then flew away with it in its clutches. I growled and drew my whip, I swung and the leather shot out and wrapped around the monsters leg. I pulled back and the creature yelped before slamming into the side of the building.

I watched as my gun fell all the way to the ground, I rolled my eyes and ran off the roof into the building. It was an office building and lots of people were working, of course they stopped and stared at me as I ran by. I paid them no attention as I opened the door to the stairs and made my way down. When I reached the bottom floor I was greeted with a bunch of _dracaenae_ walking in, one of them was holding my gun sniffing it. You have got to be kidding me! I thought we were done with killing monsters every five seconds last year?! Why are their so many in the city now?!

One serpent woman drew a dagger and my arms moved themselves. I shot my whip up and it cracked against her hand, she shrieked as the dagger flew into the air. I cracked the whip against her face and she exploded into dust, then I swung it into the air towards the dagger. The tip wrapped around the hilt of the dagger and when it was done I now had a whip with a sharpened point. I spun it like a lasso, the dagger making a small sound in the air as I got closer to the monsters. They backed up as the spinning dagger got closer and closer.

Then I thrust the whip forward and it started to wrap around one of them. When the end of it reached her the dagger was plunged into her chest and she screamed as she crumbled to dust. I pulled back and killed another monster, then their was only one left. I shot my whip forward and it wrapped around her and I pulled her back, she made a hissing noise as she flew across the room and struck the wall so hard she turned into dust. I quickly grabbed my gun and they were already starting to reform, I dashed out of the building and looked around for the Chrysler building.

I couldn't see it and more cars were spinning out of control and crashing everywhere. Mimas must have extended his power across the city. I gripped Discord tightly and whistled for Rival, the doors flew open and the serpent women started towards me crying for blood. Then the ground rumbled and Rival shot in front of me and trampled them into dust. I snorted in laughter before I climbed on him and snapped the reigns, pretty soon the building came in sight and guarding the entrance were two teenagers wearing roman armor.

I jumped off of Rival and kept my gun ready "Where's Hylla?!" I demanded and they didn't speak. They raised their swords and it was obvious neither of them were the informant so I did the most rational thing I could think of.

Which was attacking them.

The demigods charged and I slammed the butt of my gun into one and he crumbled as the other took a swing. I blocked it with the side of my rifle and kicked him in the leg, he fell to one knee. I kicked him in the chest and he flew back and hit the wall. I quickly ran in and found a few demigods standing around a table. I fired into the ceiling and they all turned at the sound, oh of course! Look who's leading them!

Blake Jefferson! Why am I not surprised this guy is always somehow involved.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked. I held my gun up and all of the unarmed demigods raised their hands in surrender. I was done listening Hylla is in trouble and I need to help her!

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I shouted as I pressed the gun to Blakes forehead. He was breathing a little shakily probably because I was ready to shoot him! He grit his teeth and pushed my gun away from his face.

We both glared at each other "Sam listen to me. You need to stay away from Hylla. Forget about her." he said and my glare darkened. What was he talking about?! Was he telling me what to do?! Who the fuck does he think he is?!

I took a deep breath "Where is she Blake?!" I asked again and he just shook his head and gave me a sideways smirk. He waved his hand and his men all filed out as I kept my gun trained on him. He better start making sense or the janitors will be cleaning his brains off the walls!

"My Praetor Reyna has asked me to make sure you do not see her again. I have my orders and you are not allowed to see her." he insisted. Oh really? He thinks he can tell me what to do?!

I took a very shaky breath as I tried to keep my anger in check "You can't stop me Blake. I'll find her without your help!" I said and made my way to the door. Then it slammed shut on its own and all of the connecting doors shut a second later.

I looked back and Blake had his javelin with him. The very same javelin that is quite literally a pain in the ass after our little scuffle in the labyrinth. He looked like he didn't want to fight me "If you fight against me then you will be arrested under the laws of Rome Sam." he explained.

I clicked my tongue "You can try."

And we charged each other.

He swung his javelin and I jumped over and planted my fist in his cheek. Then I swung my gun into his head and he fell, his helmet falling off his head. I brought my gun down to knock him out but he kicked my feet out from under me and I lost my grip on Discord. I grunted in pain as I drew my whip, Blake got back to his feet and charged me. I swung my whip but he seemed to anticipate it because he grabbed the whip and wrapped it around his own arm.

He grinned as he pulled the whip towards himself, this guy is strong! As I got closer I made a snap decision and let go of my weapon. Blake stumbled and fell back and I quickly grabbed my gun and aimed it at him. Blake jumped backwards and vanished as he hit the door, he tried this on me once before. I won't let him get me again!

He appeared behind me and I swung my gun into his cheek, he groaned as he fell back. I aimed my gun but he waved his hand and the door next to me swung open and slammed me in the face. Blake recovered quickly and drew a bronze dagger, he planted his knee on my chest. He brought the dagger down and I raised my hands to stop him, he was pushing down with all his might and slowly the dagger was descending towards my chest. I breathed heavily as I tried to stop him but to no avail.

Finally I brought my foot up and kicked him in the back, he groaned and I punched him in the eye. He fell off of me and I grabbed Discord before I turned my gun on him. He pushed his javelin against my neck just as I had the gun against his head. We were both breathing heavily as we stared at each other. We were like that for a good five minutes before we both thought the same thing.

Stalemate.

We lowered our weapons "Look Jefferson. I need to help Hylla, she's fighting a Giant! She can't kill him alone! Please can you help me?! We'll murder each other when we're done sound fair?" I asked pleadingly. I usually don't beg but this was Hylla we were talking about.

Blake bit his lip and seemed to be having an internal struggle before he looked at me.

"Okay I'll help."

 **REVIEW!**


	49. Chapter 49

"So explain to me exactly how you know where Mimas is?! Also why you let Hylla go alone?!" I growled as we ran through the streets. My armor was slowing me down so I left it on the ground about half a mile back. I was just wearing the regular clothes I got in Colorado now. We ran around a corner and saw a ton of flipped over and burning cars, people were screaming and running into things for random reasons.

"Look my father is Janus the god of time as well as passageways. I can see a bit into the future sometimes. I saw Mimas in Central Park fighting Hylla so that's why I sent her." he explained but that still didn't make sense!

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against a wall "You still didn't answer my question! Why did you send Hylla there _alone?!"_ I demanded and Blake remained calm as I glared at him. He wouldn't meet my eye and I scowled "Look Blake you better start making sense or mmmhhh?!" I stopped talking as I felt his lips on mine.

Okay...the fuck?!

My eyes went wide as I immediately pulled back, he just kissed me! What the hell?! I stepped away from him well, that explains why he sent Hylla alone. I cleared my throat as Blake stepped forward "I'm not fighting a Giant without having done that at least once to you. Lets go." he said and started running again. My brain had to restart for a minute. Blake's gay? Okay I honestly did not see that coming did you?! I shouldered Discord and started running with him.

We were almost at Central Park when something nagged at me "If you can see the future can't you see if we defeat Mimas or not?!" I asked him. He had stayed quiet and I asked again, I glared and grabbed his shoulder. He glared back as he pushed my hand away.

"Look I haven't mastered it yet it just happens in little episodes sometimes." he explained and I nodded and took a frustrated breath before we ran into the park. As soon as we walked in I was thrown to the side by a massive fist. I hit a tree and groaned as I clutched my head that felt like it was splitting open. My vision went fuzzy as I looked up and saw fifteen cyclops circling Blake, I tried to get to my feet but my brain wasn't listening to me at the moment.

Blake was totally outnumbered, I doubt I could take on that many monsters at once. He was totally dead meat!

He proved me wrong.

Blake threw his javelin and it stabbed a cyclops in the throat, as he crumbled he jumped on it and ripped the weapon out. He then used it to pole vault and kick another in his eye, as he stumbled back he waved his hands and two monsters suddenly fell down pits that weren't there a second ago. Blake grinned and waved goodbye as he fell through a tunnel that opened up underneath him, the monsters look around for him but he was nowhere to be seen

A tunnel appeared behind them and he jumped out and cut down more than half of them. They turned and he swung his javelin, they all started moving slowly. He had slowed time down! He walked over and stabbed the rest of them in the eye. I had finally made it to my feet and he looked at me, the dust was already swirling around "Sam go! I'll keep them back and help when I can!" he shouted. I nodded and drew my gun before running down the path.

I ran as fast as I could but I didn't hear any fighting, Blake said he saw them fighting. So where were they then?! I kept running and weaving through trees trying to find Mimas, he's not hurting Hylla!

"Oh so the child of strife returns!" a voice boomed loudly. I grit my teeth, is it too much for monsters to learn my name?! I mean you say Percy Jackson they start wetting themselves but I learn my goddamn name at least! I turned around and found Mimas standing there, in his fist choking for air was Hylla. Her face was turning blue as he strangled her.

I was breathing heavily "Let her go now!" I ordered and the Giant laughed as he decided to obey. He threw her to the side and she slammed into a fence and remained motionless. I gasped in horror and then I decided that Mimas wasn't going to live now. He wasn't going to live before but now I was probably going to journey down to Tartarus to make sure he never reforms again!

He drew his sledgehammer "Well child. I see you haven't learned anything from our last fight!" he said and I grinned. Oh this was going to be funny, I aimed my gun and fired. Unlike last time the gun fired and a bullet sailed and struck Mimas in the shoulder. He winced and then looked at me in shock before he glared "Clever child! Having a god protect your gun! That means you will only die slower!" he roared before he brought his hammer down.

I dove to the side and fired at his arm and legs. After two minutes he was covered in bullet holes and bleeding and I was getting tired from dodging him so much. He still had not relented in his attacks, I was trying to get to Hylla but he kept blocking me at every turn. I aimed at his head and fired but he rose his hammer and it ricocheted off, hit a lamp post, and hit my shoulder. I screamed as I dropped my gun and fell on my back clutching my bleeding shoulder.

"You have lost. You have no god to help you and you are going to die here. All alone!" he growled happily as he rose his hammer.

Then a javelin pierced his arm and Mimas shrieked as he dropped his hammer. I rolled to the side so I didn't get crushed as Blake jumped into the clearing and grabbed his javelin. He ripped it out and it kept Mimas distracted long enough for me to draw my whip. I cracked it against his leg as Blake sliced open the other. He fell to his knees and we both started attacking him without mercy, he blocked some but his face was riddled in cuts and gashes.

"ENOUGH!" he roared so loudly Blake and I were thrown off our feet. Mimas staggered to his feet and grabbed his sledgehammer, his glare was full of hate and evil. He took a deep breath "Relish your victory here children! It will be the last!" he said before he slammed the head of the hammer into the ground. He dropped through the earth like it wasn't there and vanished, almost immediately the sirens heard throughout the city stopped as Mimas's power was lifted.

I didn't think about any of that because I quickly ran over to Hylla. She was pale and shivering and Blake handed me a canteen of Nectar and I poured a little into her mouth. Her colored returned and her eyes fluttered open and seemed to be far away. She took a shaky breath as she looked at me "Sam?" she whispered. I broke into a grin and hugged the life out of her, she returned it and I felt some tears threatening to break as I pulled away.

You know what? Fuck it!

I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She almost died! I'm never going to let her get hurt again! Not while I'm around. I was a little shocked when she returned the kiss. I pulled away and she looked at me with a large grin "Wow, how forward of thee." she said mockingly.

I gave a breathy chuckle "Shut up." I whispered as I kissed her again. She returned it as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I helped her to her feet. We were like that for a very long time until a throat cleared behind us.

We turned and Blake was standing there looking uncomfortable as he shifted his feet. I gave a smirk before patting his back "Thanks for the help man." I said but Blake looked nervous.

"What am I supposed to say to Reyna? If she found out you two were together she would have my head!" he asked with fear in his voice. Blake helped me, I mean sure we tried to kill each other like an hour ago but he still saved my life. I looked at Hylla for help but she had the same look of fear.

"Sam, I can't date. I am the Queen of the Amazons. It's looked down upon if we date because men can be controlling." she said.

I scoffed and shook my head as I kissed her cheek "Then we just don't tell anyone. How does that sound? You up for a little sneaking around?" I asked with a grin.

Hylla smiled as a blush grew on her cheek, my oath had finally become a just a dull throb but the pain still existed. I ignored it as I kissed her again, she smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, but no one can ever know!" she said and Blake and I nodded in agreement. If anyone found out Hylla would lose her respect, Blake would lose his head, and I would lose everything! Seems like a pretty good incentive to keep quiet about this. We both sighed happily as I grabbed Hylla by her waist and pulled her closer.

We sealed it with a kiss.

 **REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	50. Chapter 50

"Sam stoooop!" Hylla giggled as I kissed her.

It had been months since the fight with Mimas, the Argo II was nearly finished, summer was closing in, and I couldn't be happier! I decided it might be best to stay with the Amazons instead of at Camp Half-blood. I'm almost twenty I shouldn't still be there, I Iris Message all of my friends and siblings at least once a week just to check up on them. The twins are now officially the counselors of the Eris cabin and have been wreaking havoc ever since.

Hylla and I, we have been sneaking around behind the rules of the Amazons ever since that fight and it was awesome! I still wasn't exactly respected among the Amazons Hylla explained to them how I was a good fighter and could be an asset in fights in the future. It took a while but they finally came around, now here we are and I'm the foreman of the Seattle warehouse. It's so much fucking work! Why is Amazon so fucking big?! I barely get any alone time with Hylla and it was rare before she gave me a job!

Hey at least I get a paycheck right?

Anyway right now we were behind her throne making out and it was pretty funny how she always told me to stop when I know for a fact she doesn't want me to. We were laughing when we heard the door open "My lady?" a voice called. I quickly cursed under my breath but Hylla pushed me against the throne and put a finger to her lips before she walked out from behind the large throne.

"Yes Kinzie? What's wrong?" she asked and I peered over and saw Kinzie talking frantically I couldn't make out what she was saying but she looked scared. Hylla gasped and nodded before Kinzie ran out the door, I quickly ran up to Hylla who looked like she had just swallowed spoiled milk. She looked at me "We have a big problem! You know those last cases of Greek Fire you sent out?" she asked I nodded it had been a horrible order. We had to collect thirty jars and they all had to be carefully packaged so they didn't break.

"They were attacked! We think it's Hippolytus!" she said and I glared. I hate that guy! I grabbed my rifle that was next to the throne and ran out the door behind Hylla. I threw on my jacket, I had finally gotten it back but my boots and hat had sort of lost their enchantments. I guess constant usage wears it down until they don't work? Whatever it was I still put them on even though they provided no armor. I cocked my gun and ran up the stairs to where Kinzie, Hylla, and a few other warriors were talking. They scowled when they saw me and I just rolled my eyes, I may have let go of my anger but that was really only grudges and shit. I still got a little pissed off when people annoyed me.

"They were attacked not to far out of the city! Let's go!" Hylla said and we all ran out. I whistled and Rival was next to me in just a few seconds, I climbed on and Hylla was behind me. I snapped the reigns and we shot down the street. Pretty soon I smelled smoke and slowed Rival down, when the world came into focus I almost ran Rival into an oncoming truck. I yanked on the reigns and Rival jumped to the side as the truck raced by. Green Fire was raging across the entire highway and anger was rising in me as I thought about how long it took me to take inventory on those!

Hylla and I jumped off and we had maybe ten minutes before the rest of the Amazons showed up to help us. I pat Rival as Hylla ran up to the destroyed vans for any survivors. I stayed behind her to make sure we weren't ambushed, I missed my bionic eye because I could switch to battle or thermal vision to see if anyone was nearby. Having a regular eye though you really can't beat that! I kept my gun aimed as Hylla found the dragged the drivers out "You don't think this is a trap?" I asked Hylla.

She scoffed and laughed a little as she closed the dead warriors eyes "It's most assuredly a trap. I'm just trying to figure out what we are up against. By some of these marks I'd say some _empousai_ at least." she said as she looked over the claw marks on their stomachs. I grit my teeth I hate those demons they are the worst! I gripped my gun tightly as I heard bushes rustle nearby, I aimed my gun and the rustling stop. I know I should go investigate but that would leave Hylla defenseless as she gets her warriors out of the van.

I heard more rustling and started to sweat "Hylla? How far out are your girls?" I asked cautiously as I caught movement in between the trees. I looked around and saw more shadows oh crap this really isn't good!

"About five minutes why?" she asked as she pulled out the last warrior.

"Because I seriously doubt we have five minutes." I deadpanned as the figures got closer. Hylla looked at where I was pointing and drew her sword. The monsters stopped and a large shadow passed over us, I turned and got a spear slammed into me. I flew across the street and slammed into a car windshield. My vision blurred as I saw Hylla battling Hippolytus who had somehow sneaked up on us while we were investigating. He looked the same as he did in my dreams except now he had a ten foot long spear.

Hylla was a blur as she sliced his leg and cut his arm. I got to my feet and saw a bunch of _empousai_ and _dracaenae_ emerging from the trees. I grabbed Discord and started firing all the monsters that came near Hylla. My aim was perfect with every shot and I really enjoyed having my gun with me as I put a bullet in another monsters eye. They all turned and decided to bring their attention on me, drew my whip and started slicing them in half.

Nearly all of the monsters were gone but they were already reforming. I glanced over and saw the trucks carrying twenty super strong Amazons. I smirked as I killed another serpent woman.

Then everything went to shit.

Hippolytus swatted his hand and knocked Hylla away. Anger boiled inside me as I wrapped my whip around an _empousai_ and used slammed her into the ground. Then I charged Hippolytus while his back was turned, he seemed to know I was coming because he spun around and slammed me with his spear again. I fell on my back groaning and the Giant stood over me grinning "You are too strong for your own good!" he said menacingly. I grit my teeth but he only laughed "Let's take you down a notch!" he roared.

Then he brought his dragon foot down on my right arm!

My vision went red as I screamed in pain, my arm felt like it was being dipped in molten hot lava. I thrashed around as he raised his foot and brought it down again, I could feel every single bone shatter. I screamed even louder as he laughed at my pain. He lifted his foot and I looked at my ruined arm, it was bloody and was at a very disgusting angle. I just whimpered as I looked at it in pain I cradled my ruined arm with my left and brought it to my chest. I could feel myself blacking out, you know for a demigod I sure do get knocked out easily.

"I will not kill you. I will _break_ you!" Hippolytus said before he raised his spear and dissolved in the air. I couldn't even speak I was in too much pain as I stared at my ruined arm. The arm I used to hold my gun! The arm I used to swing my whip! The monsters all got closer and I had no energy to fight.

Hylla jumped in and started fighting and so did Kinzie and the rest of the Amazons.

Me?

I blacked out.

 **REVIEW!**


	51. Chapter 51

I dreamed I was alone in a forest, I walked for miles and miles but didn't see a road or path in sight. The wind picked up and I shivered as I started to run, I had this horrible feeling. This primal urge. I couldn't help myself I raised my head and howled sharply, when I lowered my head I heard another howl in the distance. My breathing stopped, not wolves! Anything but wolves! I hate wolves! I started running as fast as I could but the howling continued.

It got closer and closer until it sounded lie they were right behind me. I turned around but saw nothing, the howling stopped and I was breathing heavily at the quiet forest. Then I looked up and the moon started to change! It changed into a face, the face I hate the most! Lycaon!

"You are prey!" his voice echoed as a massive hand went high into the air. It came crashing down right on top of me and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could for help.

My eyes snapped open as I continued to scream and thrash for help. Where am I?! What the hell is going on?! Why does my arm hurt so much?! I felt hands on my shoulders but I wasn't paying attention I don't want to be a werewolf! I don't want to! You can't make me Lycaon!

"Sam it's okay! It's okay! It's me!" I heard a voice say softly. That voice? I know that voice but where have I heard it before? I sat up and continued to fight whoever was grabbing me when I felt a hand on my ear. I stopped moving as the person started scratching behind my ear. Instantly I started to calm down, my breathing became more stable, and that ear scratch felt amazing! It was one of the few things that stayed with me when I came back from being a werewolf. Only one person knew about that though.

I turned and saw Hylla looking scared as she lowered her hand. I stared at her and she looked like she had been crying "Hylla." I said softly before I pulled her into a hug. I screamed in pain immediately and grabbed my right hand which made me scream more. I looked at my entire right arm and it looked like it had been dipped in fire, it was scarred and deep red. I tried to move it but only my pointer finger moved, I tried again and only my thumb wiggled.

"The nerves are shot our best medics tried to fix it but it was too late. We were able to heal the bones but by the time we got back and tried to heal the rest your nerves were already damaged beyond repair. I'm sorry Sam." Hylla explained as I tried to make a fist but the only things that moved were my thumb and middle finger. It was like my hand just would not listen to what my brain wanted! I try to point I flip someone off I give someone a thumbs up and I point! I flip someone off I give them a high five!

Hylla walked over to a small box that had the Amazon logo on it. She dug through it and pulled out what looked like an arm cast. She walked back and it was a black and bronze...thing. She held it up in front of me "This is an arm brace but it's been slightly modified. Here let me help you, it is probably going to hurt so get ready." she said before she leaned forward. She pressed the brace against my arm and I winced a little why would I have to be ready? That wasn't sooooooo oh my gods!

I doubled over in pain as the brace moved itself and pressed against my arm. It felt like knives were stabbing into my arm when the pain finally died down, I was breathing unevenly for a while. I looked at my arm and saw small rings wrapped around my fingers. Hylla turned some knobs on it "Here try to make a fist." she said and I concentrated hard and my hand shook and soon I heard the brace clinking and then my hand snapped into a fist. Hylla smiled but I tried to open it and it wasn't working.

"I...I can't open my hand!" I whimpered and Hylla grabbed it and opened each finger individually. Finally my hand was open again and I felt like crying I can't move my hand properly anymore! My gun! My whip! I can't use them anymore because my hand won't cooperate! I'll have to literally relearn how to use them both with my ruined nerves! I hung my head and choked back a sob, Hylla wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. As much as I loved her kisses this one didn't help, I felt hollow and broken.

The door opened and Hylla shot her hands away but I barely registered it as I looked up and saw Kinzie in front of me gaping at my braced arm. I wiped away some tears with my left hand as she sat down in front of me "How are you feeling Sam?" she asked softly and I gave a bitter chuckle.

"How do you think?! A Giant destroyed my arm! I'm useless now! Fucking useless! You might as well kill me!" I said scowling. The girls both looked at me, I didn't even know if I was joking or not but it was clear they didn't think it was funny. They helped me up even though my legs were working totally fine. We walked out and I saw a bunch of Amazons glaring at me, I mean they usually did but they seemed like I had offended them or something.

"They are upset that I have been caring for you. They think you have control over me because you are the only man here who doesn't know his place." Hylla whispered.

I frowned at her words and looked at her "But I do know my place. It's by your side." I said and a faint blush rolled across her face. I momentarily forgot about my arm before I tried to snap my fingers and my fingers didn't move. I sighed as I stared at my arm, it was totally wrecked and I couldn't believe it!

Hippolytus wanted to break me?

He was doing a really good job!

 **REVIEW! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!**


	52. Chapter 52

"Aw look at the little cripple! Can't even do his job anymore!" one of the Amazons shouted as I struggled to write down inventory. My hand kept opening and I would drop the pen, I sighed in frustration and tried to pick it up again but my hand closed too tightly and I broke the pen in two. I grit my teeth I can't even work now! A young girl ran over and helped me pick up the pieces, she was relatively new to the Amazons but she was one of the few that didn't treat me like garbage.

"Don't listen to them. They just think the old ways are better, when no men were above them." she explained and I sighed. They were right though, I'm useless with my busted arm. I kept urging Hylla to give me Ambrosia or Nectar but its a rare medicine and the Amazons need what they can get with monsters not being able to die anymore. So until this crisis is over I'm stuck with a damaged hand and this stupid arm brace! I tried to pry open my hand but the rings had control not my nerves.

Finally I was able to open my hand and the crushed pen fell to the ground. She picked up the piece and handed it to me I gave a forced smile "Thanks do me a favor and grab a few guys to shelve those animals?" I asked and she nodded and pat my shoulder before walking off. She was probably the fifth Amazon that liked me out of the thousands that were here. I sighed and lifted a few boxes and thanks to my stupid arm brace I punched the shelf as hard as I could.

Boxes fell on top of me and one particularly heavy one hit my head and I fell to the ground. I groaned as I shifted the heavy box off of my stomach and got my breathing under control from the intense weight. What the hell was in that box?! I got to my knees and opened it, which made me roll my eyes. The box was filled with a bunch of celestial bronze scraps and old metal gadgets. I started to close the box but something caught my eye, my reflection.

I picked up the small object and it was one of those hand held mirrors that they had back in the fifties and sixties. It was covered in dust and my reflection didn't make me happy, I was scowling and looked pissed. Which I was! I stared at it and felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped before I turned and saw Kinzie looking at the mirror "That's some old gadget we found during the seventies." she said as she helped me put the boxes away. I put the mirror in my back pocket as we finished cleaning up the mess.

"What's it used for?" I asked as I took it out and looked at my reflection again.

Kinzie sighed "Apparently it was used kind of like a free Iris Message. More were made but we only found one, it was made by some child of Athena known as the Mystic." she explained. As soon as she said that name I was propelled back in time to when I was a little kid running around in the backyard with my father. He would tell me how a man saved his life, the man he named me after. He said his nickname was the Mystic and he was the reason he became a lawyer.

I looked at the mirror, that same man had made this mirror? Weird.

I didn't think on it long because just then the whole warehouse rumbled and alarms blared. I looked around in confusion and Kinzie cursed under her breath "Come on! We're under attack!" she said and threw me my Winchester. Thankfully my arm closed around it and I ran behind her and ran up the stairs two at a time to the sounds of battle. We burst through the door to a very interesting scene.

Amazons were fighting Spartans!

You may think I'm joking or exaggerating but I'm actually not! The Amazons were fighting a bunch of young adults wearing red capes and Spartan helmets and wielding spears. The Amazons pressed but the men were just as skilled which is actually saying something! One of them saw me and his eyes darkened "Traitor!" he shouted and thrust his spear towards me.

Turns out my new arm brace knew what to do in a fight. It shot down and grabbed his spear and ripped it out of his grasp. He growled and drew a short sword, as soon as he thrust my arm grabbed the hilt and while he was off balance I brought my elbow back and broke his nose. He fell to the ground groaning and I picked up his sword, thankfully it was a strong metal so my arm didn't crush it by accident like the pens. I ran into the battle and helped the Amazons push the men outside.

I kept hearing the word traitor directed at me and I have no idea why they were saying that. I have no idea who they are so how can I be betraying them?! One man took a swing at me and I raised my arm and his sword sparked against my brace, then I punched him in the chest and he flew back and crashed through the window. Wow I guess my brace reinforces my hand with strength or something because that guy is out cold.

Finally Kinzie and a bunch of other Amazons ran in with shields and formed a wall against the door and the men kept trying to fight through it. Finally the noise died down and we all let out out a breath, thankful that it was over. We were all breathing heavily as we lowered the shields and then I felt a sword against my throat.

"Why were they saying traitor?! Did you tell them where we are?!" one of the Amazons said, I couldn't remember her name but she was one of the ones that made fun of me. I shook my head but didn't react, if my brace screwed up again I might kill her and lose all respect, what little I had anyway. I kept my right arm behind my back so I didn't risk hurting her but eventually the door opened and Hylla walked in.

"Sarah? Release him! He is not a member!" she ordered and the girl let go of me. I sent a quick stare at Hylla that said thank you and she nodded. She looked at all of the Amazons "We have a problem guys. Report to the throne room immediately, you too Sam. You'll want to see this." she said and walked out with the Amazons in tow. I sighed heavily before following them down with the short sword in hand, I might as well keep it and try to learn how to fight with the brace.

As we all walked down the large warehouse I examined the sword in my hand. It was three feet long Celestial Bronze, It reminded me of Riptide that Percy Jackson owned but it had these weird etchings along the hilt. Written in Ancient Greek was a sentence.

 _War is the answer to everything_

I frowned what the hell kind of motto is that?! I ran over to a table and grabbed a scabbard, I wrapped it around my waist and sheathed the sword. After that I ran up to the throne room where a large crowd was gathering. I saw Hylla but their was someone else, who is that? I pushed through the crowd and when the woman saw me she glared daggers at me.

"What is this? A man? You have forgotten the old ways Queen Hylla." she said scowling.

Hylla scowled back and stood her ground "Watch yourself Otrera! I am still queen and you are a guest here!" she said and the woman, Otrera smiled in a very evil way.

"For now." was all she said before she walked away, nearly half of the Amazons left with her and Hylla looked visibly afraid. I walked up to her as everyone went back to their jobs "Who was that?" I asked.

Hylla took a deep breath "That was Otrera, she was the first Queen of the Amazons. She has come back from the dead and she is siding with Gaea." she explained and I nodded. I looked at where Otrera was talking with a few Amazons, she kept pointing and glaring at me.

"What's the big problem exactly? You're the queen your word is law right?" I asked and she nodded and I felt relieved.

"It's bad though Sam." she started and I felt my heart stop at how scared she looked.

I've never seen her this scared!

"She wishes to challenge my rule."

 **REVIEW!**


	53. Chapter 53

"Ahhhhh that feels so good!." I said letting out a sigh of relief. I was sitting in a chair next to Hyllas bed as I took off my arm brace, the feeling of the metal releasing my arm felt amazing like taking off socks you wear for hours. I looked at Hylla, who was wearing a tank top and pajama pants "You sure it's okay if I sleep here tonight?" I asked as she brushed her teeth. I quickly changed into a black undershirt and fluffy pajama pants, yes I like to be comfortable when I sleep shut up!

Hylla walked out "Trust me no one is allowed in the personal quarters of the queen without my permission and Otrera is talking to the Amazons. She is trying to convince them to banish or kill you, I can't risk that." she said and the thought made me smile. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, she broke into a blush and kissed me back. I then grabbed a bedroll and laid it out on the ground next to the bed but Hylla grabbed my shoulder and moved me to the bed.

I eyed the bed warily "Uh Hylla? I don't think that's a very smart idea." I urged and she frowned. Oh boy that came out wrong! I gulped "Listen ever since...Ever since Lycaon I've been having these nightmares. That I'm being chased, that he's trying to kill me, that I'm still a...a werewolf." I explained, yes I was scared. I would never admit this to anyone except Hylla but ever since that night, that terrifying night, I have had a very real and strong fear of wolves. That they would turn me into one of them and I would kill my friends like I almost did months ago.

Hylla gave me a hug and I winced at the slight pain my damaged arm gave from it but I returned it nonetheless. She smiled as she kept her grip on my shoulder and laid me down on the bed and snuggled against my chest. I felt my face heat up, I have literally been waiting for her to break my heart just like Drew did but she hasn't. Every day is like the first time we kissed, electrifying and amazing! I took a deep breath and hoped that my nightmare wouldn't be so bad tonight with her next to me. Eventually I closed my eyes to the sound of her steady breathing against my chest.

I was wrong the nightmares were worse!

I was in a pit, it was about the size of a football field and was twenty feet deep. I was at the bottom of it and everywhere I looked I saw bones, blood, and wolves! They all were ripping into flesh and eating and I lost my ability to breathe. I could practically feel my heart stop as I heard a whistle and all of the wolves ran out of the arena and into the shadows, leaving me alone. I wanted to move but my legs wouldn't work, then I heard a booming laugh.

As I looked up the spectators seats were illuminated, they were all empty except for two seats in what looked like a luxury box. It was a large man laughing, he had short grey hair, a scruffy beard, and arms that looked like he could snap an oak tree in half. On his back was a red cape that looked like the same one those men that attacked us were wearing. His was different though, it was longer and looked more regal as he leaned back and continued to laugh.

"You were quite right! Training these wolves will most assuredly help us in the battle to come!" he spoke to the person sitting to his right. I couldn't make out who it was, it looked like they were practically bathed in shadow. They leaned over and spoke to the man and he sat rigid for a moment before he smiled again in a way that showed he definitely was not in control here. He laughed again "Yes, we must prepare! Ready the beasts!" he said and stood up and walked out of the arena.

The scene shifted.

I saw Hippolytus and I felt my blood boil at the sight of him. He ruined my arm and he's going to pay for that! He was in his warehouse that I saw him in every dream he appeared in. He was counting a bunch of cages and muttering under his breath. He grinned widely "The soldiers belong to you mother! All that's left is the Amazons! If they fail we shall destroy them! Camp Jupiter will receive no reinforcements! Polybotes will crush them all! For you mother!" he roared staring at a swirling mass of mud and dirt.

Soon the dirt morphed into a face, it was a smiling woman but her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping.

Gaea!

"You have done well my son. As we speak Polybotes prepares his forces for the assault, gather your legions and when you are prepared meet him so that you can attack the camp together. Do not fail me my son." she said in a drowsy voice. Then the face turned to me and even though her eyes were closed I could tell she knew I was there!

"You think you are strong? Child of Eris you are a mere peasant to my children, soon you shall bend knee to me and renounce the gods. You _will_ serve me child." she chided victoriously. I wanted to laugh but my mouth didn't work. She wants me to serve her?! Yeah why not ask Kronos how well that worked out for him! Oh wait you can't because I defected and Percy killed him! I'd just love to see this bitch try!

Her smile widened and the dirt swirled faster "So arrogant. So prideful. These are your greatest downfalls and when the time is right they shall be exploited. Make no mistake Samuel Strife, by the time Camp Jupiter burns you shall be my loyal servant." and with that the image swirled and so did my dream.

I woke up gasping and panting, I was coated in sweat and my heart was racing. I looked down and Hylla was deep asleep curled up against my side, my damaged arm was throbbing painfully but I kept it wrapped around her tightly. I looked around and the shadows of the dark room seemed to close in around me, I started hyperventilating as I thought about the wolves in the shadows in my dream. I gulped hard as I looked at the clock and it read four in the morning.

"Sam?" a groggy voice spoke, for a second I thought it was Gaea again. I looked back down and saw Hylla yawning and I let out a sigh of relief "What are you doing up? You okay?" she asked, her eyes barely open. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she gave me a tired smile.

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep okay?" I said softly and I really never try to lie to her because she can sniff them out like a bloodhound.

She sat up a little and looked at me "Sam you are covered in sweat and I could feel your heart beating faster. What's wrong?" she pressed. I sighed and spilled everything, she separated from me and sat on the other side of the bed as I told her everything. When I got to the part about the man in the cape she visibly tensed, I noticed and when I asked she waved it off.

"No I told you everything now you better start talking." I insisted and Hylla sighed in defeat.

"That man you saw, he's an ancient enemy of the Amazons. He goes by the name The First. Those warriors that attacked us were his men, he's getting bolder and stronger and we are not sure how. All we know is he must have come back through the Doors of Death so he's loyal to Gaea just like Otrera is." she explained sadly. I sighed heavily, wow that was a lot to take in and none of it actually helped us!

"Why did those warriors call me traitor Hylla? When I fought them they kept shouting that at me. Why? Who is this First guy?!" I found myself asking. I knew I wasn't going to like what she told me if she knew the answer.

She did and I was right.

"The First is the King of the Gargareans. The male equivalent of the Amazons."


	54. Chapter 54

When I woke up the next morning, oh I should explain! After Hylla explained to me who the Gargareans were I stayed up until the early hours freaking out about it! Okay you're caught up now where was I? Oh right! I sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I reached over for Hyllas hand and felt nothing, I looked over and saw a small note. I picked it up and read it over.

 _Emergency meeting regarding Otrera. Go about your usual business but be careful, she is gaining support. Try not to draw attention to yourself._

- _Hylla_

I sighed as I climbed out of bed and grabbed my arm brace, I took a deep breath before I quickly strapped it on my damaged arm. I sucked in a breath as it stabbed into my skin and the rings wrapped around my fingers. When the pain died down I tried to open and close my fist and it followed my command about seventy percent of the time. I'm getting better!

After that I quickly changed into my duster and a pair of jeans, then I sheathed Discord onto my back and opened the door. I peered out and the hall was empty so I quickly darted down the steps and out into the massive warehouse. I saw my inventory clipboard and reached for it but as quick as lightning it was grabbed. I looked over and saw a bunch of Amazons glaring at me, the one in the lead was holding my clipboard smiling smugly.

It was Sarah, that Amazon who threatened me the other day. She grinned as she dangled my clipboard in front of me "Look at the cripple, you know you are nothing but a joke!" she claimed. All of the Amazons behind her nodded and laughed as I glared at them, I held out my hand.

"Look just let me get to work okay? I work hard just like everyone else, so how about you stop insulting me and get back to your jobs. Hylla assigned me as the foreman and you know what that means? It means that you have to do what I say and what I'm saying right now is back to work!" I snarled as I ripped the clipboard out of her hands. She looked shocked and then downright murderous but she said nothing as she walked away.

I went about my business, taking stock of the animals we had and making sure they were fed and healthy. I had to climb up high into the rafters to take stock and I was vaguely aware of how high I was. As I walked along a catwalk I noticed I was being followed by a couple of Amazons. I continued to write on the clipboard and kept my eye on the Amazons who suddenly took an interest in a crate of bracelets. I scowled before I turned and continued down.

Only to have someone tackle me to the ground I struggled as I felt my hands get tied behind me back. I was lifted to my feet and surrounded by a bunch of warriors that were definitely loyal to Otrera. They all glared at me "I think it's time the foreman had an accident don't you think girls?" one of them said and they all nodded.

I started breathing heavily as they pushed me over to the side of the catwalk. I looked down and saw the ground a hundred feet below me, I gulped hard as I started to sweat. All they had to do was let go of me and...

Didn't even finish my thought before they let go.

I screamed as I started falling and my arm brace had a mind of its own, it strained and broke my bonds. Then it reached over and it sparked as it grabbed a pillar and my descent slowed. I could feel my skin blister as I gripped the pillar tighter, I felt sparks burn my face as I neared the ground. I let go at the last second and rolled as I hit the ground, I was not as graceful as you might think because I rolled across the ground grunting in pain.

When I finally stopped rolling I was on my back staring at the ceiling as I winced in pain. I sat up and looked at my arm, the brace had a bunch of scrapes but looked fine my fingers was another story. They were covered in bloody cuts and scrapes and turning my brace from black/gold to dark red. I groaned as I stood up and my hand started stinging horribly like I was grabbing a Man-o-War by its tentacles.

"Sam are you okay?!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Kinzie running up with a bunch of Amazons behind her, including the ones that tried to kill me. I glared at them and drew the sword I took from the Gargareans and charged them. Immediately I was thrown to the side by five Amazons and pinned to the ground, I struggled to free myself but they were all so strong not even the strength my brace gave me helped.

"Let me go! They tried to kill me!" I shouted and Kinzie was the only one who looked shocked, the others acted like this wasn't news. As if they were all in on that plan to kill me, well that's just great! As I struggled some more I heard clapping coming from my right, I looked over and saw Otrera walking towards me.

"It will not end there boy. You do not belong here and until you are either shackled or dead we will not stop. Lady Gaea shall rise and I shall be the Queen of the Amazons and you? You shall be executed." she waved her hand and the Amazons let go of me. I glared at her as I got to my feet, oh I am so gonna kill this chick! She was right though, I don't belong here with the Amazons. I wish I did but no matter how much I tried it simply came down to the fact that I'm a guy and the Amazons are girls.

I scowled but didn't attack her as she walked away, leaving just me and Kinzie. She looked at me arm "Don't listen to her Sam. You're respected by our queen and that's enough trust me." she said. I could hear the sincerity and I knew she meant it but just the words didn't reach me. I felt numb, I couldn't even fell the horrible stinging my braced arm was radiating.

"Whatever, where is Hylla anyway? I need to talk to her." I asked and Kinzie smiled, no doubt in my mind she knew about us but kept it a secret. She told me she was in the throne room and I made my way over and saw nearly every Amazons glaring or smirking at me when they saw how battered I looked from my fall. I ignored them and opened the door to the throne room where Hylla was pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

She saw me and I saw her eyes darken "I just heard what happened! How dare Otrera try to kill you! She must know that you are loyal to me and tried to kill you to distract me from my duties!" she growled menacingly.

"It _would_ distract you from your duties wouldn't it? After all I am your boyfriend." I said smugly and Hylla blushed before she nodded. I stepped forward and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my around her waist. We stared at each other for a solid minutes before leaning forward and kissed.

Big mistake.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a voice behind us said. I could practically feel Hyllas blood freeze and my breathing stopped as we both looked in the direction of the voice. When we saw who was standing there I felt my blood turn as cold as the arctic because I knew immediately that we were fucked!

"Otrera."

 **Sorry it too so long to update and I'm sorry if it's not a big chapter. I've been super distracted lately with school. Anyway guys please review!**


	55. Chapter 55

"Deceiver!"

"Traitor!"

"Monster!"

All of the Amazons continued to glare and scream insults at me. Otrera had told them all about Hylla and I being together and now they were all treating me like I was Typhon and had destroyed everything they ever loved. I hung my head and quickly ducked into Hyllas personal chambers, I sat down at the dinner table where Hylla and Kinzie both looked glum. Kinzie really was the only person here who still liked me, probably because she has an open mind and she knows I would never hurt or manipulate Hylla.

"So what's the word?" Kinzie asked and Hylla sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Nearly the entirety of the Amazons follow Otrera now. This is hopeless when she challenges me I will have no support. If I defeat her then her followers may just kill me we need to find a way to solidify my power and keep her from gaining any more support." she rambled. She ran a hand through her hair and I hated seeing her so unhappy, almost as much as I hate silence!

I leaned back and groaned, this was going to be really rough. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of portraits of woman, they must have been the previous queens. Something was different though, I got up and walked over to the portraits to examine them. Some of them, the earlier ones, had some sort of belt it was gold and looked like it was made of individual interlocking labyrinths. Trust me I know what I'm talking about.

"What's this? This belt it's with these queens but not them or you." I asked curiously and Hylla looked up from her pouting and saw what I was pointing at.

"Oh that? It's the Belt of Hippolyta the first queen of the Amazons. The queen is meant to wear it and it displays her authority over the Amazons." she explained and I was stunned. Why is she saying how can she solidify her power?! Just wear that fucking belt right? I think Hylla understood what I was about to say because she shook her head. She gave me a small smirk "The belt has been lost for centuries, Hercules stole it and then after he died it was lost to the ages. We have been searching for years but unfortunately we have had no such luck." she explained.

I sighed deeply before I stood up, they looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged. I grabbed my clipboard "I have a job to do." was all I said before I walked out. Immediately I was hit with insults and glares as I walked through the warehouse. They even started throwing things at me, a glass vase hit my face and shattered cutting my cheek in the process. I sighed again as I started up some stares.

Then someone threw a shield at me, I barely had time to register but I remember dark hair and blue eyes, it was Sarah! She always had it out for me even before Otrera showed up now she was acting like her second in command or something! The shield hit the back of my head and I felt blood pour from my wound as I crumbled to the ground dazed. My breathing was labored as everything went black and a million images flashed.

I saw The First again only this time he was alone and was feeding the wolves.

I saw the shadowy figure marching with an army, I still didn't know who it was but they were clearly the one in charge.

I saw a different Giant that I didn't recognize, snakes kept falling from his dreadlocks and he had a trident in hand as he marched with his army of monsters.

Then I saw something that was actually useful!

I saw Hippolytus wearing large red armor, he had a massive broadsword in one hand and in the other he was holding something gold and small. In his hand it looked barely the size of a ring but to a normal sized human it was probably about the size of...a...belt? No way I am _that_ lucky.

Yep I am!

He was holding the same belt I saw in the portraits, because he is the messenger of the Giants it makes sense that he would have some artifacts of myth and in this case one of them was the Belt of Hippolyta. He twirled it in his fingers and laughed "So small and yet so valuable! I await you." he said before he walked out of the room. Just as he was out the door he turned and looked right at me.

"SAM!" he shouted loudly but it wasn't his voice. It was Kinzies! My eyes snapped open and I was in Hyllas bed with a bandage around my head. I winced as I grabbed my head in pain and then saw that Kinzie had a cut on her cheek. She sighed "It's a goddamn war out there Sam. We can't maintain order anymore, it looks like the Amazons are going to rip each other apart." she explained sadly.

I shook my head "No I saw where the belt is! If we can get it for Hylla then maybe she can restore order at least long enough to sort out this Otrera situation." I explained. I relayed everything I saw and she paled at the mention of the other Giant.

"That was Polybotes, Giant bane of Poseidon. This is really bad! He is one of the strongest of the Giants." she said and I nodded in agreement. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed as Kinzie relayed the plan for me "We need to get out of here, find Hippolytus and get that belt! Only then can we restore order!" she said and I nodded. I flexed my brace and it was barely responding at my commands and I hated it! I sheathed my gun and the Gargarean sword next to my whip.

We quickly ran out of the room to a fucking warzone! I saw Amazons attacking each other and some were even laying on the ground motionless in a puddle of blood! I ran with Kinzie and then saw Otrera on one of the battle forklifts. She looked murderous as she rode towards us "Kill the traitors!" she ordered and hundreds of Amazons chased after us. I don't know where Hylla was, from what Kinzie told me probably trying to calm everyone down in the throne room or something.

We raced up the stairs and the warriors were not far behind us as we burst through the door into the main lobby. We were then immediately tripped and forced to the ground. We struggled but their were too many warriors around us, we were so screwed until I remembered something.

"You don't want to do this." I started calmly, all of the warriors stilled and looked at us confused. I smiled and stood up "Just let us go, go about your lives happily and forget you ever saw us." I said and their eyes all flashed gold. They started walking away when Sarah burst into the room waving a sword.

She looked angrier than I've ever seen her as she approached "You may have them fooled but not me! Prepare to die!" she shouted and I honestly cowered in fear. I turned away and then heard a loud clang and something big hitting the ground. I looked back and saw Sarah on the ground and a beat up and bloodied Hylla standing over her breathing hard.

Well I'm now one hundred percent in love with her. Anyone got a diamond ring?

We heard loud banging and shouting coming from the back room as Otreras warriors were closing in on us. We all looked at each other and thought the exact same thing.

"Run!" we all said in unison.

Then we all ran out the door.

 **REVIEW!**


	56. Chapter 56

We all were running as fast as we could down the street and we could hear the screaming and roar for blood behind us. We ducked into and alley hid behind a dumpster, we waited a few seconds and then we saw about twenty Amazons run by waving weapons and screaming insults. I sighed as I leaned against the wall "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." I said miserably as I started to bang my already injured head against the brick wall.

Hylla grabbed me to keep me from hurting myself, blood was starting to soak the bandage that was hitting the wall. I didn't even feel the pain anymore I felt numb all over as Hylla worked a little healing magic on my head to speed up the recovery. I felt the blood slow as the wound closed and then I just scowled at the ground, Hylla grabbed my neck tightly and made me look at her.

"Listen here Strife this is not your fault! This is the work of a manipulative woman trying to become queen of the Amazons! This is all Otrera don't you think for one second that it's your fault!" she demanded squeezing my windpipe. I nodded and then pulled her hand away from my neck, I fought back tears as we all stood up. Hylla looked around "What's the plan?" she asked Kinzie.

"Find Hippolytus and retrieve the belt and reclaim your authority as queen my lady. Sam where did you see it?" she asked me. I just shrugged and relayed what I saw in my dream.

When I was done Hylla looked at me confused "Wait...what did the warehouse look like?" she asked. I frowned but recalled cages, hundreds of boxes, and conveyor belts. Hylla gasped and cursed under her breath "How could we be so stupid! He needed a warehouse large enough to be an immortal messenger! Only one warehouse has conveyor belts our old headquarters under the Space Needle. He's been here the entire time! That must be why we never caught him! He's been hiding right under our noses." she explained angrily.

I looked out of the alley and I could see the tip of the Space Needle in the distance. It was maybe two miles away, and we had to get through an army of angry warrior ladies that were actively hunting us.

Piece of cake!

We quickly checked our supplies and counted out twenty arrows, a collapsible bow, two bronze daggers, the Mystics mirror, and for some reason a block of C4. C...fucking...4?! I picked it up and it weighed about four pounds and had a timer detonator already in it. Hylla saw me looking at it and grabbed it "I grabbed that in case I needed to make a quick getaway back at HQ but I got out no problem. We should bring this just in case, never know when we may need to blow something apart." she said and I couldn't fault her logic.

We packed everything up and I pulled out the Gargarean sword instead of my gun or whip. My brace locked into a fist so no way was I going to lose the sword, now I just had to move my arm. Better a sword than a gun in this situation here anyway we need to stay quiet. We started down the street and we had not made it fifty feet when we ran into a group of Amazons.

"Kill the male! Take the others prisoner!" the leader ordered and they charged. Hylla and Kinzie engaged two of them and the remaining three attacked me. I blocked a swing with my brace, brought it back and slammed it into one knocking her to the ground. I thrust forward and stabbed a warrior in the shoulder and pushed her to the ground, as she fell I swung the flat of my blade and it hit the third warrior in the chest. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach as the second warrior got back up clutching her shoulder. She charged me and I sidestepped and grabbed her armor straps and threw her into a light post knocking her out.

Hylla and Kinzie had finished fighting and we all raced down the street. We didn't run into anymore Amazons but we still heard fighting, I wasn't sure what they were fighting though whatever it was was a formidable opponent. Hylla was breathing heavily at the constant running "Gargareans, they must be attacking during our time of confusion! They always were incredibly strategic in the past." right as she finished that sentence a male warrior wearing a red cape and carrying a spear broke out of the trees and engaged us.

He thrust his spear forward and I grabbed it and ripped it out of his grip. I then stabbed his leg with my sword and shoved the butt of the spear into his stomach. When he double over in pain I slammed the spear into his back and broke it as he collapsed. I let go of the broken shaft and kept running, the Space Needle was getting bigger and bigger now. Finally we reached the bottom of the tower and I looked up to see the huge top but how could that be a warehouse?

"It's not what you think. At the top of a tower is a special elevator that takes you underneath the tower." Kinzie explained and I frowned.

"Why not have an elevator on the ground floor why do you have to go all the way to the top?" I asked curiously.

"Because not all of the queens were smart now come on! We have a Giant to kill!" Hylla said and we ran into the tower.

We got in the elevator and every ding that rang out my heart beat faster. The door dinged one last time and the metal doors opened and we walked out. The entire place was made of glass, it looked like a restaurant but no one was here, it must have been too early in the morning because there weren't even any staff walking around. We split up to cover more ground, Hylla took the glass areas, Kinzie the bottom interior, and I checked the outer observation area.

As I walked I got this nagging feeling in the back of my head, it reminded me of when I was possessed by the eidolon when I was working for Kronos. Too late I realized that feeling was me warning myself, I turned and got the flat of a large broadsword in the chest. I flew back and crashed through the glass, I don't know how but my hands somehow found a large pipe and I was dangling. I looked down and saw the ground five hundred feet below.

I looked up and saw Hippolytus wearing his red armor and had his sword in hand. He grinned as he lifted his sword to cut the pipe and kill me when an arrow his his neck. He roared and staggered backwards, Kinzie ran by in a blur while Hylla jumped out and balanced herself on the pipe. My grip was starting to fail me as she got closer, I grit my teeth as I tried to pull myself up but in the next second my strength failed me. My hand let go of the pipe just as Hylla dropped down and grabbed me by my hair! My fucking hair! I screamed and regretted growing it out a bit, now it was at my ears so just long enough for her to grab. Usually I kept it in a crew cut or something like that but oh my god I am never growing it out again!

She lifted me up a little grabbed my arm brace and then dragged me into the tower. I was gasping in both pain and fear before I grabbed her and kissed her "Thank you." I said and she chuckled and nodded. Then Kinzie came running down the hall screaming her head off.

"He's bringing this place down on top of us we gotta go now!" she shrieked and I glared down the hall.

"You guys go, this prick is mine!" I said and they shook their heads. No talking them out of this so I just smirked "Together?" they nodded and we all ran down the hall that was beginning to shake. We turned a corner and saw Hippolytus, who had all of the arrows in his back, slamming his feet into the ground and making the whole top part of the tower shake. He must have broke part of the tower because the room suddenly slanted and stuff started to slide across the room and shatter.

"This ends now!" Hippolytus roared as he charged us.

I ducked under his sword and sliced his legs, he howled and swatted me away. I shot across the room and slammed into a glass table, shattering it on impact. Glass shards cut into my back and face but I couldn't focus on that, I got to my feet and charged again. Kinzie jumped up and stabbed the Giant in the eye. He shrieked in pain as he tried to grab her but she leaped off of his face before he could get her. Hylla hadn't attacked yet and I was wondering why until I saw what was in her hands.

The C4!

She was going to blow that Giant right back to Tartarus we just needed to keep him distracted long enough for her to set the bomb.

Kinzie and I moved together cutting and slashing the Giant and he just couldn't seem to land a hit. He screamed insults and on one swing I caught a glimpse of gold at the hilt of his sword. The belt! I made a dash for it but he seemed to sense what I was doing and dodged my grab and punched me in the back. I grunted in pain and hit the ground face first, as I was sliding across the floor I saw Hylla attack the last wire and then hit a green button then she threw the C4 towards the Giant. It landed on his back and appeared to stick, he grunted in surprise.

He started thrashing around trying to grab the bomb and in that confusion I ran forward and grabbed the belt. He didn't even notice as the beeping started to get faster, the elevator was too slow we needed to get out of here right now! Suddenly Hylla grabbed my arm and Kinzie was holding her other arm, in her hand was the Mystic Mirror "Hold on guys!" she said just as Hippolytus looked at us for once with a look of fear.

Then the C4 went off and just before it hit us we were no longer in the Space Needle. I looked around and saw that we were standing in front of a massive mirror next to the street, some kind of public art area. I looked up and saw fire engulfing the Space Needle and the top part was collapsing and falling apart. I just hope that was enough to at least keep Hippolytus away for the time being. I looked at my hand and smiled as I handed the belt to Hylla who took it with a smile.

"What is that thing?!" Kinzie asked as she looked at the mirror. Hylla handed it to me and I put it in my back pocket as she quickly explained.

"The Mystic created it as a transportation device as well as communication. It can transport us to any mirror." she said and I stared at the gadget in shock. Who was that guy?!

"FREEZE!" a rough voice said behind us. We turned and saw a Gargarean soldier walking towards us except instead of a spear this guy had a brain and was holding an assault rifle towards us. My braced arm couldn't fire a gun so I had no choice as we all lifted our hands up in surrender. He walked over and when he got close enough I grabbed his gun and brought my elbow back knocking him to the ground and ripping the rifle out of his hands. As I had the gun aimed he held his hands up and looked at me confused "Why are you fighting against us?! You are one of us!" he asked frantically.

I was breathing heavily "I am not one of you! You're king wants to wipe out the Amazons and I won't let that happen." I said and the Gargarean went wide eyed as I spoke.

"That't what he's planning?! Oh man! That'll ruin the relationship and start an all out war! No wonder he's been so suspicious." he muttered to himself then he looked at me. He seemed to be putting pieces together in his head "Help us!" he said and I backed up a second as he got back to his feet. He looked scared "Please? Please help us! The king wants us to fight for the Giants but we know that it's the wrong side. We can't go against our king but maybe if someone was an adviser to our king . Someone who knows the Amazons...then maybe we can have peace?" he asked.

I was stunned was he asking me...to join them? Join the Gargareans? I lowered the gun and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

Hylla was smiling at me, she was now wearing the belt, but I could see the sadness in her eyes "Go. Try and end this war between the factions. We all need to work together, we can say you were executed. That way the Amazons will stop looking for you and I will gain more support." she said. I felt tears start to fall but she grabbed me and kissed me, we rested our foreheads against each others. She gave a shaky breath "Come back to me." she whispered and I smiled.

"Always." I said softly.

They immediately took off and out of sight leaving me with the Gargarean. I handed him back his gun and finally got a good look at him, he was maybe five inches shorter than me, had blonde hair, and looked around seventeen. He looked at me and sighed "You could be just what we need to fix everything. My names Amos by the way." he said holding out his hand. It was a lot to think about but we had no time and everything happened so fast.

I took his hand and shook it.

"Samuel Strife."

 **REVIEW!**


	57. Chapter 57

Wait what the fuck am I doing?! What did I just agree to?! Everything was a blur of adrenaline, we went into the Space Needle, fought Hippolytus, blew the place apart...then I joined the Gargareans?! Just like that?! No time to decide I just readily agreed to join the group that was at war with the Amazons?! At war with the love of my life?! What the fuck?! Who's writing this fucking story?!

Oh yeah...I am. I should probably stop rambling and tell you what happened after the Space Needle. So after a quick recap of what happened from Amos I didn't like this plan but if Hylla thinks this could stop the war I'm not one to argue with her.

I followed Amos through the streets and a police car raced by us on its way to the Space Needle that was now a beacon of fire. We kept running until we entered a large field and I saw a large military chopper and about ten heavily armored men all talking. We approached them and they all were wearing a red cape some way or another, as a belt, like a toga, or like a cape. They all turned to us and a large guy, maybe twenty three, with curly brown hair scowled deeply.

"Who's this Amos? Prisoner?" he asked with a mad gleam in his eye that told me he was definitely not someone to screw with. He clearly was the leader of this group because all of the men stood behind him and he stood with authority.

"Not a prisoner Caleb a recruit! I saw him fight and he has the makings of a true Gargarean maybe even a king." he said with a small smile but the Caleb stepped forward and lifted him up so his feet weren't even touching the ground.

He glared at the teenager "You bring this stranger to us?! I should have you arrested for even considering that he could stand against the First!" he said and by now I was done being silent. I stepped forward and grabbed Caleb by his arm and punched him in the cheek, sending him to the ground. He clutched his jaw in pain before he stood back up to face me he looked ready to kill me but then he broke into a bloody grin "Oh this one is strong! You want to join us?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Yeah why not." I grumbled and he laughed loudly.

"You'll have to survive if you want to be one of us! Let's go!" he said and we all filed into the chopper. We all sat down and stared at each other as the chopper shot into the sky and started forward. Caleb kept his eyes on me for what felt like hours and finally I snapped.

"Got a problem?! I can do so much worse to you than bust your jaw." I growled and he smirked before holding his hands up in surrender. He looked out the window and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked over and Amos was eyeing the two of us "Caleb is one of the Firsts favored soldiers. Take in the fact that he's also a sadist and you have a guy who loves what you're about to go through. That's why I figured it would be good to induct you now. With him leading our squad he couldn't say no to initiation." he explained and I nodded.

"What exactly is the initiation?" I asked and Amos closed his mouth. He bit his lip but never answered my question, I looked around at all of the other Gargareans in the chopper. They all looked no older than me maybe even younger and all of them gripped their spears tightly. They looked sad or scared as if we were on a bus heading for prison, each of them had a cut or bruise on their faces as if they received daily beatings. I looked over at Caleb and he was grinning widely as he looked at me again.

What the fuck did I agree to?!

 **One hour later**

When the chopper landed we walked out to a military base and we were met with fifty guards. They looked like they were Marines or something, I got to wondering exactly what this group consisted of. Before I could even begin to think about that two of the army guys grabbed me and put me in handcuffs. They pushed me forward and Amos gave me an apologetic look before walking ahead, I looked around and realized we were in the desert not a single building in sight just mountains and sand in all directions.

The only thing here was the base and I got the feeling that no civilian life was within ten miles of here. The guards escorted me into a large building where more military guards were walking around and we got into a freight elevator. We started going down...down...down...are we in the Underworld yet? It felt like I was in that elevator for centuries before it finally came to a halt. The guards pushed me forward again and we walked down a grimy hallway filled with cages.

Inside the cages were monsters, hundreds of different monsters banging on the bars of the cell. They all bared their fangs at me and screamed for blood as we walked by, when we reached the end of the hall the guards threw me into an empty cell. I groaned at how rough they were and they shut the door and walked away, thankfully they had taken off the handcuffs before they threw me in. I got to my feet and looked around, it was a small cell probably no bigger than the rec room at Camp Half-blood.

"Fresh meat!" a voice hissed, I turned around and saw a bunch of monsters staring at me trying to grab me through the bars. I jumped back as a hand swung and missed "It will be glorious to feast on you!" an empousai hissed. I pressed myself against the farthest wall from the monsters and wished I had my weapons but I was disarmed save my arm brace which I was thankful for because that means I'm not completely useless. As I looked around I realized why Amos didn't say what the initiation was, because I definitely would not have agreed to this if I knew about it.

I see now why Caleb was so excited to bring me here, I heard a large gate open and the cheers of hundreds of people on the other side. It only confirmed what I was thinking and I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I pressed my knees to my chest and gave a small whimper, this is madness! This is absolute insanity! I watched two monsters walk out through the gate and it closed behind them and I could barely hear the sounds of the fight but I could tell it was brutal.

Soon the fighting died down and the gate opened again I didn't recognize the monster but it was badly injured and only one of them had returned. Suddenly a man in military armor walked up and threw a sword in my cell "Get up! You're next New Blood!" he ordered and I grabbed the sword and slowly got to my feet. He opened the cell and grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me towards the large gate "If you die make it good. We all expect a good show." he said and I looked at him like he was insane.

I heard the crowd cheering and the gate lifted up and I took a deep breath and walked out. I looked around and I was in a massive arena that was like the size of two Roman Coliseums and above the arena were hundreds of men cheering and waving banners. I walked to the center and the cheering died down, a spotlight hit the end of the arena and Caleb was standing there with a microphone. He grinned as tapped it "Well it appears we are in for a treat tonight! We have someone who wants to join our ranks! Do you think he has what it takes?" he shouted and the crowd roared in amusement.

"Then let's see if he is strong enough to be a Gargarean! Let the fight begin!" he shouted and the cheering got louder as a gate on the other end of the arena opened. A large cyclops walked out with a battleaxe that was bigger than me. We heard a horn blow and the cyclops charged me, I gasped before ducking to avoid his swing. He brought the blade down and I rolled to the side and stabbed his hand, he roared in pain and I quickly sliced his leg. He fell to his knees and I shoved the sword into his eye and he crumbled to dust.

I was breathing heavily and I looked over and saw Caleb glaring, he obviously expected me to get killed. He gave a wicked grin as he stepped forward "Let's make it more interesting. Send out the twins!" he ordered and the crowd gasped. The gate opened and two empousai walked out both had daggers in their hands, the horn blew again and they took off in blurs. I barely had time to register the first attack as they both stabbed me in the shoulder. I groaned and tried to hit them but they were way too fast! Finally I just stuck my braced arm out and one of them slammed into it and fell to the ground. I guess when you are moving fast you kind of miss things like that.

The one on the ground groaned and I thrust down and she exploded into gold dust. The second one shrieked in outrage and jumped on top of me, she then proceeded to scratch my face without mercy. I screamed in pain as she clawed my cheek some more and finally I was able to lift my sword up and stabbed her in the head. She crumbled to dust and it piled around at my feet, I looked up and saw Caleb looked madder than ever. The thought made me smile before the door behind him opened and he backed away.

A large man stepped into the light and it didn't take a genius to know he was the First. The room went silent as he whispered something to Caleb and he nodded before walking away.

"So" his voice made my bones vibrate "This one wishes to join us? Does he have the courage? The grit? We shall see, rarely do I come down to witness an initiation but to kill the twins...impressive child." he said laughing loudly. He looked at me and smirked "I desire one hundred kills! Give me what I want and you will be placed in our ranks with honor! One. Hundred. Kills!" he shouted and all four gates in the arena opened and the crowd cheered.

I saw a large group of telekhines, cyclops, and empousai all pour out of the gates and head towards me. I gulped hard but I wasn't afraid if I didn't get into the Gargareans they would destroy the Amazons! they would kill Hylla! I can't let that happen! I lifted my sword and charged the closest monsters, I jumped and I somehow landed on the cyclops's shoulder. I brought my sword down in its head and as it crumbled to dust I tackled an empousai and we went crashing to the ground. I stabbed her in the chest and she broke into dust.

"Two!" The First announced.

My mind went on autopilot as I slashed and cut down monsters left and right.

"Fifteen!"

I decapitated a telekhine and swiped my sword in an arc killing multiple empousai in an instant.

"Thirty four!"

A lastrygonian brought his sword down and I dodged and threw my sword, it pierced his neck. He recoiled back and I jumped and kicked the sword deeper into his throat and he crumbled. I grabbed a fallen monsters spear and stabbed it through a bunch of monsters impaling them all to each other.

"Fifty eight!"

I broke the spear in two and left the impaled monsters to die as a telekhine tackled me to the ground. I thrust the broken spear into its gut and it whimpered as I continued to stab it until it was dust.

"Seventy one!"

I grabbed a dagger and stabbed an empousai in the throat before throwing the dagger and killing another cyclops.

"Eighty nine!"

I wrestled with a cyclops for a sword and as another swiped his battleaxe to kill me I dropped to the ground and he killed the cyclops instead. The sword fell into my hands and I stabbed the other cyclops in the leg and he howled before I thrust into his throat and he fell to the ground and turned to dust. I turned to kill another monster but nothing was there! I looked around and I saw nothing but piles upon piles of monster dust.

"Ninety nine! For the final kill I give you the Terror of the Gargareans! Champion of Games! Caleb Moriarty!" he announced and Caleb walked out holding a spear. He was grinning sadistically as he held up a shield.

"FIGHT!"

Caleb charged me and I felt exhausted but I charged anyway. He thrust his spear forward and I dodged before swiping my sword, it sparked against his shield. He pushed his shield forward and I stumbled backwards as he attacked again. I parried and thrust but he dodged and swung his spear into my face, I grunted as I fell to the ground and gold dust went everywhere. He was standing over me and he had his spear aimed at my chest "Bye bye!" he said before he thrust down.

I reacted faster than I could think! I grabbed the shaft of his spear and he put more weight on it but I kept the spear from piercing my chest. I was breathing heavily and then twisted my grip and Caleb shrieked in pain as his wrists broke. I kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground, I grabbed a sword and brought it to his neck. I was about to slit his throat when I heard clapping.

I looked back and saw the First clapping "Kill him! Earn your rank New Blood!" he ordered and I looked at Caleb. He was a sadist and screwed in the head but it wasn't his time. I stepped away and threw the sword on the ground. The First looked confused before he just smiled and shook his head "Guards!" he roared and a bunch of heavily armored soldiers ran in and grabbed my arms. He laughed "You still owe me one kill child!" he shouted.

As I was dragged out of the arena I couldn't help but smile at his words. I was thrown back into my cell and the guards left me in the dark.

"One more kill? I'll make it count."


	58. Chapter 58

How long has it been? A week? Two? A month? I've lost track of time, the white scratches on the wall of my cell I made with my sword? I'm not sure if they mean days or weeks this place is totally void of any sense of time and it's driving me to the brink! I keep hearing voices every once and a while, not like the eidolon this is different. I hear them in the walls, behind the door, in the ground wherever I'm not looking the voices begin to speak.

I've been alone for so long...someone help me. My only contact of anything living is my food that gets dropped down a chute in the ceiling. I grabbed the food and started eating, I looked up and saw a small square of light and then the chute was closed and I was alone in the darkness once again. I took a shaky breath as my red eyes gave a faint glow and I could barely make out the outline of my cell. Caleb had gone all out after our fight, he dragged me by my arm brace and threw me into this new cell and left me here.

I'm going insane, I can't take this isolation anymore! Those voices aren't real I know they aren't but they are relentless! I grabbed my legs and pulled them to my chest as I rocked back and forth to try and calm myself down.

Hylla. That was the only thing on my mind. The only thing that kept me from literally snapping and ramming my head into the wall until I was a bloody mess. The thought of seeing her again, the thought of kissing her, the thought...of her saying yes.

I gulped hard and then suddenly I heard a piercing creaking sound and the door opened and light washed over me and blinded me for a good thirty seconds. When I lowered my hand and my vision cleared I saw someone standing in front of me. I looked up and saw Amos looking at me with a worried expression "By the gods! I'm glad I finally got put on guard duty, you look worse than I thought." he said as I kept blinking the spots out of my eyes.

I struggled to my feet and Amos helped me out of the cell, I looked down the grimy hall and saw it was empty. Amos gestured me to follow him and we both ran down the hall and up some stairs. Finally he opened a door and walked into what looked like a military barracks. Five Gargareans were brandishing weapons and they looked at me and I immediately reached for my sword but I had forgotten it in the cell! I backed up but none of the warriors approached me, one of them looked at Amos "This the guy?" he asked.

Amos nodded before sitting down with the men "This is Sam. He may be just what we need guys." he started and I don't know if it was my clear deteriorating mental health or just my temper but I banged my foot into one of the beds. They all looked at me and I glared at all of them making them shift uneasily.

"You have been saying I'm what you need. What do you mean by that?" I asked impatiently.

Amos cleared his throat "Back in the sixties there was a lot of turmoil among the Gargareans, our leader had been killed in Vietnam. Our king was a man who went by the name of Kolbe but we called him..."

"The Tyrant." I muttered under my breath. They all nodded and looked at me in shock but I was the one in shock, I know that name! I know who that is because "The Tyrant...Kolbe...You're talking about my grandfather Kolbe Strife. My dad used to tell stories about him, he was a brutal and horrible man. He was abusive and berated my father constantly just because he was different. When he went off to war my dad was actually happy he never came back." I explained as I recalled all those times when I was a kid I asked to see my grandfather and my dad would just smile and say he wasn't with us anymore.

I sat back and took in this new information as Amos continued "Anyway, after your grandfather was killed we spent a good thirty years or so tearing each other apart. For our society usually the oldest son of the king takes over but we thought the bloodline had ended. About fifteen years ago a man named Miles Real rose to power. He was coined The Dreamer because his father was Morpheus but that's beside the point. He brought peace to both the Gargareans and our Amazon counterparts and everything was good...until the last year or so. We know about Gaea and the Giants but because the Doors of Death have been forced open many ancient warriors are coming back. One of them was The First, he challenged King Miles for the right to rule and murdered him in his sleep. He was dishonorable in combat but he has too many followers, we can't fight him because none of us are strong enough to challenge his rule but you? You have the blood of a king! You have the right to challenge him by your birthright as grandson of The Tyrant." he rambled.

I was only half listening, my strict and cruel grandfather was king of the Gargareans? That would mean when he was killed my father was the king but he never took it and now that he's gone...I'm the rightful heir to rule? What kind of fucked up Hamlet shit is this?! What happened to the good old days where literally I would shoot people in the leg and not give a shit?! Now I'm being told that I am like a prince or something?! Hit rewind and let's start over here! Back to the drawing board! Make me a good guy and not a prince please. Yo! Whoever is writing this?! Delete. This. Now!

When Amos was done talking I shook my head, not out of disbelief but because the voices in my head were weird and garbled. I stood up and looked in a mirror, my hair was a little bit longer now, maybe a little passed my ears. I had a bit of stubble and I really didn't recognize the man I saw, I had a beard and long hair and I'm only...wait a minute "What day is it?!" I asked quickly.

One of the warriors took out a phone and hit the button "Tenth of June why?" he asked curiously and I sighed heavily.

"My birthday is the fifth. I'm twenty. Yaaaaay" I deadpanned as I sat down. All of the guys looked at me and I glared back at them and they immediately turned away and wouldn't look me in the eye. The only one that didn't back down was Amos "So what exactly do you want me to do? Kill the king?" I asked annoyed.

Amos cleared and nodded "Well it's not that simple really. Here's the deal he's going to put you in the ring again, everyday for five days. He does this with all the gladiators he thinks are fun to watch. He's going to say if you survive the five days he'll release you from captivity and induct you into our ranks. It's a lie, you aren't supposed to survive these trials, if you do he sends Caleb to kill you in your cell. Here's what I'm thinking, I have guard duty for your cell for the next week. I'll gather more guys and we need you to convince them that you can end the Firsts reign, many follow out of fear but not loyalty. If you can earn that then we can gain enough support to overthrow him and stop him before he tries something even more drastic than attacking the Amazons." he explained.

I let out a breath wow this is some plan "Why me? Why can't you guys lead this?" I asked and they all looked at each other. One of the younger guys, maybe fifteen, looked at me hope shining in his eyes.

"Only those of royal blood or have earned the respect of a war god may challenge the king. None of us have done that and your name actually holds some sway. The Strife line lasted about six generations all the way back since the Gargareans were centered in Germany. No doubt many of the older warriors would listen to you. We can do this Sam but we need to know if you are in. If you decide to go along with this there is no turning back." he explained before he sat back down.

I rubbed my chin and my hand got scratched from my stubble and I took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm in."

 **REVIEW!**


	59. Chapter 59

The door opened and I was blinded by light, when my visioned cleared I saw Caleb and Amos. Caleb grabbed me and dragged me down the hall by my brace, which was always making creaking and clinking noises something was messed up about it. When I tried to struggle my damaged arm didn't even move it was like the brace just didn't listen anymore. Why should it?! The voices are constantly saying that my brace doesn't find me worthy and they are right! I'm not worthy I never was!

Caleb continued to drag me through the halls until we came to the large gate from before. Caleb was grinning widely "Make it good!" was all he said before the gate opened and he threw me in. The gate rumbled shut behind me and the last thing I saw was Amos looking scared and then it closed fully. I looked around the arena and saw nothing, it was total darkness! I got to my feet and had my sword in my left hand, I suck with my left but it was all I had.

Suddenly I heard galloping and for a split second I thought it was Rival before a sharp pain hit my leg. I screamed and fell to one knee, the galloping continued and then I thought I made the shape of a man before something hit me in the nose. I grunted and flew back, I crashed into the wall and groaned as I hit the ground then the lights turned on. I looked up to see a centaur, but it wasn't like the Party Ponies, this thing had dark black fur and horns on its head.

I looked up and saw all of the Gargareans staring down silently, they all looked at the kings box and the First was smiling and then he nodded. The Gargareans immediately erupted in cheers and shouting except for about twenty of them. Those twenty, including Amos, all looked worried as I struggled to my feet.

"Welcome! Today is the first day of your five day trial New Blood! If you can survive all five days then it will prove you are worthy enough to join our ranks and fight for lady Gaea!" he roared and most of the Gargareans cheered but many looked uneasy now. I remembered what Amos said, not many respected the First and I bet even less wanted to fight for the Earth Mother. Flanking the First was Caleb and the shadowy figure that I saw in my dreams, they were average height so barely at the Firsts chest but when they started to speak the First immediately leaned in and listened.

The First nodded at what the figure was saying and then stood up, the crowd went silent. He tapped the microphone "Trial One: The Test of Endurance! Only a true Gargarean can withstand the constant attack of a centaur and prevail. FIGHT!" he shouted. The centaur snorted and charged me, he was wearing battle armor and wielding two daggers. I jumped to the side and it slammed into the wall, I ran to my sword but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I screamed loudly and I heard the warriors all wince and shout in sympathy.

The centaur had run me through with one of his horns!

I was dragged across the arena as the centaur kept his head down so I was disoriented from the horn in my shoulder. We got closer to the wall and I knew if I hit that wall I was dead for sure. I grit my teeth and lifted my good arm up and grabbed the horn and pulled with all my strength. I heard a sharp crack and a roar of pain and I suddenly was rolling across the ground as the centaur ran passed me. I coughed up dirt and sand as the centaur looked at me with hatred and malice.

I looked at my hand and saw the horn, I had ripped the horn right off his head! I remembered a story, when Percy Jackson first got to camp he fought the Minotaur and killed him with...oh this centaur is so dead! I slowly got to my feet and gripped the horn tightly, I lifted my damaged arm and it creaked and clinked before my hand opened and closed in a taunting way. It snorted angrily and charged me again I really only had one chance so I had to make the best of it.

It got closer and closer and at the last second I jumped to the side and grabbed its neck. I swung around and landed on its back, it grunted in confusion before I shoved the horn into its neck. The horn went deep and it roared in pain as I used the horn almost like a steering wheel, it seemed to be in too much pain to realize it was still running. I directed the centaur towards the wall and before it even knew what was going on it crashed head first into the wall. Cracks spread along the stone wall and the Gargareans on that side fell to the side from the tremor as the centaur collapsed.

The centaur was unconscious and I brought the horn down in its head and it disintegrated. I was breathing heavily and my shoulder was killing me, it was silent and I looked up to see all of the warriors staring at me shocked. Then they all broke into the cheers the only ones not cheering were Caleb, the First, and the shadowy figure. The First cleared his throat and spoke.

"Right, good fight! Take him back to his cell!" he ordered and a bunch of guards came to take me away. I gripped the centaur horn and the guards didn't take it away, maybe because it's a spoil of war. They took me back to my cell and as soon as the door closed I sat down on the dirt ground and put my hands over my face, this is hell! Why did I agree to this?! I have a hole in my shoulder now how the hell am I supposed to fight?! I should just let the next guy kill me because I can't take it anymore!

"So you're giving up?" a voice said in front of me. Why did that voice sound so familiar yet so strange?

I looked up and gasped. I was staring at myself! I mean I'm not joking! In front of me was me! At least what I used to be, I stood up and we were the same height, his hair was shorter and he had no stubble. He also had a bionic eye! I didn't know what to say I just stuttered as I looked at myself. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall "Well? You're just going to give up like nothing matters? What about Hylla? Our Hylla?! You going to just let her die?!" he growled and then I got mad! Who the hell do I think I am?!

"I just got run through by a fucking bull! I hate it here I'm losing my fucking mind! Clearly!" I shouted and Bionic just grinned.

"We've always been without a mind Sam. It just took a loooong time for you to finally snap and let us out." he said.

"Us?" I asked and I heard a throat clear. I looked to my left and saw myself without a bionic face but with my old revolvers Justice and Vengeance. I looked to my right and saw myself with lots of black hair around my face and one of my hands was a furry black claw. I gulped "Oh...you mean literally...Us." I said as I sat down.

Wolf me gave a very wolfish snort "Told you he'd take it well. Do you know what it's like in our head?! Like a fucking war in there! Dude you gotta stop nearly dying or you're gonna lose it completely trust me this will be heaven compared to totally losing it." he said rolling his eyes.

Pistols glared at Wolf "Dude shut up! You're the main reason he's crazy!"

Wolf snarled "Oh yeah? You joined Kronos! You're the whole reason for us even existing! You are the start of it all!"

Bionic slapped both of them in the head "Both of you shut up! We are just making us split even more and trust me that isn't a good thing! Now look Sam, I know you are going crazy for fucks sake we are you but you gotta hang in there! Think about Hylla. What do you want to do when you see her?" he asked softly.

I sighed "I want to kiss her and tell her I love her." I said in a barely audible voice.

Bionic crouched down "That's not what you want to do. We all know what you want to say Sam. Say it." he said and I looked at all three of them.

"I want to ask her to marry me." I said looking at the ground. Wolf and Pistols started snickering but Bionic shot them both in the leg and they screamed as they fell to the ground.

"How?! How is that possible?! What the fuck!?" Wolf shrieked as he held his bleeding knee.

Bionic glared at them "Both of you get out of here!" he shouted and the other two versions of me glared but vanished. Now it was just me and my bionic self holy shit this is a lot to keep track of! Bionic sighed as he sat next to me "Dude, we are trapped here. That's a fact but you got to hold on to hope, hope that we'll see Hylla again and hope that she'll say yes. We both know that we're breaking under the stress but just the thought of her makes us feel better right?" he asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Well just focus on her. She's the reason you're doing this. We can do this Sam but only if you truly love Hylla. You want her to be your wife? Prove it!" he said before he vanished and I was lone in my cell again. I just sat there in the dark for a long time before the door opened and Amos stepped in.

"Hey, we got some more guys for you to talk to. You ready?" he asked and I stood up with a smile on my face.

"Let's do this!"

 **REVIEW! Sorry I haven't posted as much as I used to. I meant to post last week but I was in a car accident and that took up most of my time. Enough about me tho review my friends! Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

Things were going very well! I mean with the plan my sanity is a totally different story. The door opened right on schedule and Caleb walked in and dragged me down the hall. I glared at him and he just smiled in a very sadistic way as Amos lagged behind looking apologetic at my predicament. Let's just get this stupid fight over with shall we? As we were walking Amos caught up and pressed something under the back of my pants and lowered my shirt over it. I was thrown into the arena and I looked around at the Gargareans in the stands. I saw Amos make his way to his seat and nearly a hundred warriors sat near him looking as sad as he was.

The First stepped into his luxury box and grinned showing his pearly white teeth "Welcome back! I see you survived the night New Blood. I hope you are ready for your next trial." he said menacingly. The shadowy figure whispered something in his ear and he went rigid and then nodded. He waved his hand and the gate opened "Trial Two: The Test of Speed! To be a Gargarean you must be fast. Your reflexes must be as quick as lightning if you are to survive among our ranks. Fight!" he announced and I looked at the gate.

I got my sword ready but the second I saw what came out I knew my sword was useless! Four small snakes slithered out, they were as long as my arm and they had small crests on their heads almost like a crown.

Basilisks!

I remember seeing movies that had a basilisk in it and they were not as scary as they seemed in the movie I was looking them in the eye and wasn't dying. How deadly can they be? One of them darted across the arena as quick as light and another blew a plume of fire in the air.

Oh fuck!

One of them hissed angrily as I lifted my sword with my braced hand, luckily it was responding a bit more today and closed around the hilt. The four snakes circled me and then suddenly in a blur of movement one of them leaped towards me. I sidestepped and swung my sword, cutting the snake in half and killing it. I felt proud until my sword steamed and then turned to dust in my hand, I was now defenseless against three extremely deadly monsters.

As I tried to keep my eye on them they seemed to just be toying with me, they were all hissing and I swear they were laughing. Another snake leaped forward, I panicked and punched it with my braced arm as hard as I could. It rolled across the ground hissing in pain and my brace was beginning to steam and spark, I backed up and then remembered what Amos did before the fight. I reached under my shirt and my left hand wrapped around something small and metal, it felt like...I pulled it out and was now holding a small 9 mm pistol.

I had no time to see how many bullets were in the magazine because the basilisks were advancing. I cocked the gun and aimed, I was a terrible shot with my left but I had no choice. My hand was shaking violently as the snakes all shot fire out of their mouths at the same time. I freaked and fell to the ground, one of them launched into the air and shot towards me I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the basilisk in the head and its body exploded in dust.

Another leaped towards me and I fired the gun, I missed and rolled out of the way as it crashed into the wall. The Gargareans were cheering me on as the large stone wall steamed but didn't crumble. I fired at the disoriented snake and killed it, now there was only one left. I looked at the last one and didn't like my odds, this one had yet to attack me as if it was wearing me down and biding its time. This one was definitely smarter than the others, it growled and slithered around me cautiously. I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger only for it to click, I was out of bullets!

I looked at the wall the last basilisk had hit and it was cracked but not crumbling, the stone must be enchanted. That gives me an idea! I backed up towards the wall and the snake started to slither closer and closer. I gulped and shoved my braced arm against the crack in the wall, I could see the chunk of wall begin to give. The basilisk seemed to have enough because it leaped towards me and I pulled with all my might, the stone broke off and I brought the rock down. Dirt flew everywhere and when it cleared I could see that the rock I had was about the size of a shield and I could just make out the end of the tail of the now crushed basilisk. It writhed for a few seconds before going slack and disintegrating.

I stood back up feeling exhausted and the Gargareans all erupted in cheers. The First looked at me curiously and the shadowy figure whispered something in his ear and he nodded in agreement. He stood up and grinned widely "Well done! Not many survive that challenge." he announced as he walked away with the shadowy figure right behind him. A few guards grabbed me and I didn't even fight anymore I just let them drag me to my cell. As soon as the door was closed I punched the wall as hard as I could. I hate this so much!

"We really have anger issues." a voice suddenly said next to me. I looked over and saw Pistols leaning against the wall smirking like he just heard a funny joke. I glared at him and he pointed at me "Oh I know that look! That's our death glare, ah good times I remember when you would give someone that look at least once a day. What happened to you man?!" he asked.

I scoffed "I grew up." I said and Pistols snickered a little.

"Man, growing up is fucking stupid just like everyone else in this godforsaken planet." holy shit I really do have anger issues. Has that been a recurring thing in my life? My anger? Pistols laughed as we both sat down and he propped his feet up against the wall of the cell. That was when I realized that that he wasn't just me, he was me when I worked for Kronos I saw the purple scythe charm around his neck. He grinned as I stared at him "Something on our mind?" he asked.

I glared at him "Why are you here?!" I snapped and he raised his hands in defense.

"Why am I anywhere? Bro your psyche is broken, like totally screwed up to be honest I'm surprised only three of us got out." he said in amazement. I stared at him confused and he nodded "Oh yeah there are a bunch of us, oh man you gotta see your evil side! That dude is a riot!" he said laughing loudly. My evil side? He nodded again "You know all of your deepest, darkest, and most twisted thoughts? All of those desires that you push down and ignore? That guy is fucking hilarious! Always going on and on about how he'll kill everyone." he said laughing.

I was about to say something when the door opened and Pistols vanished, well that was a fulfilling conversation. Amos walked in and helped me up "Nice fighting Sam. You definitely have the Firsts attention now. Come on we need to get you to..."

"Not so fast." a voice spoke up behind us. We turned and found Caleb glaring at both of us, Amos gulped hard as he walked in and grabbed me by my injured shoulder. He scowled at Amos "The king wishes to see the New Blood. As you were Amos." he said before dragging me out of the cell and down the hall. We walked up a bunch of stairs and the farther up we went the less grimy the walls became. Soon we opened a pair of doors to a massive banquet hall, the table was empty except for the First who was at the end of the table and the shadowy figure standing behind him. How the hell did they do that? No matter where they were they were completely covered in shadows as if they were a living silhouette.

Caleb pushed me into the head seat opposite of the king before taking his place next to the figure. The First was eating a massive steak and didn't even acknowledge me for a good five minutes.

"So," he finally said as he wiped his mouth and looked up at me, his eyes were a dark grey like steel. He stared at me "I know who you are Samuel Strife. I know of your lineage and I know that you wish to see me dead. Allow me to explain something to you." he said as he stood up and walked closer to me. I finally got a good look at him, his short grey hair reminded me of my father, not a hair out of place. His beard was trimmed short and even though he was probably really old the guy looked like he could rip me half with two fingers.

His cape was like a regular Gargarean cape except it was a darker red and the collar had jewels encrusted along the edges. He noticed me looking at it and grinned widely "The Cape of Leonidas. The king wears this cape to show his rank, much like that idiotic belt the Amazons have to distinguish the queen. It doesn't matter to me however because the Amazons are either with us or will be destroyed within the week." he explained to me as he sat in the chair to my left.

We looked at each other and he grinned "Gaea is rising Samuel. Your efforts are in vain. Call off this pitiful rebellion and only a few of you will die, I will make you one of my generals and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Gaea always rewards those who are loyal to her and the Giants. What do you say Samuel? Will you join me?" he asked. I have been silent this entire time and listening to him talk made me want to vomit. I looked at him and no doubt I must have not looked very threatening but I did my best.

"You know that sword you guys took from me? The falcata?" I asked softly. The First looked at me confused but he nodded. I gave him a small smile "That's the sword I'm going to use to kill you." was all I said before looking away. The First actually was at a loss of words before he waved his hand, the shadowy figure and Caleb both walked over and grabbed me.

"Sooner or later we all make a choice Samuel! You are either with us or against us!" he shouted as I was dragged out of the room. When we got back to my cell Caleb opened the door and the figure threw me in. I was trying to discern any facial features but they were solid black! I couldn't make out anything! I was thrown into the cell roughly and I looked back at the figure.

"See you soon Sam." they said and I paled. Like I went white as a ghost as the door closed on me and I was surrounded in darkness.

That voice!

It can't be!

 **REVIEW!**


	61. Chapter 61

The dreams that I had that night made me forget about the voice. They were scattered images, broken and flying around me, I recognized none of it. Was this my life before? I can't remember my mind is a blank and murky. Finally the scene around me became clear and I was standing in a large field, all around me were trees and attached to those trees were golden apples.

"My personal garden." a voice behind me said. I turned and gasped.

Eris! My mother! She was standing under one of the trees and she was about ten feet tall wearing Greek battle armor. She was holding her dagger and carving something into the tree she was standing next to.

"Hello Sam. My you have grown since the last time I saw you." she said and I glared. She shows up now?! Where was she when I was being persecuted by the Amazons?! Where was she when my arm was destroyed?! Where. Was. She! She could probably sense my anger because she lowered her head in what looked like shame. She sighed deeply "I'm sorry bud. I wanted to help believe me I did but you see...the gods are keeping a close eye on you. They are terrified of you." she explained.

Terrified? Of me? Why would they be terrified of me? Once again my mother displayed psychic powers because she walked next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her form shimmered and she turned into a a regular sized mortal "Son do you remember what happened back in January? With Lycaon?" she asked and I nodded.

"He bit me and infected me but I was cured. I'm all good now." I said to her. She gave me a smile that I recognized from my father, she knew something bad that I didn't but she wanted to keep me blind so that I could be happy. I hated it when my father did that but looking back on it I would love to see my father make that smile again. Actually I'd love to see my father again period.

Eris sighed again "Sammy, you were cured because you were killed. You died, the Fates cut the string. Then you came back! You can't uncut a string, Zeus is terrified now because you are no longer tied to the Fates will. I can no longer see your destiny Sam because your life ended. You came back and now...you are truly free. From the Fates, from the Gods, from everything. Your fate was locked upon your death the first time. When you die, like actually die, you shall go to Elysium regardless of what you have done. You are practically a ghost to the Fates now." she explained to me.

I was shocked, is she serious? I no longer am tied to fate or anything? I can go to Elysium even if I do horrible things?

"Oh no! I know that look! Your father had it a lot when we were dating. You are not going to do a bunch of horrible shit just because you can!" my mother said viciously.

Oh well...Mom knows best right?

I held up my hands in defense "I won't I promise but mom...this is too hard. I can...I can literally feel my mind breaking. I can't do this! I...I wanna go home!" I said softly and by the end I just started breaking down. Eris gulped before she pulled me into a hug, I sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed my back. I soaked her shirt as I cried even harder and she didn't say anything she just waited for me to catch my breath. I let out a shaky breath as she pulled away and wiped away the tear on my cheek, it stung a bit from my scars, the scars I got so many years ago and yet still hurt as if I just received them.

"Son, don't give up. Listen to me, the year you were born, I stayed with you and your father. I didn't care about my job I loved you and Max. I realized that it was too hard and I asked Max to raise you alone and he readily agreed, he always did what I asked. You know when we first met he actually swore that he would do anything for me? He pledged himself to me, his friend Samson thought he was an idiot but he stayed true to his word." she rambled.

I wiped my eyes "Mom no offense but what the fuck does this have to do with anything?!" I asked in confusion.

"My point about this Sam is that even when things look their darkest you can always find one shred of light. You know what that is?" she asked and I nodded.

"Hylla."

Eris smiled and she looked almost giddy "I'm so happy for you Sam! True love is hard to find and while it may have taken you a while I am so glad you found the right girl. You can do this! For her and for my future grand kids." she said.

I immediately blushed so much that I felt like my face was on fire. Is she seriously telling me to have kids? My mother is starting to get way too invested in my personal life. Do all gods request grandchildren or is my mother just that fucking weird?

"Don't call me weird young man!" she snapped and I froze. How the fuck can she read my mind like that? My mother looked at me sadly "Sam you just said that out loud, oh my poor child. So much strain and so little time to heal. Your mind is starting to crack I can see that much, but you must understand the bravest and strongest people I have ever known never had all their sanity." she explained and I knew she meant my father. Eris waved her hand and something shimmered and appeared in her right hand.

My jacket! My black duster jacket! She handed it to me and I could almost feel my mind clear slightly at the familiar feel of the fabric. It was confiscated when I first got here...a month ago? Fuck I seriously can't remember! I put the jacket on and it stretched to fit my arm brace which was still sparking and clinking from the damage sustained from the basilisk fight.

"I added some more armor enchantments, it's no Nemean Lion fur as you'll see soon enough. It can however stop bullets and and other weapons from gravely injuring you, it would have to take someone with super human strength to rip that jacket now." she explained and I nodded before I realized what she said. I'll see soon enough? Nemean Lion? Oh my fuck no way my luck is that fucking bad! I don't know why but I suddenly felt anger rise in me.

"Why can't you just get me out of here?! You're a god! How about you do something useful you old hag!" the second those words came out I regretted it because Eris had me by the throat in the blink of an eye. I gasped for air as large golden wings sprouted from her back and she began to glow menacingly. She was going to reveal her true form and vaporize me, at the last possible second she took a deep breath and let go of me. I fell to the ground clutching my throat and gasping for air.

Eris gave a small wince "Sorry, lost my cool for a second. I still have limits even for you Samuel. Don't call me a hag again or I will end you right where you stand you little piece of shiiii-I mean I will kindly ask you to stop." she said backing away. Wow well I see where I get my anger from one insult and she was ready to kill her own child...yep we are blood related for sure. Anyway I get to my feet and my mother looks at the tree she was standing under before. I look at the carving on the trunk and there are two hearts next to each other.

 _M &E Forever_

 _S &H Forever_

Max and Eris, then Hylla and I.

My mother sighed "The world lost a good man the day your father died Samuel, I'm sorry you never got to know him but please if you will let me I would like to take you somewhere for a few minutes to set your mind at ease and maybe help you think clearly. Are you ready?" she asked and I didn't hesitate to nod. The world turned upside down and suddenly I wasn't in the Garden of Eris anymore I was in a large neighborhood. Eris was walking next to me and as I looked around I realized something...

We were underground! This is Elysium!

"Hades owes me a favor, saved his neck and lied to Persephone for him during one of his flings but that's not really important at the moment." she rambled and I was about to ask what she meant but I never got the chance.

"Sam?" a voice behind me asked. A voice I recognized. A voice I missed. A voice I will always remember. A voice that cared.

I turned around and a man was standing ten feet away from me. He was wearing his classic black suit and gold tie, his hair was neatly trimmed like he was going to a courtroom but his eyes showed he was relaxed and not stressed like he always was. I could feel tears threatening to break as I looked at the man speechless.

"D-Dad?" I asked my voice cracking as my father broke into tears and ran towards me. I ran towards him as well and as we hugged I felt whole again, I have my family back! The only family I ever needed. Then I remembered how my father got here in the first place. I pulled away and looked down at my father, yeah I was like two feet taller than him but that wasn't what I had to say. I gulped hard "Dad, about that day...the day you died...I didn't mean anything I said to you. You were the best dad ever, I'm so sorry for everything I ever did to you." I rambled as I hung my head and tears spilled out.

My father smiled and hugged me again "Ah Samuel, don't apologize, Eris has kept me updated with everything that has happened. I'm so proud of you son! You're a hero and you always will be. Don't ever let anyone make you think you are not a good person because Sam you may have flaws and you may lash out but you are my son and I have never been more proud of you than I am right now." he said and I smiled. My father walked over and kissed Eris on the cheek "Hello my love. Good to see you again." Eris smiled and blushed at his words but returned the kiss.

Eris sighed "We need to go Sam. I'm sorry." I smiled, she doesn't have to apologize, my father is proud of me! I have closure now and I haven't felt more determined to fight since I first got here. I grabbed my mothers arm and before we left my father gave us one last hug.

"I hope to see you here one day Sam, we can have a cook out. Oh and say hello to Samson for me! Oh wait you didn't know his name...what did I call him? Oh right The Mystic!" he said with a grin and I frowned.

I looked at Eris then back at my father "The Mystic is still alive?!" I asked incredulously and my father grinned.

"I would hope so after all he is your godfather. Farewell son." he said and the world turned upside down again and I was back in my cell still wearing the jacket and my mother still holding onto me.

She let me go and helped me sit down "Remember son, there is always a reason to not to the wrong thing, there is always a shred of light in the darkness. Focus on that and you are invincible. Good luck son." and with that my mother vanished and I was left alone in the dark.

But this time I wasn't scared.


	62. Chapter 62

"Come on! Get up kid!" Caleb shouted as he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down the hall. Is this guy ever not mad?! What kind of person is mad all the time...Oh shut up! We reached the door and I could hear the roar for blood coming from the Gargareans on the other side. He felt me shoulder for a second "How did you...Amos! Always helping the gladiators. Enjoy the jacket while you can New Blood because that jacket is gonna be mine when you are torn apart!" he said with a grin.

I looked at Caleb and tried to use my powers, usually whenever I made people fight, calmed them down, or summoned the Phonois I could feel a tug in my gut. I no longer felt it anymore, my powers are gone! Or at the very least they have weakened greatly, probably because of my breaking mind. Anyway I tried to use words for once, "Caleb, look man why are you working for the First like this? You have a lot of potential dude why waste it being the muscle of a demented king?" I asked.

Caleb looked at me and I thought maybe I had hit a nerve but he just grinned widely "One reason." he answered. He leaned closer and spoke in a harsh whisper, the door began to open "I love watching you suffer!" and with that he threw me into the arena and the gate shut behind me. I groaned as I tried to get up with only one arm, when I was on my feet I looked around and the only thing in here was like some kind of cow or bull or what is that thing?!

The First stepped out of his chair and leaned over the balcony, Caleb was next to him but the shadowy figure was not there. Now way I heard that voice correctly its my messed up brain playing tricks! The king smiled as he stared at me "Trial Three: The Test of Agility. A true Gargarean is able to figure out a dangerous situation and prevail against the odds! In this case, the dangerous and extremely deadly Katoblep that we captured in Venice! Begin!" he roared and I looked back at the bull thing...Katoblep? This thing is dangerous?!

Just then the monster lifted its head and I can't tell you what it's eyes looked like because I was immediately hit with a wave of horrible nausea. I could hear the king laughing as I doubled over in pain, I looked up through the horrible pain in my head and saw the Katoblep charging towards me. I dove to the side and ran from the monster as it collided with the wall, I heard it grunt in annoyance and suddenly it became hard to breath. The king was laughing even harder and I noticed the air seemed a little green.

"Yes, the Katoblep has extremely poisonous breath, it has been known to kill a demigod in less than five minutes. Good luck New Blood." he said not at all sounding sincere. I grabbed my stomach and drew my sword, how can I kill something that I can't even focus on at the same time I'm battling crippling toxins and poison?! I started towards the monster that was grazing and pawing at the ground probably looking for something to eat. I only looked at it's side as I inched towards when suddenly my sword arm went slack, my hand was still in a fist but my arm was totally unresponsive! The poison was hitting me.

I ran as fast as I could towards the monster and when I got close enough to hit it it turned and looked me in the eye. Immediately I retched and the Katoblep headbutt me as hard as it could. I flew across the arena and slammed into the stone wall, my vision was hazy and blurred but I saw it coming right towards me to try and smash me into jelly. I gathered what little strength I had left and rolled to the side, the Katoblep again rammed the wall but barely staggered.

I started to slowly get up when my legs gave out and I fell on my back, my legs are paralyzed now too! Oh I am totally fucked! I was staring at the ceiling and I could hear the monster walking towards me probably relishing the idea of slowly killing me. My throat felt like fire as I choked on the poison that filled the room, I saw the head come into view and I looked away to avoid its gaze and noticed my paralyzed hand. My sword was still clutched tightly in a fist, the Katoblep raised its hooves ready to come down when I quickly rolled to the side.

My limp arm swung up and I heard a sickening _SCHLICK_ and then a thump on the ground next to me. I opened my eyes and saw the fuzzy image of the head of the beast next to me before it dissolved into dust. I heard the start of fans going off and I could feel the air become clean again. I took a deep breath and savored every bit of it as the pain in my throat died down. I slowly rose and my arm started to respond again, my legs moved as I got to my feet and looked up at the king.

He was glaring at me, clearly he wanted me to die but jokes on him! I've faced dragons, Titans, Giants, and even death! Survived it all, he thinks he can kill me?! I bet if he knew the horrors I'd seen he'd piss himself! He's nothing but a little bitch! As soon as I kill him I'll show every single one of those Gargarean assholes true pain! Whoa, that was violent even for me, I gotta calm down. Two guards walked over and grabbed me, they dragged me out but instead of taking me to my cell they led me into a room where Amos was talking to about fifty soldiers.

"This is Sam guys, listen to what he has to say." Amos ordered and all of the guys looked at me, I sighed as I sat down and scratched my head.

"Okay look guys, you hate the First right?" I asked and they all nodded. I clicked my tongue "My grandfather ruled the Gargareans, Kolbe Strife otherwise known as the Tyrant. From what I hear he was even worse than the First is. You all are thinking how will I be any different, let me explain. My grandfather wanted my father to have a normal life, unlike the rest of my family who were completely devoted and part of the Gargareans. Due to this my father hated my grandfather with a passion, so he raised me differently. He raised me and taught me respect and loyalty. You guys help me overthrow the First and I promise you I will turn this organization around. You will never have to fear for your life, we will fight for the gods against the Giants and we will make this world a better place!" I said, man that speech is getting annoying.

A lot of the warriors nodded and seemed to agree but one of them stepped forward. He didn't look convinced "What of your connection with the Amazons?" he asked suspiciously. I recognized this guy, he was the guy who's sword I stole when they raided the Amazons base...whoops!

I sighed heavily "Yes I worked with the Amazons but what I was doing there is the same thing I'm doing here! I'm trying to end the corruption and fight against the Giants. Can we move past that and focus on right now dipshit?!" I asked with a glare. The guy nodded and shrank back into the crowd, Amos grinned as he put an arm over my shoulder.

"Is he king material or what?!" he shouted.

All of soldiers raised their weapons " _DOXA!"_ they shouted loudly. I frowned, that was the first time I'd heard them shout like that. What the hell? I mean I know what they said it was Greek, they just shouted 'Glory' Amos laughed. He looked over and saw my confused face.

"The battle cry of the Gargareans. We use it only when the king speaks of honor and such. They see you as the rightful king." he explained and I nodded in understanding, they see me as the king now. This is real, no turning back they all are relying on me to lead them against the king and his followers.

They all are depending on me, I can't give up now the king is as good as dead!

I raised my fist and all of them looked at me.

" _DOXA!"_

 **Only two trials left guys! Please review I know I didn't review for the longest time and I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyy! Please reviiieeewwww! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	63. Chapter 63

When Caleb came into the cell to get me the next day he was surprised to see me already standing and ready to be taken. He just scowled and grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out, Amos was next to me in a second. As we walked over two soldiers started arguing and throwing punches "Hey! Knock it off you two!" Caleb shouted and ran over to end the fight.

Amos quickly handed me something, it looked like an unlit torch, why the fuck is he giving me a torch?! He looked at Caleb and then back at me as he made sure it was under my shirt "Trust me you'll need it man. You're almost there just this fight and tomorrow and then we fight for the gods." he whispered. Caleb walked back over and eyed Amos for a second before rolling his eyes and dragging me towards the large gate. Caleb handed me my sword before throwing me in with a laugh.

I groaned as I got to my feet and gripped the sword, I have given up on my braced arm by this point. The brace was sparking and creaking and barely even responded anymore, I was stuck with one hand now. I looked around and the arena floor was empty, more than half of the Gargarean warriors were with Amos now looking worried. The First stepped out and grinned "Let us begin your fourth trial! The Test of Pain! Only one who truly is watched by the war gods and believes in our cause can withstand anything or anyone and prevail! Let the battle begin!" he announced and the door slowly lowered.

A few of the warriors in the stands started murmuring, I know why. See the Gargareans believe in honor and tradition above all else, and pain? That's not one of the trials I know for a fact because Amos filled me in on the trials. This was supposed to be Determination against a horde of monsters, the king must be getting desperate if he is blatantly going against the laws of his own people. I didn't focus on that though because I had other matters to deal with starting with the noises coming from the gate.

I heard the hissing before I saw it, I knew what it was I had faced one before during the Titan War and I hoped I would never see one again! The beast stepped out, hissing and each head snapping at the other.

Hydra.

I gulped hard as a plume of smoke slithered out of the middle heads mouth. Oh dear gods, the Hydra I faced would fire acid, I still have the scars on my knuckles from that fight. This one however breathed fire, well now the torch makes sense. The only way to kill a Hydra is to burn the stump before the head grows back, the thing is those teeth look really sharp and that monster looks angry! I gripped the hilt of my sword so hard that my knuckles turned white, it my braced arm I held the unlit torch. Only thing my busted arm is good for now, still can't even move it.

The monster roared and charged me, I gasped and dove to the side just as it blew a stream of fire towards me. A lot of the ground I was standing on became engulfed in flames now and I quickly dropped my sword and grabbed the torch. I lit it and a fairly large fire roared to life at the end, I stared at it trying to come up with a plan when the Hydra lunged again. I leaped to the side and grabbed my sword, the torch had fallen out of my hand though.

I looked back and the torch was right behind the monster still burning I made a split second decision and charged the monster. It didn't move, probably just enjoying how stupid I am for running right at it. It lifted it's left head and shot down, at the last second I hit the ground baseball style. As I was sliding by the head I raised my sword and sliced the head off, the monster bucked back and the other heads shrieked in pain. I kicked my heel down and as I rose I dropped my sword and grabbed the torch.

The Hydra turned around but was too disoriented to react as I thrust the burning torch into the stump just as the heads were starting to grow back. I felt proud until the massive beast swiped its claw and smacked me in the chest. I flew back and hit the sand hard, I rolled across the arena and finally stopped I swear the Hydra was laughing! I shakily got to my feet and saw the torch was still lodged in the destroyed head, only two to go but how am I gonna get that torch back?

My answer came when the middle head turned and blew fire at the stump and the torch, the stump was fully seared and the torch was burned to ash.

Oh...idea time!

I looked around for my sword and saw it in the middle of the arena. I made a mad dash for it as the Hydra roared and charged me, I grabbed the sword just as the right head thrust forward and I sliced it off. The middle head shrieked and then looked at me with murderous rage, I smirked as I ran next to the limp neck and the monster let loose a wall of white hot fire. I ran away as the monster unknowingly seared its own neck shut, only one more to go but how and I gonna burn the stump? That head is my source of fire!

"KILL HIM!" I heard the king shriek and I rolled my eyes, this guy is such a drama queen. I had my sword at the ready, I racked my brain trying to think of a way to kill this thing. Maybe, two heads are better than one! I ran towards the beast and swung my sword but this head was smart! With one fluid motion it dodged my attack and swung its open jaws at me. One gulp was all it took as the jaws closed around me and I was pushed down its throat.

I felt my body burn as the Hydra started to summon fire, I could hear the king shouting in delight at the thought of me being dead but what he didn't know was...I wasn't! I gripped my sword, took a deep breath, and swung with all my might. The sword sliced through the neck from the inside and I spun around, cutting the head clean off. I fell out of the monsters neck and hit the ground coughing and groaning. I really really hate that goddamn king!

The stump quickly separated and then I was facing two fire breathing heads, time to put my plan into action! Just because it can breath fire doesn't necessarily mean it is immune to fire. I threw my sword like a javelin and it nailed one of the heads right in the eye. It roared in agony and both heads trained on me and opened their mouths, I quickly ran towards the monster, the heads being too preoccupied with summoning fire to care how close I was.

I jumped up and planted my foot in between the necks and then jumped back just as the heads blew fire. I sailed in between the heads and like I planned both of the fire breathers were engulfed in flame from the others fire. The beast shrieked in pain as the entire monster became completely covered in flame, it ran around trying to put it out but eventually it fell to the ground and dissolved into dust.

I was breathing hard but I stood defiantly staring at the king who looked genuinely surprised. He gulped and glared at me "Send him back!" he ordered and two guards grabbed me. As I was leaving I saw Caleb make his way to Amos before the gate shut behind me. The guards took me back to my cell and threw me in.

Only I wasn't alone.

I looked up and the shadowy figure was standing there and even though they were nothing but darkness I could tell they were grinning. I glared at them and stood up to face them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed.

The shadows parted revealing their face. I shook in fear as I stared at their face. A face I knew all too well.

"Good to see you again...Samuel."

 **Review! WHO IS IT?! WHO IS THIS MYSTERY** **PERSON?! REVIEW WHO YOU THINK IT IS!**


	64. Chapter 64

I can't describe the feeling of dread that washed over me as I stared at them. The one person on this earth who still makes me shudder every time I think about our fight, how she tried to kill me without mercy. She beat me within an inch of my life and she enjoyed it! The one person on this planet who I wished I'd never have to see again.

"Niobe" I said in barely a whisper.

My sadistic half sister grinned as I backed up until I was pressed against the wall. She just chuckled, her crimson eyes sparkling with joy and evil "Let me guess, oh I thought you were dead! I thought I killed you when I dropped you off of a cliff? Bingo baby brother you did kill me! The Doors of Death are no longer under control of the Defenders however. Gaea slaughtered them and took control of it in Tartarus, which is where you sent me. All I had to do was promise her that I would break you and she let me come back." she explained casually.

I gulped "De-Defenders?" was all I got out. I was too terrified to react, I could attack her but I have seen her battle prowess first hand and I knew even without her armor or weapons she could kill me easily.

Niobe rolled her glowing eyes "Yes moron! Don't you know anything?! The Defenders of the Doors! An ancient society created on making sure the doors stay closed. Once the Doors appeared in Tartarus though, they never stood a chance. Oh you should have seen this one son of Demeter! Allen I think oh man he was old but strong! I clawed his throat out, just for the hell of it!" she said gleefully. I have never been more scared than I am right in this very moment.

I gulped hard as she looked at me and glared "I came back, knowing your ties to the Gargareans I figured it was only a matter of time. I have been manipulating and controlling their idiotic king from the start! The Amazons will fall and if they don't, I will just order that idiot to attack with full force! This is just one of the hundreds of bases scattered around the country. You thought these were all of the warriors? You know nothing of the amount of warriors this organization has!" she boasted. That scared me even more, she has control of the king and that means she has control of an army of unimaginable size.

She backed away from me and laughed as she looked me up and down "I see you aren't a cyborg anymore, impressive to say the least." she said and I usually would have a snappy come back but oh my gods someone help me! She stared at me and smirked "I'm going to kill you Sam. Make no mistake about it, you destroyed my business and killed me. First I will break your spirit, then I will kill you. I am going to tie you up and make you watch as I destroy everything you love. I will burn your precious camp until nothing but wood and ash remains. I will capture and torture every single one of your siblings and slit their throats in front of you. I will get your little girlfriend and beat her until she is nothing but a bloody carcass. _Then_ I will kill you." she hissed angrily, her eyes glowing brighter.

Okay yep this is too scary, yo delete this please! Make me like a god or something so I can kill her with the snap of my fingers! No? Fuck you!

As quick as lightning she grabbed me by my throat and lifted me into the air. This girl is so much stronger than she looks! You could mistake her for a bitch child of Aphrodite but she has the strength of a child of Ares! I gagged and choked and tried to fight her off but she had an iron grip around my throat.

"You have one more challenge baby brother. I hope you win, I'd love to kill you myself. Sleep tight." she said viciously before dropping me. I hit the ground and grabbed my throat, I retched and coughed violently as she chuckled. She opened the door as the shadows enveloped her once more "I'll be seeing you brother, oh so very soon." she said as the door shut behind me.

I was shaking in fear, my breathing was ragged and heavy as I thought about what just happened. She was going to kill me! She _wants_ to kill me! I finally stopped retching and sat against the wall, the last time I fought her I barely escaped with my life! How am I supposed to fight her when I don't even have the advantage of my cybernetic face?!

I quickly crawled to the end of the cell and brought my knees up, all of my confidence from before was gone. Niobe was as vicious and deadly as a viper and her strength was unmatched, I'm a decent fighter sure but she was next level shit!

The door opened and I lost my ability to breathe thinking Niobe was coming back to kill me already but it wasn't her.

It was Caleb, he walked in with a wide grin, his knuckles were covered in blood which unnerved me greatly. He sighed happily, his eyes gleaming with sadistic joy "That pitiful excuse for a fighter Amos has been imprisoned. For helping the gladiators and attempting to lead a rebellion against our king. Looks like you don't have any more allies to help you. Have fun tomorrow." he said knowing full well without Amos the plan was almost impossible now.

He walked out laughing his stupid, fucking, crazy head off! When the door shut I was lost in darkness again, I hate this! I hate it so much! Suddenly I heard a laugh in front of me, it was my laugh! I looked up and gasped.

I was standing there, but it wasn't one of the mes I have met before this one was different. He looked like me, but his eyes were glowing! His eyes looked like when I fought Koios, when I completely lost my cool and my eyes were felt like flames in my head. This was me at my worst, this was me when my anger took control, this was me when I killed my brother!

This was my evil side!

 **REVIEW!**


	65. Chapter 65

"Oh come now! You must have seen this coming!" my evil side said as he leaned against the wall. I took a shuddering breath as I stood to face him, he smirked "Man that head of ours, it is just plain insane! Of course I suppose if we were sane I wouldn't be here." he surmised.

I hadn't said a word, or maybe I had wait if it's a figment of your own insanity does it count as you speaking? I stared at myself and he looked just as I had during the Titan War, my hair was a rats nest, I was covered in blood, my eyes glowed like headlights, and I had a near manic grin plastered across my face.

"So yes I'm sure you have many questions but let me just put your mind at ease here. Let me take control of us, you know that my strength and ferocity is the only thing capable of defeating what is next. We both know what beast we will have to face in the final trial, you really think you'll win the way you are?" he asked grinning widely.

I shook my head "I let go of my anger! Get away from me!" I shouted but the evil side of me only laughed. He jumped next to me and propped his feet up against the wall.

"No you didn't! Horkos may be crazy smart but he isn't perfect! Gods overlook things, they make mistakes, they believe what they want to believe. I'm pretty sure your oath has been fulfilled so why not just let your anger take control again? Be honest it was so much more fun when we were angry and I was in charge! Face it buddy, you're Bruce Banner and I'm the Hulk! You can try to lock me away but I'll always be there and I'll always be trying to break out again!" he said laughing his crazy fucking head off! Wait... _our_ crazy fucking head off?!

I lowered my ripped up shirt and saw the scars of my last oath with Horkos, it was white and no longer burned. It had stopped the day Hylla and I got together and I was grateful because damn Horkos! I looked at the scars and realized that I had gotten angry before since my oath was fulfilled. So, why had Horkos not come after me?

"Oh see?! You just figured it out! Horkos doesn't care! My guess is he knows how strong we are, how cunning and deceptive you are! Or maybe that blow to the head from Rival gave him amnesia. Either way, my suggestio is just get a little angry...come ooooon for me?" he asked sweetly.

I clenched my teeth but he just kept nagging and nagging and...finally I shouted in anger and grabbed him by the throat. He laughed hysterically and sighed as I applied pressure "That's the way to do it! Come on more pressure! Make my head pop! Rip the breath from me! Kill me!" he urged and I shook with anger.

"Just...DIE!" I screamed loudly as I strangled him and then suddenly the evil me vanished and his laugh echoed throughout the room. I stood up breathing heavily the rush of what I just did still lingered, I waited for it to go away but it seemed to increase. I wanted him dead, I wanted everyone dead, the First, Caleb, the Gargareans, the Amazons, Romans, Greeks I want them all dead! I swear if I get out of here alive I am going to rip every single demigod I meet into pieces with my bare hands!

I laughed almost crazily as I felt my anger course through me, I started banging my fist on the walls as hard as I could. My knuckles started to bleed by the time the door swung open, what time was it?! I turned around and saw Caleb walk in grinning widely, I grinned even wider and pushed passed him "Time to do this thing!" I shouted with a laugh that would have put the Joker to shame.

Caleb was shocked as he ran up to me with his sword ready and grabbed my arm, we had reached the gate when I grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder. He grunted in pain as I planted my knee against his chest "I'll be waiting in my cell tonight, I know you're going to come and kill me. I can't wait to bash your skull in!" I whispered in his ear. Caleb actually looked scared now as I stood up, the gate opened and he remained on the ground as I stepped in.

I had no weapon, I had no shield, all I had was my trench coat and a barely working arm brace that was sparking and clinking. The First was standing in his box and Niobe was next to him, she no longer was concealed by shadow she stood with her red battle armor grinning like a madman. I grinned right back, she thinks she can kill me?! She thinks that she has won?! As soon as I'm done with the First I'm going to come after her!

The First stood up and he looked like he had all the cards in his hand but I saw a hint of worry in his eye as he smiled. He stepped forward so all the Gargareans could see him "The final trial has come! Only a handful have made it to this stage. Trial Five: The Test of Strength! Only a true Gargarean has the strength to lead, to fight, to overcome any obstacle or enemy in his path! Let it begin!" he roared and hardly any warriors clapped and cheered, they all looked worried and solemn.

The gate opened and I heard a roar, I have never heard that roar before but it sounded like a normal animal like a tiger or something. I noticed glittering coming from the dark corridor and then the beast came out of the shadows.

Oh...fuck...my...life.

It was a massive lion the size of a Hummer, it's fur glinting in the light as if it was made of pennies. I knew that the fur was invulnerable, nothing would be able to penetrate it even my gun, which I missed dearly, would be useless against this beast!

The Nemean Lion.

It roared so loudly I had to clutch my ears in pain then it lunged forward with unmatched speed. I jumped aside just as it swiped its claws, its razor sharp claws ripped through the stone wall like it was nothing. All the other monsters barely made a dent in the stone but this monster could tear this arena down if it wanted to in no time at all.

I ran along the edge of the arena hoping its large size would keep it off balance as it scraped against the wall. I was so wrong! As it ran it just pushed the stone away and ripped it away and it didn't even slow down! I turned to look at it and tripped over my own feet, I fell on my back and the lion lunged forward. Everything was moving in slow motion as it extended its claws, anger ripped through me as for once the metal brace on my arm obeyed my movement and closed into a fist.

I swung hard and punched the lion in the face. It flew back and slammed into the wall making the entire arena shudder violently as it ripped a trench in the ground. I looked at my brace and it obeyed every single movement I made, for the first time since my accident I felt strong again! I grinned evilly as the lion shook its head from the blow it sustained.

As it started towards me again I felt this undefinable strength and I smiled as I ran towards it as well. It swiped its claw and I lifted my brace up, it scratched against the metal and sparks flew but I stayed my ground as it roared again. I saw its massive tongue and I knew that was how to kill it, Percy told me he fought this beast before and he had thrown disgusting food in its mouth to choke it. He then had the Hunters shoot it in the mouth and that was what brought it down but there was the original myth that I thought about.

Hercules had to kill the Nemean Lion as one of his labors, he had strangled it with his bare hands. My brace could withstand his strength, it was literally the most insane thing I've ever done but there was only one solution to this problem.

I'm strangling this fucker!

It lunged forward again and I sidestepped and the second it hit the ground I grabbed it's neck. I jumped on its back and wrapped my braced arm around its massive throat, my arm couldn't wrap around fully so I used my good hand to grab the brace to complete the choke hold. Then I pulled back as hard as I could, the monster roared but I heard a slight gag in its roar as it bucked up to try and knock me off.

I pulled back harder and the lion clearly was having trouble breathing now as it bucked around like a wild bull. I gripped the brace tighter and pulled back more, I strained under the brute strength of this fucking monster but I was going to kill it! I pulled back as hard as I could, my face went red as I strained and poured all my strength into choking the lion.

It lifted on its hind legs and tried to roar but only made a choking noise I saw its eyes bug out as it gasped for breath. I felt a strength I never knew I had and pulled back even harder, I felt the springs and gears on my brace break as a massive cracking sound was heard and the Nemean Lion dropped to the ground with one last gurgling breath. I was breathing heavily as I stood up and the beast turned to gold dust, I looked up at the First who looked shocked to say the least.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT HOTSHOT!?" I shouted angrily, the First was still stunned but Niobe stepped down grinning widely.

"GUARDS?! TAKE HIM BACK TO HIS CELL!" she ordered and two guards came behind me and grabbed me by my arms and dragged me away. I started laughing hysterically as all of the Gargareans in the crowd started shouting for me to be released but the First and Niobe wouldn't listen.

As I was dragged down the halls I saw many of the Gargareans shouting obscenities and throwing things at my jailers, looks like the First is losing his grip! I should relieve him of that duty, it's only a kindness after all!

I was thrown into my cell and I wasn't alone, standing in the corner next to the door was Caleb holding a knife. The door shut and he grinned "I was hoping you'd survive, now you can die like a bitch." he said menacingly. I grinned as he thrust forward but I lifted my hand up and let him run the knife through my palm. I used my braced arm to grab him by the throat and push him against the wall, he struggled to breathe as I closed my good hand into a fist and ripped the knife from his hand.

"Die like a bitch huh? Then what does that make you?" I asked glaring at him. He gulped hard as he tried to get me to release his throat but I didn't relent. My evil side was right, letting my anger take control and just being free...it was almost euphoric!

I grinned at the choking man in front of me "Unfortunately I don't have time to kill you slowly. A shame though, I would have loved to hear you scream." I said before I tightened my grip and twisted my hand. Calebs neck snapped and he dropped to the ground in a heap. I stretched my back and cracked my neck as the door opened and two guards saluted me, I smiled as they handed me a sword.

"Long live the king!" they shouted and I chuckled almost evilly as I walked down the hall flanked by the two guards.

"Yes..." I said softly.

"Long live me."

 **REVIEW! REBELLION IS NEXT!**


	66. Chapter 66

"Hey! Get back in your cell right now and maybe I'll let you...Agh!" the guard said as I threw the sword I had and pinned him to the wall by his neck. We kept walking and I ripped the sword out of the wall letting his body fall. As we walked I saw the wall lined with cells, I knew who was in those cells all of my supporters. I walked over just as two guards came around the corner, they drew their swords and my guards advanced.

I walked over to the door console and flipped the largest switch, all of the doors flew open and every single Gargarean, including Amos, walked out looking angry. They all ran over to the armory and grabbed guns, armor, sword, bows, spears, really whatever they could get their hands on. Amos walked over and handed me a few pistols which I holstered along with my sword, I cocked one of the pistols and watched as the rest of the soldier got armored up.

By the time we left the cell block I was flanked by over a hundred pissed off warriors. We marched down the halls, Amos was next to me guiding me through the compound. We entered a large room and ten guards ran out with assault rifles aimed at us. I grinned as five of the guards turned aimed their guns at other five "Hands up! We follow the true king!" one of them shouted and the five guards lowered their guns and dropped to their knees.

We moved through the room and every guard that tried to arrest me was either gunned down or arrested by more guards. Eventually we entered a massive chamber that reminded me of the huge warehouse at the Amazon headquarter, I couldn't see the end. As we walked more and more Gargareans joined us until we were a full fledged army marching through the room.

Soon we heard other footsteps ahead of us and we saw an interesting sight. Another army of Gargareans about as large as mine stood in my way, leading them was Niobe. She laughed as one of the Gargareans next to her marched forward in between the two armies.

"Samuel Strife! Lay down your arms and only some of you shall..." he didn't finish because I shot him point blank in the head. He dropped to the ground and Niobe screamed in rage before charging, I screamed too and sprinted for her. Both armies advanced behind us screaming for blood, I pulled my fist back and attempted to punch her but she ducked and flipped me over her back. She drew a knife and brought it down but I rolled out of the way as the armies clashed, swords sparked and blood flew as the Gargareans literally tore each other apart.

Niobe tried to stab me but I brought my brace up and she thrust the blade into the gears of the metal. I then flexed my fingers and the gears turned snapping the dagger into pieces. She was shocked for a second before I kicked her in the face. She fell to the ground with a bleeding nose, I drew another pistol and fired at her but she was quick enough to dodge out away from the bullets. I kept firing, shooting the Gargareans behind her as she jumped out the way, soon my gun clicked and she growled ferociously before lunging towards me.

I rolled our of the way and as she dropped down I brought my heel down and crushed her left hand. She shrieked as she cradled her broken hand in pain, I jumped forward and pushed her to the ground my legs pinning her arms down. I smirked as I started to beat her the same way she beat me on the train, eventually her face was a bloody mess and she was spitting up blood as well.

Finally I grabbed a shard of her dagger and raised it and brought her foot up and hit my gut. I doubled over in pain as she punched me across the cheek, I fell off of her and she made a break for it.

I quickly reloaded my pistol and chased after her, I fired but she somehow was still able to dodge it even with her injuries. She pushed open a door and was out of sight in seconds, I growled in anger before I heard Amos shouting. I looked back and he was fighting a loyalist, he punched him and he crumbled "Go! Face the First! We got this!" he shouted and I nodded.

I ran passed the army staying in the shadows so no one followed me until I came to the door that I saw the last time I talked with the First. I pushed the doors open and walked in with my gun ready.

"Welcome!" the First boomed as he rose from his throne, his blood red cape copying his movements as he marched towards me. He grinned "Oh are you really going to shoot me? After all this time? You'll end it that quickly?" he asked curiously and I rolled my eyes I was never one for dramatics. I gripped my gun and pulled the trigger aiming at his head.

 _CLICK_

I groaned in annoyance as the First snarled menacingly and threw the massive dining table to the side as if it was nothing. The table shattered into a million pieces as he charged towards me, I threw the gun aside and pulled my fist back just as he did the same. I knew he had super human strength but I didn't care!

Our fists connected and a shockwave shook the room as we both stood our ground. Gears and springs flew off of my brace as we continued to punch each other. He hit me in the chest and instead of me flying around from his strength I just took a regular blow as if a regular man was punching me.

He seemed to realize it too as I fought back and punched him across the face, he roared in anger and punched me as hard as he could. That punch was superhuman! I flew across the room and crashed into a bunch of weapons hanging on the wall. They all fell around me and I saw the First walk over to another wall and pull a battleaxe down. I looked around me and I realized I had crashed into a display case that housed a very interesting looking weapon.

A wickedly sharp looking cutlass I'm guessing made from gold or bronze. I wrapped my hand around the hilt and lifted it up, as I touched the metal I could feel that this weapon had seen horrors and carnage like no other. I felt a small switch along the grip and flipped it, a brilliant blue flame ignited and the entire blade was covered in the fire.

I looked over and the First was stalking toward me with a grin, I grit my teeth and launched myself up and started to swing at him. He blocked and sparks flew as the flaming sword clashed with the battleaxe.

"Give in! You cannot win! The Giants will rise!" he roared and he swung his weapon down and I sidestepped and swung my sword. I cut his left arm off and I could see the wound sear itself shut immediately, the First roared in pain as he lost his arm but he drew a small sword from his side.

My falcata!

He started to swing erratically but I easily dodged him, I shouldn't have gotten cocky because I tripped over a piece of the destroyed table and fell. I hit the ground hard and then the next thing I knew the first brought the sword down and ran it through my shoulder, it went all the way through and then through the stone under me. He grinned victoriously as I squirmed in pain from the stab.

"Before I kill you, do you want to know why they call me the First?" he asked smiling smugly.

That was when I ran the cutlass into his fucking stomach!

He gasped in pain as he looked down and then at me in shock, he leaned forward and my head was next to his "I don't give a fuck!" I snarled before twisting the blade. He gasped more but the flaming sword seared the wound and then ripped through as I moved it some more inside his stomach.

He let go of the falcata and I ripped out of my own shoulder as he fell to his knees. I slowly got to my feet and gripped the sword tightly in my hand while I extinguished the cutlass and sheathed it to my side. The First looked up with a hazy expression, I quickly ripped the cape off his neck and immediately he seemed visibly groaned as he lost his strength.

"I told you I was going use this to kill you." I whispered.

Then I thrust the blade through his chest. He choked as blood pooled at his mouth, he fell to the ground and the falcata remained in his chest. His breathing slowed as he stared at me with pain and hatred in his eyes.

"And that's...one hundred." he said softly before his head fell to the side and his breathing stopped. I tried to catch my breath as I looked at the cape in my hand, I could feel the strength and power radiating off it. I quickly threw it over me, as soon as I clipped it I felt this surge of energy and then I heard a creaking. I looked at my braced arm and saw a red flame rush through the metals and then it simply unlatched and fell to the ground in pieces. I looked at my once destroyed arm that now looked good as new, I flexed it and no pain at all.

I felt the cape shimmer and suddenly it looked like it dissolved into my jacket, it had fused itself with my jacket, glowing red runes now lined my collar and the back of my jacket to show that I had the cape! The door opened and Amos rushed in with a bunch of guards, all of them were covered in blood. They all stopped when they saw the First dead on the ground and me with my new jacket.

"He's dead. He's dead! You won!" Amos shouted with a grin and all of the other guards roared in victory. I grinned as Amos walked over and handed me two things.

My whip and my Winchester.

I felt the familiar metal in my hands before walking out of the room with Amos right behind me. I looked in the massive room and saw that the rebellion was over, all of the loyalists were on their knees and disarmed while my soldiers had their guns trained on them.

They all saw me and Amos stepped forward.

"LONG LIVE KING STRIFE! HAIL THE REVENANT!" he shouted and all of the Gargareans repeated and cheered. I smiled softly, I was in control now the Gargareans belonged to me now!

And the first thing I'm gonna do...

Is kill Niobe and Hippolytus!

"Listen to me!" I shouted and my voice rang through the whole room until it was completely silent. I looked at all of my new followers and grinned...

"We're going to war!"

 **REVIEW!**


	67. Chapter 67

You ever seen those movies with the montage where everyone is holstering weapons for a big fight? Well, imagine something like that but only multiplied ten billion times more!

Still means crap though, you won't ever be close to guessing how much these guys were preparing. Guns were being loaded, tanks were being prepped, choppers were being fitted with mini guns, and war trucks were being fueled.

I walked through the lines of vehicles and mechanics, Amos right beside me as we admire the hard work and awesomeness of my subordinates. I had made Amos my personal guard because he was the only one I truly trust.

Everyone that saw me immediately saluted, and I would salute back but I'm packing serious heat! Two handguns on each side of my calf, two strapped to my waist, two shotguns crossed on my back, two revolvers under my arms in straps, a knife along each arm, another knife strapped to each leg, and my Winchester in hand.

"So, what's the plan?" Amos asked as we looked at the thousands of warriors getting ready.

"Find the army Hippolytus is leading and destroy him along with every single miserable soul that tries to fight against us!" I growled as I stopped at one particular helicopter. It was one of those choppers from Vietnam, the ones fitted with machine guns for the driver but open on the sides for more shooters. It had a shark face painted on it and I grinned at the design of the machine guns mounted on the sides.

Amos hit my shoulder "Come on, there's something that belongs to you now as king." he said. I followed him through the chaos of the Gargareans and we wind up in a closed off garage space away from all the others.

He pushed a button and the door slides open into a small chamber, the only thing inside is massive Harley motorcycle. It kind of reminds me of the motorcycle from that movie Ghost Rider, but this one is so much bigger! It had a bunch of gun holsters and other wicked looking features, this thing is fit for a god!

"One of the chariots of Ares. Got stuck on the motorcycle setting back in the nineties so he gave it to the king as a gift." Amos explained.

I walked over and sat down in the seat and placed my rifle on a stand that was on the side of the vehicle. I reach out to the handles and kick the ignition and the motorcycle kicks to life with a loud blaring roar. Most of the of the gun holsters were occupied as I admired all the features on the bike.

I revved the engine and motioned Amos out of the way with my head. He steps aside and I shoot passed him, the Harley roaring far louder then any regular bike should be able too

All of the Gargareans cheered as I rode through the room, "MOUNT UP! ITS TIME TO MOVE!" I shouted, and they whoop and holler and start their rides and followed after me. I went through a garage and up a ramp where the top dropped letting sunlight flood through the room.

We shot up the ramp and hit an abandoned road tires and metal screeching as we hit the asphalt and haul ass down the road. I look back and see hundreds of war trucks and almost fifty tanks rolling out of various parts of the long stretch of desert we were in.

I heard a loud whooping sound and looked up to see around twenty various kinds of choppers following me. Thanks to some scouts, I knew where we would find Hippolytus and his army. I revved the engine and hit the acceleration, shooting forward at ridiculous speeds.

I cursed to myself as I see the speed on the ground isn't enough to catch up to Hippolytus in time. I took my walkie and hit the button.

"Bring the cargo hauler down!" I ordered, and a massive cargo chopper raced overhead and it lowered its ramp down as it flew level with the road. Sparks flew from the ramp and I shot forward and I bring the motorcycle to a stop inside the chopper, the ramp closing behind me as crewmen strapped my new ride down.

Amos and a few other guards were waiting for me as mechanics off to the sides fit the side doors with massive mini guns.

I motion to the pilot to speed up and he accelerated us to near supersonic speeds. The ground convoy of the Gargarean army was trailing behind, but it's still close enough to be seen. I walked over and sat next to Amos as the guns were finally fitted into the floor securely.

I looked at the massive motorcycle and then at the pilot of chopper as we cut through the air "Why did you call me Revenant?" I asked out of nowhere, trying to find something to pass the time.

Amos cleared his throat, "Each king has a nickname. You thought the First was literally named the First? No, he was called that because he was the first king of the Gargareans. Miles Real was nicknamed the Dreamer because he was the son of Morpheus and he brought peace to the Gargareans that we only dreamed of. Your grandfather Kolbe? He was known as the Tyrant because he ruled with an iron fist and refused to give up the power even when we knew he cared more about your father than his duty. You are now the Revenant because you have purged the Gargareans, you have resurrected them into a new light. With their resurrection you shall lead as king."

I nodded and leaned back, relaxing as time passed by. I wasn't sure how long we were in the chopper, but it was long enough for Amos to get in contact with nearly every Gargarean General in the West Coast.

There was a video monitor in the chopper which allowed me to talk to them all, and they approved of my kingship after some heavy-handed threats. Like I give a fuck what they think! If they tried to take my kingship away I'd slaughter them and their men! This is my army! Mine!

Once everything was planned I heard the intercom from the pilot go off, "Army in the distance, it's massive my lord. Should we engage?" he asked. I ran up to the pilot and looked through the window to see the massive army that I saw in my vision back at the Amazon headquarters.

I suddenly felt this rush of anger and rage, I grit my teeth "Take us in low! I'm going to murder them!" I ordered, and he nodded. My men all drew guns and bows and then they moved the door open. I grab the mini gun and swivel it towards the army. I could see Hippolytus marching with them, shouting orders as he swung his massive spear around.

"HEY DIPSHIT!" I shouted, and Hippolytus looked up in shock as the choppers descended from our high position and hovered a few hundred feet above the ground as we pulled to the front of the enemy army. I grinned at the look on the Giants face, "SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Then I opened hellfire on the army.

Guns rang, arrows flew, monsters screamed, and above it all I was laughing hysterically. The choppers begin to move as the monsters retaliate and start throwing projectiles at the choppers. We began to circle around the mass of monsters, using the fast speed to protect ourselves and help against projectiles.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?!" Hippolytus shrieked only for me to respond by firing my mini gun directly into his chest sending him toppling to the ground. I cocked the gun back as I stared the Giant down.

"SHUT UP AND BRING ME MORE PIGS TO SLAUGHTER!" I shouted back before firing a line of death into the still panicked army of monsters cutting down fifty at a time with every bullet. They would tear through monsters like they weren't there and then dissolve to dust. This time however they stayed dead and didn't resurrect, a shame I would have loved to murder them all again!

As the monsters got organized and ready about a hundred spears to unleash a volley, a massive explosion rocks the field and throws screaming monsters high in the air. I look over and see hundreds of Gargareans charging towards the army with tanks backing them up.

The ground armies had arrived!

I grinned as it fell into complete chaos, my soldiers ripping through the enemy army. Amos grabbed a parachute and jumped out to join my men on the battlefield.

Things were going well, and then I saw Hippolytus emerge through the crowd.

His chest was covered in bullet holes and golden blood was streaming down his body, but he shrugged off the damage and grabbed a convoy truck that tried to run him down. He glared at me as he lifted the truck over his head and readied to throw it at us.

I gulped and screamed to my men in the cabin, "Run! Out of the chopper!" I ordered as the truck slammed into the side of the chopper, the vehicle tearing through the chopper hull and ripping the back propellers and walls right off.

The chopper started spinning uncontrollably and I saw my soldiers screaming as they were forced out and likely fell to their deaths. Flames and black smoke exploded everywhere as I got to my feet. I could see the ground getting closer and closer, and I let go of the piece of the wall I was holding onto and use centrifugal force to launch myself at my motorcycle.

I slammed into it and pulled myself into the seat. The engine roars back to life and I shot out backwards. I'm in free fall for only a few seconds if I'm guessing right, so I spin it around as quickly as I can and see I'm aiming straight for the bloodiest area battle.

Archers pegged the bike with arrows, but they didn't seem to realize that it was a fucking war chariot because the arrows bounced harmlessly off the metal.

I slammed heavily into a group of random monsters, the force of the fall kept me going at a decent speed that let me ram straight through enemies and allies alike as I charged straight for Hippolytus. I saw a cyclops heading right for me with his sword raised, I responded by lifting one of the shotguns out of the motorcycles holster and blasting his head right off his pretty little neck!

As I got closer to Hippolytus the cargo chopper hit the ground nearby and the propellers flew off carving through both my men and monsters alike. I swerved and stopped the motorcycle fifty feet away from the Giant and hopped off. As I glared at him the flames and wreckage of the chopper separated us from the blunt of the armies, one monster came up to me and I sidestepped and punched it in the head, killing it instantly.

I grabbed a sawed off shotgun from my motorcycle and approached the Giant.

Time to fucking end this prick!

"So you have come at last! I see you rule those pitiful excuses for warriors! It matters not! Once the Amazons reach Camp Jupiter your army means nothing! My brothers rise and they will see your pathetic race extinct!" he roared with a laugh. I remained silent as I walked closer to him until I was twenty feet away from this stupid oaf.

"I ask you do you really hope to kill me? I am Hippolytus! The Messenger of the Giants! Bane of Hermes! Lord of Roads! I am a son of Gaea! I AM..." yeah I stopped listening by that point. As he boasted I saw nothing but red and raised my shotgun and fired.

He screamed in pain as the scattershot ripped through his face.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted in a mocking voice. He glared as golden blood covered most of his face and then he rushed towards me just as I sprinted towards him. He raised his sword but I leaped onto a burning car and planted my fist in his cheek.

Thank the gods for the strength this cape gave me because that motherfucker went fucking airborne! He flew back and crashed into the ground creating a small trench in the process. He roared and got to his feet swinging the sword in a wide arc, I dodged it Matrix style by bending back and letting it sail over me.

I fired my shotgun again at his leg and practically blew it to pieces. He fell to one knee and I fired again blasting his already bleeding chest. He's supposed to be difficult to kill?! This dude isn't even a decent fighter! He's getting his ten foot tall ass kicked like a little bitch!

"You cannot win! Only a god and demigod together can slay me!" he shouted as he got to his feet. Oh yeah...I forgot about that part of the Giants. As I dodged his attacks and maneuvered around him firing at him whenever I could with whatever gun and weapon I could grab I felt even stronger than before. Almost godlike!

 _"KILL THIS PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH!"_ a voice sounded in my head. It wasn't my voice, it wasn't an Eidolon, it wasn't Kronos...

It was Ares!

 _"RIP HIM A NEW ONE KID! HE THINKS HE CAN TAKE MY WARRIORS AND TURN THEM AGAINST ME?! SHOW THIS FUCKING PRICK HOW WE TAKE CARE OF THINGS GREEK STYLE!_ " Ares roared in my head and I grinned somewhat evilly at his words.

Hippolytus brought his sword down and I grabbed the blade, I could feel blood rush down my hand but I didn't care. I ripped the blade from his grasp and threw it into the chaos on the other side of the wreckage and flames surrounding us.

The Giant growled and brought his fist down and I retaliated, our fists connected and he cried out in pain and fell to his knees holding his shattered and broken hand.

I kicked him in the chest and he fell on his back "You're too powerful for your own good!" I snarled. He seemed to realize that I was saying the exact same words that he had said to me the day he broke my arm. I jumped up and landed on his neck, he actually looked worried for once, maybe he could sense that Ares was within me helping me fight him.

"Allow me to take you down a notch!" I finished before bringing my heel down on his face.

My foot caved in his skull and I continued to stomp on his head until he stopped screaming in pain and he crumbled to dust leaving behind a massive set of battle armor. I was breathing heavily as I felt Ares leave my mind laughing and shouting for more blood. I heard clapping behind me and turned to sight that made my blood boil.

Niobe walking towards me with a rifle in hand.

"Bravo little brother! Looks like this is where your story ends. Any last words?" she asked as she aimed the rifle at my chest. I smirked as I softly snapped my fingers and the bloody smoke behind Niobe began to shift.

"Yeah..." I said confidently as I stared her down, the forms shimmering to life behind her. I grinned widely "Favored son of Eris...comes with perks." I said and she frowned in confusion until she heard the shouting behind her.

She turned to see around twenty Phonois growling at her with their weapons ready. She immediately opened fire on them but was quickly overwhelmed as the Phonois tore into her, she screamed in agony as the claws ripped her open. I grinned as I watched the scene unfold, but then I heard her scream louder and she burst through the group of murder spirits, they all dissolved as she glared at me.

Blood poured out of her wounds and she looked more murderous then I had ever seen her. She spit out some blood "Enough of this! I'm killing you right now!" she shouted and ran towards me. I backed up and tripped over myself, my hands fell on the grip of something, I looked over to see a club. Probably from a smaller monster in the army, it had the shape of a baseball bat but the end of it was a sphere of solid iron, looked strong enough to kill someone actually.

Niobe jumped towards me and I poured all of my strength into swinging the club. It struck her face and she flew back, she hit the ground hard and screamed in pain as she held her broken and bleeding face. I got to my feet and cracked my neck as I stalked towards her.

She was just getting up when I brought the club down on her legs breaking each of them. She screamed more but I didn't care! I'm done with her! This time I'm going to make sure she stays dead! She tried to crawl away but with her legs broken I easily stopped her.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes "Please brother, this is not our way! Children of Eris should never..." she never finished.

I brought the club down on her head!

I kept smashing her head in over and over and over and I didn't relent I may have shouted insults I'm not sure all I knew was that no one would ever be able to identify this bitch! Blood was splattered across my face as I brought the club down one more time and left it there in the crater of a head that used to be my sister.

Stumbling backwards I finally caught my breath and I saw Amos run up to me followed by hundreds of Gargareans "My lord? Are you okay?" he asked as he ran up to me. I was still sort of out of it as I tried to gather what just happened in the last twenty minutes.

Finally I looked at Amos with a glassy stare "What next my lord, the army is finished. We won! What should we do?" he asked. It took me a few minutes to register what he said before I glared deeply.

"Camp Jupiter..." I said menacingly.

"Time to destroy the Amazons!"

 **REVIEW!**


	68. Chapter 68

"But my king I thought you wanted peace with the Amazons?!" Amos asked as I surveyed the carnage that the Gargareans had created. I grinned at the craters and mounds of dust and weapons that littered the field. I took off my jacket and placed my hands against the runes that glowed on the back.

It shimmered and in less than a second I was holding both my jacket and the Cape of Leonidas. I smiled as I examined the beautiful cape and then threw my stupid jacket over to Amos who caught it. I fastened the cape around my neck and a few warriors walked up carrying royal looking armor.

The armor of the king, it was shining gold battle armor with blood red etchings along the chest piece. They displayed warriors conquering enemies of all kinds, the bracers weren't just bracers they were full metal gauntlets. I strapped on my armor and all of the surviving Gargareans saluted and knelt down in front of me.

I grinned maniacally "Listen up! Over the course of my time with you I have spoken about how the Amazons are our friends! Hippolytus said the Amazons had fallen! We can't take that chance, if Otrera really has taken control then we need to get to Camp Jupiter now! The Amazons will die by our hand! Anyone that tries to stop us will be branded an enemy! MARCH!" I shouted and all of my men nodded and stood.

I walked over to my bike and revved the engine, I could've sworn I heard neighing in the distance, like a horse or something. I ignored it and gunned the engine, I raced onto the cracked and ruined highway where my men cheered and saluted me before climbing in their vehicles and following close behind.

It took only an hour, I knew where Camp Jupiter was many of the Gargarean Generals were Roman demigods and some were Greek. The only thing that mattered in my army was honor and strength! I saw the tunnel in Berkeley Hills that the generals had told me about. We all dismounted and I swear I heard the horse again, I wasn't sure why but it sounded so familiar to me.

We couldn't bring our vehicles through the tunnel so we parked them behind the rolling hills and grabbed our weapons. Everyone closed ranks and drew spears, gathering in a phalanx formation, I drew that awesome flaming cutlass that I had killed the First with. The ground started to shake and suddenly the tunnel flew open and monsters ran out screaming, they ran directly into our spears and turned to dust the ones that didn't get skewered were immediately cut down.

I marched forward swinging my cutlass in a flaming blue arc, cutting down multiple monsters at a time. We all fought our way through the tunnel shoulder to shoulder, no monster could escape our wrath! I saw sunlight ahead and I snapped one dog headed monsters neck and stepped through the thresh hold.

I saw a massive camp with buildings and barracks and shrines everywhere. The place looked like a huge battle had just taken place, and I missed it?! Oh someone is getting shot in the leg for that! I marched down the field and caught sight of the Amazons all cheering with Roman demigods. I could have sworn I recognized the guy that was in the crowd being lifted on the shield but I had other priorities!

Killing the Amazons!

My soldiers and I marched in formation and as soon as one of the Amazons saw us they all drew weapons and marched as well. My army was vastly larger but I knew the Amazons were skilled fighters. I stopped just as they did, about forty feet of space between the two armies.

"Lay down your arms...or we will cut you down!" I shouted and most of the Amazons laughed. I growled and lifted my cutlass, my men followed and raised their weapons. The Amazons did the same and we all slowly marched towards each other, we were maybe twenty feet away when I heard the voice.

"Sam?" it was a female voice.

I blinked confused as the Amazons parted and a woman stepped forward, she looked familiar. I was so angry everything is just a haze but why did this one woman seem so focused and clear in my mind? She looked like she was close to crying as I stared at her, I saw she was wearing a belt, she was the Amazon Queen.

But she looked so much like...

No! NO! This is a trick! She's dead! Ortrera killed her!

I grit my teeth and swung my cutlass to try and cut her in half. She dodged and drew a dagger, both armies circles around us as we, the Queen of the Amazons and the King of the Gargareans, fought. I brought the blade down and the girl stumbled, I thrust the blade towards her stomach. She jumped back and I continued to try and stab her while she was on the ground but she was quick!

I roared in anger and brought my foot down creating a small shockwave that threw her back and away from her dagger. I grinned as I rushed over and tried to cut her head off, she kicked her feet up and brought her heel down on my wrist. I didn't feel anything cause of my gauntlets but the belt she had gave her as much strength as me, my cutlass fell out of my grip and she kicked it away.

She got to her feet and I glared, she wants a fistfight?! Fine that just means she'll die slower!

We raised our hands and she took a swing nailing me right in the jaw. I swung and she ducked before delivering two more blows to my chest and face. I felt a rush of anger as she swung again and I grabbed her fist mid punch, then I twisted it and she screamed as her hand broke.

She tried for a punch and I dodged and rapid punched her gut, my metal gauntlets must not have felt very nice. I grinned as she doubled over in pain and I brought my fist down on her back and she fell to the ground with a groan. I grabbed her leg and her neck and lifted her over my head and then brought her chest down on my knee.

She was barely moving now as I cracked my knuckles and laughed hysterically. I kicked her over and she was on her back bleeding and shivering "Sam...please." she whispered faintly but I don't care the Amazons must die!

The ground started to rumble violently and I heard the horse again much closer this time. I turned around to see my men flying off in different directions as something tore through the ranks at break neck speeds. Finally my men parted and a pitch black horse was racing towards me.

"R-Rival?" I asked confused as some memory came back but then the horse turned around and brought its hind feet up to my face. The kick that struck me sent me through the air and I crashed into the ground, my cape flying off me as I rolled across the ground in pain.

I tried to get my bearings as I also tried to understand what the actual fuck just happened to me?! My horse...just fucking bitch slapped me across a field?! Fuck how the hell am I not dead, wait am I dead? I feel weightless! I wipe my hand across my forehead and pull back deep red blood...nope just a concussion and possible brain damage but I'm not dead!

I groaned as I sat up and I saw myself standing in front of me. It was the evil me, the angry me, the one that became king. He gave me a glare but then he smirked knowingly and I could tell this wasn't the last time I would have to deal with it. I blinked and he was gone leaving me with my clear thoughts and...wait WHO THE FUCK DID I JUST ATTACK?!

Looking up I saw the Gargareans and the Amazons shouting, Hylla was stroking Rival as she cried into his fur. Hylla...the one I love...I tried to kill her! The two armies were beginning to draw weapons and I knew this would end in bloodshed.

I grit my teeth and got to my feet "ENOUGH!" I shouted and my voice carried across the field. Both armies turned and looked at me in shock, Gargareans probably because I am telling them not to attack and the Amazons because I was still alive most likely.

Hylla looked up and stared at me, I suddenly forgot how to breathe as I stared at her. She had cuts and bruises all over her face but she still looked beautiful to me. I felt tears in my eyes as I started towards her, she did the same as she sprinted towards me.

We hugged and I kissed her cheek as tears streamed down "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I...oh god I'm so sorry!" I muttered but she just shushed me soothingly. We pulled away and then she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart I saw the two armies looking very confused, they didn't really know what to do now because the rulers were kissing and five minutes ago they were trying to kill each other.

I grinned and was relieved that I was finally thinking clearly again! I raised my hand "Guys, no more fighting! The Amazons are on our side, sorry for the confusion." I said laughing.

Hylla walked over and I spotted Kinzie grinning widely at me and I gave her a wink. Hylla stood in front of her warriors as I stood in front of mine "This is now a time of peace! The Giants thought to control us! To enslave us! We fought against them and we will take the fight to them! We will rip the Giants apart for what they have done to our tribes! We will fight as brother and sister not as enemies!" Hylla announced and I nodded in agreement before I saluted her.

"DOXA!" I shouted and the rest of the Gargareans followed my example. After that it was like a fucking family reunion, the Amazons and Gargareans all shook hands and talked like they were long lost friends. I was expecting reluctance and hesitation, but both tribes readily agreed and happily conversed with each other. Wow go figure! Rival raced up to me and nearly knocked me down, I stroked his nose and gave him a hug "Thanks buddy. I owe you for that!" I said happily.

After that both armies made their way down to the Romans that really were watching with great confusion at the shit that just went down. I held Hylla close as Amos ran up to me and handed me my cape, I smiled and quickly threw it on feeling my strength returning.

As we walked the Romans parted and I saw someone that I seriously did not think I'd ever see again.

Percy Motherfucking Jackson!

He saw me and literally lit up with joy as I grinned too. Everyone was shocked to say the least as I walked over and pulled Percy into a bro hug "Well look who's alive and well!" I said laughing.

Percy grinned "Look at you! Mr. King of the Spartans?! Really moving up in the world Strife!" he said and I chuckled as we caught up. I told him of the Gargareans and the Amazons and how Annabeth had been working non stop to find him over the months. He told me of Alaska and the Twelfth Legion and his Praetorship. Good for him he rose to the rank of leader! I mean I'm literally a king so I win on that front but it's not a contest.

I win though.

I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned to see a blonde skinny guy that would put my immortal sister Limos to shame. The way he was looking at me it was easy to assume he was not a friend. He stepped forward "Samuel is it?" he asked and I gave him a bored look.

"You can refer to me as King Strife, or your Highness, or My Dope Ass King your choice." I said smiling and I heard a few snickers behind me.

"My name is Octavian and I would like to speak to you privately." he said but it came out as more of an order. I smirked he wasn't at all intimidating so I shrugged and walked with him. When we were out of earshot he turned to me "I know of the Greek demigods. I know that you are one, but the Greeks are to blame for everything wrong that has happened in Rome. You now lead a massive army at your back and call. If we join forces we can wipe out the Greeks once and for all." he said with a smug grin.

Is this little piece of shit for real? The way he was projecting himself made him come off as someone of importance. Maybe he was vital to the camp or something I don't know but I also didn't care!

"Octavian right?" I asked and he nodded "Great so listen up, if you even try to recruit me, my men, Hylla, or the Amazons...I will put a bounty on your head and tell every single member of the Gargareans about it. They will hunt you, you think you scare me? You think that you can intimidate or bully me? Let me tell you something kid...I've faced horrors that you can only imagine so if you think you can take your skinny ass and threaten me into submission I want to remind you of something you just said. I have an army that is a hundred times larger than whatever you think you have! You try to do anything that I don't like and I will have you gutted, dragged through the streets, hanged by your entrails, and displayed for everyone to see!" I growled with a hard glare.

Octavian gulped but nodded with a scowl and I grinned "Glad we had this chat." I said mockingly before I walked back to my friends.

I walked next to Hylla and sat down with her, Percy, Reyna, and Kinzie as we all ate and celebrated victory. Reyna glared at me and I gulped I forgot that she didn't actually know that we were together, oh well who cares now. Actually that reminds me! I looked around until I caught sight of what I needed.

I leaned back and grabbed the shiny red apple from a plate "Oh Hylla!" I sang and she turned to look at me. I gently tossed the apple towards her and she caught it in one hand without a second thought. A bunch of Amazons and Gargareans grew silent as they stared at Hylla who looked confused.

After a few seconds I started blush thinking she didn't know until she gave a soft smile.

"Yes"

 **REVIEW!**


	69. Chapter 69

"Do we have to do this?" I grumbled as Hylla helped me with my cape. We had to go to some meeting as the respective leaders of the allied tribes with the Romans. I was wearing my battle armor and Hylla was trying to make the cape more stylish and make sure I didn't trip over it...again.

"Yes! Now hold still and I...got it!" she said proudly and I looked in the mirror. I had my battle armor on and my cape wrapped around my left shoulder and then hung just below my shoulder blades on my back. I grinned, I looked pretty damn cool!

I turned around and pulled my now fiance into a kiss "I love it...just like I love you." I said softly.

She rolled her eyes but smiled "Love you too Strife." she said with a laugh as she put her belt on and then together we walked out of her tent holding hands. Our tribes had made camp on the Fields of Mars and Gargareans and Amazons were sparring, cooking, and talking strategy as if we were all in the same army. It was like there never was a war between our two factions.

I had my cutlass strapped to my side and Discord was on my back as we met up with Percy and Reyna. Octavian was with the other members but I could really care less about that little creep. We walked up to the large ringed city and I nearly yelped when I saw the statue move.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! You are to leave your weapons here my boy!" he said eyeing my weapons suspiciously. Percy leaned over and explained who Terminus was and I just rolled my eyes and took off my sheathed cutlass and my Winchester. I placed them next to the God of Boundaries but gave him a scowl.

"If I come back and they aren't there, You better hope that you can still be a god without a marble body!" I said and Terminus didn't seem to understand the threat. He just huffed in annoyance and started talking to the other members. Hylla grabbed my hand and guided me away from the god before I got really annoyed.

"You know we all thought you were dead." Hylla said softly and I frowned in confusion. She saw my face "You were gone for over four months! When we hadn't heard from you we assumed the worst. I can't imagine what you must have gone through while you were there. Amos and Kinzie have gotten along really well and he explained what happened, I'm so sorry Sam! I asked you to do this and...I nearly killed you!" she said hanging her head.

I smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her forehead "I almost killed you yesterday...you killed me when I was a werewolf. Really it seems that killing each other is how we communicate in this relationship." I said laughing. She laughed too and suddenly I heard a throat clear behind me, I turned and found Reyna glaring at me. I dropped my smile "I'll catch up." I said and Hylla looked at her sister but kept walking.

Reyna led me off the road and then turned to look at me "So...Blake lied?" she asked outright. I sucked in a breath I forgot that Reyna had not approved of my relationship with Hylla and we had asked Blake to keep it a secret when she sent him to New York. I wonder where Blake is anyway...that thought left my head real quick when I saw how serious Reyna was.

"He didn't lie...I begged him not to tell you. Why do you care who your sister ends up with anyway? This is literally the first time we have ever met and you have already tried to have me arrested. What's your deal?!" I asked annoyed.

Reynas stare darkened "I don't want my sister to choose the wrong person. I care for her more than anyone and I will not have her be unhappy!" she explained.

I scoffed and then looked at Hylla talking with a few Romans. I looked back at her "She seems pretty happy to me. Plus she said yes." I said and Reyna looked confused. Oh right she's Roman! I smiled "That apple I threw at her yesterday? It's an Ancient Greek custom, throwing a woman an apple is considered a marriage proposal. She said yes, I guess that makes you and I in-laws huh?" I said chuckling as I lightly hit her shoulder.

She responded by grabbing my wrist and twisting it around my back, I winced in pain okay note to self never piss off Reyna! I pulled my arm free and rubbed my wrist but I was wearing gauntlets...didn't do shit!

"Just stay out of my way!" she growled before pushing passed me, making sure to bump into me. I just chuckled a little, yeah she's coming around, no one can ever stay mad at me for long I'm too sweet!

What I'm nice! You don't think I'm nice?! How about I put my gun to your head and see if you change your mind!

I quickly made my way into whatever the hell they called this building. I walked in and leaned against the wall next to my fiance...never get tired of saying that! Fiance, fiance, fiance! Okay I'm tired of saying it but I still love Hylla!

Percy began talking and he looked nervous as he tried to explain why the Greeks weren't the enemies of Rome. They aren't, unless you call stupidity and anger issues enemies of Rome. Finally Percy looked at me for help "Sam, can you please explain?" he asked. Okay now I was not paying attention in the slightest what was he asking?

I looked at Octavian and he rolled his eyes "The Greeks are enemies!" he said angrily. Wow is he still on that?!

"You do realize I'm the son of Eris...Discordia for you but I just helped save your asses. You probably didn't even know that a second army was on route to slaughter you all before I got here. We murdered them! Hippolytus the bane of Hermes was leading them and you know what happened to him? I caved in his skull with my foot. You think you dodged a bullet fighting Polybotes?! The army I fought was ten times bigger. You're welcome by the way!" I said smiling smugly.

Octavian looked annoyed "That only shows your military prowess! That gives us no reason to be at peace with you! For all we know you are lying about that second army just to deceive us! Common for Greek scum!" he snarled.

I stood up and was about to go punch him until he was crying for his mommy but Hylla stood up and put her hand on my chest. I looked at her and she looked at Octavian "It's true! The Amazons had been battling Hippolytus for months. Sam was helping us, when we learned that the Giants had corrupted the Gargareans Sam joined them in an attempt to cut off the Giants supplier. With Sam becoming king and killing Hippolytus the Giants are greatly weakened because they now have no power in America anymore." she explained.

Octavian thought about this for a second before he looked back at Percy and paced the floor.

"Why should we trust these Greeks?" he asked.

I sat back down and completely zoned out because I really don't give a shit. Soon though some guy ran in and announced a war ship was inbound. I looked up through the hole in the ceiling and saw the Argo II coming through the clouds. Wow looks like Leo finally finished that monstrosity!

Hylla tapped my shoulder and I looked at her "We have to go. We have to focus on unifying the tribes." she said and I nodded and walked out with her. We gathered our troops right as the ship docked above New Rome.

We all gave one last look to Camp Jupiter before making our way out of the tunnel. We all packed into our vehicles and a lot of Amazons rode in the war trucks with my men. Seriously what the hell?! Literally it's like nothing ever happened between our factions!

As I packed my Winchester into the motorcycle, I heard a snort behind me. I turned and saw Rival looking at me, I smiled and threw my arms around him "Hey boy, thanks for helping me. You saved my life and Hyllas too. I'm going to be really busy for a while so I need you to do something until I come back to camp. I need you to protect Camp Half-blood. Can you do that? I'll come visit when I can boy." I said and Rival nodded in understanding before he took off down the road and vanished.

Hylla walked next to me and kissed my cheek "I'm going to miss that horse." she said and I nodded in agreement when suddenly the ground shook. I thought Rival was coming back but then we heard the explosion coming from Camp Jupiter and then the Argo II shot into the sky.

We all watched as we heard screaming and shouting as the ship took off. Hylla and I both looked at each other with scared expressions, we knew exactly what had happened.

The Greeks and the Romans were at war!

 **REVIEW!**


	70. Chapter 70

"Phalanx formation! Spears down! Bows at the ready!" I shouted and my men scrambled around the tunnel. Those Romans were going to charge through and I'll be damned if I let them attack my friends!

Hylla ran up to me "You can't attack them!" she shouted and I pulled a her away from my men.

"Please?" I asked.

"No!"

"Pretty please?!"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?!"

"NO!"

"...This is what marriage is going to be like isn't it?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah better get used to it Strife!" she said smiling and patting my cheek affectionately. As she walked back to her warriors I could hear the Romans shouting and gathering their troops.

I grit my teeth and stomped my foot "Damn it! Guys fall back!" I shouted and they all retreated away from the tunnel. I realized something and ran up to Hylla who was talking with Kinzie. I grabbed her and pulled her over "Hylla you have to leave now! If the Romans see you here they will think you were a part of this!" I said and Hylla looked like she wanted to argue but she nodded and ordered the Amazons to leave.

"What about you?" she asked as she strapped her dagger and packed her bag.

"We can't prevent the war, but we can at the very least stall them. Head back to your base and I'll send my men back too. A few of us will stay behind and try to slow them down the farther apart the Greeks and Romans are the better!" I said and she nodded.

The Amazons departed and I gathered my men "Listen up guys! Head back to the base, help out other camps, whatever you can do to prepare for the coming months. We have a long road ahead of us, I'll need a few willing men to join me. We are going to slow down the Roman army to try and prevent this war from escalating, any volunteers?" I yelled.

Fifty men, including Amos, raised their hands and I nodded "Leave a few trucks and choppers. Good luck everyone I'll let the Generals know if anything happens." I said and my men cleared out as quickly as they could. It wasn't long after when I heard shouting and my men remained behind me as Reyna and Octavian led the legion out of the tunnel.

"I knew it! I told you the second he came to this camp!" Octavian shrieked as they marched up to me and my men who did not draw weapons. Reyna looked more sad than angry but Octavian was furious as he drew his dagger "I should kill you right now!" he snarled as he pressed his dagger against my neck.

I scoffed and gave him a sarcastic grin as my men all drew guns and swords and pointed them at the Augur. He didn't drop his weapon from my throat though "Kid...if you killed me then you would have the entire Gargareans against you. I had nothing to do with whatever just happened but do you honestly think that if you killed the king of the Gargareans you would win? Cause if so you're much more paranoid than I thought." I said casually.

Reyna put her hand on Octavians arm and he dropped his dagger away from my neck. She then glared at me "The Greeks attacked our camp! We must follow the laws of Rome and retaliate! This is war Samuel!" she said viciously.

I sighed I was hoping to talk this out but there was no reasoning with them "I don't want to fight but if you guys are so set on war then my men will have no choice but to stop you. We won't kill you but...please don't go after them!" I pleaded but instead of Reyna answering Octavian spoke up.

"It's too late! The Greeks must pay! For everything!" he roared and the legion shouted in agreement. A bunch of vans pulled up and the legion started piling in them, Reyna and Octavian were the last ones in and then they shut the doors and sped off.

"What now my king?" Amos asked and I hated the option but we had no choice.

"Mount up! We have to slow them down before they kill our friends." I ordered and they nodded. We loaded up my motorcycle onto the back of one of the trucks before Amos and I climbed into an attack chopper.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Amos asked me as he handed me a helmet. I gave a dry laugh as I started the ignition and gripped the throttle.

"Yeah of course! I play Black Ops all the time!" I said with a smile and Amos paled.

"We're gonna die...great." he said softly as I tilted back and we slowly rose into the air. As we started forward I saw the trucks race forward hoping to cut off the Romans in pursuit of the Argo II. I did my best to control the chopper and it was actually pretty pretty easy when...oh what does this trigger do?!

The machine guns roared to life and Amos smacked my hand off the trigger "We are trying to prevent a war not start one with the United States government! Let me handle the guns and you focus on flying!" he said rolling his eyes.

We cut through the clouds and it we saw the vans that the Roman demigods were in entering San Francisco and I turned to the right. We sped up as we followed the highway and eventually I saw something in the sky "Is that the ship?" I asked out loud. As we got closer I saw that it was indeed the Argo II and it looked heavily damaged, we stayed below it as it suddenly started to descend.

It basically crashed into a lake and I saw Salt Lake City in the distance, I pulled the throttle and we landed in a field right outside the city limits. Amos and I climbed out and he handed me a pair of binoculars and I looked to the group leaving the Argo II.

Percy, Annabeth, and a centurion I recognized as Frank Zhang were making their way towards the city and I smirked when Percy caught sight of me. They walked up to me and Amos "Sam?! How are you...king of a military tribe and you are standing in front of a helicopter...forget I asked." he said and I chuckled.

"You're the crazy guy right?" Frank asked and I stared at him stunned.

"Crazy guy?!" I asked and Frank backed up a little scared as I glared at him.

"Are we wrong?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms and staring at me. I huffed in annoyance but just waved it off as I sat on the side of my chopper.

After a few seconds of silence "What happened guys?" I finally asked recalling how angry all of those Romans looked.

Annabeth explained to me what happened and I got to say I never would have expected Leo to do this! He attacked the camp?! I contemplated running over to the ship and punching him with my gauntlets!

"Listen we need to find some tar...think you can help us?" she asked. I was about to say no when Percy looked at me pleadingly, he looked like a kicked baby seal and I seriously never understood how Annabeth ever won anything with that face. I grit my teeth trying to say no but finally I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"Fuck! Fine!"

 **REVIEW!**


	71. Chapter 71

"TAR MONSTERS EXIST?!" I shouted as I shot one of the large mass of black good in the face. The bullet sailed right through the monster and I cursed before drawing my cutlass. It sparked to life and I cut the monster in half. It was still alive and crawling towards me as its lower half dissolved in regular tar.

Percy ran over and raised his hand causing the creature to lift up and then he waved his hand and the creature split apart. I was breathing heavily as he grabbed a bucket of tar, Amos and Frank were trying to pry themselves off the wall. As soon as we had walked in we were ambushed and Amos and Frank were immediately thrown against the wall.

Annabeth cut down the last monster and we all backed up and sat down in exhaustion. I leaned my head against the wall as Amos and Frank walked over to us "Well we got the tar. Now what?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Now we take it back to the ship. Leo needs it for the engine, the Romans did some pretty heavy damage to it." she explained and I nodded. I finally steadied my breathing and then a rainbow shimmered in front of us. After a few seconds Hyllas face popped up and I smirked at her expression when she saw us all beat up.

"Hey am I interrupting something?" she asked curiously and I just waved my hand to signal that she wasn't. She perked up and lifted up some brochures "So I was trying to think of a place we can honeymoon. Bahamas or Hawaii?" she asked looking through them. My friends were trying hard not to laugh as I looked at her confused.

"Babe? We've been engaged for like ten minutes. You might want to chill with the honeymoon stuff." I said and went wide eyed at what I just said. Annabeth scooted away from me and Amos did the same leaving me to deal with this fire storm I just created.

"What did you just say to me?! Do you not want to get married!? Am I the only one thinking about this?!" she shrieked glaring daggers at me. Holy fuck I messed up! I tried to get a word in but she was still screaming at me, that was totally on me I was still delirious from fighting those monsters I wasn't thinking!

"Babe babe babe babe! I'm sorry! I was just in a fight and was a little messed up in thinking and that just came out. Hawaii sounds really nice." I said and she grinned. She opened her mouth to say something else but I lifted my cutlass behind the rainbow and swiped through it making it look like the connection cut out.

I looked at everyone and they were barely containing their laughter "Not one fucking word or I swear to god tar monsters and angry Romans will be the least of your concerns!" I threatened. Apparently when you know people for years your intimidating abilities lose their luster because they burst into fits of laughter.

I got to my feet and cracked my back, suddenly another Iris message popped up and I was worried Hylla knew I cut the connection but it was Piper. Her and Annabeth started talking and I helped gather some more tar in the bucket when some of it stuck to the shovel and yanked it out of my hand.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as the tar monsters reformed and started towards us, I would say that we fought heroically. Nope we got the fuck out of there as fast as we could! The monsters chased us through the streets and I looked at Amos and nodded towards the helicopter and he understood. Amos and I split off from the others "Hey guys this has been fun buuuut I don't want to die! Good luck!" I shouted before we jumped into the attack chopper and started the ignition.

We had just gotten into the air when the radio crackled "Come in? Revenant are you receiving?" a garbled voice came on and I quickly put on the helmet and put the mic to my lips.

"Yeah what's up?" I answered.

"We got reports of the Romans closing in on the Argo II! Should we engage?" he asked and I looked at Amos.

We both nodded "No, Amos and I will take care of it! You guys keep a low profile in case things go wrong we want to be able to track them." I ordered.

"Yes sir! _DOXA!"_ he responded before it cut out, I lifted us higher and then started towards the coordinates that were sent to us. We followed it and pretty soon I saw a bunch of massive eagles heading right for us. I looked at the ground and saw the vans coming down the road.

"Here we go we have to get their attention on us so we can buy the others time to fix the ship and get out of there!" I said and Amos nodded. He gripped the trigger and I quickly dived the chopper and ducked under the eagles.

The vans got within range and Amos opened fire on the vans. He didn't hit the vans but he fired around them and at the roads in front of them. The cars swerved and a few went off the road, most of them stopped and the legion quickly rushed out.

Bows were aimed and spears were thrown at us but I quickly lifted the chopper up to avoid any damage. I grinned as I circled the vans and grabbed the other gun trigger and helped Amos distract the Romans. I saw Octavian ranting and screaming and Reyna was glaring right at me as we continued to fire on them.

Then I heard a screech to my left and looked over to see one of the eagles shoot right towards us with lightning speed. I gasped as its claws ripped into the glass of the cockpit and were lodged in it. I wrestled with the controls as the eagle flapped its wings and spun the chopper around. The Romans had stopped firing and watched in shock as the eagle pecked at the windshield and broke it some more.

I made the choice and grabbed a pistol from under the dash and quickly put a bullet in the eagles head. Yes it's pretty horrible that I did that but hey! A bullet to the head is instant he felt no pain so shut up! The eagle fell and its talons came loose and fell from the chopper. A bunch of sirens and meters were going haywire and sparks were firing everywhere as the chopper started to spin out of control.

I strained trying to take back control but the ground was closing in and Amos shouted something but I couldn't make it out. I pulled back as hard as I could and I forgot that I had superhuman strength now because I ripped the throttle right off.

"Oh fuck." I said softly as the ground closed in. Amos and I looked at each other and no doubt he was as scared as I felt.

We hit the ground hard...

I blacked out.

 **REVIEW!**


	72. Chapter 72

"Get me some gauze!" a voice shouted.

"Sir he's hemorrhaging!" another said.

"Well give him some Nectar! If we lose him it's on your head!" another ordered.

Everything sounded like chaos as I tried to open my eyes but it felt like my eyelids were made of lead weights. I strained but failed I was still in nothing but an inky blackness, the voices grew indistinct as everything became murky and fuzzy.

Suddenly my eyes shot open and my chest felt like someone was clawing their way to my heart. I choked back tears as blurry shapes of people ran around my vision talking. A blurry face appeared over me "I have a steady heartbeat!" one said and I felt something on my chest. I tried to scream but it felt like my throat had been ripped open.

After what felt like an eternity my vision cleared and I was staring into the face of my Gargarean scout team. I groaned in pain as I tried to move but they kept me down "You can't move my king! Please allow the magic and Ambrosia to set in before moving." one of them said his hands were completely covered in blood... _my_ blood!

"What...What happened?" I asked slowly my voice rough and scratchy.

"Your chopper went down! The Romans would have probably killed you but we intervened and drove them off. We pulled you and Amos from the wreckage and quickly set up a medic tent. How are you feeling?" he asked as he examined my wounds.

"Like an eagle attacked my chopper and we crashed to the ground." I deadpanned "Where's Amos?" I asked and looked to my left to see him in even worse condition than me. He was covered in gauze and they were already soaked in blood. Horribly deep cuts covered his face no doubt from the glass when we crashed "Help me up." I ordered.

I will tell you this about the Gargareans, they are loyal to a goddamn fault! The doctor said for me not to move yet when I ordered it he didn't hesitate to help me. I gave a harsh wince as I stood on my feet and started out of the large tent. I moved the flap and saw we were no longer in Salt Lake where the hell are we?! In the distance I saw a large fort on the water of a huge harbor.

"That's Fort Sumter sir! Once it was a fortress during the Civil War now it is the Gargareans main armory. The Argo II and the Roman demigods had a small fight here two days ago. The Romans are camped about a mile away. We are not sure what they are planning but it's nothing good." the doctor explained.

"Any fatalities?" I asked and he shook his head "Well, we need to figure out what they are planning." I said and walked back into the large tent. I saw most of my man sharpening their weapons and the rest looking after Amos "Who here is up for a little reconnaissance?" I asked and two of them raised their hands.

One of them was a young skinny blonde kid that reminded me of Will Solace and the other was a huge dark skinned teenager that was built like a building. They saluted and I nodded before leaving the tent to find a few more Gargareans keeping look out.

"You guys stay here if we are not back by morning send in a team. Got it?" I asked and they all nodded. I grabbed my gun and then the three of us walked out of the encampment, we saw a bunch of police officers investigating what had happened at the fort. We quickly ran passed them and cut into the forest, our armor shined in the moonlight but the deeper we went the darker and darker it seemed to become around us.

Finally I looked ahead and saw a campfire, I quickly ducked to the ground and my comrades followed. We crawled towards the light and then I moved aside some branches to a massive encampment. Roman demigods talked and trained and I saw a huge tent in the center that must have been where Reyna and Octavian were. If that was the case odds are any battle plans they had were in there too.

"Any ideas guys?" I asked as I looked around to make sure no one saw us before moving behind a large tree.

"Distractions? We are looking for their plans right? We could distract them while you go for the plans?" the blonde suggested. He looked over some bushes "I'm a son of Hermes and I gotta say there are some prime targets here!" he said with a grin.

"I'm a son of Vulcan I could probably make a few cherry bombs or something to draw attention." the big guy suggested and I couldn't believe my luck on this! Sons of the two most destructive Olympians? Hell...YES!

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Robert, my friends call me Gears though." the son of Vulcan answered.

"I'm Thomas, best thief in the West Coast!" the son of Hermes said with a grin.

I held out both of my hands and they each took one "Sam Strife. Nice to meet you guys. Good luck." I said and they both nodded with smiles before running off into the darkness. Literally ten seconds later I heard shouting and a small explosion rang off in the forest. The Romans grabbed swords and ran over to where the commotion was, then I saw a blur of movement and Thomas was running through the camp holding about twenty wallets.

I took the opportunity and booked it towards the tent, I opened it and saw a couple drawers next to a bed and a large table in the center was a hearth. I looked at the schematic and it looked like of Camp Half-blood...can't have that now can we? I grabbed the map and ripped it to pieces and threw them in the fire, I rummaged through the drawers and found a small notebook. I opened it and found different battle strategies and diagrams of how to defend their encampment.

I grinned and quickly but the notebook in my pocket, I looked through some more when I heard footsteps. I cursed softly before running to the side of the door, Octavian walked in and gasped at the condition of the tent. I whistled softly and he turned right as I rammed my gun into his nose, he collapsed on the ground and I quickly made my way out of the tent.

Wow those guys waste no time! Half of the tents were on fire and I swear one guy was missing his pants! I quickly ran into the forest and I waited for my comrades when I heard a cry of pain. I ran along the tree line and saw something pretty horrifying.

Thomas and Robert...

Surrounded by Romans.

I started forward ready to fight them when Thomas saw me. He quickly shook his head and I shook my head back no way in hell am I leaving them in the hands of Romans! Thomas looked at Robert and mouthed something to him, Robert looked confused before Thomas locked eyes with me.

"RUN MY KING!" he shouted before elbowing one of the Romans in the nose. He ripped his sword away from him and then Robert pulled him out of the way of an arrow and grabbed his sword. The two warriors fought valiantly and my head was splitting over the dilemma...help my men or run like Thomas said?!

I saw Octavian make his way over with his dagger ready, Robert was beating up one of the centurions and didn't see the Augur. I couldn't take it anymore and aimed my gun at the Augur but Thomas grabbed a dagger from his boot and threw it with deadly accuracy scraping against my gun.

"My king! You must leave!" he shouted before turning to face Octavian.

Who quickly ran his dagger into his stomach, Thomas groaned and blood pooled at his mouth. Robert stopped fighting and roared in anger as he saw Thomas fall to his knees trying to apply pressure to his wound. Robert was then taken down to ground with a tackle from a Roman.

Octavian walked behind Thomas and ran the dagger through his throat, killing him instantly.

"NO!" I screamed and nearly all of the Romans turned to me and brandished their weapons. I grit my teeth before I turned and ran for my life.

"GET HIM! DO NOT LET THE GREEK ESCAPE!" Octavian shrieked and I kept running as I heard shouting behind me. I ducked between trees and then finally I ran behind a massive tree and dropped to the ground breathing hard. I heard multiple footsteps run by me and I stayed as quiet as possible until they faded along with the voices.

I cried softly before I heard a twig snap and I quickly jumped out of my hiding place a tackled someone to the ground. We wrestled for a few seconds before I caught sight of who I was attacking in the moonlight.

"Blake?!" I asked surprised and he grit his teeth and pressed his feet against my stomach and launched me off of him. I landed back at the tree and quickly grabbed my gun and pointed it at him.

He smirked and drew his javelin "We've played this game before Strife do you really..." he never finished.

 _Because I shot him in his fucking leg!_

He screamed in pain and I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up "I'm done with speeches! You're coming with me!" I growled and dragged him along the forest. He was wincing in pain as his wound scraped against the ground "Suck it up you little bitch!" I snarled as I tightened my grip on his neck.

I have Blake.

They have Robert.

I won't have another death on my hands...

Not again.

 **REVIEW!**


	73. Chapter 73

I ran a hand through my hair, I wanted to cry and at the same time I wanted to break someones neck! Thomas is dead! Fucking dead! Robert is being held hostage now and it's because of me! However this time we aren't at a disadvantage!

I walked out of my tent and grabbed my gun "Everyone load up! We are going to the camp and we are getting Robert back!" I shouted and the men saluted. As they started loading up the trucks Amos came up to me with a cane for support on his injured leg, he winced as he looked at all of the men scrambling.

"Sam...do you really think this is necessary? I mean all of this preparation it looks like you are going to war." he said and I glared at him. He gulped and backed up a little as I stomped towards him.

"We are! We are going to exchange Blake for Robert and then SLAUGHTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!" I screamed almost hysterically. All of my men stopped what they were doing and looked at me "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! BACK TO WORK! YOU!" I said pointing to Blake Jefferson who had his hands bound.

"Get up!" I said in a low and rough voice, one of my soldiers cut his bonds and he stood up but Blake didn't look happy. He started struggling as he got pulled towards me and then he was shoved forward and I punched him hard in the nose. Blake fell on his back groaning as his nose started to bleed, I glared down at him "Get up!" I snarled again.

He whimpered as he got to his feet and I punched him in the cheek and then in the gut and then when he was doubled over I kneed him in the face. He fell back on the ground and I was so close to just shooting him when I stopped myself. I grabbed him and shoved him against a tree "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now Jefferson! We are going in there guns blazing and killing those Romans to get our man back. Why should we let you live?!" I asked as I roughly pushed him against the bark.

"Sam please! If you kill me and then go to Reyna empty handed then they will kill you for trying to threaten them!" he pleaded and I smirked as I heard footsteps. I moved Blake over so he could see the hundreds of Gargareans that were arriving, they were carrying multiple spears and shields. Did I say guns blazing? Oh sorry that was a misunderstanding! I meant that I am going to take my men...and turn them all into fucking shish kabobs!

I grabbed Blake and moved him forward as I grabbed my cutlass and my men all lined up "Let's move out! Our man has been taken and another has been killed! March!" I ordered and we all walked in unison, our footsteps shaking the ground and armor clanking as we walked.

Blake limped forward as I dragged him in front of me "You know I would seriously think that after all these years you would have wised up Jefferson. Never fuck with me!" I growled and he glared back at me.

"Well excuse me for wanting to try and keep my friend from dying!" he snarled back. I rolled my eyes, Octavian was his friend?! What sick fuck would befriend that...oh wait he was talking about me. He saw that I put the pieces together "Sam you don't want to have Octavian as an enemy and you are not caring what I say alright." he deadpanned as we continued marching.

We marched in silence for a while before Blake spoke up again "For what it's worth I'm sorry about your friend. He didn't deserve to die." he said softly and I glared at him.

"You're damn right he didn't deserve it! Although one of my men dying and none of hers? doesn't seem fair, maybe I should..." I started to pull a pistol from its holster.

"You really shouldn't Sam. I was promoted since we last saw each other, I'm the Legatus Legionas. Basically commander of the army, if you kill me then war will be the only option. Turning me over for your friend is the best outcome you can get here." he pleaded and groaned in annoyance. He was right, less bloodshed was better but seriously I am this close to fucking losing it! I am not losing another soldier! Not one more soldier! If I do I'll...I'll...I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!

I growled as we entered a massive empty field, it must have been a park or something I don't know or care really. What surprised me was when the Roman demigods marched out of the treeline to meet us in the center of the field, they must have had the same idea as me. I raised my hand and my soldiers stopped marching but leveled their spears, I grabbed Blake and we walked towards the Romans.

Reyna and Octavian left the Romans dragging Robert with them, his hands were bound and his lip was cut and he had a black eye. We all stopped in the middle of the field with our hostages and we were all glaring, Robert and Blake were the only ones that didn't look murderous.

"Here's how this is going to go. You hand my man over and I give over Blake, any sign of anything else planned...and I run you through with my sword." I said harshly and Reyna said nothing as she pushed Robert forward and I started to move Blake.

"Typical Greek being idiotic and cowardly." Octavian said.

That's when I fucking lost it!

I pulled Blake back roughly "Okay then! You want to play it like that?! Fine! Hand over Robert _and_ Octavian! I want to rip him open and see if he even has a heart!" I said viciously glaring at the Augur.

Reyna shook her head "I can't allow that. He is our Augur." she stated and I laughed almost crazily and shook my head as I saw Octavian smirking.

"I know Blake is your commander, you need him! I want Octavian! If he thinks he can weasel his way out of this...I'LL CRACK HIS FUCKING HEAD OPEN! SEE IF HE IS STILL SMILING THEN!" I shouted.

Octavian walked up to me and scowled "Is that a threat?" he asked and I grinned showing my teeth, I was so close to just biting him! Fuck my sword I want him to fucking suffer!

"No...It's a goddamn promise!" I shouted and Reyna quickly intervened before we drew our weapons.

"Please, let's not do this! Sam we cannot give you Octavian but, what if we gave you the body of your soldier? So you can bury him properly. Will that satisfy you?" she asked. I glanced at Robert and he nodded slightly, I glared at Octavian but then looked at Reyna and nodded.

After a few minutes a few demigods came over carrying a shrouded body, I called over a few Gargareans. They handed my men the body of Thomas and then Reyna handed Robert over and I shoved Blake towards them. I put my hand on Roberts shoulder "We'll give him a proper burial, I promise." I said softly and he nodded gratefully.

As we all turned back I heard Octavian whisper loud enough for me to hear.

"Not just a coward, he's a freak." he said loud enough that I knew he wanted me to hear it. I stopped walking and gave a deep chuckle before turning back to face the Romans.

"If that's how you think Octavian then allow me to prove you wrong! SOLDIERS AT ARMS!" I shouted and all of my men started forward pointing their spears at the Roman demigods. Reyna looked terrified as she whispered something to Blake and he nodded and ran to the army.

The Romans began to march forward I looked at Robert "Get Thomas out of here and bury him. This shouldn't take long!" I said drawing my cutlass and falcata as well. Robert ran through the army as I started forward gripping my swords tightly. Both armies started to close in and I was positive that we were going to win because our numbers alone gave us an advantage.

I lit my cutlass as we got closer and Reyna looked even more scared now but Octavian looked ready to kill me. Funny, I feel the same way!

Then the war horn sounded.

"Oh come on! What now?!" I shouted in annoyance as both armies stopped marching. Reyna looked just as confused as me "Wait...that didn't come from you?" I asked curiously.

Reyna shook her head "Thought it was you." she responded and we both frowned, then where did the horn come from?

Then the tree line broke and half a mile away hundreds of Earthborn, Lastrygonians, and cyclops's ran out screaming for blood. I lowered my weapons and stared at the approaching army stunned, where the hell had those things come from?!

"Strife?" Reyna asked and I looked at her "Did you kill every monster that Hippolytus was leading?" she asked carefully. I mentally slapped myself, of course those monsters would follow me!

"Oh shit!" I muttered before running back to my men "MEN MARCH FORWARD! FORM A WALL! THEY MUST NOT GET THROUGH!" I ordered and they all nodded before charging towards the monsters. We all ignored the stunned Romans who did nothing to help us as we ran not towards them but in front of them and my men planted their shields into the ground and held their spears out creating a deadly barricade.

I lifted my swords ready to fight when suddenly I heard Reyna shouting. I couldn't make it out but I heard the Romans shout something in response. The monsters were almost at us and there were so many! The odds didn't look good at all.

Then the Romans charged through the Gargarean wall surprising the monsters long enough for them to cut through the advanced guard. I grinned as Blake stood next to me with his javelin and Reyna with her dagger at the ready.

"SOLDIERS! CHARGE!" I ordered and the Gargareans roared for blood before lifting their shields and spears and charging into the second wave of monsters. Their spears skewered through hundreds of monsters at once, killing them instantly.

That was when Blake, Reyna, and I joined the fight!

The Gargareans and Romans parted as we ran straight into the fray, Blake sweeping his javelin in an arc killing the first few monsters. I swiped my flaming cutlass and unleashed a torrent of flame that cut through a large portion of the monsters in front of me. Reyna literally pole vaulted over me with a spear and slammed into a giant and stabbed him repeatedly until he was dust.

We all worked as one army, shouting orders and advancing through the remnants of the Giant army. Romans and Gargareans were killed, it's not a fairy tale where no one on the good side dies and everyone on the bad side is killed. I saw some of my men get thrown, stabbed, crushed, and cut to pieces and the same with the Romans.

It was grueling but finally the last monster was cut down, we all broke into cheer and some just dropped from exhaustion. I saw a few of my men lift their helmets up and vomit as they dropped to the ground. I stabbed my swords into the dirt and cracked my back as I got my breathing under control.

"Well...that was dramatic." I said finally and Reyna nodded, she had a cut under her eye but didn't seem to notice.

"Truce? Who knows how that would have gone had we been actually fighting." she suggested and I nodded in agreement. I grabbed my swords and sheathed them, then rounded up my men and collected those that died in battle.

"See you around sis!" I shouted to Reyna who just rolled her eyes as she left with the Romans. Blake walked up to me and we shook hands "Sorry about the leg." I said and he just shrugged like it was no big deal before running to catch up with Reyna.

As we stayed and wrapped up the dead and collected any weapons and armor we could salvage I saw an Iris message appear in front of me. I stood up and accepted the call and Hyllas face came into view I gave a sad smile "Hey, I hope you are having a better day than me." I said in a low voice.

"What happened?" she asked and I explained everything that had gone down in the last day. She gasped when she heard about the battle "Well, I'm glad you're okay! We need your help! Some of the Giants are trying to take over islands like Guam and Puerto Rico. Think you can handle Guam and we take Puerto Rico?" she asked.

I nodded "We'll rendezvous tomorrow and then make our way over. See you soon. I love you." I said and Hylla smiled.

"I love you too. Be careful." she said and I nodded before swiping my hand and cutting the call. I helped my men load the dead into trucks and then pounded the hood to let them know they could go. After that we all piled into our mounted trucks and I climbed into the passenger seat. The car started and we all started down the road in a convoy.

I looked out into the field where so many died and the world would never really know about it. I sighed heavily, every single one of those deaths is on me no matter what anyone says I am their king and it's my job to keep them alive.

And I was failing.


	74. Chapter 74

**A Couple Months Later.**

"And that's the last of it my king! The weapons have been destroyed!" Amos stated and I nodded as I smiled widely. Finally I could leave Guam! Don't get me wrong it was nice staying here but I mean really if you are at a place for too long you go a little crazy! There is only so much you can do here!

"Great, now let's get the hell out of here! Hylla said she needs help in Puerto Rico, here hold this for a second." I said handing him the Mystics Mirror that Hylla gave me before we parted ways to fight on the islands. I still had no idea who the Mystic was but after my conversation with my father I know his name is Samson, he's my godfather, and he's still fucking alive! He has some serious fucking questions to answer for not being there for me! Isn't it when your parents are gone the godparents become the legal guardian?! Where the fuck was he?!

Nearly all of my men had already been sent to Puerto Rico, apparently one of the Giants was on his way there and Hylla was going to need help. Amos packed up his gear and then handed me my mirror back. I held it out and then imagined Hyllas house, she had shown me pictures of it and I focused on the mirror there and suddenly I felt like I was flying. Then I actually _was_ flying!

Right out of a mirror and head first into a wall, I put a pretty large hole in that wall too...anyone know how to fix drywall? Amos was groaning next to me hugging his stomach and he looked like he was about to vomit. I pulled my head out of the wall and shook it a bit letting the dust and drywall fall out of my hair in clumps.

I looked around and took in the old and run down house that Hylla and Reyna used to live in. She had told me about her father, how he was abusive, how he turned into a _mania,_ and Reyna...let's just stick with Hylla told me everything.

I rubbed the drywall out of my eyes when the door flew open and Hylla walked in with Kinzie and a girl wearing a parka. They all had their weapons ready until Hylla saw me "Sam!" she said happily and ran over and pulled me into a kiss.

"Ugh you have a male in your life?!" the girl in the parka asked, I scowled at her why is she...oh wait...parka? Bow? Calls men males? Yep this girl is a Hunter. I just rolled my eyes but we shook hands nonetheless as we all walked out of the house.

We walked down the street and I saw Amazons and Hunters talking and a lot of my soldiers were running around setting traps. We made it to a small tent and we walked it to reveal that it was much larger on the inside. A girl was leaning over a table with a map on it, she was a goth girl wearing a tiara on her head.

"Thalia!" I said with a smile, she looked up in shock before she gave me a vicious glare. She stomped over and punched me in the cheek knocking me to the ground. Amos gasped and started to draw his sword but I stopped him "No, I definitely deserved that one. I kind of...helped kidnap her best friend back when I worked for Kronos." I said trying to make sure my jaw wasn't broken.

"SHE STILL HAS NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT!" Thalia shouted as I got to my feet and nodded in agreement.

"Can I just point out that I did not actually participate in the kidnapping itself! I merely did not help her when she _was_ kidnapped!" I stated and groaned in annoyance at myself. I closed my eyes as Thalia punched me in the nose and I fell to the ground again with blood dripping down my face now.

I got to my feet again "Also I am sorry about trying to shoot you but you had just killed Luke and I was kind of possessed at the time and I was angry..." I said and she punched me again in the jaw. I spit out some blood and glared at her "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?! I SUFFERED ENOUGH!" I shouted gritting my now blood stained teeth.

She rolled her eyes and then held her punching hand "Fine, man you have a strong jaw that hurt!" she said as she walked back to her table. Amos, Kinzie, and the other hunter Phoebe all left to oversee the three factions while we talked.

"We have the ports covered and we have sentries ringing the island, if Orion sets foot within five miles of here we'll know." Thalia explained and we nodded as I looked at the map.

"Here let me see that." I said grabbing the pen from her hand and started drawing X's across the map. When I was finished I connected them in a zigzag like pattern "I have a lot of really good snipers, if we plant them in trees and rooftops where I've marked we'll have a patrol of the entire island and even if Orion somehow bypasses any defenses we'll know he's here." I explained.

Thalia looked at the map stunned and then looked at me "You are just full of surprises dude. Go make sure that happens." she said nodding to the door. I nodded and left, I wasn't even two feet away from the tent when I heard Thalia say in a whisper "Him?!" she asked Hylla.

I stopped walking and listened in "Thalia he's changed, I knew him when he was at his worst and I've seen him at his best. I love him and I trust him with my life." she said proudly.

I let a small gasp and couldn't help the grin that broke through my lips. Wow, she really loves me! She doesn't even talk shit behind my back! She loves me! She really really really loves me!

And I love her.

I stopped eavesdropping and made my way over to some of my men who were loading guns and sharpening swords. I called their attention "Listen up guys we have a plan, I need snipers in key points on the island! If anything happens you guys radio us immediately okay?! Orion is not someone to mess with the dude is a beast! Let's go move it!" I shouted and my men all ran around grabbing rifles and sniper rifles. One guy I saw was holding a Barrett M82 and I whistled at its size and how powerful it was.

He grinned as I stared "My dad was in the Rangers, he gave this to me as a gift when I joined the Gargareans. Saved my life more than once." he said proudly and I grinned before heading back to the tent.

"My guys are going now and they have also planted a bunch of mines and other traps along the islands in case Orion goes for a ground assault." I said and the girls nodded. Suddenly my radio went off scaring all three of us.

"My king! Come in!" a garbled voice said.

I grabbed the radio "What?!" I asked a little harshly.

"Three people have just...appeared on the island! Along with a statue! One of them kind of...looks like your fiance. Should we engage?" he said and we all looked at each other.

Reyna was here?!

We all rushed out of the tent as I hit the radio "Do not engage! Do you hear me?! Do not engage!" I shouted.

"Of course my king. _DOXA!"_ and then the radio cut out and we all kept running where the Gargarean had said he saw Reyna. As we were running we heard an explosion and I saw a smoke cloud in the distance. I groaned, one of my men must have stepped on a fucking land mine!

"You guys go! I'll meet up with you later!" I said before climbing into a war truck and gunning the engine. I shot through the streets following the smoke until I came up on a crater with a bunch of Gargareans, Hunters, and Amazons all stumbling around and groaning, some were on the ground bleeding or unconscious.

I jumped out of the van and found Amos tending to some of the wounded, I ran up to him and helped him set a Hunters leg. When that was done I pulled him aside "What the fuck happened?! Did one of our guys step on a mine?! I thought I had a map drawn up to indicate where they were! You said everyone knew where they were!" I barked but Amos looked scared. I calmed down and ran a hand through my hair "What happened?!" I asked calmly.

"We were setting up the mine and placing the sentries, this was the last place that needed to be set up and all of a sudden it just exploded. Something hit the mine dead on and blew it up before anyone could even figure out what was going on!" he rambled.

I looked around the large crater the explosion caused and saw something that made my heart clench.

Broken pieces of a massive black arrow jutting out of the ground.

Orion!

 **REVIEW!**


	75. Chapter 75

We heard explosions as my men and I ran down the streets with our weapons ready. As soon as I saw the arrow I knew what this was! My faction had more men than the Amazons and Hunters combined and with all of my men and I diverted to the explosion it left them vulnerable to an attack!

We I grabbed my Winchester and led my men into the center of the town where we heard gunshots, explosions, and screaming...lots of fucking screaming! We turned a corner and I ran right into Reyna, Nico, and Gleeson Hedge! I stopped when I saw them "What are you guys doing here?!" I asked when I saw them all cut up.

"Orion attacked! Hylla she..." Reyna started but I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I roared and she pointed back the way they came. I started freaking out I can't lose her! I looked at my men "MEN GET IN THERE NOW! SLAUGHTER EVERYTHING THAT IS THREATENING US! NOW!" I shouted and they nodded and rushed by us.

Reyna was shocked when she saw how determined I was "Good luck...brother." she said with a faint smile. I grinned and then pulled her into a quick hug before rushing off to join my men. I heard the familiar sound of Shadow Traveling before I saw the carnage of the street.

Houses and cars were burning, smoke was everywhere it was like fucking D-Day! Bodies laid on the ground, blood practically covered the streets as Orion roared, I have never seen a Giant look...well, human!

He would have been actually really handsome except for that fact that his eyes were these bronze scopes and a bunch of arrows were in his back like a porcupine. Something about him seemed wrong...oh yeah I know what it is...HE'S KILLING MY FUCKING MEN!

I glared as I aimed my Winchester and fired, it hit his back and he winced before turning to look at me. He drew an arrow back and I gotta say that is one impressive bow! All those gears and pulleys! He fired and nearly cut me in half had I not been quick enough. The arrowhead sparked against my side, it was that fast and the force made me wince as I grabbed my side in pain.

I ducked behind a car as he drew another arrow, I aimed through the window and fired, shattering the glass. The bullet ricocheted off his bow and he grunted in annoyance, I cursed as I got back down. His bow is too strong! My bullets can't break it I need something more powerful! Until I get rid of that bow no one can get near him.

I cocked my gun again and then another black arrow ripped through the car and the arrowhead pierced through the door an inch away from my ear. I turned and pressed my foot against the car, then I strained and pushed the car.

The car shot through the air and slammed into the Giant hard enough to knock him to the ground. I took the opportunity to run into the nearest house, if I can get to my snipers I might be able to...

That was when I saw a couple Gargareans rush towards Orion and he was so much faster than he looked. He kicked one of them so hard the man practically vomited blood before collapsing. He stabbed two more with his arrows before shooting the rest of the men killing them all.

I looked on in horror before I felt a hand on my shoulder, I freaked and turned ready to kill whoever it was.

"Hylla!" I said before pulling her into a hug and kissing her. She looked terrified "This was all a trap! He knew exactly how to split us up so he could weaken us!" I said and she nodded as Hunters and Amazons attacked him and were cut down.

"Come on we gathered your men we need to get him away from that bow!" she said and I nodded and we quickly ran out the back door. We maneuvered through backyards until we reached the end of the street where a car barricade was made and all of our tribes were gathered behind it firing guns and arrows at Orion who wasn't even fazed.

I looked around and gulped hard, so few of all of us were still alive! I felt a lump in my throat at how little Gargareans were still here, Amos was helping up that Gargarean sniper I saw before with the Barett and I got an idea! I ran over to him "Where's your gun?!" I asked and he pointed to his left but it wasn't there. He frowned and looked around but Amos held him still as he bandaged his arm.

Then I heard a loud gunshot and turned to see Thalia reloading the Barrett behind a car using the hood as a support stand. The Gargarean grabbed my arm "There are only three bullets left after that last shot!" he said and I nodded before running over to Thalia.

"Need help?" I asked casually and she glared before getting up and firing at Orion, the shot missed him by a mile. I smirked "You're not taking in account recoil and wind. Give me the gun Thalia." I said as she reloaded the gun again.

"The day I give you something will be the day I die!" she growled before taking another shot and the bullet hit a car next to Orion, the car door was fucked but Orion was not.

"You didn't take in the moving target and speed! Thalia give. Me. The. GUN!" I shouted and she rolled her eyes but handed the gun to me. I grinned and started to stand up only to see a large black arrow with something beeping on it land in front of the car.

Too late I realized what the arrow was as it exploded and knocked both Thalia and I back and the entire car barricade was blown to bits. I quickly got up and there was smoke everywhere, I could see Orion approaching us with his bow ready and I had no support for the rifle! I can't fire a clean and precise shot without something to rest the gun on!

Thalia coughed next to me and got up, I knew what I needed "Thalia stay still! Please just trust me!" I said and she must have seen the worry in my eyes because she nodded. I rested the gun on her shoulder and focused the scope. I had the sight aimed at Orion and he looked right at me and grinned, he raised his bow and aimed it right at us.

"Don't...even...breathe." I said slowly as Orion released the arrow and I fired the gun.

Everything moved in slow motion as the bullet sailed straight and hit Orions arrow dead on and shattered it to pieces. It kept going and ripped through the metal of his bow and it broke in half and then struck his left eye. Orion roared in pain as he dropped his ruined bow and held his eye that was sparking and leaking oil.

I lifted the gun off of Thalias shoulder and she let out a gasping breath as she turned to see the screaming Giant. Hylla drew her sword "WARRIORS ATTACK!" she shouted and the remaining forces roared and charged the Bane of Hunters.

I helped Thalia up and she stumbled and cried out in pain, I looked down and her leg was bent at a weird angle. I winced "Here I got you." I said as I grabbed her arm and carried her fireman style towards the medics.

"Thanks Strife...I owe you one." she said softly and I nodded as I drew my swords. I started walking away "Sam?" she yelled and I turned "Kick his ass!" she said with a smirk that matched mine.

I grinned "I plan to!" I said before running off to fight the Giant. I saw him trying to fight off our combined forces with a large sword but he was a terrible swordsman compared to his archery skills. He could barely swing with all of the arrows and sword ripping into him.

He caught sight of me and his glare deepened "FINE!" he roared knocking everybody back a few feet. He reached behind him and pulled out a weird looking object "Relish this victory mortals...it will be your last!" he said before he slammed his foot on the ground and fell through the earth like the other Giants could. He left the weird thing on the ground and I walked over and picked it up.

It was a small cylinder and on the side was a counter going down.

4...3...2...

"BACK! EVERYONE RUN!" I shouted and everyone started running as the bomb detonated in my hand. I was thrown free and slammed into a car, this horrible high pitched ringing was all I could hear as I stood up and looked around.

Bodies...everywhere!

Hunters laid dead, Amazons had blank expressions with glassy stare, but worst of all...my men. Countless Gargareans littered the ground as I stumbled around trying to hear again and stay on my feet. Some of my men were so young, younger than me! Younger than Amos! They were just children and I got them killed! My plan worked we stopped Orion but planting the mines was my idea and a lot of my men paid for that with their lives!

I told them all to kill Orion and they followed that order without hesitation and...they were cut down and killed! I am their leader and my job is protecting them and making sure they live the next day!

I don't deserve to be king! I always forget about my men! I want to win so badly against my enemies that I only think about my soldiers safety when it's too late!

Through the heavy smoke I saw people running towards me, the ringing hadn't stopped but I could hear indistinct noises. The figures in the smoke became clear and it was Kinzie, Hylla, Amos, and Thalia. I think they were shouting my name but I still couldn't hear anything. Finally the ringing faded and noises became louder and louder and the noises I heard was screaming and the groaning of the injured.

"SAM?! CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!" Amos shouted and I winced and rubbed my ear with my right hand and glared at him.

"Yes I can fucking hear you!" I shouted back making him wince in return. I saw all of their faces and they all looked horrified "What?" I asked curiously. Thalia lifted a shaking finger and pointed at my left arm, I frowned and lifted my left arm.

That didn't have my left hand on it!

I stared at it stunned as my left arm was flowing blood, I looked around for my hand but all I saw were the countless bodies of the dead. I looked at my arm again "Well how about that. That's weird!" I said laughing as I started to feel lightheaded. I stumbled forward and then collapsed as I kept laughing, my friends all grabbed me as everything went dark.

 **A Few Days Later.**

I opened my eyes and a shooting pain went to my left hand. I winced and moved my right hand over to massage the pain away, only to feel cold metal. I shot my eyes open and looked down at my hand and saw that my left hand looked the same and when I flexed it it moved normally.

"Hey you're awake." a voice said and I turned to see Hylla and Thalia walking up to me. It was then that I realized that we were in one of the Hunters tents, probably a medic bay or something. Hylla sat on the bed while Thalia sat in a chair and propped her feet up on my legs.

"You were out for almost a week man! You missed all the good stuff!" Thalia said with a grin. I rubbed my forehead with my left hand and then freaked out at the freezing metal "Yeah, we patched you up. We couldn't find your hand so we made a Celestial Bronze version. It's enchanted to look like a real hand and you can still feel stuff but sorry we can't do anything about it feeling cold and metal and stuff." Thalia explained.

"Luckily it was right away so unlike when your arm was ruined we had plenty of time with the nerves so we were able to fix it. Just be careful on your punches now because we are certain with your king strength you could punch a hole through titanium without even trying." Hylla explained and I looked at my hand again. They were right it looked exactly like a hand and I could feel my fingertips and the blanket and everything.

But they were wrong about something else.

"Where's my men?" I asked softly and they let me get up and I quickly put on some clothes and my cape then we walked out of the tent. We were no longer in Puerto Rico, we were in the desert...we were at the Gargarean headquarters. At least the hundreds of Gargareans surrounding us and training made me assume that. They all looked at me and stopped what they were doing, all of them gathered around me and Amos pushed through the crowd and pulled me into a quick hug and stood next to me.

"Listen up everyone! You see me as your king. Your leader and your protector." I yelled and they all yelled in agreement but I raised my hands to get them to be quiet. When they were finally done cheering I continued...

"I can't be your king though!" I shouted and everyone looked shocked "I've always been good with strategy but I get too invested. Losing any one of you takes its toll on me and seeing so many of you fall in Puerto Rico...I'm sorry but I'm not the Revenant that you all see me as. The true Revenant? The one who deserves the mantle of King? Is this guy right here!" I shouted patting Amos on the back.

He looked at me stunned "I...what?! You're king though I can't take it from you!" he said but I shook my head and smiled.

"You aren't taking it from me, I'm giving it to you. It was you that had planned the rebellion. You were the one that recruited me and you even helped me win! You were there every step of the way. I can think of no one better to take over as King of the Gargareans than you! King Amos the Revenant!" I said loudly.

After a few seconds the rest of the Gargareans dropped to their knees "HAIL THE REVENANT!" they all shouted as I took off my cape and handed it to Amos.

He broke into a grin and nodded in thanks, I saluted him _"DOXA!"_ I shouted and the rest of the Gargareans repeated it as well. I lowered my hand "Don't think I won't be checking in from time to time I may need you guys for some help or something." I said smiling.

Amos threw the cape on and I saw tears in his eyes "Anything you need, the Gargareans take care of their own. The armor is yours by the way, each set is made specifically for the king which reminds me actually!" he said and whistled sharply. A warrior came up and handed Amos something "I kept this just in case you ever came to your senses." he said handing me something.

I chuckled, it was my jacket! I forgot that I stopped wearing it when I became king! I put my jacket on and sighed at the familiar feeling of the leather. I looked back at Hylla and Thalia "Wait what about the war? Why are we here? What about Reyna, Nico, and Hedge?" I asked curiously.

Thalia held in her laugh "Like I said you missed a lot! The wars over! We won!" she said happily.

I was stunned to say the least. The war is over?! The Giants are defeated?! _Gaea_ was defeated?! I didn't have to do anything during that time?!

 _SWEET!_

 **REVIEW! WE ARE ALMOST DONE GUYS! THE STORY IS NEARLY COMPLETE!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Some of you may notice that most of my reviews are from my dear friend Traxamania...You may want to click on his profile guys. His story Henosis? It is actually connected to Path of Discord and Strife of Rome AND there will be a sequel coming up where we are writing a totally conjoined story! My character Samuel Strife will be fighting side by side with his character Samson Akira! This chapter is actually in his story except it isn't from Samuels view like it is here.**

* * *

"Babe the flowers are fine! We don't need to reorder!" I said as I rubbed my neck from the soreness. Hylla and I have been trying to plan the wedding the last few months. Once the Giant War had ended we got to work and now it's been nearly a year, summer is right around the corner.

I'm getting married...in a fucking week!

Hylla exclaimed in frustration as she looked at the many files on her desk "Sweetie? I just need you to stay out of this okay?! I'm trying to plan this perfectly!" she said.

I threw my hands up in annoyance "I want to help but you won't even tell me where the wedding is taking place! Why are you so secretive about our own wedding?!" I asked but she just rolled her eyes and waved her hand to let me know that we were done talking.

I groaned, no winning with this girl she's as stubborn as me! Goddamn I love this chick!

"Oh before I forget Annabeth called, she said she needs you at camp right away. Be back soon I don't want property damage Sam! You know exactly what I mean!" my soon to be wife said and I nodded. I walked out of the room and into the Amazon loading warehouse, it was still filled with Amazons like the last time but it was much cheerier now ever since the Gargareans and Amazons made nice.

Amazons and Gargareans alike loaded boxes, worked security, chatted and laughed as it boomed with business. I walked over to my work table, I was reinstated as foreman which is so much easier than being a king let me fucking tell you! I grabbed the Mystics Mirror and looked into it imagining the Eris cabin at camp and suddenly I was back in my old cabin and I freaked out all of my old cabin mates.

"SAM!" they all yelled and I hugged my siblings, they all looked so much older even Aaron! I ruffled his hair and he pushed my hand away "Stooop! I'm way too old for that now!" he said, holy shit his voice was so much deeper now! Puberty...it's a bitch ain't it?!

"Hey guys I'm not here for long just came to help Annabeth with something." I said and my siblings all nodded.

"Oh are you here to talk about the mmmfff!" Aaron started before Simon clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Nothing! He was talking about nothing!" he said too quickly for there not to be any suspicion.

I looked at them both curiously "You guys are definitely hiding something, but you're children of Eris and I love you so I'll let it slide as long as it doesn't end with me being locked in a trunk while you burn the cabin down...I'll only make that mistake once." I said and we all shivered as we remembered that day...I know you are probably wondering how _that_ could have possibly happened well allow me to explain.

None of your fucking business!

Anyway I walked out of my cabin and it was hot out but my jacket cooled me down. Man, why I ever picked a super strength cape over my jacket I'll never fucking know! As I walked towards the Big House I heard a bunch of screaming and I turned to see a ton of girls running up to me.

I stopped walking and looked at them confused as they crowded around me. They started grabbing my jacket and waving notebooks in front of me.

"It's Andrew Garfield!"

"I loved you in Spider-man!"

I looked around do they really think I'm that guy?! What in the fuck is wrong with them?! I held up my hands "Look I'm not..."

"Sign my poster!"

"Will you date me?!"

They kept grabbing at my jacket and I was starting to get annoyed with this.

"Andrew you're sooooooo cute!"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, I'M NOT ANDREW GARFIELD!" I shouted angrily, alright where's my sword I'm about to fucking lose it!

Annabeth pushed through the crowd and glared at all of them "Alright clear off girls! Leave him alone and get back to your activities, him and I need to have a chat _privately!"_ she said and all the girls stopped cheering.

"...Does that mean I can have Percy then?" one of them asked and I sucked in a breath. Oh shit this girl is about to fucking die, at least that was the look that Annabeth gave her making her run off in fear.

After they were gone she turned to me and I dusted off my jacket "Thanks for the assist, those _things_ are like piranhas or something, they kept trying to take my coat off." I explained with a sigh. I looked back at Annabeth "Okay, now why am I here? I'm busy planning with Hylla and she doesn't like me going anywhere alone. Something about property damage and self harm I think." I said with a small grin.

Annabeth looked like she was totally done with me with made me happy. She looked around to make sure we were alone "I need your help with a quest." she said and handed me a small book.

I frowned as I looked back at her "The hell is this?!"

"It's a journal, usually you read them...you _can_ read right?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

I glared at her, this bitch wants to play?! I'll fucking show her! Whoa calm down Sam, just calm the fuck down! I took a breath "YES I can read! What I meant is _why the hell am I reading this?!"_ I practically shouted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled "Just read, you'll understand why I want you to by the end of it." she said. I sighed in annoyance but opened the book while walking into the Big House muttering insults about children of Athena.

It took a few chapters but finally I was done with the book and I snapped it shut and leaned back. Wow...that was intense! I never knew my dad was how do I put this...FUCKING CRAZIER THAN ME! He owned my old revolvers?! He was rebellious and totally not like the man I knew growing up. And the man that wrote this...Samson...my fathers friend. This man was the Mystic! This man was my godfather but my father said that he was still alive! How could a son of Athena still be alive after all these years this was back in the fucking sixties! When my dad was just a teenager!

Something however was so strange about it...Moroiaca...Mori...that name in the book sent chills down my spine. It sounded so familiar, probably because it's my middle name and yes I have a girls name for my middle name but before you laugh just remember how many people and monsters I've killed! Choose your next actions wisely fuckface!

Still this...seemed more like a phone call than actual in person shit. I looked at Annabeth and gave a small scowl "Why didn't we IM about this? Making me come back here is _really_ unnecessary." I said annoyed.

Annabeth scoffed "Have you seen the video quality of IM's recently? I'm not reading out a book to you because the feed is too grainy!" she explained not noticing the rainbow forming behind her.

"Hey! I'm doing my best!" a voice said revealing Iris behind Annabeth who turned and paled at what she just said.

"Oh, um, sorry Lady Iris, I meant your IM's are top quality, never been better!" she said and I couldn't help but snicker at her predicament.

Iris waved her hand and huffed "Whatever, look I'm just passing a message along. Athena wants you to meet her before you leave. She said to call her after you're done preparing for the quest." Iris explained. I glanced at Annabeth, she's on a quest? What kind of quest involves me and my dad and an ancient son of Athena?!

"Thank you, Lady Iris. Um, I'm still okay to use IM's later right?" Annabeth asked and I couldn't help but grin widely this is fucking funny!

Iris tapped her chin with her finger "...I guess you can. I'm making a good profit from the amount calls you send to your boyfriend, it would be bad for business if I cut you off!" she said laughing and Annabeth blushed brightly. By that point I was trying so hard not to laugh oh my god this is the funniest thing ever as Iris ended the call.

"So, Annabeth Chase is a bad girl now and insults gods right to their faces? I thought that was my job!" I said laughing hysterically.

Annabeth glared at me but her face was still bright red "...Shut up! Anyways, you've read the journal, can you tell me anything about 'Samson'? He's important to the quest I'm about to go on." she explained and I finally caught my breath from laughing so hard.

I rubbed my chin and felt my stubble damn I gotta shave for the wedding! I flipped the pages on the notebook for a few seconds before looking back at her "Yeah I got nothing. Dad never told me anything about myself when he was young...Though _Mori_ is...vaguely familiar. I feel like I've heard it before but I can't really remember. It's kind of...hard for some reason." I explained as I tried to remember the name but really nothing came to memory of it.

Annabeth groaned in annoyance "Great than I still don't know anymore about him! Gods why does any information about demigods from the past have to be so hard to come by!?" she shouted angrily.

Suddenly something clicked in my mind, I wasn't sure why I did it but I found myself reaching into my pocket. I pulled out an old and faded picture of my father holding a small baby. It was the picture of the day I was born, he was so young and he looked so happy.

Annabeth suddenly gasped and I looked at her confused as she ran out of the room. Five minutes later and she came back with Lou Ellen right behind walks over and holds her hand out, I eye her suspiciously but hand her the picture.

She runs her fingers along the back of the picture and there is a spark and I shoot to my feet "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I practically shouted. She's setting the fucking picture on fire! I knew I shouldn't have given it to her! Looks like Hecate is about to be down one daughter!

She angles the photo towards me and I realize that it was just the magic she wasn't lighting it on fire. I let out a sigh of relief and sit back down running a hand through my hair. I nearly killed someone but I thught she was burning the most precious thing on this earth to me...NEXT TO HYLLA! If you see her can you tell her I said that? She's more important those words got it?! Thanks!

Finally Annabeth and Lou walked over and handed me the picture back "Hey Sam, you might want to investigate into your memories. I can feel lingering traces of magic that took memories away from you a long time ago. Maybe Mnemosyne might help you?" Lou said as she looked at me.

Was she fucking serious?! My memories are fucked?! Oh god fucking kill me now! I groaned in frustration as I sat back down "Someone took memories from me?! Fuck! that sounds like something important to look into. Dammit, I'm getting married and now this shit pops up!" I said angrily looking at the ground.

Annabeth gasped and then broke into a grin "Oh my gods you're getting married?! Sam I'm so happy for you!" she shouted and I could feel my blush spreading across my face.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal." I said rubbing my neck. Annabeth looked like she wanted to pry when we heard footsteps behind us. I turned and paled as Dionysus looked at us with a bored glare.

"Great now they're squatting on my footsteps. Shoo shoo! Shouldn't you be on your quest Annabelle?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. This dude and his fucking laziness! Then he looked at me and I gulped, I started rubbing my neck where the scars he gave me were still visible.

"And why are you back Mr. Cowboy? I thought you were off running around in your underwear with those Gargarean a-holes Ares always boasts about. finally get tired of killing women because they wouldn't date you?" he asked glaring down at me.

ALRIGHT THAT'S FUCKING IT! FUCK THIS GOD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIS BULLSHIT OVER THE YEARS!

I stood up and glared at him clenching my metal hand into a fist. I pointed at him and he gave me an amused look "Alright listen here you immortal piece of..."

Lou tapped my temple and I dropped to the ground as I started fall asleep. I heard muffled speaking as darkness surrounded me but I heard something loud and clear.

Dionysus calling me an asshole!

I gathered what little strength I had and mumbled "You're...an asshole."

Then I fell asleep completely.

My dream was strange, normally it was the usual nightmare of wolves chasing me or someone trying to kill me you know normal demigod stuff. This however was different, I was running through my family mansion firing toy cowboy guns, I couldn't have been more than four years old.

I ran into the kitchen and I saw my father talking with a woman, I knew her but the name always escaped me. Every time I saw her my dad had to remind me of her name but she always nice! Doing magic tricks or telling funny stories about her husband but he never joined us when she came over.

My father looked at me and he looked so tired as he sipped on some scotch, the woman turned around and looked at me. Her blonde hair and bright green eyes shining brightly as she walked over and pulled me into a hug. I smiled widely as grabbed one of my toy guns and pointed it at me "Draw!" she shouted and I pulled out my other gun and fired it.

She pretended to be shot and I laughed as I played along and my father chuckled "Son you remember who this is I'm sure?" he asked and I nodded. She got up and gave me another hug before he went back to talking to my father and I walked out but stayed close because they always had interesting things to say.

"No sign of him. I'm sorry but I have to give up the search." my father said in a low voice.

The woman sighed heavily "One more week! Please Max! You just have to pay for the damages on the Gauntlet! That's all I'm asking please!" the woman begged.

My father sighed "I'm sorry I miss him too. He was my best friend but the last thirty years?! This is no longer a search this is an obsession! You have to let him go!" my father said sadly and suddenly I heard the sound of glass breaking.

I ran in with my pistols ready and saw my father looking down in shame. The woman was glaring at him and her hand was bleeding, she had taken my dads glass and crushed it in her hand!

Finally she stormed out of the room and passed me, she looked back in the kitchen and saw that Max was looking for a rag. The woman muttered something under her breath and then exhaled, a faint green mist washed over me and I cocked my head in confusion.

After that she quickly left without so much as a goodbye. I walked into the kitchen and my dad was picking up glass pieces "Dad? Who was that? I forget?" I asked and my father sighed and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Your Aunt Mori."

My eyes shot open and I sat up breathing heavily, that's who Mori was! She was my aunt! That mist thing she did that was the memory magic that she used on me! But wait if Mori was my aunt and in that notebook she was dating Samson...holy shit!

I tried to wrap my head around what I just witnessed when the door opened and Will Solace walked in grinning like a madman when he saw me. He walked up to me "Hey! You're up! So happy for that because we gotta go!" he said frantically.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sunny Boy?!" I asked confused. Will just rolled his eyes and then walked over and punched me in the gut "OH YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I screamed as he ran out of the clinic laughing. I chased him as I held my stomach and ran out the door.

Only to stop and stare at all the campers out front. They formed an trail as every single camper stood perfectly still. Will was right next to me and I stared at him confused "What the hell is this?" I asked starting to get a little nervous. Will grinned widely as he looked into the distance and nodded his head.

"Your wedding." he said softly.

I gasped as I put the pieces together, Hylla being all secretive, my siblings acting all giddy, Will fucking punching me! Which reminds me! I turned and slapped Will across the face with my metal hand knocking him to the ground.

After that a shadow fell over me and I turned to see the last person I expected to be at my fucking wedding!

Eris!

"Come on, everybody is waiting on you!" she said grinning, she was wearing her usual windbreaker, t-shirt, and jeans but the smile on her face told me that she truly cared. I smiled too as I walked down the trail of campers and soon it ended at the beach to Long Island Sound. Chiron was waiting in the center, Reyna, Thalia, and Kinzie were to his left and my brothers were standing to his right.

I walked over and stood next to my brothers who were all smiling widely and I couldn't help but smile too as all of the campers moved and sat down. No music played but the second I saw Hylla in her wedding dress I swear I heard angels singing!

Eris walked with her and as they walked I realized I must have been totally under dressed but Aaron nudged me "Hylla said she thinks you look best in your jacket. don't know what that means but whatever man it's your girl." he said. I chuckled and pulled him into a hug, then I looked at Hylla and Eris who made it to the end of the aisle.

"If you break his heart...I'll fucking kill you." Eris said to Hylla who paled. I snickered and then my mother gave me a hug "If you break _her_ heart...I'll fucking kill you too." she said and that was when I paled. She moved off and stood next to Chiron.

"We are all gathered here because like we all wish upon ourselves these two have found love. The life of a demigod is so short that many never find their soulmate, these two are the rare anomaly. I remember when Samuel first entered this camp...threatened Zeus immediately and I thought this child won't last two days insulting people like that. Here he is years later and he has found a truly perfect woman for him. I have been proud of you before Samuel but in this moment I think it is safe to say that this is the proudest I've ever been. Congratulations Samuel." Chiron stated.

I nodded and tried my best not to cry because dammit I'm Samuel fucking Strife!

Finally came the moment of truth!

"Do you Hylla Arellano take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Chiron asked.

Hylla nodded "I do."

"And do you Samuel Moroiaca Strife..." people started laughing and I glared at them and they shut up real fucking fast! I know Chiron said that because he thought it was funny ever since I fucking told him that. He suppressed the smile though "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked seriously.

I scoffed and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Fuck yeah I do!" I said happily.

Chiron grinned "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" he shouted. I pulled Hylla into a kiss and everyone cheered and clapped as we pulled away I definitely started crying by that point but I don't give a fuuuuuck! This woman is my goddamn wife!

Eris clapped happily and handed us two identical gold rings lines with obsidian. She smiled "These are the same rings your father gave me when we had you. I think it's best that I give them to you guys now." she said pulling us both into a hug.

I laughed a little we walked down the aisle and everyone was shaking my hand and patting me on the back in congratulations. I thanked them as Hylla and I made our way up the hill towards the limo she had ordered to take us to the airport.

Hawaii motherfuckers!

We got in the limo and I kissed my beautiful wife again "I love you so much." I whispered and she started crying as she smiled.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

 **A Few Weeks Later.**

"No I definitely think that the whole swimming with sharks thing was the most fun!" I said laughing as we entered the First Bank of Boston. We came back from our honeymoon, yes we had to come back because we still have jobs to do!

"No way! Surfing was the best! Oh and that little restaurant we went to every day for breakfast! Those waffles were heaven!" Hylla laughed as she kissed my cheek. I walked up to the teller and I gave her my information and then she handed me a large stack of bills that I put in my pocket. Hylla eyed me curiously "What the hell? Where'd you get that kind of money?" she asked.

I frowned and then realized I never told her "Oh I'm rich! Like fucking loaded rich! Like Forbes rich! You still think that Bezos guy you hired is the richest man on earth? Sweetie...noooo he isn't! My family ruled the Gargareans for generations and turns out they give quite the paycheck. Family money that was never used and built up for over three hundred years? That shit adds up after a while." I said grinning widely.

Hylla just scoffed in amazement as we got in our new car and started down the road into a large neighborhood. As we neared our destination I grinned "I also have a surprise for you, see my dad had this large house but it fell into disrepair. Weelllllll, since I inherited the house and have enough money I hired people to fix it up good as new. I got an email last night and it's done! So if you want to live there or anywhere else just let me know." I said grinning.

She shook her head and gave me a kiss "Living here would be perfect! We are planning on moving our headquarters anyway and Boston is a prime location for the new Amazon headquarters! you have literally put us in the perfect situation honey!" she said and I laughed goddamn it I'm so fucking happy!

We reached the end of the street and I hit the button on my sun visor and the gate to the Strife family mansion opened up. We parked in the driveway and we both hopped out and I opened up the truck to get our bags when Hylla grabbed my arm "Sam?" she asked a little scared as she pointed to the front of the house.

The door was wide open!

I glared and quickly grabbed Discord and cocked it as Hylla grabbed her dagger. We walked up the steps whoever was in _my_ fucking house was about to fucking die! I heard shuffling and muffled voices and I waved for Hylla to stay behind me as I kicked the door opened and it slammed into the wall.

The two people who were in the hallway stopped talking "Put your fucking hands up or I swear to god I will put a bullet in your fucking heads!" I shouted aiming my gun at them while they were facing away from me. They both lifted up their hands in surrender as they turned around to face me, the blonde woman...holy fucking shit!

"Aunt Mori?!" I asked shocked out of my mind.

She broke into a grin "Hey Sammy, wow you grew up hot! Definitely Max's kid!" she said and I nearly vomited in disgust. This woman was my aunt! Well, okay, honorary but still I always saw her as family!

I glared at her and tightened my grip on my gun "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" I growled and the other intruder turned around and glared at me. This guy was pretty short around five foot six or something and he had glasses and a bronze cane in his hand. He had long black hair down to his shoulders and his eyes were...gray. Like a child of Athena.

"Your house?!" he snarled and I glared at him.

"Yeah mine! This was my fathers house and he left it to me!" I shouted and he lowered his hands as he stared at me wide eyed.

"Your father? Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

I frowned "Samuel Strife. You?"

"Samson Akira." he answered and I gasped.

This man was my godfather!

The Mystic!

 **THE END...nah I'm just fucking with you! don't worry guys Sam Strife ain't done yet! I'll be back to write the next story don't you worry! Oh and if I don't write or update for a long time don't worry I haven't given up I just don't have the time! Love you all! See you sooooooooon!**


End file.
